A la découverte de nous mêmes
by AAINTS
Summary: UA. Draco Malefoy, jeune lycéen homosexuel, doit faire face aux regards des autres jusqu'au jour où il tombe amoureux d'un autre étudiant, un certain Harry potter...
1. Rentrée, premier acte

**Titre : ****A la découverte de nous-mêmes**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, il n'y a que l'histoire qui est mienne.**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Harry/Draco**

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y a pas de magie, et l'histoire se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voire pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans ****Harry Potter**

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.**

**Cette histoire parle entre autre de la découverte de l'homosexualité, du regard des autres, etc. J'espère que cette fic sera réaliste et ne tombera pas dans l'histoire trop cliché ou dans le "gnian gnian", enfin je vais essayer!**

**Merci à ma béta Isthar pour son aide et à ma cocote.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre un :****Rentrée,**** premier act****e.**

Draco Malfoy était un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, blond, mince, grand, aux yeux bleus. Il entrait actuellement en Terminale Littéraire et comptait par la suite faire des études de psycho. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu de difficulté scolaire, il était très bon dans presque toutes les matières et il savait qu'il obtiendrait son bac sans aucune difficulté.

Draco était un jeune homme presque comme tout les autres, sa seule « différence » était qu'il était homosexuel. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait accepté et il le vivait très bien. Seuls quelques décérébrés de son lycée ne pouvaient pas l'encadrer et il était souvent l'objet de plaisanteries, de blagues douteuses, de regards de travers et de gestes déplacés. Draco essayait tant bien que mal de les ignorer même si cela n'était pas toujours simple.

Malgré cela, Draco était particulièrement content de retourner au lycée: cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et deux mois qu'il pensait constamment à lui, lui, la cause de ses tourments, Harry Potter.

Draco avait l'habitude de trouver des petits copains hors du lycée, lors de soirées ou en boîte, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tombé peu à peu sous le charme d'un autre élève qui avait certains cours en commun avec lui. Harry Potter avait des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux vert magnifiques et la peau mate. Il le trouvait sublime et d'un charme fou.

A sa grande surprise, il apprit que c'était le cousin du plus grand et gros homophobe de son lycée Dudley Dursley. C'est à peine croyable qu'il soit de la même famille, il n'y a aucune ressemblance entre eux, tout autant physique que moral. En effet, Dursley était une espèce de cachalot sur pattes, c'était une vraie terreur, et un chef de bande de surcroît.

Draco et Harry s'étaient déjà parlés lorsqu'ils étaient en cours. Draco l'avait apprécié car Harry se comportait normalement avec lui, sans jamais faire allusion à son homosexualité. De plus, il était très gentil et sympa. Le genre de personne à qui on pouvait faire confiance et qui ne se prenait pas la tête pour des broutilles.

Malheureusement pour Draco, Harry était déjà « casé ». Il était depuis plusieurs mois avec une jeune fille assez populaire : Lavande Brown, une espèce de Paris Hilton en moins dévergondée. Cette fille était dans la même classe que Draco et plus ça allait, plus il la détestait. Peut-être parce qu'elle paraissait être quelqu'un de superficielle à ses yeux ou bien peut-être parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de raconter ses activités nocturnes en compagnie d'Harry. Sa meilleure amie, Parvati Patil, était son auditrice favorite. Entendre les moindres détails de leurs ébats et les gloussements des jeunes filles le rendait d'humeur exécrable.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes options que son petit ami, sinon, il aurait dû supporter le spectacle des deux amoureux collés l'un à l'autre…

**oOoOo**

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé. Draco était radieux : il avait passé son bac français et son permis avec brio, et avait passé d'agréables vacances aux Etats-Unis, sur la côte est. Il avait, de plus, revu une bonne partie de sa famille maternelle.

Il ne voyait pas souvent sa famille car ils habitaient tous loin et les vacances étaient les seuls moments possibles pour se voir.

Son père était fils unique, mais sa mère avait deux sœurs : Bellatrix et Andromeda, toutes deux mariées. Draco s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Nymphadora, sa cousine. C'était une jeune femme de vingt et un ans, complètement excentrique, qui s'amusait à se teindre les cheveux en rose ou en rouge selon son humeur. Il ne se souvenait même plus de sa couleur naturelle. Il y avait aussi Sirius, le cousin de sa mère, « le chien fou » comme l'appelait ses tantes, qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Sirius avait toujours été une aide pour Draco : son cousin était bisexuel et Draco savait que grâce à lui, les choses s'étaient mieux passé dans la famille.

Sa mère ne travaillait pas, mais elle était toujours occupée. Par contre, son père était un puissant homme d'affaires, un homme de beaucoup d'influence et de pouvoir. C'était à la fois un homme fort respecté et fort craint. De ce fait, il était assez souvent absent de chez lui et il passait plus de temps dans son bureau qu'avec sa famille.

Draco aimait beaucoup ses parents : ils avaient tout fait pour le rendre heureux et avaient respecté ses choix et ses convictions.

**oOoOo**

Quand il arriva à l'entrée du lycée, il aperçut son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, un grand jeune homme noir, en train de fumer. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus petite enfance car leurs parents étaient proches et ils avaient suivi ensemble le même cursus scolaire dans le même établissement.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, il y a deux jours, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui passer un coup de fil ni même de le voir sur internet. Ils se précipitèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'étreignirent comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

« Comment ça va mon petit Draco ? Demanda-t-il en le relâchant. Il se retint de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, il savait bien que son ami n'aimait pas ça.

- Très bien ! Répondit-il, tout souriant. Je suis content de te retrouver ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais !

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai toujours pas reçu de carte ? Fit remarquer Blaise, mi amusé, mi fâché.

- Mais qui a dit que je t'en avais envoyé une ? Non, non je plaisante ! Eh bien écoute, ça doit prendre plus de temps que prévu ! Se justifia-t-il. Et toi ça va ? C'était bien tes vacances ? Lança-t-il pour changer de conversation.

- Oui, ça c'est bien passé aussi. Il faisait très beau, voir trop chaud. Enfin, tu m'as quand même manqué ces derniers jours. Je m'ennuyais chez moi. Y avait rien à faire ici.

- Je suis désolé, mais on va rattraper ça !! On va se faire une petite soirée et tu pourras tout me raconter ! Je suis sûr que tu as invité nombre de gentes demoiselles sous tes draps…

- Ah ! Ah ! C'est bien possible…Fit-il mystérieusement. Mais je ne dirai rien !

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Le railla-t-il car il savait bien que son ami lui raconterait tout ou presque.

- Et toi ? Don Juan, aucune rencontre avec un jeune et beau américain ?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, monsieur Zabini…

- A qui le dis-tu ! Répliqua ce dernier en lui donnant un coup de coude. »

Arrivés dans les bâtiments, ils virent une note au tableau d'affichage et se dirigèrent vers la classe du professeur de philosophie, monsieur Lupin.

Monsieur Lupin avait une très bonne réputation auprès des élèves et des autres professeurs. Bien qu'il soit encore jeune, il affichait déjà des cheveux gris et quelques rides aux coins des yeux. C'était un professeur souriant et très ouvert sur tout un tas de sujet.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades de classe de l'année précédente au moment de la première sonnerie, et le temps de saluer tout le monde, la seconde retentit.

Leur professeur principal leur ouvrit la porte et les salua. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent comme ils le souhaitaient.

La matinée passa, avec la présentation du nouvel emploi du temps, des nouveaux professeurs, la relecture du règlement intérieur du lycée, connu de tous puisqu'il n'avait jamais changé depuis le collège, et bien sûr, le bac !!

« La philosophie n'est pas une matière facile, vous devrez travailler régulièrement vos cours. N'oubliez pas qu'au bac, la philo, c'est coefficient sept, il vaut mieux ne pas se planter… »

D'où il était placé, Draco pouvait observer à sa guise Lavande et Parvati. Ces deux-là n'avaient vraiment pas changé… Toujours en train de glousser comme des idiotes… Pathétique… Comment Harry pouvait-il la supporter depuis plus d'un an ?

« Nous avons au programme cette année cinq grands thèmes, continua le professeur Lupin : le sujet, la culture, la raison et le réel, la politique et enfin la morale. »

Durant la matinée, le professeur Lupin leurs expliqua chaque thèmes et les différents aspects que chacun contenait.

Finalement, le temps passa beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et Draco avait hâte de commencer.

« Ca m'a l'air fort intéressant…

- Mais fort dur ! Répliqua Blaise.

- On verra bien… Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à travailler. Et puis si tu gères les autres matières, pas la peine de s'en faire. »

Blaise et lui mangeaient tranquillement dans un coin de la cafèt quand un groupe d'élèves entra.

« Regarde qui vient d'arriver... » Lui fit signe Blaise.

Draco releva la tête et il vit à quelques mètres de lui Harry. Il était avec sa bande d'amis que Draco connaissait juste de vue. Et ô joie ! Lavande n'était pas encore là.

Il pouvait voir qu'Harry avait bronzé pendant les vacances et sa peau était encore plus foncée que d'ordinaire. Il remarqua aussi que ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé.

Draco eut une envie subite de l'approcher, de le voir de plus près.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? demanda-t-il à Blaise.

- Euh… Ouais un Coca. Mais pourquoi tu …

- Attends je reviens tout de suite ! »

Il bondit de sa chaise et se dépêcha d'aller dans la file d'attente pour la caisse. Il se retrouva ainsi juste derrière le jeune brun. Harry était plus petit que lui, il avait à peu près une demi tête de moins que Draco. Il parlait à son ami, le grand roux. Il se rapprocha de lui et put contempler à son aise son cou, ses cheveux, la courbure de ses épaules, puis ses bras… Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait à et instant pour pouvoir le toucher ou juste l'effleurer.

« Alors, et avec Percy ? Comment ça se passe avec tes parents ?

- Vu ce qui s'est passé, il n'est pas près de revenir. Maman est très triste… Je suppose que Papa l'est aussi, mais il n'en montre rien. Sinon, de notre côté, on est tous très en colère après lui, surtout Fred et Georges…

- Tu m'étonnes… Mais je ne pensais pas que les choses prendraient cette tournure. »

Apparemment, son copain avait quelques problèmes familiaux…

Ils finirent de commander et rejoignirent le reste de leurs amis qui étaient déjà installés. Draco ne put s'empêcher de soupirer intérieurement, déçu que Harry se soit déjà éloigné. Il aurait du lui adresser la parole… Ou non, peut-être pas… En fait, il n'en savait rien.

Blaise regardait la scène de loin et trouvait son ami amusant. Aller acheter n'importe quoi pour pouvoir approcher la personne qu'il aimait. Mais Blaise était surtout très heureux que son ami soit amoureux, qu'il désire quelqu'un, qu'il n'ait pas peur de ses sentiments.

Draco revint s'asseoir et posa la canette sur la table.

« Alors ? Toujours aussi mignon ? Questionna-t-il goguenard.

- Encore plus… »

Blaise n'insista pas. Son ami semblait être parti dans un autre monde dont il était le seul à posséder l'accès…

**oOoOo**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ce chapitre est loin d'être mon préféré, mais il faut bien commencé l'histoire!**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**


	2. Rentrée, second acte

**Titre: A la découverte de nous-même **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mis à part l'histoire qui est mienne. **

**Rating: M / NC 17 **

**Paring: Harry/Draco **

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y à aucune histoire lié à la magie, et ça se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voir pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans Harry Potter. **

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc relation entres hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui reste à faire.**

Un grand merci à ma béta Isthar, à cocote et à tout ceux qui me lisent!

La réponse aux reviews anonymes sont dans mon blog(je l'ai créé pour ça! Il faut bien que ça serve!)

* * *

**Chapitre deux : rentrée, second acte**

C'est le bruit strident de son réveil qui fit sortir Harry de son sommeil à 6h30.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée scolaire. Harry entrait en terminal ES dans un lycée assez bien réputé où son cousin allait aussi. Harry était content de retourner au lycée : il n'avait pas passé de très bonnes vacances et là-bas, il serait toute la journée avec ses amis, Ron et Hermione et sa petite amie Lavande, et puis il serait loin de sa soit-disant famille. Cet été, on lui avait encore reproché d'être là : en effet, les Dursleys avaient décidé de partir une semaine au Maroc mais il ne voulait pas d'Harry. Cela posait problème car son oncle ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans la maison, de peur qu'il y en ait plus en rentrant, alors il fallait bien trouver quelqu'un qui veuille de lui. Finalement, Harry avait passé une semaine chez son meilleur ami et un week-end chez sa copine.

Harry se dépêcha de sortir de son lit. Il était obligé de se réveiller plus tôt que les autres membres de la famille s'il voulait aller dans la salle de bains.

Après avoir pris une douche rapide, il retourna dans sa chambre choisir ses vêtements. Il allait sûrement faire beau aujourd'hui il pouvait se permettre d'y aller en T-shirt, puis il enfila un jeans. Il essaya par la suite d'aplatir ses cheveux mais sans succès. Harry possédait une tignasse noire indomptable. Il l'avait hérité de son père. Par contre, ses yeux étaient verts « comme ceux de maman » pensa-t-il. Ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il avait un an. Des jeunes qui avaient bu avaient percuté leur voiture et ils étaient tous les deux morts sur le coup. Harry avait finalement atterri chez la soeur de sa mère : Pétunia Dursley. Cette femme était mariée à Vernon, un homme costaud, arborant une impressionnante moustache et dépourvu de cou. Ils avaient tous deux un fils, Dudley, qui avait le même âge qu'Harry. C'était le portrait craché de son père. Puisque Harry possédait encore de la famille, on allait tout de même pas le mettre dans un orphelinat ! Avait dit l'assistante sociale. Harry et les Dursleys auraient bien voulu le contraire…

Enfin, chaque mois, Harry recevait un peu d'argent pour pouvoir aider sa famille à subvenir à ses besoins. Pétunia en prenait une bonne partie mais Harry avait le droit de garder le reste et d'en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait donc s'acheter les habits qu'il voulait et il portait ainsi soit une paire de lunette soit des lentilles, parce qu'Harry était myope comme une taupe.

Quand, une demi-heure plus tard, la famille déjeunait, son cousin semblait être impatient de retourner au lycée. Ses parents croyaient que c'était dû à une soif de connaissance et de savoir, mais Harry savait très bien que Dudley ne faisait pas grand-chose à part dormir. Il se doutait que c'était pour retrouver sa bande de caïds et pour aller terroriser les « petits » secondes et insulter quiconque se trouvant sur leur chemin.

Comme l'année dernière, Vernon Dursley conduisait son fils et son neveu au lycée avant de se rendre à son travail. M. Dursley était PDG d'une entreprise de perceuses « la Grunning's ». Cela permettrait à Dudley de trouver immédiatement du travail ou un stage, M. Dursley espérait même que son fils reprenne l'entreprise quand il serait en retraite, mais ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite.

Le transport des deux adolescents posait problème aux Dursleys. En effet, Dudley et Harry ne finissaient pas toujours en même temps leurs cours. Cela n'était pas un problème quand c'était Dudley qui finissait tard, Harry n'avait qu'à attendre, mais quand c'était le contraire, Harry devait prendre le bus et rentrait parfois tard chez lui. Ce n'était pas juste, mais rien n'était jamais juste chez les Dursleys, surtout pour Harry, vu qu'il était plus considéré comme un fardeau plus qu'autre chose.

Harry n'avait jamais eu d'amis quand il était en primaire. En effet, déjà à l'époque, Dudley terrorisait les autres élèves avec son ami Piers Polkin, et comme Dudley n'aimait pas Harry, personne ne voulait rester avec lui de peur de se faire frapper.

Il avait alors rencontré son premier ami quand il était entré en 6ème. Il n'était plus dans la même classe que Dudley.

Il s'appelait Ronald Weasley. C'était un garçon plutôt grand pour son âge et arborant une tignasse complètement rousse. Ils sympathisèrent rapidement lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte à la cantine. Ron était devenu rapidement son meilleur ami. Cette année-là, il découvrit plein d'autres élèves qu'il fréquentait toujours et qu'il considérait comme de bons amis : Neville, Dean, Seamus et Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Hermione Granger était une fille très intelligente et très studieuse, et de plus très à cheval sur le règlement de l'école. Harry la suspectait à l'époque de l'avoir appris par cœur. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans que Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble. Cela avait un peu changé la relation qu'ils entretenaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas toujours facile pour Harry de supporter leurs querelles de cœur et de tenir parfois la chandelle, mais malgré cela, il avait réussi à maintenir une très bonne relation avec chacun de ses deux amis et depuis maintenant un an, Harry sortait avec Lavande Brown, une jeune fille blonde, assez populaire et très à cheval sur son apparence. Harry n'aimait pas trop les copines de sa petite amie. C'était les jumelles Patil, dont une, Padma, était dans sa classe. Toutes les trois n'arrêtaient pas de glousser comme des poules et il les trouvait un brun trop superficiel.

La première partie de la journée se passa sans encombres et Harry avait hâte d'être à la pause de midi pour pouvoir enfin parler à ses amis, et autre chose que du bac ou des résultats scolaires. Il y avait vraiment une personne qui lui avait manqué pendant les vacances, c'était Neville Londubat. Harry se sentait extrêmement proche du jeune homme. En effet, lui aussi était orphelin, ses parents étaient devenus de parfaits légumes après un accident similaire à celui des parents d'Harry et lui non plus n'avait pas eu une enfance très heureuse. Harry trouvait en lui le soutien dont il avait besoin et ils se comprenaient mutuellement. La solitude et le manque d'amour parental les rapprochait : bien que Neville ait grandi avec sa grand-mère, celle-ci était réputée pour être très sévère.

Harry avait su, avec le temps, trouver une famille de substitution au sein de celle de Ron, mais il gardait toujours au fond de lui un pincement au cœur quand il voyait une famille unie et aimante. Sa tante ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses parents, il possédait juste quelques photos d'eux et quelques objets, comme une petite peluche en forme de lion que ses parents avaient dû lui offrir quand il avait un an.

¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant la récréation de l'après-midi, les élèves allaient s'assoir sur la pelouse qui faisait partie de la cour de récréation, en effet, il faisait encore très beau pour un mois de septembre.

Alors que Draco et Blaise s'y rendaient aussi, ils rencontrèrent la bande à Dudley et durent s'écarter pour les laisser passer. Au moment où Dudley passa à côté de Draco, il le poussa violemment :

« Alors, comment ça va OGM ? T'as passé de bonnes vacances, tu t'es bien fait enculé cet été ? »

Draco leva un sourcil.

« OGM ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça, espèce de décérébré ?

- Parce que les pédés, c'est comme les OGM, c'est génétiquement modifié ! »

Quelques personnes autour se mirent à rire de la « plaisanterie ».

« Et tu te crois intelligent ? Je suis peut-être génétiquement modifié mais moi au moins, je ressemble à quelque chose ! »

L'allusion au surpoids de Dudley fit rire encore plus de gens.

- Mais pour qui elle se prend la pédale ? Tu veux que je t'arrange la gueule ?

- Non, ça ira, je suis très bien comme je suis, contrairement à toi. »

Dudley se rapprocha dangereusement du blond, flanqué de ses deux gorilles Crabe et Goyle mais cela ne sembla pas effrayer le jeune homme. Soudainement, Dudley poussa violemment Draco contre le mur tandis que ses deux acolytes le maintenaient par les épaules. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se dégager :

« Putain lâchez-moi ! S'exclama-t-il

- Ouais, vous n'avez pas fini de jouer les gamins » rajouta Blaise en s'approchant de son ami pour lui venir en aide.

- On va voir ce que tu vaux… » Murmura Dudley et sur ce il agrippa ses fesses et ne le lâcha plus. Draco sursauta sous la surprise et cela lui donna assez de force pour se dégager et une violente gifle claqua contre la joue de son agresseur « Je t'interdis de me toucher ! ». Aussitôt après, Blaise l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin avant que les choses ne s'aggravent. En effet, Crabe et Goyle devaient à présent retenir Dudley de se jeter sur l'autre lycéen. Une marque rouge apparaissait nettement sur sa joue. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait l'atteindre car ils étaient déjà loin, il s'écria : « Je suis sûre que t'as aimé, sale enculé ! ». Draco ne se retourna pas.

Une minute après, la sonnerie retentissait. Draco ne disait rien et son visage était impénétrable. C'est quand ils arrivèrent près de leur salle de cours que Blaise lui parla enfin :

« Ca va Draco ?

- Oui, oui.

- Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de me mentir…

- Merci Blaise, mais ça va aller. Je vais juste essayer de les éviter jusqu'à la fin de l'année même si ça va être dur…

Il lui fit un faible sourire.

- T'inquiète pas, je suis là pour toi. Ils se lasseront bien un jour de t'emmerder et ça ira mieux.

- J'espère… »

Bien qu'il ne le montrât presque jamais, Draco était fort touché par toutes ces remarques, ces insultes. Mais il faisait tout pour rester fort. Mais là, dès la rentrée, ça passait mal. Blaise le voyait bien, lui qui connaissait son ami, et il savait, alors, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la seconde sonnerie retentit et ils se rendirent en classe.

¤¤¤¤¤

Harry avait vu la scène de là où il était assis avec ses amis et Lavande. Il n'avait pas pu entendre leur conversation mais ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre que son cousin avait cherché la bagarre et, quand il vit Draco gifler son cousin, il en fut bien content. Il n'avait ce qu'il méritait. En tout cas, ce soir, Dudley allait être d'une humeur massacrante… « Encore une soirée agréable en perspective… »

Il vit le jeune homme blond partir la tête haute. Quoi qu'il arrive, Draco ne semblait pas en être affecté. « Et bah, il a du courage, moi, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurai craqué » pensa-t-il. Le jeune homme l'admirait au fond pour son sang-froid et sa capacité à gérer les situations plus ou moins délicates, pour savoir aussi bien faire face à la vie, de s'assumer totalement, tout dont il n'était pas vraiment capable d'après lui…

Ses pensés furent interrompues par la sonnerie qui annonçait la reprise des cours.

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu viens avec moi samedi soir chez Zacharias ? Lui demanda Lavande.

- Zacharias qui ?

- Zacharias Smith enfin ! Le gars blond en S !

- Ah, euh, oui, je vois qui. Il organise une soirée ? Je savais pas.

- Normal, il m'a invitée tout à l'heure à l'intercours. Apparemment, il a décidé ça ce week-end, je suis une des premières informées.

- Je vois que cela t'enchante, ma puce, lui répondit Harry avec un air moqueur.

- Alors tu m'accompagnes ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire candide.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux pour venir. Mais t'es sûre que je peux y aller ? Il ne m'a pas invité après tout et je le connais pas trop…

- Bien sûr que tu peux venir ! Tu es mon petit ami quand même ! Et puis ça sera un moyen de le connaître.

- Si tu le dis ! »

Arrivés dans le bâtiment, ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et chacun prit une direction différente.

Sa copine adorait sortir et rencontrer plein de gens. D'ailleurs, elle connaissait tout un tas de monde dont Harry connaissait à peine l'existence.

Quand il avait fait la connaissance de Lavande il y a deux ans, Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il sortirait un jour avec elle. C'était une très jolie fille blonde, entourée de tout un tas de gens plus ou moins lèche-cul, alors qu'il était un simple jeune homme, sans rien de particulier, voir un peu trop petit et trop mince ; mais le destin semblait en avoir décider autrement.

Du jour au lendemain, il avait été jalousé par une bonne partie de la population masculine de son lycée, c'était comme si à son tour il était devenu populaire. Populaire parce qu'il sortait avec une jolie fille.

Cela avait d'ailleurs eu son effet chez les Dursleys : Harry pouvait inviter Lavande comme bon lui semblait et vice et versa.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini!**

**Je sais, c'est un peu court, mais on est toujours dans l'introduction! L'histoire commence vraiment dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Je vous embrasse toutes (tous?) et à la prochaine!**


	3. cour d'anglais, discussion et invitation

**Titre: A la découverte de nous-même **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mis à part l'histoire qui est mienne. **

**Rating: M / NC 17 **

**Paring: Harry/Draco **

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y à aucune histoire lié à la magie, et ça se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voir pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans Harry Potter. **

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc relation entres hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui reste à faire.**

Merci à ma béta Isthar et à ma cocotte pour leurs aides. Les réponses des reviews anonymes sont sur mon blog.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre trois : cour d'anglais, discussion et invitation**

Quand Draco arriva le mercredi matin en cour d'anglais, il fut enchanté de voir qu'Harry était déjà là. C'était plus facile pour lui d'aller s'asseoir à côté de lui. Si ça avait été le contraire, la tâche aurait été beaucoup plus ardue.

« Salut, lui dit Draco, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi, si cela ne te dérange pas bien sûr ?

- Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr, il y a pas de problème. »

Draco s'assit et commença à sortir ses affaires. Discrètement, il détailla son voisin des pieds à la tête. Il le trouvait beau, charmant, sexy… Et pourtant il était sûr que son voisin ignorait lui-même à quel point il était attirant.

« Alors, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? T'es parti où ?

- C'était bof, hum, je suis resté ici.

- Ah bon ? Je suis désolé, je savais pas que tu n'étais pas parti.

- C'est pas grave tu sais. Je ne pars jamais en vacances de toute façon. Enfin… T'es allé où toi ?

- Je suis parti pendant plus d'un mois aux Etats-Unis avec mes parents.

- Ah ouais ? Ca doit être bien là-bas ! T'as du voir plein de choses, en plus t'as pu parler anglais, c'est bien ça.

- Ouais c'était chouette, il a fait beau en plus…

- Silence ! » Comme tous les élèves étaient arrivés, la prof faisait l'appel avant de commencer son cours.

Pendant toute l'heure, la prof leur expliqua le programme, ce qu'elle attendait d'eux, etc…

« Pour finir, je voudrais que chacun de vous fasse des exposés, deux ou trois pendant l'année. Je sais que ça vous fait du travail supplémentaire, mais c'est important que vous vous exprimiez à l'oral, puisque l'épreuve du bac est orale.

Pour le premier trimestre, vous vous mettrez par deux et je vous donnerai des thèmes au choix… » Les élèves furent contents : à deux c'est toujours plus simple et puis on pouvait se mettre avec qui on voulait… « J'ai moi-même constitué les groupes pour qu'ils soient plus équilibrés. » Déception des élèves…

La professeur commença à nommer les binômes . Harry se demandait avec qui il allait se retrouver et Draco croisait les doigts pour qu'ils soient ensembles.

« Mandy avec Hannah »

« Justin avec Anthony »

« Susan avec Li »

« Et enfin Draco avec …hum Harry »

Draco se retint de hurler de joie. Ils faisaient équipe ensemble ! C'était merveilleux ! C'était un prétexte idéal pour faire connaissance et mieux se connaître.

« Il y a un thème qui te plaît plus qu'un autre ?

- On y réfléchit chacun de notre côté et puis je te dirai quel sujet m'inspire lors d'un prochain cours. Ok ?

- Pas de problème. La sonnerie retentit. On se voit en espagnol tout à l'heure ?

- Ouais. On peut se rasseoir côte à côte ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Allez, à tout à l'heure ! » Lui répondit Draco. Harry lui sourit. C'était la plus belle chose du monde.

Ils se retrouvèrent trois heures plus tard, mais ils se firent tout deux plus silencieux, écoutant l'habituel baratin du prof sur l'importance du bac, du travail régulier, de la participation en classe.

Bien qu'Harry soit dans une section ES, il aimait beaucoup les langues et n'avait pas regretté d'avoir pris l'espagnol en option en seconde, ni les quelques heures supplémentaires d'anglais qu'imposait l'option cette année. C'est d'ailleurs dans ces deux cours qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Draco Malfoy . C'était un garçon plutôt distant, mais très doué dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Lors de ces deux dernières années, ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés côte à côte et avaient pu un peu discuter mais c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient travailler ensemble.

La rumeur disait que Draco était homosexuel mais il n'y croyait pas trop, et puis après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. D'après Lavande, sa petite amie, la rumeur était plus que véridique et il arrivait parfois que Lavande elle-même fasse des gorges chaudes à ce sujet. Harry aimait sa copine mais il n'aimait pas qu'elle agisse ainsi.

La sonnerie finit par retentir, coupant le long monologue de la prof d'espagnol sur le bac. Ils rangèrent tous leurs affaires et Harry alla rejoindre l'endroit où la voiture de son oncle était garée. Celui-ci ne lui dit rien quand il s'installa à l'arrière, ne lui demanda même pas si les cours s'étaient bien passés et ils attendirent en silence que Dudley arrive.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Non mais tu rends compte de la chance que j'ai, là !

- Oui, oui je vois »

Draco était chez Blaise pour passer l'après midi et ils étaient tout les deux allongés sur le lit, fixant le plafond sur fond de musique.

« Ca va enfin pouvoir me permettre de passer à l'attaque !

- Oui, mais bon, n'y met pas trop d'ardeur non plus.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je vais pas l'allonger sur la table ou le prendre contre le mur !

- Ouais, car pas sûr qu'il apprécie ton Harry chéri.

- Oh, arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Dit-il sur un ton agacé.

- Comment voudrais-tu que je l'appelle ? Ton amour d'Harry, non, ça ne va pas, hum…Attends, je réfléchis… Choupinou d'amour ?

- Mais t'as pas bientôt fini, ouais ?

- Oh que non ! »

Draco se releva, à genoux sur le lit, et regarda son ami de haut.

« Oh oui, Harry chéri, va-y ! Continue ! S'écria Blaise en se tortillant

- Tais-toi ! C'est pas drôle !

- Harry chéri, suce-moi plus fort ! Oui comme ça ! »

Draco attrapa un coussin et menaça Blaise.

« Harry chéri, tu vas me faire jouir, mon coeur !»

Le coussin s'abattit sur sa tête.

« Espèce de pervers ! Parle pas comme ça ! C'est répugnant ! On se croirait dans un film porno !

- Oh mon petit chou, arrête un peu de mentir et de faire ton prude, je sais très bien que tu rêves qu'il te fasse ça !

- Peut-être, mais c'est pas une raison pour dire les choses de cette façon-là ! Tu sais, j'ai pas envie de baiser avec lui, ni de coucher, je veux lui faire l'amour ! Et c'est pas pareil si t'avais pas encore compris!

- Comme tu es romantique, snif, tu m'émeus mon chou. »Le railla-t-il.

Draco se rallongea à côté de son ami et ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

« Alors, tu vas l'inviter chez toi ?

- Hum, hum.

- Tu vas vraiment tenter quelque chose ?

- Je sais pas trop… Et puis d'un autre côté, c'est le moment ou jamais. Je n'aurai sans doute plus jamais l'occasion…

- T'as raison, je pense que tu n'as presque rien à perdre, enfin, c'est toi qui vois de toute façon.

- Comme tu dis…

- Non mais sans blague, hum, si, si ça marche pas, c'est pas lui qui ira tout raconter, enfin je pense pas …

- J'espère, sinon, c'est mort pour moi…

- Non mais c'est pas le genre. Je te dirais : ne t'inquiète pas là-dessus ! Enfin, le risque zéro n'existe pas non plus…

-A là là, c'est vraiment la poisse…

- Mais non ! Il y a pire comme situation ! Allez ! Et puis, tu verras bien… On sait jamais… » Dit-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le jour suivant, Draco espérait trouver Harry le plus rapidement possible pendant la récréation, de peur que tout courage pour l'aborder ne le quitte.

Il aperçut au détour d'un couloir, une grande tête rousse et reconnut tout de suite son ami, le Weasley. Et en effet, une tignasse folle couleur d'ébène était juste à côté, mais Harry semblait vraiment petit par rapport à son ami.

Il se rapprocha et finit pas l'attraper par le poignet. Harry, surpris, se retourna vivement et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais il se tut en reconnaissant le blond.

« Salut, désolé de t'importuner, mais il faudrait que je te parle pour l'exposé, si t'as cinq minutes…

- Ouais, ok. Bah va-y, Ron, je vous rejoins après !

- Alors, t'as pensé à un sujet ? Lui demanda Draco

- Ouais, est-ce que l'Australie ça t'irait ?

- D'accord pas de problème. J'ai pensé aussi, hum, que ce serait plus pratique, si, si tu venais chez moi…

- Si ça te dérange pas… C'est vrai que c'est plus pratique comme ça ! On a pas d'heure de perm en commun, enfin je crois…

- Euh… Je sais plus ! Qu'importe ! Ca sera plus pratique de toute façon! Tiens, voilà, c'est mon adresse, en lui tendant un petit bout de papier, et…

- Salut les gars ! Comment ça va mon p'tit Draco ? »

Un grand jeune homme blond , encore plus grand que Draco, venait d'arriver. Harry le reconnut tout de suite : c'était Zacharias Smith, le gars populaire qui faisait du sport et qui était toujours entouré de jeunes filles hystériques qui auraient pu faire office de pom-pom girls tellement elles hurlaient son nom durant les matchs. Zacharias n'était pas vraiment l'ami de Draco, il était plutôt celui de Blaize. Tous deux se connaissaient depuis quelques années. Draco l'appréciait mais Zacharias avait un don pour l'exaspérer. Enfin, il s'était déjà montré très sympa avec lui… Le meilleur ami du grand blond s'appelait Cormac McLaggen et Draco l'aimait beaucoup moins. Avant, il n'arrêtait pas de se foutre de lui, lui faisait toujours des remarques salasses, etc… Draco lui avait toujours répondu du tac au tac, mais Cormac n'arrêtait jamais. Finalement, Blaise et Zacharias lui avaient fait remarqué que son attitude était plus que bête et il avait arrêté.

Zacharias entoura de ses bras le cou d'Harry et celui du blond et s'amusa à leur ébouriffer les cheveux.

Draco sembla en être fort agacé et retira le bras de Zacharias avec une petite moue qui en disait long, tout en remettant de l'ordre dans les mèches qui lui tombaient le long du visage.

« Très bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et que tu te colles à nous comme une sangsue…

- Sacré Draco ! Tu me feras toujours rire, va ! »

Le brun quant à lui le trouvait légèrement lourdaud. Il se comportait avec lui comme s'ils étaient amis de longue date, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Le grand blond ne le lâcha pas pour autant, il resserra même sa prise autour de son cou.

« Bon, vous le savez peut-être déjà, mais mes parents ne sont pas là ce week-end, donc pour fêter la rentrée, j'organise une petite soirée. Draco, tu peux venir avec Blaise si tu veux, là je l'ai pas encore vu pour le prévenir. Et puis Lavande m'a parlé de toi ! dit-il en s'adressant à Harry. Il y a pas de problème, tu peux venir aussi !

- Bon, bah, d'accord je viendrai…

-Parfait ! Et toi Draco ? »

Draco y serait bien allé aussi, mais il aurait dû supporter toute une soirée l'autre pouffiasse blonde accrochée au cou de son beau brun. Et puis il se rappela que ses parents avaient invité son parrain. Ca ne le ferait pas s'il n'était pas présent…

« Désolé, mais ça sera sans moi.

- Aller, fais pas ton rabat joie ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'es débordé de boulot ou autre !

- Non, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, donc c'est niet…Bon allez, je vous laisse… A une prochaine fois. »

C'était vrai, il était vraiment occupé ce samedi soir, même s'il aurait pu s'absenter. Cela faisait presque deux mois que Draco n'avait pas vu son parrain et pourtant celui-ci vivait dans le même coin que la famille Malfoy et travaillait dans le même lycée que Draco. En effet, Serverus Rogue était un des professeurs de sciences physiques et un vieil ami de son père. C'était un enseignant extrêmement sévère et rigoureux mais qui adorait ce qu'il faisait. Draco l'avait eu alors qu'il était en seconde et avait pu le constater. Heureusement pour lui, il était assez doué dans cette matière. Severus était un bon parrain et s'était toujours bien comporté avec lui, malheureusement, il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec le cousin de sa mère, Sirius. Ca avait dégénéré plus d'une fois. Maintenant ses parents savaient à quoi s'en tenir et évitaient d'inviter les deux hommes en même temps, dans la mesure du possible. En tout cas, Draco aimait beaucoup discuter avec lui. Il lui arrivait même parfois d'aller le voir dans sa classe durant une récréation ou une heure de perm.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le père de Lavande vint prendre Harry chez les Dursley vers 19h00 pour les conduire chez Zacharias.

« N'abusez pas de l'alcool ! Je viendrai vous chercher demain à 10h ! Amusez-vous bien !

-D'accord ! A demain papa ! »

Pour ce soir-là, Lavande avait mis une mini-jupe bleu ciel assortie à un T-shirt blanc et des nu-pieds à talons qui la rendait à présent plus grande que son petit ami. C'était quelque chose qui énervait Harry : il se sentait souvent ridicule et complexé à cause de sa taille, surtout quand Lavande mettait des talons, ce qui arrivait très régulièrement.

Harry lui entoura la taille de son bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte pour sonner. De l'extérieur, ils pouvaient déjà entendre de la musique.

« Salut les tourtereaux ! s'exclama le propriétaire des lieux en leur ouvrant la porte. Venez, venez, entrez !

- Salut Zacharias, comment ça va ? Demanda Lavande

- Très bien ! Et vous ?

- Ca va. » Répondit Harry

Ils entrèrent dans la maison puis dans le salon, où déjà d'autres personnes faisaient la fête.

Apparemment Lavande connaissait pas mal de monde et elle partit saluer un groupe de garçons. Harry n'en reconnut qu'un seul, c'était un bon copain de Zacharias, un certain Cormac, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de son prénom. Il reconnut aussi d'autres personnes de son lycée, mais il ne leur avait jamais parlé.

Laissant sa copine discuter, il alla leur chercher à boire.

Finalement, la soirée parut longue à Harry. Il regretta même de devoir dormir là…

Plus ça allait et plus Lavande semblait oublier qu'il était là… Limite, ça ne l'aurait pas déranger s'il avait été avec Ron ou Neville…

Il sentit une main caresser son ventre et une douce voix lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Harry… Tu peux aller me chercher un verre de lait, s'il te plaît ? Tu serais un ange.

- Bien sûr.

- J't'adore… »

Il se retourna et Lavande vint l'embrasser un peu brutalement comme si elle tombait, conséquence de l'alcool vraisemblablement…

Il se détacha d'elle et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Malgré toutes les bouteilles d'alcool et de jus d'orange, pleines ou vides, il trouva une brique de lait dans le frigo et un verre propre.

Après avoir fini sa tâche, il retourna dans l'autre pièce et chercha sa copine. Ne la voyant pas, il fit le tour des autres pièces et finit par entendre son rire.

« Mais si t'es mignon et tu fais pas tache à côté de moi ! Gloussa-t-elle

- Non, mais t'es vraiment canon comme nana…lui dit un garçon

- Arrête de me flatter, ça marche pas trop avec moi ! Faut trouver autre chose…

- On voit que t'es une L, t'es difficile, lui dit un second jeune homme

- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! »

Harry s'approcha pour voir sa jolie blonde accolée à deux types, dont l'un était Cormac. Il pouvait très nettement voir sa main sur sa taille, limite sur ses fesses, alors que l'autre type avait le visage dans son cou et semblait lui avoir dit quelque chose de très drôle.

« Je vous dérange pas ? Sinon je peux partir. »

Lavande rougit un peu et repoussa tant bien que mal les deux garçons qui ne semblaient en avoir rien à faire qu'Harry soit là ou non.

« Ton verre » dit-il sèchement en le déposant par terre. Il se retourna et s'en alla.

« Harry ! Harry ! Attend ! » Lavande venait de le rattraper et le tenait par le bras.

« Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ? Oh, et tu as oublié ton verre de lait.

- Attends ! Je suis désolée, on peut parler !

- J'ai pas envie de parler !

- S'il te plaît… Je suis désolée, je, je…Enfin, tu comptes pour moi, eux c'est pas important.

- Si tu veux parler, on va ailleurs, au calme parce que là…Ca me saoule !

- Ok ! Ok ! Viens, on n'a qu'à aller à l'étage… »

Il la suivit sans discuter pour arriver dans la chambre où ils devaient dormir.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Lavande l'attrapa par le cou et le serra très fort contre elle.

« Désolé, désolé… Pardon …

- Arrête…T'essaye de te faire pardonner, mais je déteste quand t'es comme ça ! Tu me fais vraiment passer pour un con ! »

Harry se détacha et s'appuya contre le mur.

« Je sais, mais il y a que toi, je te promets… Je sais que je me suis mal comportée… Je ne le ferai plus… C'est à cause de l'alcool… Se justifia-t-elle

- C'est facile comme excuse…Si j'avais fait la même chose que toi, tu m'aurais hurlé dessus pendant des heures, alors c'est bon !

- Désolé Harry… Mais je te jure qu'il y a rien…

- Ah désolé de mal le prendre, mais ces deux types étaient à moitié en train de te tripoter ! J'imagine même pas ce qui ce serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivé !

- Je t'assure, rien ! Je me rendais pas compte qu'ils étaient aussi proches de moi ! »

Lavande se raprocha d'Harry, mais celui-ci fixait le sol. La jeune fille sembla se décourager, mais finit par l'embrasser sur la joue et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Harry et je te promets de ne plus recommencer et… de prendre mieux soin de toi… D'accord ?

- D'accord… » Murmura-t-il

Harry la serra à son tour contre lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Les minutes passèrent mais ils restaient ainsi. Lavande finit par l'embrasser de nouveau et Harry se laissa faire.

« J'te l'ai pas dit, mais…Je te trouve très belle ce soir…Lui chuchota-t-il

- Encore plus belle que d'habitude ?

- Oui… »

Il aurait voulu lui dire « je t'aime », mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il avait l'impression que s'il dévoilait ses sentiments, ils ne seraient pas pris au sérieux et que Lavande lui rirait au nez.

Il l'enlaça encore plus et l'embrassa délicatement en la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le lit.

Lavande se détacha un peu et retira son T-shirt qu'elle envoya dans un coin de la pièce et elle enleva ses chaussures.

Harry quant à lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge, avant de se pencher en avant et d'embrasser un de ses seins. Lavande attrapa sa tête qu'elle serra fort contre elle.

Harry l'allongea sur le lit et continua de descendre le long du corps svelte de la jeune femme. Arrivé à la hauteur de sa mini-jupe, il défit la fermeture éclair et laissa glisser le vêtement le long des fines jambes de son amante. Puis il vint déposer quelques bisous sur sa culotte avant de la retirer à son tour.

Lavande était magnifique : sa chevelure blonde formait une auréole autour de son visage, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée. Elle le regardait avec des yeux brillants, reflétant son excitation. Ses bras étaient proches de son corps et ses jambes légèrement écartées.

Harry se redressa un peu pour retirer son T-shirt, et continua de déposer de légers baisers sur son ventre, avant de lui écarter doucement les cuisses et d'enfouir son visage dans son intimitéLa jeune fille se cabra en sentant ses lèvres et sa langue sur elle.

Après plusieurs minutes, Harry défit à son tour son pantalon et le retira avec ses sous-vêtements.

Il vint s'allonger sur Lavande, tandis qu'elle nouait ses jambes dans son dos.

Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses cheveux alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Une vive chaleur se créa dans le creux de ses reins et il sentit son excitation croître.

Il souleva la jeune fille par les fesses et la pénétra doucement. Lavande se mit à gémir et se cambra plus contre Harry. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer, savourant les sensations.

En les ouvrant à nouveau, il put voir que Lavande le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il commença à bouger. De plus en plus vite. Lavande, elle, s'était agrippée à ses fesses et gémissait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort aussi.

Harry finit par se libérer dans un long râle et tomba dans les bras de la jeune blonde. Ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau, se faisant des petits mamours. Mais ils durent bientôt se séparer pour se glisser entre les draps à cause de la chaleur peu élevée de la pièce.

Et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au lendemain…

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien!**

**J'ai finalement fini plus tôt que prévue le chapitre trois! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! (Je suis sure que vous allez toutes m'en vouloir à cause de Lavande!) En tout cas, dite moi quoi!**

**Prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand, en tout cas, Harry va chez Draco!**

**Bisous à tous!**

**ps: si quelqu'un sait se servir du livejournal, pourait-il me contacter pour m'expliquer comment cela marche? Merci!**


	4. Ca te gêne tant que ça?

**Titre : A la découverte de nous-même**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mis à part l'histoire qui est mienne.**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Harry/Draco**

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y à aucune histoire lié à la magie, et ça se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voir pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans Harry Potter.**

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc relation entres hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui reste à faire.**

**Merci à ma béta Isthar et à ma cocotte pour ses conseils!**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : Ca te gêne tant que ça ? **

« Alors tu vas chez Malfoy ? Eh bah dis donc ! J'en connais pas beaucoup qui y sont allés ! »

C'était jeudi et ils étaient tous réunis à la cafétéria. Harry et Lavande étaient collés dans un coin et Ron et Hermione en occupaient un autre. Harry venait d'annoncer qu'il allait chez Draco, et personne n'hésitait à montrer sa surprise, Seamus en premier.

« Mouais, moi non plus… Renchérit Dean

- Ah bah… Je sais pas… De toute façon, c'est pour travailler !

- T'es vraiment trop naïf mon pauvre. Lui dit Dean

- Carrément ! Ajouta Ron

- Pourquoi ?

- Enfin Harry ! Tout le monde sait qu'il l'est ! s'exclama Lavande

- Quoi ? Homo ?

- Mais oui ! Dirent-ils tous en chœur

- Oh, arrêtez un peu avec ça ! C'est juste un bruit qui court et puis, ce genre de chose, c'est pas marqué sur le front des gens !

- Je pense comme Harry, ajouta Neville. Tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu collé à un autre mec, j'y crois pas.

- Mais Neville, réfléchis un peu ! Lui rétorqua Lavande. Depuis que je le connais, c'est-à-dire depuis le collège, je l'ai jamais vu avec une fille. Jamais. Et il faut bien admettre qu'il est pas laid, il serait même très séduisant s'il était un peu plus expressif ou s'il ne te répondait pas toujours sur un petit ton méprisant. Regarde, hum, comme Zacharias par exemple ! Il est pas mal dans son genre ! Grand, blond, ouais… Ou je sais pas moi… Ouais par contre son copain, là, Cormac, moins quand même. Enfin, après faut voir, vendredi dernier, il avait l'air en forme. Ah et oui ! Dans votre classe ! Anthony Goldstein, il…

- Tu regardes toujours les mecs autour de toi de cette façon ? Comme si t'allais te les faire ? » Lui demanda Dean.

Tous lancèrent un regard dans la direction du couple. Lavande rougit un peu, mais Harry contemplait obstinément la table et ne disait rien.

« Euh, eh bien… Oui, non… On regarde toujours un peu les gens autour de soi. Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois Harry ! »

Le silence de celui-ci installa un malaise, une gêne entre eux.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais Ron et moi, on va vous laisser. On se voit en cours Neville ! »

Hermione donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Harry alors qu'elle passait derrière lui et sortit derrière Ron.

« Je vais réviser en perm… Murmura Neville

- On va aussi vous laisser, on se voit en cours Harry… »

« Tu préfères que je m'énerve ici ou ailleurs ? »

Lavande lui fit signe de la suivre et ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin de la cour. Harry avait les bras croisés et semblait fort furieux.

« Je suis désolée…

- Tu parles comme si j'existais pas, et pour ton information, je suis ton petit copain.

- Je le sais, mais…

- Mais quoi ? Je suis trop petit, trop maigre, trop je sais pas quoi, rien ne va !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

- Ah non ! Mais tu l'insinues !

- Non, je voulais pas te faire de la peine… Sincèrement… Et puis, je m'en fous du physique !

- Ouais, c'est ça. Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Tu es une très jolie fille, tu attires les mecs comme des mouches, mais on sort ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour… Pour…

- Pour quoi ?

- Et puis merde ! Si t'en as marre, eh bien vas-y ! Sors avec qui tu voudras ! Comme ça tu seras enfin contente et satisfaite !

- Mais putain, arrête Harry ! T'es con ou quoi ? Si je tenais pas à toi, je resterai pas avec toi !

- Mais il y a pas que ça ! Je ne t'interdis pas de regarder les gens autour de toi, mais ce que je n'apprécies pas c'est que tu parles d'eux comme si tu cherchais un petit ami alors que t'en as déjà un ! Et après t'es pas contente parce que je vais bosser chez un gars soit disant homo ! C'est limite si tu me fais pas une crise !

- Je ferai des efforts, je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais je te le promets ! Et pour ce qui est de Malfoy, il a pas intérêt à poser ses sales pattes sur toi. Que ce soit lui ou un autre pédé ou une autre nana ! Je m'en fiche, mais tu es mon petit copain !

- Eh bien, si je le suis, prouve-le ! Montre-le ! Je sais pas moi, mais fais quelque chose !

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Mais… »

La sonnerie la coupa et lui fit perdre le fil de ses idées.

« Ecoute, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure et pour les autres fois. On a pas le temps là, mais on en reparle tout à l'heure.

- Mouais. C'est ça, à toute. »

Et il se retourna.

« J'ai pas le droit à un bisou ? »

Exaspéré, il l'embrassa sur la joue et repartit laissant une Lavande dépitée.

Arrivé en éco, il alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron mais ne pipa mot.

« Ca va Harry ? Ca a pas l'air…C'est à cause de Lavande ? Vous vous êtes pas réconciliés?

- Bof, pas vraiment. C'est un peu houleux ces temps-ci … Elle m'énerve.

- Bah, tu verras, avec Hermione, c'est toujours comme ça et pourtant ça dure !

- Ouais, j'avais remarqué. Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

- C'est qu'une passe, laisse-la parler. Faut pas faire gaffe… Elle est blonde après tout !

- Puff, n'importe quoi Ron ! Rigola-t-il

- Au moins, ça ta redonne le sourire ! Non mais c'est ça d'avoir choisi une femme moderne, dont le centre d'intérêt tourne surtout autour du physique et de la beauté, qui passe son temps à faire du shoping ou à acheter du parfum ! Par contre, je connais une jolie rousse beaucoup plus simple mais tout aussi sympathique, voire plus !

- Arrête là ! On dirait que tu fais de la pub pour des yaourts zéro pour cent de matière grasse mais avec un goût inégalable… Je crois pas que ta sœur apprécie…

- Tu lui diras pas, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les Dursleys avaient refusé de conduire Harry chez Draco, il avait dû prendre le bus et était arrivé un peu en retard. Il se trouvait actuellement devant l'immense propriété des Malfoys et la maison était réellement impressionnante. Il aurait pensé que celle-ci devait se situer au milieu d'un immense parc, mais la maison donnait sur la rue. Cela l'arrangeait car il avait horreur de parler dans un interphone, surtout chez des inconnus.

Il monta les quelques marches, appuya sur la sonnette et attendit quelques secondes. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur un majordome.

« Monsieur ?

-Bon-bonjour, hum, je suis Harry Potter. Euh… J'ai … un rendez-vous avec Draco.

- Oui, monsieur Malfoy me l'a signalé. Je vous en prie, entrez. »

Pire que l'interphone…

Enfin, quand le majordome le laissa passer, il se retrouva dans un grand hall d'entrée dans les tons foncés. Sur sa droite, il y avait un grand escalier qui montait à l'étage, fait sûrement de marbre blanc ; il pouvait aussi apercevoir tout autour de lui d'autres couloirs et plusieurs portes.

« Monsieur Malfoy va arriver. Au revoir Monsieur.

-Au revoir… »

Ce qu'il pouvait être glauque cet homme, ajouté aux couleurs de la pièce, c'était le pompon. Pas étonnant que Draco passe pour un glaçon, quand on vit dans ce genre d'atmosphère… Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le propriétaire des lieux arriver derrière lui et poser la main sur son épaule. Pris par surprise, Harry poussa un cri et se retourna vivement.

« Draco ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu venir ! s'écria Harry

- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Lui dit le blond en souriant, vient, on va aller dans ma chambre pour travailler. »

Harry monta avec lui l'escalier et arriva dans un grand couloir tapissé dans les tons vert foncé et argenté. Ils tournèrent à gauche, bifurquèrent encore et au bout de quelques mètres, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa chambre. Celui-ci la lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer en premier.

La pièce était spacieuse, aux murs de différentes nuances de jaune. Il y avait deux fenêtres qui semblaient donner sur le jardin. Devant l'une des fenêtres, se trouvait un bureau avec ordinateur qui était recouvert de piles de cahiers et de livres bien ordonnés. Il y avait sur sa gauche un grand lit deux places avec une couette dans les tons bleus, et une autre porte qui devait sûrement donner sur une salle d'eau. Draco lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises qui étaient en face du bureau.

« Tu es en retard au fait. Lui fit remarquer le blond.

- Oui, je sais, je suis désolé, mais j'ai du venir en bus et j'avais plus de crédit sur ma carte de téléphone, alors, j'ai pas pu te prévenir…

- Tu repars aussi en bus ce soir ?

- Non, il y en a plus dans la soirée, enfin pendant le week-end, mais je vais rentrer à pied.

- Ca fait pas un peu loin ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai jamais essayé.

- Si tu veux, je peux te reconduire chez toi.

- Te dérange pas pour moi !

- Si, si, j'insiste ! Tu perdras beaucoup moins de temps. Allez, c'est dit. Bon, pour l'exposé, j'ai acheté un panneau bleu clair, ça te va ?

- Oui, oui.

- Bon, on fait des recherches, on essaye de faire le panneau cet aprèm' et on verra si on a le temps de finir ce qu'on dira à l'oral sinon c'est pas grave, on s'arrangera pour finir un autre jour. »

Ils se mirent au travail, et deux heures plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent, mangeant un bout, confortablement installés dans des fauteuils qui étaient dans un coin de la chambre du blond.

« Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas

- Quoi ? Demanda Draco.

- T'as 18 ans ?

- Ouais

-Comment t'as fait pour redoubler alors que t'es super balaise ?

- J'ai pas redoublé, pas à proprement parler… En fait, quand j'avais dix ans, mon père a dû partir aux Etats-Unis pour son travail. Et s'il partait, c'était au moins pour une année. Donc ma mère et moi l'avons suivi et j'ai été scolarisé là-bas. En fin de compte, on est rentrés en France au bout d'un an. Le problème, c'est que le rectorat n'a pas voulu compté l'année scolaire que j'avais fait là-bas, alors j'ai dû faire une deuxième sixième, et là, je me suis retrouvé avec Blaise.

- Tu l'as connu à cette époque-là ?

- Non, non, on se connaissait déjà depuis longtemps. Ses parents et les miens sont proches.

- Ah d'accord… C'est pour ça que t'es super fort en anglais… C'est marrant, dit-il après un temps de réflexion, on a toujours été dans le même établissement, mais on n'a jamais été dans la même classe, sauf l'année dernière, en anglais et en espagnol.

- Ouais, pas de chance, hein ?

- Comme tu dis. »

Les dernières paroles du blond surprirent Harry : Draco regrettait qu'ils ne se soient jamais connus avant. Il semblait bien l'aimer… Etrange… Draco passait souvent pour être quelqu'un de froid, voire d'inabordable… Comme quoi…

« T'as déjà été dans la classe de mon cousin ? Non ?

- Si, en quatrième. Il devait pas savoir que j'étais homo, sinon je ne serais plus de ce monde, mais sans vouloir te vexer, je ne l'aimais déjà pas beaucoup à cette époque.

- Peu de monde aime Dudley. C'est juste qu'il est imposant, qu'il fait peur et qu'il tape fort. »

Draco Malfoy est bel et bien homo. Harry eut un petit sourire qu'il cacha en détournant la tête, il ne voulait surtout pas que le blond croit qu'il se moque de lui, surtout que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Lui qui avait toujours cru que c'était des ragots pour l'embêter… Enfin qu'importe, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui.

« Ouais, c'est clair, il a quand même pas mal de force. Continua le blond

- Ouais, mais il s'entraîne tu sais !

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais il fait de la boxe en club, le jeudi soir. Il a que ça qu'à faire…

- Tout s'explique… »

« T'as quand même de la chance de savoir si bien parler anglais… Maintenant, c'est quasi indispensable pour chercher du boulot.

- T'as l'air de ne pas aimer l'anglais, mais c'est ce que t'as pris comme option obligatoire ? Pas très judicieux comme choix.

- J'ai pas dis que j'aimais pas, c'est juste que je suis nul ! T'as dû remarquer quand même !

- Attends ! Il y a pire que toi ! Ah ! Comment elle s'appelle l'autre déjà, tu sais, celle qui ponctue ses phrases d'un « heu… » tout les deux mots ?

- Hannah Abbot ?

- Ouais elle ! Bah son cas est beaucoup plus désespéré que le tien.

- Peut-être, mais si on me laisse seul dans un pays anglophone, je peux te dire que je suis totalement incapable de me débrouiller ! Je serais complètement perdu !

- N'exagère pas ! T'as jamais essayé de prendre des cours particuliers ?

- Ca coûte cher et mon oncle ne me les payerait pas si je lui demandais.

- Ou bien avec un ami, non ? Ta copine Hermione, non ?

- Si, elle avait déjà essayer de m'aider quand j'étais au collège, mais depuis, elle a plus trop le temps, entre son boulot et Ron… Enfin bref, ses bons conseils de méthode se sont plus portés sur l'allemand que sur l'anglais.

- Si tu veux, un jour, je m'occuperai de ton cas ! Et il se mit à rire.

- A ça va ! Non mais ! » Fit-il outré, mais il se mit à rire juste aprés.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes silencieux jusqu'à ce que Draco se lève, aille devant une commode, l'ouvre et en sorte un petit paquet blanc. Puis il revint s'asseoir et le tendit à Harry.

« C'est, c'est pour moi ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Hum, hum. C'est pas grand-chose, c'est juste un petit souvenir. Je savais que pendant les grandes vacances, c'était ton anniversaire et je m'en suis souvenu… »

Harry déballa fébrilement le papier blanc et découvrit en-dessous un demi globe avec la statue de la liberté et écrit en dessous New York. Harry la secoua et tout un rideau de neige se mit en suspension à l'intérieur… Une boule à neige. Harry éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Draco

- Oh rien ! C'est juste que ça me fait rire ! Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, c'est gentil.

- Mais c'est rien. Je savais pas trop quoi t'acheter quand j'étais là-bas, et quand j'ai vu ça et bien… Voilà !

- Merci… »

Harry déposa la boule sur une table basse et en profita pour reprendre un bout de gâteau.

« Et sinon t'as déjà visité d'autres pays ?

- Je suis né au Japon, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y retourner, donc on ne peut pas dire que je connais le pays. Sinon, je suis allé en Angleterre, en Allemagne, enfin, j'ai visité toute l'Union Européenne en gros.

- Eh ben dis donc… Tu voyages pas mal quand même.

- Mais c'est surtout mon père qui est souvent en déplacement. Moi je suis si je suis en vacances. Par contre, si elle peut, ma mère l'accompagne.

- Ils sont pas souvent chez toi ?

- Ca dépend des périodes. Mais ça ne me gêne pas trop… Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on s'y remet ? »

Harry hocha la tête et reprit le cadeau de Draco pour le ranger dans son sac.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une heure plus tard, Draco s'absenta le temps d'aller aux toilettex. En l'attendant, Harry se leva et alla s'étirer face à la fenêtre. Le jeune homme blond possédait un magnifique et immense jardin, encore très vert. Il continua d'arpenter la chambre jusqu'à ce que Draco revienne.

Celui-ci s'avança vers lui et se mit face à lui. Le blond ne disait rien et le regardait étrangement mais il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son regard.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, le blond se rapprocha de lui et lui attrapa la main droite.

Harry restait immobile, comme paralysé. D'ailleurs, son cerveau semblait complètement deconnecté.

Draco s'approcha encore et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Il attrapa Harry par la taille et le tira un peu plus vers lui, puis il pencha la tête et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

De son côté, Harry tentait de rester calme et se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver…

Mais sa conscience revint au galop : Il ne devait pas ! Il était déjà avec quelqu'un !

Mais les lèvres du blond ne le dérangeaient pas, même si c'était un homme. Elles étaient en un sens comme l'incarnation de la tentation et du péché.

Draco continuait de l'embrasser alors que sa main remontait jusqu'à sa nuque, le collant entre le mur et son corps.

Il se fit plus pressant, sa langue léchait ses lèvres. Par automatisme, il les ouvrit et la langue du blond s'introduisit dans sa bouche.

Le baiser était agréable, chaud, doux. Leurs langues se touchaient, se caressaient, s'entremêlaient…

« Draco, non…Je ne… Je ne peux pas… Je suis…Hum, Lavande »

Draco gardait la tête baissée et sa main sur la chevelure d'Harry. _Encore _cette Lavande.

« Et puis, tu es un homme, je suis pas de ce genre-là, enfin, euh… »

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles, il ne voulait pas blesser le jeune homme. A ce moment-là, Draco releva la tête et le regarda avec colère droit dans les yeux :

« Ca te gêne tant que ça ? Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi ? »

Il lâcha et se retourna. Draco semblait vraiment vexé.

« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que, que… Je suis hétéro et…

-Non, mais ça va, j'ai compris. Désolé de t'avoir tenté, c'est vrai que pour Brown, ça ne le fait pas de se faire faire cocue par un pédé.

- Je suis désolé Draco, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… C'est juste que je suis avec quelqu'un et je ne peux pas me permettre de faire des écarts. Hum, ça n'a aucun rapport avec ta sexualité et le fait que tu sois… »

Harry se mordit la langue, regrettant pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était conscient que vu la façon dont il en parlait, il donnait l'impression de considérer cela comme une anormalité, quelque chose de bizarre, qui ne se faisait pas.

Tout le contraire de ce qu'il pensait.

Il croyait que Draco allait répliquer mais il resta le dos tourné et ne dit rien. Puis soudainement, il se retourna, affichant un air indifférent et froid.

« Bon, on se verra au lycée pour finir l'exposé. Je garde le panneau. Tu n'as qu'à travailler ta partie à l'oral si t'en es capable »

Harry alla ramasser son sac et rangea ses papiers. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il n'aimait pas du tout la nouvelle façon qu'avait le blond de s'adresser à lui, cet air froid et hautain, qui mettait soudainement de la distance entre eux.

Au moment de fermer son sac, il aperçut dedans le cadeau que lui avait offert le blond. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il était maintenant évident pour lui que Draco l'aimait beaucoup, voire plus, beaucoup plus…

Draco l'attendait à la porte de sa chambre et le raccompagna jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Alors qu'il croyait que le blond allait le mettre à la porte, il se dirigea vers la droite et emprunta un couloir. Il le suivit sans poser de questions et arriva finalement dans un grand garage et vit la 307 de Draco. Celui-ci sortit une clef qui fit s'ouvrir la porte du garage et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

« T'es pas obligé… Je peux rentrer à pied…

-Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je te ramènerai chez toi, alors monte dans la voiture. » Dit-il sur un ton très sec.

Harry préféra ne rien répondre et obéir.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence pesant, seulement rompu par les indications de direction d'Harry pour rentrer chez lui.

Ils arrivèrent chez lui dix minutes plus tard. Harry habitait dans un lotissement où toutes les maisons étaient identiques, les unes alignées à la suite des autres, avec une petite pelouse devant, et un autre espace vert derrière. La végétation était toujours aussi belle ici.

Draco se gara devant sa maison et attendit qu'il descende. Harry se retourna, un peu gêné :

« Merci …»

Silence.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry était dans sa chambre, songeur, et avait un sentiment de culpabilité grandissant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Draco ne se retenait pas de pleurer et vint s'effondrer sur son lit.

Il envoya promener sa mère quand elle l'appela pour le dîner, se grilla trois cigarettes d'affilée à la fenêtre et finit par appeler Blaise pour lui raconter ce qui c'était passé.

* * *

Et voilà! (Je croies qu'il y en a qui vont encore m'en vouloir!lol Mais faut pas!) 

Bon, les choses bougent quand même, c'est déjà ça!

J'ai pas beaucoup de temsp là, j'ai plein de trucs à faire mais pas assez de temps ( c'est pas trés pratique...)... Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Could You Love Me, je vais mettre le début du chapitre 11 ce week-end pour vous faire patienter.

Sur ce bonne soirée à toutes et à la prochaine!

Bisous.

Aaints


	5. agression et réconciliation

**Titre: A la découverte de nous-même **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mis à part l'histoire qui est mienne. **

**Rating: M / NC 17 **

**Paring: Harry/Draco **

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y à aucune histoire lié à la magie, et ça se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voir pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans Harry Potter. **

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc relation entres hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui reste à faire.**

**Merci pour ma béta Isthar qui fait un trés bon travail, à ma cocote et à Itsuki! Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un message! Les reviews anonymes sont sur mon blog.**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : agression et réconciliation **

Harry n'avait raconté à personne ce qui s'était passé chez Draco. Et le blond, lui, l'ignorait royalement. Quand il était arrivé le lundi matin, il l'avait vu en train de fumer, tout en parlant à Blaise. Il avait délibérément tourné la tête pour ne pas le voir. Un peu plus tard, il l'avait croisé dans un couloir, mais quand il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose le blond l'avait encore snobé, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. Et pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il lui reparle un jour ou l'autre…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron sortirent du cours de philosophie, et retrouvèrent Hermione quelques couloirs plus loin.

« Tu n'es pas avec Lavande ? demanda Hermione

-Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait absolument voir ses amies. Quelque chose d'urgent m'a-t-elle dit… Enfin bref… Ca fait longtemps que je ne cherche plus à comprendre.

- T'inquiète, c'est normal, c'est une fille.

- Tes remarques sont vraiment stupides Ron ! Moi, je ne suis pas du tout comme ça !

-C'est ce qu'elle dit toujours mais elle fait exactement pareil, et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte, la pauvre. » Chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille d'Harry

Ils sortirent du bâtiment où ils étaient et descendirent dans la cour.

« Hum, je vais aux toilettes. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Annonça Ron

- Je viens avec toi, lui dit Harry

- Bon, eh bien, je vous attends dehors.

- Tu m'attends, hein Hermione ? demanda Ron

- Mais où veux-tu que j'aille, enfin ?

- Bah, je ne sais pas… »

Harry sourit à Hermione qui fit de même, alors que les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers un des bâtiments qui abritaient les toilettes.

Ron était souvent comme ça, il avait besoin d'être constamment rassuré. Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait sur le comportement d'Hermione, mais il faisait pareil. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours été comme ça.

Alors qu'ils avaient presque atteint la porte, ils entendirent quelqu'un hurler à l'intérieur, hurler comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry se précipita sur la porte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco se rhabilla et tira la chasse d'eau. Il avait attendu toute l'heure pour aller aux toilettes et s'était précipité dehors dès la sonnerie.

Il avait entendu des gens rentrer après lui, mais sur le coup il n'y avait pas fait attention.

Seulement, quand il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Piers Polkiss, le meilleur ami de Dudley Dursley, accompagné de Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, les deux brutes épaisses sans cerveau qui leur servaient à tous les deux de gardes du corps. Vu que toute la bande était là, Dudley ne devait pas être loin, pensa Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ? Les toilettes des nanas, c'est à côté. »

La blague les fit rire, bien sûr.

« Pff, plus ça va, plus tes blagues volent bas. Je me demande parfois comment vous avez pu vous retrouver en terminale… Vous avez fait comment pour le bac de français ? Vous n'y êtes pas aller pour paraître moins stupides, non ?…

- On peut aussi se demander comment tu fais pour avoir d'aussi bons résultats, Malfoy, ça doit pas être dur d'acheter les profs pour un fils à papa pourri gâté pédé comme toi !

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores ! Bon, bougez de là, je voudrais sortir. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Dudley Dursley sortit à son tour des toilettes.

« Tiens… Il y a la pédale, ce T-Shirt rose te va à ravir. On voit tout de suite à qui on a à faire. »

Draco essaya de passer entre Goyle et Dudley, mais celui-ci le repoussa. Draco était coincé.

« Tu sais, j'ai pas trop apprécié la baffe de la dernière fois. T'as pas cru que t'allais t'en sortir comme ça, sans rien avoir payer quand même ? Sache qu'on ne me met pas en colère impunément… »

Dudley fit un signe de tête à ses deux armoires à glace qui aussitôt tordirent chacun un bras de Draco dans son dos, lui faisant lâcher son sac. Il émit un gémissement de douleur, les deux idiots lui seraient fort les bras, et il commençait à paniquer : il était coincé dans les toilettes, sans défense, avec quatre brutes épaisses qui le détestaient.

Dudley lui mit alors une claque magistrale. Il serait sans doute tombé si les deux gorilles ne l'avaient pas solidement maintenu. Puis il reçut une seconde claque, vite suivie de plusieurs autres. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer à cause des premières larmes qui perlaient. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier à chaque fois que Dudley le frappait.

« Ce serait marrant de le foutre à poil et de l'attacher dehors, à un poteau de basket. déclara Piers

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, ajouta Dudley. On va pouvoir vérifier si t'es aussi mal fichu que tu sembles l'être !

- Non ! » Cria Draco. Il essaya de se débattre mais il eut droit à une autre gifle qui le laissa KO. Il sentait qu'on lui défaisait sa ceinture puis son pantalon.

De mauvais souvenirs ressurgissaient… Il ne voulait pas revivre ça …

« Non, arrête, s'il te plaît… Ne fais pas ça » Et Dudley lui descendit le pantalon. Draco rougit violemment et baissa la tête.

Il sentit qu'on lui appuyait sur les épaules pour le faire mettre à genoux. Il essaya encore de protester, mais une nouvelle gifle tomba.

Il avait mal aux genoux, le sol était froid.

Il était en train de se faire humilier et il n'arrivait même pas à réagir tellement il pleurait.

« C'est qu'elle chiale beaucoup la pédale » se moqua Piers

Soudainement, il sentit diminuer la pression sur ses bras. Ses bras n'étaient plus tordus, au contraire, on était en train de les lui lever et quelques secondes plus tard, il n'avait plus de T-Shirt.

Les quatre autres garçons furent surpris quand ils découvrirent que Draco avait un piercing au nombril et un autre au téton gauche…

« Oh putain ! J'y crois pas ! La tafiolle est percée ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

« C'est pour te faire attacher quand on te baise, non ?

- Il en a peut-être ailleurs ?

- T'inquiète, on va le savoir d'ici peu ! »

Draco tenta encore de se débattre, de se libérer quand Dudley commença à le tripoter, mais en vain. Il entendit alors un déclic. Il releva vivement la tête pour voir Piers qui s'amusait à prendre des photos avec son téléphone portable.

« Comme ça, ça nous fera des souvenirs ! »

Et soudainement, il sentit deux mains dans ses cheveux qui poussaient sa tête contre l'entrejambe de Dudley. Quand il se retrouva la bouche collée à son pantalon, cela lui fit revivre une scène particulièrement douloureuse, au point qu'il se mit à hurler.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un spectacle qui laissa Harry sur place, horrifié, choqué : Draco Malfoy, presque nu, à genoux devant son cousin, lequel maintenait de force sa tête contre…

« Lâche-le.

- T'es le protecteur des pédés en détresse maintenant, Potter ? demanda Polkiss

- Arrête ça tout de suite Dudley…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'écria un surveillant qui venait d'arriver, alerté par les cris. Il était suivi de près par le professeur Rogue, le redoutable professeur de physique, qui se mit à hurler :

- Dursley ! Lâchez immédiatement Monsieur Malfoy ! »

Dudley lâcha Draco qui s'écroula par terre. Harry crut qu'il s'était évanoui, mais une seconde plus tard, il attrapa son T-shirt qui était par terre, se leva et s'enfuit en tenant son pantalon comme il pouvait. Rogue le regarda partir avec une profonde tristesse au fond des yeux. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers Dudley et ses comparses, seules la colère et la haine y brillaient.

« Je veux vous voir tous les quatre dans le bureau du directeur d'ici cinq minutes !Allez, plus vite que ça ! »

Ils sortirent tous les quatre des toilettes, suivant Rogue qui continuait à leur crier dessus.

« Ecoute Ron, va rejoindre Hermione, je te retrouve au cours suivant. Draco a oublié son sac, je vais essayer de le retrouver.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure ! »

Il suivit le couloir que le blond avait emprunté, puis en prit un autre où il faisait plus sombre.

Aucun élève ne traînait là habituellement. En effet, la classe de Rogue était toute proche et personne n'avait envie de se frotter au plus féroce des professeurs.

Il avança silencieusement et vit un peu plus loin une forme recroquevillée, assise sur une marche, secouée de sanglot silencieux.

« Draco… Draco ? C'est moi, c'est Harry… »

Le blond ne releva pas la tête, au contraire, il essaya de cacher un peu plus son visage dans ses bras. Harry vit qu'il s'était rhabillé, mais ses vêtements étaient froissés.

« Tu as oublié ton sac… Je te l'ai ramené… »

Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit. Draco l'attrapa mais il ne dit rien, et ne le regarda pas. Les joues du blond étaient striées de larmes qui continuaient de couler et la trace d'une main apparaissait nettement sur chacune de ses joues. Il ouvrit son sac et chercha quelque chose mais sans le trouver apparemment.

« Il te manque quelque chose ? Ils t'ont pris…

- Est-ce que t'aurais un mouchoir ? »

Le blond ne lui demandait pas directement, il ne le regardait pas.

Harry ouvrit son sac et trouva le paquet de mouchoirs qu'il y avait mis au moment de la rentrée, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il le tendit à Draco qui en sortit un et commença à se moucher.

« Merci » dit-il faiblement.

Harry voulait lui dire quelque chose, le rassurer, le consoler, voire s'excuser pour le comportement de son cousin, mais il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre et il avait peur de manquer de tact.

« Ils sont vraiment stupides. Je … Je pensais pas qu'ils iraient aussi loin. Je suis désolé…

- Désolé pour quoi ? murmura Draco en reniflant. C'est pas toi qui vient de… » De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Oui, je sais, mais j'ai honte de l'attitude de mon cousin. »

Draco ne répondit pas toute de suite.

« C'est vrai que t'es vraiment pas comme lui. Toi, toi… Tu es gentil, je veux dire, avec les gens en général, et avec moi… Tu ne m'as jamais jugé par rapport à ça, enfin, je crois…

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit samedi dernier, je ne le pensais vraiment pas, c'est juste que… Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout. J'en fiche que tu sois homo…

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir embrassé, je savais très bien que t'avais une copine… D'autres larmes coulèrent encore. C'est juste que… voilà…J'étais bête de penser que tu puisses être …

- Homo ?

- Oui, ou bi, je sais pas… Excuse-moi encore…

- C'est pas grave…Pardon pour mon cousin, j'ai vraiment honte qu'il fasse partie de ma famille… »

Il y eut encore quelques secondes de silence, puis Draco reprit :

« J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il me fasse… Ou qu'il m'oblige à, à le …Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Dudley est une pourriture et ses copains aussi, mais, il ne ferait jamais ça, il n'oserait pas te toucher plus qu'il ne le fait actuellement. C'est mal ce qu'il fait, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne te violerait jamais.

- Ne fais pas trop confiance aux gens, Harry, tu sais… Tu pourrais être surpris de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, de_ me_ faire… »

Il se remit à pleurer avec plus de force. Qu'est-ce que les paroles du blond voulaient dire ? Est-ce qu'il aurait été violé quand il était plus jeune ? Harry n'osa pas le lui demander, parce qu'il craignait un peu la réponse et puis il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Se surprenant lui-même, Harry se rapprocha du blond et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Draco ne le repoussa pas et au contraire posa sa tête sur son épaule, en continuant de pleurer.

« Chut, ça va aller maintenant, c'est fini. Rogue les a emmenés chez le directeur. Ils ne vont pas s'en sortir comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Harry attrapa son paquet de mouchoirs et en sortit un, puis, délicatement, il essuya chacune des joues du blond et le contour de ses yeux. Draco releva la tête et le regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais se pencha et embrassa chacune de ses joues.

Draco était bien plus que surpris.

« Si tu veux, on pourrait manger un jour ensemble, pas pour l'exposé mais… pour apprendre à mieux se connaître… lui proposa Harry

- D'accord… Jeudi ça te va ?

- Ouais, pas de problème, on se tient au courant ?

- O.K. »

C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie retentit.

Ils se levèrent tout les deux et restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder sans rien dire, puis finalement, Draco se baissa vers Harry et déposa un baiser sur sa joue droite.

« Merci… » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le vieux directeur, le professeur Dumbledore n'était vraiment pas content. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre l'avait vraiment choqué. Mais qu'est-ce que les jeunes avaient dans la peau de nos jours ?

Evidemment, il avait tout suite sanctionné les quatre élèves, leur donnant 3 heures de colle tous les jours pendant un mois, mais il devait maintenant réunir le conseil de discipline, parler aux parents des élèves, etc... Il devait aussi contacter les parents de Draco Malfoy. Le professeur Rogue s'était proposé de le faire, puiqu'il était un ami intime de la famille depuis longtemps et le parrain du garçon…

Dumbledore savait ce qui s'était passé lorsque Draco avait huit ans… Il espérait que le garçon ne serait pas trop traumatisé après ce qui venait de se passer…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque Draco arriva en classe d'histoire, sa 4ème heure de la matinée, son professeur l'informa que le directeur tenait absolument à le voir sur l'heure du déjeuner.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Tu fais une tête d'enterrement, tu as pleuré, tu es muet comme une tombe… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai vu Dursley et sa bande chez le directeur en compagnie de Rogue. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air à la fête… Draco, parle-moi… »

Blaise tenta pendant de longues minutes de savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais Draco n'avait pas très envie de lui répondre.

« J'n'ai pas envie d'en parler… Ils… Dans les toilettes…Il se remit à pleurer. Je ne veux pas en parler, tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui, t'inquiète, je comprends… Ca va aller…

- T'aurais pas un mouchoir, s'il te plaît ? Blaise lui en tendit plusieurs. Merci… »

Draco n'ouvrit plus la bouche pendant tout le reste du cours. Il essayait vaguement de suivre le cours, mais il avait du mal, tant son esprit était ailleurs, tourmenté… Il pensait aussi à Harry… Harry qui se préoccupait de lui, qui le prenait dans ses bras… Harry et ses magnifiques yeux verts…

Et finalement midi arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Bonjour Draco, c'est gentil d'être passé aussi vite… Le professeur Rogue m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure mais ni Dursley, ni Polkin, et encore moins Crabe ou Goyle, ne m'ont raconté ce qu'ils… Hum… Ce qu'ils t'avaient fait. J'aimerais que tu me le dises. Leurs parents sont convoqués cet après-midi avec leurs enfants. Le professeur Rogue a également prévenu tes parents, ils devraient venir normalement, et je voudrais que tu sois présent aussi.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais j'ai DS cet après-midi et cela m'embête de le manquer.

- Oui, je sais, mais tu le rattraperas mercredi prochain. Je sais que cela t'embête, mais je tiens à ce que tu sois là. Maintenant, Draco, je voudrais que tu me racontes ce qu'ils t'ont fait, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne veux pas en parler. Ca ne regarde que moi. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Ca va, ça va. Je ne veux pas te forcer… Mais tu te méprends quand tu dis que cela ne me regarde pas. Ce qui s'est passé ce matin dans cette école me concerne parce que j'en suis le directeur. Tout ce qui se passe dans cette école me regarde.

Bon, je vais te laisser aller manger. On se retrouve devant mon bureau à 13h45. D'accord ? »

Draco sortit sans un mot.

Il alla rejoindre Blaise à la cafétéria.

Ce midi-là, il ne put rien avaler. Néanmoins, Blaise l'obligea quand même à partager son sandwich avec lui.

« J'ai entendu des gens parler de toi, de ce qui se serait passé ce matin… Ils disent que t'étais nu…

Draco baissa la tête, les souvenirs étaient encore trop frais.

…Draco ? Est-ce qu'ils ont osé te faire ça ?

- On peut aller ailleurs, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Allez viens. »

Ils sortirent de la cafétéria et se rendirent à leur casier. Ils s'assirent à même le sol, et Blaise prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu si peur, si tu savais…Commença Draco. Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si personne ne m'avait entendu crier, s'IL n'était pas arrivé ?

- C'est rien, maintenant c'est fini. Plus personne ne te fera de mal… Qui est arrivé ?

- Harry. Je dois manger avec lui jeudi midi. C'est lui qui m'a invité.

- Tu dois être content, non ?

- Oui. J'ai pas envie d'y aller pour tout à l'heure…

- C'est normal… Mais tu seras pas tout seul, t'inquiète…

- Normalement, y a mes parents qui doivent venir. »

L'heure fatidique arriva trop vite au goût de Draco. Tous les participants étaient installés dans une salle de réunion. Ses quatre « camarades » n'étaient pas encore là, mais leurs parents si. Il trouva rapidement qui était qui : les pères avaient la même tête que leur fils, puis il croisa les jambes et les bras et attendit que les personnes manquantes arrivent. Cela commençait à l'agacer, car la plupart des parents avaient le regard fixé sur lui. Des regards curieux certes, mais également pleins de colère et même de haine pour certains.

Finalement, Dumbledore arriva avec les quatre autres adolescents.

« Ton père m'a dit qu'il allait arriver. Apparemment, il est en retard, lui dit Albus. »

Mais à peine avait-il fini de parler que Lucius Malfoy, le célèbre homme d'affaires, arriva. Cet homme était très puissant, très connu et très craint. Cet homme dégageait une aura impressionnante, due en partie à son physique. Il était plus grand et plus large d'épaules que son fils, qui lui était vraiment mince. Son arrivée fit frémir toutes les personnes présentes. Lucius Malfoy salua Dumbledore en lui serrant la main et s'excusa pour le retard.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, nous n'avions pas encore commencé.

Cher parents, je vous ai tous réuni cet après-midi pour vous parler des agissements de vos enfants. Ce matin, nous avons retrouvé dans les toilettes vos quatre garçons humiliant un de leur camarade, Draco Malfoy, ici présent.

Aucun de vos fils n'a voulu me dire pourquoi ils avaient déshabillé et mis à genoux leur camarade. Mais sachez que ce genre de comportement est intolérable.

Messieurs, j'aimerais que vous me disiez pourquoi vous avez agi comme ça. »

Silence total.

« Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? Il y a bien une raison tout de même !

- Je vais vous le dire, moi, pourquoi, ils ont fait ça.

C'était Draco qui venait de prendre la parole et sa propre audace le surprit, mais autant crever l'abcès.

C'est parce que je suis homo qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de me faire chier et encore là, je suis poli. Ensuite, ce matin, c'était pour se venger, parce que le jour de la rentrée, j'ai giflé Dursley.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous aviez frappé mon fils ? s'écria la mère de celui-ci

- Parce qu'il m'avait mis la main aux fesses et m'a traité de je sais plus quoi, sûrement de salope, _madame_.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda le directeur, en s'adressant au quatre jeunes hommes. »

Tous les quatre finirent pas hocher la tête.

« Vous ont-ils fait faire quelque chose contre votre gré, monsieur Malfoy ? Je veux dire, hors les faits déjà exposés. » Il sentait tous les regards posés sur lui, que ce soit des regards inquiets, bienveillant ou bien de haine. Il regarda par terre, il ne voulait pas raconter qu'il s'était fait humilier, d'autant plus que cela avait ravivé un épisode de sa vie qu'il aurait préféré oublier…

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Toujours rien. Il ne parlerait pas devant tout ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà bien du mal à regarder ses « camarades ».

« Je peux parler à mon fils en privé ? demanda Lucius au directeur.

- Bien sûr, il y a une salle à côté…

- Viens Draco » ordonna-t-il

Arrivé dans la petite salle, qui était presque intime comparée à la précédente, Draco s'assit sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il essayait de se calmer, mais c'était dur…

« Tiens, dit son père en lui tendant un verre d'eau avant de d'asseoir à côté de lui. Draco, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais sache que ça ne l'est pas non plus pour moi …Dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait… Est-ce qu'ils t'ont…touché ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont obligé à leur faire des choses ? »

A ces mots, de nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition.

« S'il te plaît, dis-le moi, et je te jure qu'ils vont payer…

- Ils voulaient me déshabiller pour m'accrocher dehors, au panier de basket. J'étais seulement en sous-vêtements, il m'a mis à genoux… Je pouvais rien faire…

- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose d'autre ?

- Il, il … m'a « tripoté » les tétons et…il, hum, a collé mon visage, contre… contre son sexe…

-Non… » Lucius prit alors son fils dans ses bras, et lui promit que ça allait s'arranger.

« Papa, ils ont pris des photos, je veux pas que ça circule…

-Lequel d'entre eux les a ?

- Polkiss, sur son téléphone…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elles seront effacés, personne ne les verra.

- J'ai honte… J'arrive même plus à les regarder dans les yeux…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Ca ira mieux dans quelques jours, quand tu te seras reposé. Si tu veux, tu iras voir le psy… Je vais demander à Dumbledore que tu sois dispensé de cours demain.

- D'accord. Merci d'être venu. Lucius le regarda étonné. Je tenais simplement à te le dire. »

Draco lui fit un faible sourire que son père lui rendit, puis il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Sèche tes larmes. Je vais dire ce que tu m'as dit à Dumbledore et après ça sera fini, et on rentrera à la maison. Walton est venu avec moi, il reprendra ta voiture.»

Draco prit sur lui, se moucha une dernière fois puis se leva pour aller se rasseoir avec les autres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, son père et le directeur revenaient :

« Monsieur Polkiss, j'aimerais que vous me passiez votre téléphone portable s'il vous plaît. »

Il lui tendit, mais a contre-cœur. Les autres avaient deviné que le directeur était au courant pour les photos.

« Ah, mais comment ça marche cet engin ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Le directeur se faisait vieux et la technologie commençait à le dépasser.

- Passez-moi ça, dit Lucius. Je sais comment ce modèle fonctionne… »

Albus le lui tendit et le père de Draco commença à pianoter sur les touches. Finalement, au bout de 30 secondes, il sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Lucius fulminait, il allait sortir de ses gonds, il le sentait... En principe, un Malfoy évitait de montrer ses sentiments, il était censé rester impénétrable. Mais voir son fils unique dans la position dans laquelle il était sur les photos lui donnait envie de commettre un meurtre, de frapper quelqu'un. Il rendit l'appareil au directeur, puis il s'avança vers Piers Polkiss. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence gêné, le garçon n'osait pas vraiment regarder M. Malfoy dans les yeux. Puis finalement, il le regarda avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux et même un petit sourire ironique. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire après tout ? Ses parents étaient là, il n'oserait pas…

PAF

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! Vous n'êtes pas bien de frapper un adolescent !

- Lucius, s'il vous plaît… » Commença le directeur

Lucius attrapa le menton de Piers et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux :

« Je te préviens : ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher mon fils ni de le prendre en photographie, quelqu'en soit le motif, est-ce bien clair ?

-Ou…Oui, monsieur.

- Bien. »

Lucius relâcha son menton et alla se rasseoir.

La réunion dura encore quelque temps, puis les quatre élèves furent priés de rejoindre leurs classes respectives. Seul Draco fut autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire le DS dans son état.

Mises à part les heures de colle, aucune sanction n'avait encore été prise. D'après le directeur, les garçons ne seront pas renvoyés définitivement, mais seulement exclus pour trois jours. Ils devront aussi faire une dissertation sur les droits des homosexuels, en y incluant des réflexions sur le respect dû à chacun, quelque soit sa sexualité (l'égalité, c'est déjà dans les droits). Le directeur voulait aussi qu'ils s'excusent personnellement auprès de Draco, mais le blond avait refusé, sachant bien qu'ils ne penseraient jamais ce qu'ils diraient.

En rentrant chez lui, Draco se dépêcha de prendre une douche bien chaude puis il prit un calmant et un somnifère et alla aussitôt se coucher. La journée avait vraiment été rude.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry n'apprit pas la sanction de son cousin avant de rentrer chez lui. Mais dès son arrivée, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le repas du soir ne fut pas très gai. Personne ne parlait. Tout le monde avait le nez dans son assiette, à part son oncle qui lançait régulièrement des regards furieux soit à fils, soit à sa femme, soit à Harry. Celui-ci espérait partir au plus vite avant que son oncle ne trouve une excuse pour commencer à lui crier dessus. Il faisait toujours un bon bouc émissaire dans ce genre de situations.

Finalement, il put quitter la table sans dommage et retourna dans sa chambre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, Draco ne vint pas en cours, mais tout le monde était au courant de ce qui s'était passé et on ne parlait que de ça, espérant avoir le plus de détails possible.

« Et ton cousin dans tout ça, il va se faire virer ? demanda Neville

- Seulement exclure pour trois jours, répondit Harry

- Dommage… ajouta Seamus

- On peut toujours rêver, il fera peut-être quelque chose de pire la prochaine fois, dit Ron

- Arrête de dire des bêtises Ron ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais c'est très grave ce qui s'est passé hier ! Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie ! Gronda Hermione

- Non, puis même, il sait à quoi s'en tenir maintenant. Il va éviter de faire le con pendant un bon bout de temps leur dit Harry

- Hum, et Draco dans tout ça, ça doit vraiment le faire chier s'il en vient à louper les cours, parce que c'est pas trop son genre.

- C'est clair ! Je peux vous l'assurer, depuis que je le connais, je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait loupé les cours une seule fois. Enfin je crois… Ajouta Lavande

- Il revient demain. Dit Harry

- Comment tu sais ça ? Lui demandèrent Dean et Hermione en même temps

-On doit manger ensemble demain midi, enfin normalement. Il faudrait que je lui demande confirmation… »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers leurs salles de cours, Lavande retint Harry par la taille :

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu mangeais avec Draco.

- Je suis désolée ma puce, tu sais que je suis un peu tête en l'air. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé, j'ai oublié de te le dire…

- Tu pourrais faire attention quand même.

- Ca te dérange ?

- Non, mais tu aurais pu me le dire.

- Attend, c'est pas grave ! Recommence pas ! En plus tu finis les cours à une heure et j'avais compris que tu voulais manger avec Padma et Parvati. J'ai le droit de voir d'autres personnes quand même, en plus c'est un mec. Tu n'es tout de même pas jalouse d'un mec !

- Oui d'accord, tu peux voir qui tu veux ! Et oui c'est qu'un mec, mais il est homo, alors ça change tout.

- Enfin, Draco ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi ! » se récria-t-il, rougissant légèrement de son mensonge.

Lavande prit un air boudeur et croisa les bras. Harry soupira et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'enlacer :

« Allez, on arrête. Ca devient bête, là… Pourquoi ça t'embête, sincèrement ?

- Je ne l'aime pas, enfin pas beaucoup en tout cas. Son air froid et méprisant, son petit ton arrogant pour te répondre quand tu lui demandes quelque chose.

- Il est peut-être comme ça parce que les autres sont pas très sympas avec lui.

- Parce qu'il est homo ? Ouais, sûrement, mais la politesse, ça n'a jamais tué personne. D'ailleurs, je me demande qui voudrait de lui, il est tellement désagréable. Imagine ! Coucher avec lui ! Tu dois avoir l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un glaçon !

- Tu peux pas dire ça ! Tu le connais même pas !

- Attends ! Ca fait plusieurs années qu'on est dans la même classe, je peux te dire que je le connais un peu quand même !

- Il est peut-être pas comme ça « en privé »…

- Aucune idée… Bon on va y aller. Mais bon, tu penseras à moi quand même…

- Mais oui ! »

Lavande le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un regard qui semblait vouloir voir à travers lui. Harry, mal à l'aise, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, comme pour la rassurer.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?**

**Prochain chapitre pendant les vacances (qui sont pour moi dans une semaine). Vous en apprenderait plus sur les personnages, c'est tout ce que j'ai envie de vous dire! Il n'y plus qu'à patienter d'ici là!**

**Bonne fin de semaine à toutes! Bisous!**


	6. Restaurant et remise en question

**Titre : A la découverte de nous-même**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mis à part l'histoire qui est mienne.**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Harry/Draco**

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y à aucune histoire lié à la magie, et ça se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voir pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans Harry Potter.**

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc relation entres hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui reste à faire.**

**Un grand merci pour ma béta isthar, à Itsuki et cocote pour leurs précieux conseils ! Je vous aime les filles !**

**Désolée pour le retard monstre, mais avec le bac, c'était pas possible autrement ! **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Pour les anonymes, c'est sur mon blog.**

**Bonne lecture !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre six : Restaurant et remise en question**

Harry hésitait entre appeler Draco ou lui envoyer un message. Après ce qui c'était passé, cela faisait un peu froid d'envoyer un texto pour savoir s'ils mangeaient toujours ensemble demain… Mais appeler le blond l'intimidait énormément… Surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelé auparavant…

Après une demi-heure d'intense réflexion, il prit son courage à deux mains et l'appela.

Ca sonna une fois… Deux fois… Au bout de quatre il raccrochait !

« Allo?

- Allo Draco ? C'est - c'est Harry. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Oh, non, non ! Pas du tout !

- T'es sûr ? T'as l'air endormi, je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, non, c'est à cause de mes médicaments. Ça agit assez longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me déranges pas.

- Je voulais savoir pour demain, on mange toujours ensemble ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ? T'as un empêchement ?

- Ah non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je me demande si tu revenais en cour demain, comme t'étais pas venu aujourd'hui…

- Si, si, je serais là.

- Sinon, hum… Ca va ?

- T'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Bon… D'accord… Je te laisse, on se voit demain ?

- OK ! Bonne soirée !

- A toi aussi. »

S'il prenait des médicaments, apparemment des somnifères, c'est qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais il n'allait pas le forcer à lui en parler. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas bien, Draco n'allait pas confier ses soucis à un quasi-inconnu, même s'il aime beaucoup ce quasi-inconnu…

Harry s'allongea sur son lit et attrapa la boule à neige que Draco lui avait offerte. Il la secoua et observa les petits flocons qui tombaient, tout en pensant à **lui**…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco aurait préféré rester encore chez lui quelques jours, voire beaucoup plus longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper trop de cours. De plus, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il serait bien obligé d'y retourner et de faire face aux regards des autres.

Seule petite lumière aujourd'hui : il allait déjeuner avec Harry. Une occasion en or de mieux le connaître, même si cela l'embêtait un peu qu'Harry sache les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Il savait aussi qu'Harry ne tomberait sans doute jamais amoureux de lui, mais il ne voulait pas perdre espoir, même s'il était infime et qu'il se voilait la face.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand il arriva en cours le jour suivant, il vit tout suite que Blaise l'attendait de pied ferme à l'extérieur et dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur il l'étreignit. Draco se laissa aller, puis se dégagea doucement.

« T'inquiète, tout va bien…

- Je me faisais quand même du souci.

- Juste un peu ?

- Hum, non, pas vraiment… Un peu beaucoup on va dire ! »

Le blond eut un faible sourire.

« C'est gentil de te préoccuper de moi Blaise, mais ça va. » Reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Pour le rassurer totalement, il lui sourit plus sincèrement et Blaise en fit de même en retour, soulagé de voir qu'en fin de compte, son ami s'en était remis, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire transparaître. Il pouvait donc se permettre d'être léger, de se comporter comme tous les jours.

« On y va ? Proposa Blaise. Ça a déjà sonné une fois.

- Attends !J'ai pas eu le temps de fumer chez moi .

- Ah bah tant pis ! On y va maintenant, sinon on va être en retard.

-Désolé mais je peux pas faire sans. »

Draco sortit une longue tige blanche qu'il porta jusqu'à sa bouche et s'apprêta à l'allumer quand Blaise l'interrompit.

« Tant mieux si tu ne fumes pas ! Ca ne te fera que du bien !

- Tu peux parler ! Tu fumes autant que moi !

- Sans doute. Mais le problème n'est pas là ! »

Blaise attrapa son ami par l'avant-bras et le tira jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Allez, s'te plaît ! Si j'en prends pas une, ça n'ira pas !

- Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien ! Courage ! Dans deux heures tu pourras !

- Blaise ! Gémit-il, suppliant.

-Naaannn ! »

Draco finit par le suivre à contrecœur et ils durent courir jusqu'à la salle de classe alors que la seconde sonnerie retentissait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Blaise rêvassait, apparemment peu intéressé par le long monologue du prof d'histoire, M. Binns, Draco vint le sortir de son doux monde imaginaire.

« Est-ce que tu les as vus ce matin Blaise ? »

La voix de son ami était calme, mais Blaise perçut une forme d'inquiétude malgré le détachement du blond.

« Ouais, j'ai vu Crabe arriver tout à l'heure… C'est pas cette semaine qu'ils vont être renvoyés… Peut-être la suivante ou encore après… Je sais pas…

- C'est pas grave.

- Ca va ? T'es sûr ?

- Ouais, t'inquiète. Puis il reprit quelques secondes plus tard : tu vas voir, je vais les énucléer s'ils osent me regarder une seule fois ces petits cons ! »

Il avait dit cela sur un air mi-sérieux mi-blagueur et le jeune noir bondit sur l'occasion pour sortir une idiotie.

« Ouais comme dans Kill bill avec Elle Driver ! C'est trop fort ce moment ! Je t'imagine bien en combinaison jaune canari leur arracher l'œil! Et ça pisserait le sang !

- Oh! T'emballe pas et s'il te plaît, évite-moi cette vision d'horreur! Moi tout en jaune ! Beurk ! En plus, la combinaison, c'est dans le un, et la scène avec Elle, c'est dans le deux ! Révise un peu tes classiques mon grand !

- Hann !

- C'est très français dis-moi !

- Puff, je boude ! »

Mais au bout de deux minutes, il ne put s'empêcher de reprendre :

« En fait, tu manges toujours avec Potter ?

- Harry, s'il te plaît ! Oui, ça marche toujours. Il m'a confirmé ça par téléphone hier.

- Tu l'as appelé ?

- Non, c'est lui.

- Ah ouais ? Dit-il, étonné.

- Ouais, moi aussi, ça ma surpris. Mais je vais pas m'en plaindre. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après le cours d'histoire, Draco et Blaise avaient philosophie et c'était vraiment cette matière qui avait incité le blond à revenir au plus vite en cours.

L'heure passa rapidement, mais alors qu'il allait sortir et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir fumer en paix, le professeur Lupin l'appela. Ils attendirent que tous les élèves soient sortis et son professeur prit la parole.

« Nous avons commencé hier la Conscience. J'ai donné à votre ami un exemplaire des polys du cours, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, vous n'aurez aucun mal à rattraper ce que nous avons fait. Et puis, si vous avez quelques questions ou incompréhensions, je suis toujours dans mon bureau. »

« Si vous avez encore des problèmes avec vos camarades, n'hésitez pas à en parler au directeur ou à moi, surtout si cela se passe au sein de la classe. Dites-moi, tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, oui monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- On m'a dit qu'il y avait une bonne ambiance l'année dernière, j'espère que ça continuera. Enfin, c'est triste de constater qu'à notre époque, au 21ème siècle, des personnes ont une opinion aussi archaïque de l'homosexualité. »

Le professeur Lupin soupira et releva les yeux vers Draco. Celui-ci fut un peu gêné, baissa les yeux et fixa une feuille sur le bureau, mais étrangement, il avait confiance en son professeur, et pourtant il faisait rarement confiance aux gens surtout en si peu de temps. Mais son professeur semblait être très compréhensif et ne le traitait pas comme une chose fragile, mais comme son égal bien qu'il reste son élève, il ne s'arrêtait pas au fait qu'il soit homosexuel, il ne voyait pas que ça. Harry réagissait aussi comme ça.

« Oui, enfin, vous savez c'est pas nouveau… C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'on me fait chiez à propos de ça…

- Je me doute, mais quand même… On dirait que leurs parents ne leur ont rien appris…

- Hum. Je vais y aller monsieur.

- Bien.

- Au revoir Monsieur.

- Au revoir Draco ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry sortait par la porte principale du lycée et remontait jusqu'au porche, où il voyait la silhouette de Draco en train de fumer. Il venait d'avoir cours ensemble, mais il était passé au casier avant, pour alléger son sac.

« Harry ! Eh, Harry, attends-moi ! »

Harry se retourna vivement pour savoir qui l'appelait ainsi. Il ne reconnaissait pas du tout cette voix. Il aperçut un jeune homme faisant à peu près sa taille, des cheveux châtains, le regard perçant , un air exalté.

« Ah, salut Colin !

- Comment ça va Harry ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, hein ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de te parler depuis qu'on est rentré !

- Bah, ouais. Quand on est occupé…

- Alors, toujours avec Lavande ?

- Euh, oui, oui, toujours.

- Eh, t'as vu le type là-bas, dit-il en désignant Draco.

- Ouais.

- Tu sais qu'il est homo, et ben, il parait qu'il a taillé une pipe à ton cousin dans les toilettes mardi dernier…

- Colin… Tu devrais pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte, c'est des conneries.

- Je t'assure, il y a des gens qui l'ont vu !

- Eh bien, moi je te dis le contraire ! Répondit-il un peu fort en élevant la voix d'un ton.

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! T'énerves pas ! Tu vas manger chez toi ?

- Non, je vais en ville.

- Ah ouais ? C'est cool ! T'y vas avec Lavande ? »

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au portail de l'école et Colin jeta un regard dégoûté vers Draco tandis que celui-ci le regardait des pieds à la tête de son éternel regard froid et méprisant.

« Euh, non, avec lui justement, en indiquant Draco.

- Lui ? Reprit Colin, surpris

- Oui, lui ! Insista-t-il

- Ouais, bon, bah, j'te laisse. A la prochaine !

- Ouais… »

Dès qu'il fut parti, Draco ne se priva pas pour dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Non, mais, c'est qui ce nabot lèche-cul ! Demanda-t-il

- Colin Crivey…

- Tu le connais bien ?

- Ce type m'admire, mais va savoir pourquoi… Il parait que je suis son « modèle de réussite »»

Draco émit un rire sarcastique.

« Ah ouais ? Et réussite de quoi ?

- Parce que je sors avec une magnifique blonde pulpeuse paraît-il…

- Non, c'est quand même pas pour ça ?

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, si…

- Déjà que j'avais pas beaucoup d'estime pour lui… Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté sur moi ?

- Comment tu sais qu'on parlait de toi ?

- Il est pas très discret, il arrêtait pas de me regarder… Alors, était-il surpris de me voir toujours en vie et pas en train de crever du sida ?

- Heu, non, non, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave ! Que des conneries ! »

Draco resta silencieux et cela embêta encore plus Harry qui ne savait pas où se mettre. Il avait l'impression que le blond aurait préféré être seul sur le coup.

« Tu veux manger où ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement

- Si je t'invite au resto chinois, ça te va ?

- Euh, oui… Sauf que, enfin ça m'embête mais…J'aurais pas assez pour payer…

- Je t'invite, c'est moi qui paye. Répliqua Draco comme si c'était logique.

- Mais c'est que ça me gêne…Faut pas que j't'oblige !

- Tu ne m'obliges pas vu que c'est moi qui t'invite ! Allez viens, je suis garé un peu plus loin ! »

Le blond sortit un trousseau de clés et le conduisit une centaine de mètres plus loin jusqu'à sa 307 bleu clair. Il l'emmena jusqu'en centre ville.

Le trajet fut agréable. Ils ne parlaient pas et se contentaient d'écouter le disque que Draco avait mis, mais cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Harry, qui se sentait très détendu. Et Draco conduisait bien, calmement, tout le contraire de l'oncle Vernon qui était aussi brutal dans ses paroles et gestes, que dans sa façon de conduire.

Dix minutes plus tard, Draco se gara en face du _Palais de Shangaï_.

« T'as déjà mangé ici ? Lui demanda Draco.

- Non, je connais juste de nom et de vue. Tu viens souvent ?

- Ca fait un petit moment là, mais je connais assez bien les patrons.

- Ah ouais ?

- Hum, hum. En fait, je connaissais surtout leur fils.

- Ah bon ? C'est un de tes amis ?

- Euh, oui… En fait c'est mon ex.

- Ah ok !

- J'ai réservé hier du côté fumeur, enfin si ça te dérange pas, sinon on peut changer.

- Non, t'inquiète, tant que tu ne m'envoies pas la fumée dans la figure…

- Merci… Je suis désolé, mais là, je suis vraiment stressé et quand c'est comme ça, je fume beaucoup… Beaucoup plus que d'habitude…

- C'est pas grave, lui dit-il en souriant, allez, on entre ?

- Je te suis ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés l'un en face de l'autre et regardaient la carte.

L'atmosphère du restaurant était feutrée, aux couleurs des murs et des tentures un peu sombres, mais cela rendait l'espace encore plus intime.

« Te gêne pas et prends ce que tu veux. Lui dit le blond

- Hum… Tu prends quoi, toi ?

- Le menu à quinze euros, j'avoue, j'ai pas très faim…

- Bon, je vais prendre comme toi ! »

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande, puis Harry engagea la conversation.

« Alors tu connais bien leur fils ? Il habite toujours ici ?

- Non, non, maintenant, il fait ses études ailleurs. Ca fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vue « en vrai », on se voit surtout par internet.

- Ah d'accord… Et c'est ton ex alors ? Enfin si c'est pas trop indiscret…

- Non, t'inquiète, ça ne me gêne pas… Bah, ouais, c'était mon copain quand j'avais treize ans, ouais, et puis, ça allait plus trop… Donc, on a rompu, j'avais seize ans je crois, et on ne se parlait plus du tout jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne contact avec moi six mois plus tard, puis avec le temps on est devenu amis, et puis voilà ! »

Draco savait parfaitement se servir de ses baguettes pour manger, contrairement à Harry. Il tenta pendant un temps de l'imiter mais en vain. Sur les conseils du blond, il finit par se rabattre sur sa fourchette et son couteau.

Discuter avec le blond fut finalement plus facile qu'Harry ne l'eut cru. Les sujets s'enchaînaient les uns aux autres naturellement et comme Draco semblait franc, Harry se sentait porter à être aussi honnête que Draco lui semblait l'être.

« Ah au fait, pour finir l'exposé, on serait quand même plus tranquilles si on se voyait hors du lycée, tu ne crois pas ? Suggéra Harry

- Si sûrement !

- Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi cette fois-ci, mercredi, ça te va ?

- Ouais d'accord ! »

Et le dessert arriva trop vite au goût des deux jeunes hommes.

« Je me demandais un truc : pourquoi t'habites chez ta tante ? Tes parents travaillent à l'étranger et ils préfèrent te mettre chez de la famille au lieu de t'emmener à droite à gauche ? C'est ça ? »

Harry fut très gêné par la question : il ne parlait presque jamais de ses parents et apparemment, le blond ignorait tout de sa situation. Il lui lança un bref coup d'œil comme pour vérifier que Draco ne se moquait pas de lui mais celui-ci le regardait avec interrogation, puis finalement, le brun observa son assiette.

« Non, ils sont décédés.

- Oh, pardon… Je suis navré, je-je savais pas...

- Non mais c'est pas grave, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules comme pour écarter le sujet et dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Je suis vraiment désolé… Si j'avais su je t'aurais pas demandé, je suis bête…

- Tu savais pas, tu savais pas. On peut arrêter maintenant d'en parler s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! »

Draco s'en voulait énormément d'avoir abordé un sujet apparemment très sensible pour Harry et d'avoir autant manqué de tact. Mais pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit ! A tous les coups, Blaise était au courant ! Il savait toujours plein de trucs sur les autres ! Vive l'amitié entre lui et Zacharias Smith !

Par instinct, il ralluma une cigarette et en proposa une à Harry, que celui-ci refusa.

Quand le brun eut fini son dessert, il reposa sa petite cuillère dans l'assiette, leva les yeux vers Draco et brisa le silence.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

- Oui, vas-y…

- C'est très indiscret, mais… Il hésita quelques secondes puis se lança : Pourquoi tu veux sortir avec moi ? Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez moi ? J'ai rien de spécial… »

Draco sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues mais préféra être franc. Autant jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Je sais pas trop… Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi…

-Tu es amoureux de moi ? L'interrompit l'autre jeune homme. Mais, mais… Tu ne me connais pas ! Comment peux-tu m'aimer, alors, alors…

- C'est vrai que je ne te connais pas vraiment, mais… Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Et je ne parle pas forcément de ton physique, mais surtout de ton « toi » intérieur. Enfin, t'es pas moche non plus, mais c'est pas une question d'attirance physique spécialement… Enfin si au début, mais plus maintenant… »

Draco ne préférait pas rentrer dans les détails. Il se doutait que s'il annonçait à Harry qu'il fantasmait à fond sur son corps, il en serait effrayé, ce qui serait fort compréhensible.

« Mais on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé, à part en cours…Reprit le brun.

- Si tu avais été un peu plus attentif, tu aurais remarqué que tu es un des seuls garçons qui acceptent de se mettre à côté de moi en cours sans y être obligé par un prof. Les autres me détestent parce que je suis différent, mais toi…

- Tu sais, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que t'étais homo, je croyais que c'était des conneries.

- Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il déçu.

- On raconte tout et n'importe quoi sur tout le monde, et puis… Ca ne me dérange pas. Franchement. Mais je comprends pas ce que tu trouves en moi de si… Extraordinaire ou autre…

- Ce genre de choses ne s'explique pas vraiment… »

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reprenne la parole :

« Ecoute, laisse-moi un peu de temps…Enfin, j'aimerais bien qu'on devienne amis, mais je comprendrais si tu refusais…

- Si j'aimerais bien, qu'on soit…Amis »

Ils se firent chacun un petit sourire et Draco alla payer l'adition tandis qu'Harry se préparait.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la voiture, le blond se retourna :

« En fait, pour mercredi… Viens chez moi… Ca sera mieux…

- Bah, pourquoi ? Demanda Harry

- Parce que ! »

Harry n'ajouta rien : apparemment le blond ne voulait pas discuter, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se poser des questions.

« C'est quoi la chanson ? Demanda-t-il pendant le trajet

- _Running up that hill_, c'est une reprise faite par Placebo.

- Connais pas…Tu aimes bien.

- C'est une question ?

- Non, non, c'est une affirmation. Tu mets la chanson en boucle depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si… C'est calme, c'est doux, mais en même temps… Je sais pas comment le dire !

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- En tout cas, je trouve cette chanson… agréable on va dire.

- Content que ça te plaise… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors que Draco avait coupé le contact de sa voiture et s'apprêtait à sortir, Harry le bloqua dans la voiture en appuyant sur le bouton de la fermeture centralisée et dit un peu sèchement :

« Sois franc avec moi et dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir chez moi.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier

- Tu veux mieux me connaître, mais dès que je t'invite, tu refuses net, sans aucune raison…

- Et à ton avis, pourquoi je ne veux pas venir ?

- Je sais pas… A cause de moi peut-être…

- Ce que tu peux être bête parfois ! Bien sûr que non, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi ! Il soupira, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à ton cousin, chez lui de surcroît, voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas venir. Et là, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne me fera pas de cadeaux…

- Dudley est en retenu le mercredi après-midi… Jusqu'à cinq heure au moins.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je perds un peu la tête parfois.

- C'est d'accord alors ?

- Ouais »

Harry lui fit un large sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Draco. Il aimait son sourire. Il aimait son visage et ses yeux, si verts, si expressifs. Il avait bien sûr déjà rencontré des gens qui avaient les yeux de cette couleur, mais ceux d'Harry étaient vraiment uniques.

Brown s'était jetée sur Harry comme une sangsue dès qu'il avait posé un orteil dans le lycée, l'assaillant de questions sûrement plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Draco avait préféré la snober et avait rejoint ses amis. Depuis, elle avait passé son après-midi à lui lancer des regards soupçonneux toutes les cinq minutes et ça commençait à lui pomper l'air. Déjà que pendant toute la matinée, il s'était coltiné les coups d'œil de Justin Finch-Fletchey. Il savait que son collègue littéraire lui avait bavé dessus l'année dernière mais il ne comprenait pas ce regain d'intérêt alors qu'il l'avait envoyé sur les roses.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry était dans sa chambre et essayait de se concentrer sur ses mathématiques, mais toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers bien d'autres préoccupations : lui tout d'abord, puis ses sentiments, sa relation avec Lavande, sa relation avec Draco, et surtout sa sexualité ; il passait son temps à émettre de nombreuses hypothèse et suppositions.

Que faire avec Lavande ? Sa relation avec la jeune fille avait été une belle aventure et il ne regrettait rien.

Mais il devait bien admettre aussi que ces temps-ci avec Lavande ça n'allait pas trop…Elle ne le critiquait pas vraiment, mais elle était toujours en train de parler d'autres mecs comme s'il n'était pas là, comme s'ils étaient beaucoup mieux que lui… Et puis, ils se disputaient pour un rien et se prenaient la tête… Ils tournaient en rond.

Peut-être que s'ils redevenaient amis ça serait mieux…

Et puis comment réagir face à Draco si celui-ci l'embrassait encore mercredi prochain ?

Le repousser et dire stop ou au contraire tenter d'avoir un début de relation qui pourrait être suivi par quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux ?

Car il avait dû bien admettre que le blond était très mignon et très intéressant sur le plan intellectuel et que finalement avoir une relation plus poussée avec lui ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça. Mais c'était un homme…Il n'était pas homo…

Est-ce qu'il était bi ? Était-il attiré par les hommes ? Pouvait-il être attiré par eux ? Dans le cas actuel, il était surtout attiré par **un **homme… Cela faisait-il de lui un homo ? C'est vrai qu'il avait apprécié leur baiser et il y avait quand même pensé ces derniers jours. Il s'était même surpris à le regarder avec intérêt. Le jeune homme blond dégageait quelque chose et cela l'attirait vivement, plus ou moins consciemment.

Et puis il y avait dans les yeux de Draco une lueur qu'il avait très peu vue jusqu'à maintenant, en tout cas pas dirigée vers lui, un sentiment fort et profond…

Est-ce que c'était ce qu'on appelait amour ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, désolée encore pour le retard. J'espère qu'avec les vacances, je publierai un peu plus régulièrement et plus souvent aussi !**

**J'ai aussi eu un petit « problème » avec les reviews Donc il se peut que je n'ai pas répondu à certains d'entre vous et j'en suis vraiment désolée mais je ne suis pas du tout organisée… Je ferai plus attention pour la prochaine fois (c'est possible aussi que j'ai répondu deux fois à certaines personnes mais je ne suis pas sure non plus)**

**Si vous avez des commentaires, des remarques quelconque, des interrogations diverses, n'hésitez pas !**

**Vous pouvez aussi aller sur mon blog, y a un petit peu de tout si ça intéresse quelqu'un**

**Bisous et à la prochaine !**


	7. Nothing impossible

**Titre : A la découverte de nous-même **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mis à part l'histoire qui est mienne. **

**Rating : M / NC 17 **

**Paring : Harry/Draco **

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y à aucune histoire lié à la magie, et ça se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voir pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans Harry Potter. **

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc relation entres hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui reste à faire.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre sept : Nothing impossible**

_Even the stars look brighter tonight, nothing impossible_

_I still believe in love at first sight, nothing impossible_

Le lundi matin, Harry se sentit étrangement mal. Il avait une sorte d'appréhension comme quand il devait passer un oral ou un examen qu'il n'avait pas révisé. Une espèce de boule au ventre qui remontait jusqu'à sa gorge comme s'il allait être malade. Mais la boule restait là où elle était. Gênante, offusquante.

Quand il avait vu Hermione ce matin-là, il avait bien été tenté d'aller lui demander conseil. Hermione était une fille qui avait la tête sur les épaules et, généralement, ses conseils étaient bons, ainsi que ses intuitions. Autant les suivre… D'habitude… Car ce jour-là, pour Harry, tout était diffèrent…

Et pourtant ses amis ne semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué.

Soit ça ne se voyait pas, soit ils ne faisaient absolument pas attention à ce qui lui arrivait.

A moins que ça ne soit lui qui fasse semblant ?

Il n'avait pas l'impression, surtout dans l'état nauséeux dans lequel il était, il était sûr que cela devait se voir.

A la récréation, quand il vit Lavande, il eut un pincement au cœur, mais cette fois ci, il le cacha de son mieux à l'intéressée.

La jeune femme semblait radieuse. Un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour. Harry s'obligea à faire un sourire qui se voulait naturel, mais il n'était vraiment pas habitué à faire semblant.

« Tu viens ? On va faire un tour à deux ? Proposa-t-il

-D'accord ! »

En marchant, Lavande s'extasia de ses derniers achats en matière de vêtements, de son nouveau parfum et de son excellente note en philosophie. Aucun rapport entre une jupe et la philo, mais qu'importe, Lavande était très heureuse et c'était sans aucun doute le principal.

En passant dans le parc, Harry aperçut Draco. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, il eut un pincement au cœur mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le beau blond qui était en pleine discussion avec son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, Draco ne l'avait pas vu. Mais au fond, il aurait aimé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? Lui demanda Lavande. Tu ne dis presque rien depuis tout à l'heure.

- Si, si, tout va bien. Je voudrais te parler… Sérieusement.

- A propos de quoi ? »

Ils s'étaient tout les deux arrêtés et maintenant, Lavande tentait de regarder les yeux fuyants d'Harry. Le jeune homme voyait bien que sa copine était inquiète, soucieuse et il culpabilisa encore plus.

« Ecoute, commença-t-il ; je suis désolé, mais… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ce week-end, à nous deux, et je suis vraiment désolé mais…

- Attends, attends ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Une relation, ça se construit à deux et il faut que les deux personne concernées soient réceptifs l'une à l'autre, et je pense que ça n'est plus le cas depuis quelque temps…

- Mais Harry… Gémit-elle, désespérée.

- Non, écoute. Reprit-il fermement .Je pense que ce sera mieux pour nous deux si on rompait, et c'est ce que je vais faire…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé… » Finit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lavande resta pendant une seconde la bouche ouverte, totalement hébétée, voire choquée. Elle était bien sûr triste et stupéfaite mais la colère prit le dessus et elle ne put s'empêcher de gifler Harry.

« Comment tu peux me faire ça ? »Cria-t-elle

Harry se détourna et massa sa joue qui était subitement chaude à cause de la gifle.

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Alors, c'était rien nous deux ? T'en avais rien à foutre ?

- J'ai jamais dit ça Lavande ! Et calme-toi je t'en prie !

- Me calmer ? Tu rêves !Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, hein !

- Non ! Pas du tout !

- C'est ça, menteur !

- Mais arrête Lavande ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Je dis n'importe quoi ? Mais bien sûr ! Eh bien, c'est plus la peine Harry ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Va voir ailleurs si ça te chante ! Et ne me parle plus ! Compris ? Plus jamais ! Reste avec tes amis ringards et miss intello et dégage de ma vue ! »

Lavande se retourna et s'en alla le dos droit, le pas déterminé.

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent et il alla s'appuyer sur le mur le plus proche. Un groupe de fille pas très loin se mit à chuchoter avec vivacité tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil tout les trois mots.

_« Les temps ont changé, et toi aussi Lavande… » _

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Deux heures plus tard, Draco suivait d'une oreille attentive le cours. Sa concentration fut interrompue quand son stylo manqua d'encre. En changeant de cartouche, Draco remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Lavande. La jeune femme avait le dos courbé, comme repliée sur sa feuille de papier où elle prenait des notes. En fait, en l'observant de plus près, Lavande ne suivait pas du tout le cours : ce qu'elle gribouillait sur sa feuille ressemblait à des triangles et des carrés, son visage paraissait défait… Il fut véritablement surpris quand une larme coula, vite camouflée par un mouchoir.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a la Brown, elle a pleuré ? Elle s'est cassée un ongle ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il à Blaise en chuchotant.

- T'es pas au courant ? Tout le monde en parle.

- De quoi ?

- Là, tu m'étonnes, Draco !

- Pourquoi ? Allez, dis !

- Harry et Lavande ont rompu. »

Draco releva vivement la tête, les yeux ronds, la bouche à moitié ouverte, sous le choc. Il se reprit quelques secondes plus tard quand le prof lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il plongea à nouveau sur son poly.

« C'est pas possible ! Tu me fais une blague ! Reprit-il après.

-Tu lui fais finalement plus d'effet qu'il n'y paraît…

-Il aurait largué sa copine pour moi ?

- Ne rêve pas trop non plus. »

Draco ne comprenait pas vraiment mais la sonnerie l'interrompit alors qu'il allait questionner son meilleur ami. Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires puis se dirigèrent vers le couloir, puis Blaise consentit à reprendre son explication :

« J'ai juste dit qu'il se pourrait bien qu'il soit, plus ou moins, moins sûr de son hétérosexualité. Tu me suis là ou pas ? Draco hocha la tête. Et encore, reprit-il, je dis ça, mais ça ne veut rien dire non plus peut-être. Je dis ça comme ça, ce n'est qu'une supposition.

- J'ai du mal à te suivre mais je pense avoir compris l'essentiel.

- Surtout ! Très important : ne lui saute pas dessus !

- Mais pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Oh arrête ! Tu appelles ça comment ce qui s'est passé chez toi ?

- Bon d'accord, mais je l'avais pas fait exprès !

- Bien sûr commenta Blaise, un petit sourire amusé.

- Je sais que j'ai gaffé mais je ne me contrôlais plus, ça n'arrivera plus !

- Ouais…

- Arrête d'être aussi sceptique à mon égard et viens manger !

- T'as pas espagnol ? Demanda Blaise.

- La prof n'est pas là.

- Ouais, sinon, sujet hautement important : le golf du week-end prochain. »

Ils déposèrent leurs sacs et rapidement, ils étaient assis à manger la « succulente » cuisine made in lycée comme le disait si bien Blaise.

« Le week-end golf » était une sorte de tradition entre Lucius Malfoy et ses amis, voire certains de ses collègues. Bien sûr, cette tradition était réservée exclusivement aux hommes, Lucius pouvait donc convier son fils et celui de son cher ami.

« J'en sais trop rien… On sera quatre en tout ? Toi, ton père, le mien et moi ?

- Non, cinq. Macnair en plus.

- Super… Fit il ironiquement. Rien de mieux pour éclairer un week-end …

- Ouais, je sais. Moi non plus, je l'aime pas beaucoup

- T'es sûr que tu viens ou pas?

- Ouais sûr et certain.

- Parce que, franchement, si je me retrouve qu'avec lui et père, c'est la mort assurée. Je ne comprends pas comment fait mon père pour s'entendre si bien avec lui ! Il est tellement… bête. Et puis si… Draco haussa les épaules, ne trouvant pas le mot juste.

- Que veux-tu ? Ils se font du fric ensemble, c'est une raison valable, tu ne crois pas ? Pour ma part, je dirai pas qu'il soit bête… C'est quelque chose d'autre.

- Ouais, je ne dirai rien de plus. Parlons d'autre chose que de ce vautour veux tu. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le mercredi suivant, en début d'après midi, Vernon était reparti travailler et Dudley était resté au lycée pour effectuer sa retenu en compagnie de ses copains. Harry avait demandé à Draco d'arriver vers 14h30 et de l'appeller sur son portable pour ne pas alerter la tante Pétunia.

Harry l'attendait dans sa chambre avec impatience et réticence aussi. Il guettait toutes les minutes à sa fenêtre si Draco était enfin arrivé ou non. Assis sur son lit, il sursauta quand son portable vibra contre sa cuisse. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit silencieusement les escaliers avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Heureusement que sa tante était dans la cuisine et que la porte était fermée. Elle n'entendrait rien. Elle aurait sûrement peu apprécié la venue du jeune homme blond, surtout après l'incident de la semaine précédente.

Draco était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Harry s'attarda deux secondes sur ce qu'il portait : un jean foncé, une chemise bleu clair dont les manches étaient relevées sur les avant-bras. Il était très séduisant et une sorte de magnétisme s'échappait de lui. Et puis ses cheveux… . Mais depuis combien de temps s'intéressait il à ce que portaient les garçons ? Harry eut un timide sourire et lui fit signe d'entrer, tentant de dissimuler son malaise.

Pour la première fois, Draco découvrit le monde d'Harry : sa chambre. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé si petite mais l'impression générale était bonne : une espèce de foutoir organisé ; seul son propriétaire devait s'y retrouver. Cela se voyait qu'Harry avait fait des efforts et qu'il avait essayé de ranger mais c'était loin de ce qu'était sa propre chambre. Le papier-peint était vieux : on y voyait des images enfantines : de petits nuages, de jolis arcs-en-ciel dont la couleur était passée et des soleils qui souriaient.

« Va y, installe-toi. Fais comme chez toi ! »

Harry et lui s'assirent côte à côte à son bureau et commencèrent à travailler. Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient enfin terminé leur exposé et ils pouvaient parler d'autre chose. Harry pria Draco de s'asseoir sur son lit qui était tout de même plus confortable que ses vieilles chaises. Le jeune blond semblait être à son aise dans cet espace inconnu et cela rassura le propriétaire. Il avait en effet eu un peu peur de sa réaction face à sa chambre qui était plus que ridicule par rapport à son immense maison.

« Demain, on se voit en perm pour ton anglais ? Lui demanda Draco

- Ouais si ça te déranges pas.

- Non, non. Si tu veux, on peut regarder un peu aujourd'hui »

Harry se leva et commença à fouiller dans l'amas de cahier au bord de son bureau. Il en retira plusieurs et trouva enfin le bon. En soulevant le cahier d'anglais, toute une pille de photos glissa à terre. Toutes représentaient Lavande et Harry. L'intéressé se dépêcha de les ramasser et rougit un peu d'embarras.

« Comme on est plus ensemble, je dois refaire la déco…Marmonna-t-il

- Je me doute…Ca fait bizarre, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui… En fait, je n'avais jamais envisagé cette option-là, je sais pas trop quoi faire de toutes ces photos et de tous ces souvenirs… Je vais sûrement les mettre dans une boîte et la ranger. Ca m'attriste quand même de faire ça. C'est une histoire qui se finit…

- Pourq… Je sais que c'est indiscret, mais pourquoi t'as rompu avec Lavande ? Vous aviez l'ai heureux ensemble, franchement. Tu semblais énormément y tenir, je veux dire… Elle t'aime, mais toi ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes… encore ?

- Je sais pas… En fait… Non je sais pas. Je crois que beaucoup de choses ont changé ces temps-ci et que c'était nécessaire. Je sais pas trop où j'en suis, alors…Je suis plus pareil, ou peut-être que je viens de m'en rendre compte, mais ça me fait peur d'être différent.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, qu'il faut du temps, parfois beaucoup de temps pour l'accepter. Mais…Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, c'est pas grave d'être …Différent.

- Les autres ne pensent pas comme toi. Eux, ils ne comprennent rien. Il suffit de voir comment ils se comportent avec toi.

- Ca sera comme ça que tu reconnaîtras tes vrais amis… »

Harry resta silencieux, réfléchissant aux dernières paroles de Draco.

« Je suis bi…C'est pathétique.

- Non, je ne trouve pas. »

Harry souffla et baissa la tête.

« Tu sais, je tiens énormément à toi et plus qu'il n'y paraît… »

Draco se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il hésita à le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait lui murmurer que lui aussi, il l'aimait, mais il avait peur de briser quelque chose.

Harry sentait Draco, il le savait proche de lui, et sa présence était étrangement rassurante. Il aurait aimé que le blond le prenne dans ses bras et pouvoir ainsi sentir sa chaleur, apprécier son parfum et blottir sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre la vitre, oubliant un instant que Draco était présent et que celui-ci l'observait.

Constatant que ça allait de moins en moins bien, Draco se rapprocha encore et posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'ils se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre .Et Harry, toujours en train de regarder le sol, se rapprocha de lui et osa enrouler ses bras autour de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, puis Harry releva la tête et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Draco. Il y avait comme une lueur d'espoir et il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir la même lueur dans ses propres yeux. Et là, il posa timidement ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre jeune homme.

C'était un bisou à la fois doux et timide.

Draco se laissa faire. C'était Harry qui avait pris l'initiative, il le laissait « diriger ».

Quand il sentit la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrir timidement, le blond en fit de même et laissa sa langue venir à sa rencontre.

Ce baiser était différent du premier qu'ils avaient échangé : tous deux en avaient envie, et puis c'était différent ! Draco ne savait pas trop en quoi. Peut-être qu'il savait que le brun n'allait pas le rejeter juste après. Sûrement…

Après quelques minutes, Draco se détacha et retint Harry quand celui voulut l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Euh, attends…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Harry

- Est-ce que t'es sûr ? Enfin, tu es prêt à… »

Harry ne voyait pas de quoi Draco voulait parler. Il avait l'impression qu'en fin de compte, le blond n'était plus attiré par lui. Celui-ci comprit son incompréhension et s'expliqua :

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que si on sort ensemble, c'est sérieux. Je veux pas que tu sortes avec moi juste comme ça, parce que tu sais que tu m'intéresses…

- Je vois pas trop où tu veux en…

- Je veux pas que tu te serves de moi.

- Mais pas du tout ! Ne penses pas ça !

-Est-ce que t'es sûr de vouloir sortir avec moi ? Est-ce que t'es sûr que c'est pas juste un coup de tête parce que tu viens de rompre et que tu as besoin de réconfort ? Ecoute, réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit…

- Mais je suis sûr ! Je prend pas ça la légère !

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses réellement, alors… Réfléchis bien, je ne veux pas souffrir, tu vas sûrement penser que je suis égoïste quand je dis ça et tu as raison, mais c'est comme ça. Je veux pas payer les pots cassés. Et d'un autre côté, je veux pas non plus que **toi** tu souffres. Enfin voilà… Donne-moi ta réponse dans quelques jours, quand tu seras… décidé, réellement décidé on va dire.

- Je comprends… On va faire comme ça alors… Se résigna Harry. Mais je pense sincèrement être prêt…

- On verra bien, de toute façon, on a tout notre temps !

- Oui ! »

Ils se séparèrent et Harry alla de nouveau s'asseoir sur le lit. Ils se trouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, appuyés contre le mur.

« Ce sont tes parents ? Demanda Draco en indiquant un cadre photo sur la table de chevet.

- Ouais. »

Harry attrapa le cadre et le tendit à Draco.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père quand même.

- Ouais, j'ai juste les yeux de maman …

- Maman ? Maman ? T'es trop mimi toi !

- Oh ça va hein !

- Mais je plaisante ! Ah au fait : t'es tout rouge.

- Pfff ! N'importe quoi d'ailleurs !

- Mais oui ! Allez, je vais te laisser avec tantounette ! »

« On se voit demain ok ? »

Draco se baissa vers Harry et lui fit la bise.

Harry, dans un état second, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'avait même pas raccompagné son camarade jusqu'à la porte.

Tout s'était bien passé. Il s'était juste ridiculisé en appelant sa mère « maman »…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Salut Draco ! »

Le jeune homme en question était en perm. Il profitait de l'heure de midi pour jeter un œil sur les devoirs d'Harry et voir ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas. Il fit aussi une petite excursion dans le livre qu'il avait commencé à étudier en littérature pour se « détendre », mais Draco aimait travailler. Concentré comme toujours sur son labeur, il n'avait pas vu arriver son camarade de classe, Justin Finch-Flitchley. Le voir dans un lieu de travail le surprit un peu mais il n'en montra rien.

_« Les temps changent dis donc. »_

« Justin… Quel plaisir…

- Ca va ?

- Très bien. Merci. Répondit-il un peu sèchement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais de beau ?

- Eh bien, j'étais en train de lire La Bruyère jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et que tu m'interrompes.

- Dis moi, tu t'es levé du pied gauche ? Demanda Justin, ironiquement.

- Absolument pas. Qu'importe, reprit-il quelques secondes plus tard ; tu veux quoi ?

- Ouhla ! Ca va ! Je voulais juste te parler ! On peut même pas t'adresser la parole sans que tu mordes, c'est dingue ça ! »

Draco respira un bon coup pour se calmer. Certes, il jouait un peu la comédie, mais le jeune homme l'énervait quand même. Puis il reprit sur un ton plus condescendant :

« Soit, je ne suis peut-être pas toujours agréable, mais là, tu vois, j'ai une excuse, j'essaye de travailler, et comme tu le sais sûrement, le travail est quelque chose qui me tient absolument à cœur. Donc, à bon entendeur salut ! »

Il finit sa tirade accompagné d'un petit sourire totalement faux ce qui avait coutume de faire fuir les gens, mais Justine ne lâcha pas prise.

« Tu aimes Les Caractères ? » Continua-t-il

Certes, ce n'était pas une question pertinente, mais pas si idiote que ça. Justin semblait faire des efforts.

« Oui, ça va. Répondit le jeune homme blond. Enfin, le livre en soit n'est pas super folichon, mais l'étude qu'on fait avec la prof est très intéressante. Et toi, tu aimes ?

- C'est sur que la prof est à fond dans son truc… J'aime moyen. A force ça devient ennuyeux, c'est toujours la même façon d'écrire, des citations ;

- Ouais, enfin tu peux dire ça pour n'importe quel livre. Généralement l'auteur utilise toujours la même « voie narrative », tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui oui. Bon, je vais te laisser travailler en paix.

- Bonne idée.

- A plus tard ! »

Justin se leva et s'en alla, mais quand il passa à côté de Draco, celui-ci sentit sa main lui caresser furtivement le bras.

Draco se retourna, pensant un instant avoir imaginé la scène, mais le petit sourire de Justin le persuada du contraire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans l'après midi, Harry et Draco passèrent une heure ensemble à revoir des points importants de la langue anglaise.

Tout deux faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils se comportaient comme deux camarades de classe qui s'entraidaient. Rien d'extraordinaire à cela.

Harry avait tout de même pensé à lui effleurer la main ou à cogner volontairement son genou contre le sien mais Draco semblait vouloir prendre ses distances et avait tout fait pour. Harry l'avait vite remarqué et cela l'obligea à repenser aux paroles du blond et à se remettre en question.

Il se sentait encore perdu mais le fait d'avoir parlé avec quelqu'un lui avait fait du bien et le poussait à aller de l'avant. En fait, il acceptait mieux la situation.

Mais c'était vrai qu'il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il désirait lui-même. Malgré cela, il aimait être auprès de Draco même si c'était pour réciter une liste de verbes irréguliers.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Durant la nuit du samedi au dimanche, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de se produire quelque chose dont il se rappelait généralement peu ou pas du tout. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait tous les détails en tête… Il fut horrifié un instant en constatant la situation dans laquelle il était, mais après avoir repris ses esprits, il réalisa ce que cela signifiait et prit une décision.

Il attrapa vivement son téléphone et se dépêcha d'y écrire un message.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Even the stars look brighter tonight, nothing impossible_

_I still believe in love at first sight, nothing impossible_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans une chambre d'hôtel jouxtant un club de golf, deux jeunes hommes furent réveillés par le vibreur d'un portable.

« Putain Dray ! C'est le tien ! Tu pouvais pas l'éteindre comme tout le monde !

- Désolé…Chais pas qui sait qui peut m'envoyer un truc à c'te heure en plus.

- Bah elle fait chier cette personne !

- Oh tais-toi Blaise ! »

Draco attrapa à tâtons son téléphone et lut le nouveau message.

Il resta là, à regarder son écran jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'éteigne.

Surpris était un mot trop faible pour décrire ce que ressentait Draco à ce moment-là. Et puis il fut soudainement ému et ne répondit pas tout de suite quand Blaise lui demanda qui c'était.

« Rien. Une erreur » Prononça-t-il d'une voix faible.

C'était faux bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter avec son meilleur ami. Il était fatigué et de très mauvaise humeur. Il attendrait le lendemain matin.

_« Draco, je t'assure que j'ai envie d'essayer avec toi et que je me sens prêt même si ça paraît extrêmement rapide. Bisous. Harry »_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Le lundi suivant, Harry arriva un peu en retard.

Il vit tout de suite Draco adossé au mur, parlant tranquillement à Blaise tout en fumant.

Il fit la bise à Hermione et salua les autres. La jeune femme allait engager la conversation mais il s'excusa, prétextant qu'il devait faire un truc urgent.

Draco, de son côté, l'avait aussi remarqué

« Tu m'excuses, mais…

-T'inquiète, allez vas-y, fonce ! »

Le blond lui sourit et partit avec Harry quand celui-ci l'eut rejoint

« Salut !

- Salut, ça va ? Lui demanda Harry

- Oui, et toi ?

- Comme un lundi matin, plaisanta-t-il

- Tu m'accompagnes au casier ?

- Ouais, ok. »

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés dans la cour en passant sur le côté.

« Alors, t'es sûr, tu t'es décidé ? Lui demanda Draco

- Oui, sûr et certain.

- Bon, bah ok… Dis, on peut manger ensemble un de ces jours.

- Ouais, on peut planifier ça plusieurs fois par semaine.

- Ce serait sympa. Et puis si tu veux voir un film, on pourrait y aller pendant le week-end. »

Il s étaient arrivés aux casiers qui étaient fort bondés à cette heure de la journée. Mais dès que la sonnerie retentit, la plupart des élèves désertèrent les lieux.

« Bah vas-y, ne m'attends pas. Tu vas être en retard.

- C'est pas grave. Je vais t'attendre. On peut se voir tout à l'heure à la récréation ?

- Bien sûr ! Par contre, je serai pas seul… Ca te dérange peut-être ?

- Non. Y aura qui ?

- Blaise, Smith, McLaggen… Mais amis en somme.

- Non, c'est pas grave.

- Je suis désolé, mais comme c'était prévu…

- Pas de problème. »

Draco avait enfin finit de ranger ses affaires quand la seconde sonnerie retentit. On pouvait entendre les derniers élèves courir à travers les couloirs.

« Là, on est vraiment en retard…

- Tant pis »

Harry savait qu'il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas devoir chercher un billet de retard, mais il était seul avec son nouveau petit ami, qui était d'ailleurs très attirant et très sexy en ce jour.

Il n'en put soudain plus et l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser.

Draco oublia tout à son tour et noua ses bras autour de la fine taille du brun et se colla à son corps.

Harry entoura son cou de ses bras et fit glisser entre ses doigts ses cheveux si soyeux.

Le baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux mais le blond finit par le stopper.

« Désolé, mais il faut vraiment y aller là… On se voit tout à l'heure, ok ?

- Ok. »

Ils se firent un dernier bisou, sortirent des casiers et se dirigèrent en courant vers leurs lieux de cours.

« Eh bien, Mr Potter ? Ca fait dix minutes au moins que ça a sonné ! C'est bon pour cette fois mais ma générosité a des limites ! C'est quoi ça, ces élèves qui n'arrivent jamais à l'heure et puis qui se plaignent après de ne pas finir le programme à temps ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Plus tard dans la soirée, Draco décida de l'appeler même s'ils s'étaient vus toute la journée. Il avait encore envie de lui parler, d'écouter sa voix, mais il avait la hantise du blanc gênant, encore plus embêtant au téléphone qu'en réalité.

« Allo?

- Allo Harry? C'est Draco. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Ah non pas du tout ! Ca va bien ?

- Très bien ! Et toi, depuis tout à l'heure….

- Ca va bien aussi, merci !

- En fait, je t'appelle mais j'ai rien de spécial à raconter.

- Ca n'fait rien. C'est quand même gentil d'avoir appelé. »

Tout deux se turent, attendant que l'autre dise quelque chose pour dissiper le silence.

Draco eut un petit rire nerveux puis reprit :

« En fait, il y avait quelque chose que je voudrais te demander. Ca va te paraître un peu bizarre sûrement mais… Qu'est ce qui t'a décidé par rapport à nous deux ?

- Eh bien, j'ai rêvé de toi l'autre nuit et c'était bien. Mieux que ça même, c'était…

Indescriptible. En tout cas, j'étais auprès de toi et j'avais un sentiment de bien-être, de plénitude… Ca m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir ; tu vas te moquer de moi, mais j'ai eu envie que le rêve devienne réalité.

- En effet, là, c'est la belle au bois dormant ! Enfin qu'importe, je peux faire ton bonheur ! Mais dis-moi, que se passait-il dans ton rêve ? »

Quand il entendit sa question, Harry se mit à rougir subitement.

« Oh tu sais, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, tenta-t-il avec embarras.

- Allez vas-y ! Tu peux me le dire ! A qui veux-tu que je le raconte ?

- Oui mais c'est gênant…

- Attends ! Cela ne reste qu'un rêve ! C'est de l'inconscient tout ça !

- Certes ! Certes… Mais là…

- Allez ! S'il te plaît… Je serais content de savoir ce qui se passait…

- Bon bah d'accord… J'étais au lycée, dans la salle de sport, j'étais tout seul et je me promenais dedans jusqu'à ce que j'arrive aux tapis de sol, et t'étais là… T'étais allongé dessus, tu semblais endormi, mais je suis pas sûr… Mais tout était un peu flou maintenant que j'y repense, comme si il y avait du brouillard un peu. Alors je me suis approché de toi, je me suis penché, je t'ai embrassé, tu as ouvert les yeux et puis tu m'as fait un espèce de sourire lubrique bizarre et étrangement, ça m'a fait rire. » Harry était plongé dans sa narration et ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait. « Et à ce moment-là, je me suis agenouillé et j'ai… fait un truc… que j'avais jamais fais de ma vie, et puis c'est tout ! » Il s'était dépêché de finir sa phrase quand il se rappela à quel point la situation était gênante.

« Ah oui d'accord…. Draco avait finalement retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, mais qu'importe !

- Oh ne dis rien s'il te plaît. J'ai dû te choquer… Pour qui tu vas me prendre maintenant ?

- Arrête Harry. Ca ne me choque pas. C'est surprenant, oui, mais choquant non.

- J'avoue, ça me tourmentait un peu quand je me suis réveillé - tu imagines bien la scène !- enfin quand je dis tourmenté, on va dire « occupé l'esprit »… Mais ça ma permit de me rendre compte que je pouvais vraiment envisager quelque chose avec toi, alors, je me suis dit : « ok, j'y vais », enfin, t'as compris quoi.

- Je suis content que les choses se passent ainsi et d'être avec toi. Voilà, je crois que c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire après toi.

- Ok. Je vais te laisser, on va bientôt manger chez moi. Je dois mettre la table. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bonsoir!

Tou d'abbords, un énorme désolé pour le retards! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

Je ne l'ai pas indiqué au début, mes les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LJ ( aaints . livejournal. com). J'en profite pour faire de la pub. N'hésiter pas à y faire un tour:)

Alors, verdict? Perso, je trouve le chapitre un peu "guimauve" à certain moment. Enfin, question de point de vue.

Bisous et à la prochaine!


	8. Quand on commence à se rapprocher

**Titre : A la découverte de nous-même**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mis à part l'histoire qui est mienne.**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Harry/Draco**

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y à aucune histoire lié à la magie, et ça se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voire pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans Harry Potter.**

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc relation entres hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.**

**Je rajoute une petite note pour dire que je ne préviendrai pas lorsqu'il y aura un lemon, du vocabulaire cru ou une situation difficile dans un chapitre. En somme, ça peut arriver n'importe quand.**

**Un grand merci à ma bêta Ishtar, à ceux qui m'ont donné leurs avis sur ce chapitre, à ceux qui lisent cette fiction et à tout ceux qui ont reviewer.**

**Chapitre huit : quand on commence à se rapprocher**

La semaine se passa tranquillement, sans que personne ne remarqué quoi que ce soit. Et de même pour les suivantes.

Les deux garçons s'étaient mis d'accord pour que leur relation reste discrète mais aussi pour ne pas passer tout leur temps ensemble en tant qu'« amis ». Harry avait envie de profiter des siens maintenant qu'il était « célibataire ».

Malgré cela, Harry passait du temps avec les amis de Draco et apprenait à les connaître, mais jamais le contraire. Harry appréciait Blaise mais il restait très distants l'un et l'autre. Zacharias était sympa mais avait tendance à se la raconter facilement et ça, ça énervait Harry. Cormac, lui, était assez spécial : un jour ça allait, l'autre non. Dans ces cas-là, il était, selon Harry, amer, voire acide. La chose qu'il détestait le plus chez lui, c'était l' « amitié » qu'il partageait avec Dudley et Piers.

Harry constata en outre que Ginny, la sœur cadette de Ron, venait de plus en plus souvent lui dire bonjour et lui faire la causette. Rien de mal à ça jusqu'au jour où Ron commença à lui parler d'elle avec insistance alors qu'ils étaient en cours.

« Ma sœur parle beaucoup de toi ces temps-ci… Commença-t-il de façon anodine.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit sur moi ?

- Bah, en fait, je sais pas trop comment te le dire, et puis je crois qu'elle n'ose pas trop, mais… Je crois que tu lui plais…

- Quoi ?? Tu veux dire quand on était au collège hein? Mais c'est super vieux ce machin.

- Je le sais ça !! Mais je te parle pas de cette histoire, j'te parle de maintenant !!

- Maintenant ? Mais, Ron, je-je sais pas !! Et puis c'est ta sœur en plus ! Enfin, ça ferait bizarre !

- Bah non ! Je trouve pas ! Et puis, je peux te le dire franchement, t'es un gars bien. Je préfère qu'elle sorte avec toi qu'avec un de ces obsédés qui peuplent le lycée !

- N'exagère pas ! Les gens ne pensent pas qu'à ça !

- Ce que tu es naïf parfois !! Avoue, les mecs pensent tous au cul !

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que les mecs…Et puis tu sais, je suis comme tout le monde ! Alors pas sûr que je fasse l'affaire pour ta sœur d'après tes critères ! Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est pas tes affaires avec qui elle sort !

- Non mais tu plaisantes !! Au contraire ça me regarde ! Je suis son frère !! C'est mon droit !

- Arrête avec ton délire de protection fraternelle, ça devient ridicule et ça fait super cliché !!

- Pas du tout !!

- Oh que si ! Un conseil : laisse ta sœur tranquille, il y a rien de mal à avoir un copain. C'est pas comme si elle se droguait ou autre, alors, lâche un peu l'affaire…

- Qu'importe… Je voudrais pas te forcer la main, mais comme t'es célibataire…

- Justement… Pour l'instant, euh, on va dire que je préfère rester seul, voilà !

- Potter, Weasley, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

Les deux voisins relevèrent la tête et Harry se rendit compte qu'ils avaient dû parler un peu trop fort et vu la tête de Padma Patil, elle en avait entendu trop au goût d'Harry.

Elle lui lança une sorte de regard mi-dégoûté mi-dédaigneux. Regard qu'Harry prit pour de la solidarité féminine envers son amie Lavande. Puis elle retourna vivement la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds dans tous les sens.

La seule réponse que Ron put apporter à MacGonagal fut un « euh… » un peu stupide. Harry se contenta de soulever les épaules.

Le professeur MacGonagal passa les cinq minutes suivantes à les enguirlander. D'abord eux et bientôt toute la classe. Comme disait Seamus : « à son âge, ça doit être la ménaupose. Ca va bien finir par passer, hein ? »….

¤¤¤¤¤¤

S'ils ne se voyaient pas la semaine en tant que couple, Harry et Draco se rattrapaient le week-end ou le mercredi après-midi. Mais ce n'était pas toujours facile, surtout pour Harry qui devait à chaque fois trouver une excuse auprès des Dursleys et dont l'imagination commençait à atteindre ses limites.

Enfin, ce mercredi-là, Harry allait chez Draco.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Harry sentait que les choses évoluaient entre Draco et lui même si ça ne faisait pas un mois que leur relation avait commencé.

Ils étaient de plus en plus complices et ils n'avaient aucun problème à aborder n'importe quel sujet. Draco était quelqu'un d'intelligent qui avait vu plein de choses dans sa vie et Harry adorait discuter, et confronter différents points de vue.

Au niveau purement physique, Harry trouvait aussi qu'ils se rapprochaient. Au début, tout timide, il osait à peine effleurer les fesses de son petit ami quand ils étaient seuls, et maintenant, il ne se privait pas d'y mettre pleinement la main.

En attendant, il était 15 heures et Harry se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de chez Draco.

Il sonna.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco tout souriant. Harry pensait souvent que son comportement était fort différent de celui qu'il avait au lycée, où il était fort réservé et antipathique.

« Salut ! Viens, entre ! »

Harry s'avança et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

« J'ai fait au plus vite pour venir. Expliqua Harry. Les Dursleys me posaient des questions.

- Et t'as dit quoi ?

- Que j'allais à la bibliothèque.

- Des conneries en somme.

- Oui, ils commencent d'ailleurs à avoir des soupçons. Pour eux, c'est pas normal d'autant travailler … »

Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambre de Draco où Harry déposa ses affaires.

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

-Mon père, non. Pour pas changer, il travaille. Par contre, ma mère si, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Elle nous laissera tranquille. »

Draco s'approcha de son amoureux, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et commença à l'embrasser. Harry enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux du blond. Il adorait ses cheveux : ils étaient doux, lisses, sentaient toujours bon… Leur parfum était enivrant. Il ne s'en lassait pas.

Les mains de Draco étaient lovées dans le creux de ses reins.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques minutes.

« Ca te dit d'aller en ville. Juste pour faire un petit tour, et après on revient.

- D'accord. Tu veux acheter un truc en particulier ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Tu sais, Noël approche plus vite qu'on ne le croit. Il faut que je commence à faire des repérages dès maintenant !

- On n'est qu'en octobre !T'es vraiment pressé d'y être dis donc !!

- Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point mon chou ! Non, mais c'est juste pour regarder.»

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils rentrèrent une heure et demie plus tard, après avoir fait moult magasins et vitrines. Puis ils prirent un verre pour se désaltérer et retournèrent dans la chambre de Draco.

Ils étaient enlacés et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, Harry avait enlacé le blond tandis que celui-ci laissait courir ses mains le long de son dos et de ses fesses.

Draco fit doucement reculer Harry jusqu'à son lit et le fit s'asseoir dessus quand ses mollets cognèrent contre.

Harry le regardait, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Le blond commença par retirer son pull puis son T-shirt.

Il retira ses chaussures avec ses pieds, puis se baissa et attrapa les pieds d'Harry pour lui retirer les siennes.

Il se redressa et vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

Draco continua de caresser Harry, mais lui n'osait pas le toucher, bien qu'il en ait envie.

Le blond s'en rendit compte, il lui attrapa alors la main et la posa sur le haut de son torse.

Doucement, Harry fit glisser sa main tout du long. Il prit son temps.

Quand il arriva enfin à sa ceinture, il recommença mais avec plus d'assurance, et avec l'aide de son autre main, il se mit à lui toucher les mamelons, à les faire durcir sous ses doigts. Draco soupirait d'aise : il appréciait le spectacle et cela commençait à l'exciter.

Cet « apprentissage » en douceur donnait confiance à Harry, il prenait plus d'assurance. Mais il dut arrêter sa tâche car Draco avait décidé de lui retirer son pull. Enfin retiré, il lui restait encore sa chemise. Draco allongea son amant sur le lit et déboutonna un à un chaque bouton pour faire languir le brun. Il s'amusait à faire glisser furtivement sa main le long de son torse et se délectait des petits soupirs qu'Harry poussait. Quand il en fut finalement débarrassé, il retira son pantalon et l'envoya valser dans un coin.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, se caresser et à coller leurs corps l'un contre l'autre sur le lit. Draco sentait qu'il devenait dur. Harry le sentait aussi, contre son ventre. Cela l'excitait, mais l'effrayait aussi : il n'était pas encore prêt à coucher avec Draco. Déjà, se retrouver face à un homme nu, excité de surcroît lui faisait un peu peur, même si c'était Draco. La vue d'un pénis en érection en face de lui lui faisait peur, savoir que ça allait sûrement le pénétrer le terrifiait plus qu'autre chose, il avait déjà pensé à l'acte en lui-même, et se demandait si réellement ça pouvait rentrer complètement en lui.

Pendant ce temps, Draco défaisait sa ceinture et son pantalon, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes et décidait de s'attaquer à ses sous-vêtements. Harry ne disait rien mais il ne voulait pas le faire. C'est quand il sentit les doigts de son partenaire contre l'élastique de son boxer, que les mots sortirent :

« Hum… Draco, s'il te plaît… Je ne, enfin… C'est pas que j'ai pas envie, mais, je…Suis pas prêt, je ne veux pas qu'on le fasse…Aujourd'hui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends. De tout façon, on a tout le temps. »

Il l'embrassa, mais fit quand même descendre son boxer. Harry gigota et lui lança un regard gêné et perplexe, rempli de question.

« Je te promets qu'on ne couchera pas. Je ne te forcerai jamais. C'est juste que…On peut faire d'autres choses, enfin, tu vois quoi…

-Oui, oui. Bien sûr, ça ne m'embête pas. » Et sur ce, il fit descendre à son tour le sous-vêtement du blond.

Harry découvrit pour la première fois en entier le corps de Draco Malfoy et il s'attarda quelques secondes dessus.

Le seul corps qu'il avait jusqu'ici pu contempler –mis à part le sien- avait été celui de Lavande.

Le jeune homme blond était plus musclé au niveau des cuisses- elles semblaient plus fermes- et ses abdominaux ressortaient plus.

Mais Draco avait aussi quelque chose de féminin en plus de ses traits fins : il était mince et devait être très léger, ses hanches ressortaient beaucoup pour un garçon, ainsi que ses côtes. Autre « particularité » : le garçon était quasi imberbe, seul un léger duvet recouvrait ses jambes, aucun poil sur le torse ou les bras. Plus étonnent encore, ses aisselles étaient épilées mais Harry préféra ne pas poser de questions.

Le membre dressé lui rappelait bien que Draco était tout sauf une fille.

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se caressaient. Finalement, Draco fit descendre sa main le long du ventre de son partenaire, vint toucher ses poils et enfin sa virilité. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur toute la longueur, puis l'empoigna à la base, ce qui fit haleter Harry. Il commença un long va et vient. Harry gémissait, Draco savait vraiment y faire et il adorait les sensations qu'il faisait naître en lui. Il se rapprocha du blond pour l'embrasser et timidement, il posa sa main sur le sexe tendu du blond et celui-ci commença à gémir dans sa bouche. « Continue comme ça… Vas-y…mmm. Plus _haut_… » Ils continuèrent à se toucher ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, allant de plus en plus vite. Mais soudainement, alors qu'Harry se sentait venir, Draco ralentit le mouvement, puis finit par s'arrêter. Puis il se retourna, ouvrit le tiroir sa table de nuit et en sortit un tube de pommade.

Harry était perplexe : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Il comprit que c'était du lubrifiant quand il vit le blond en déposer le long de son index gauche.

« Ecoute, je sais pas si t'as déjà fait ça toi-même ou si quelqu'un te l'a fait, en tout cas, je voudrais te le faire, lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Si tu ne veux pas ou si tu veux que j'arrête, tu me le dis, OK ?

-D'accord » Et Harry se laissa faire.

Draco se rapprocha de lui et lui écarta doucement les cuisses. Harry commençait à rougir à cause de la position et regardait attentivement Draco.

Il voyait bien qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il avait tout de même un peu d'appréhension. Et là, il sentit le doigt de Draco contre son anus. Harry respira un coup, attendant le moment fatidique, mais le doigt ne bougea pas, il leva alors les yeux vers Draco. Il comprit qu'il lui demandait sa permission. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il le sentit alors rentrer doucement. Cela n'était pas vraiment douloureux, c'était surtout peu agréable. Tout du moins au début.Et puis, Draco continua de le masturber de son autre main. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, il lui criait presque de continuer.

Plus le doigt bougeait, plus il trouvait cela agréable.

Ils aimaient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Et enfin, la jouissance les submergea et ils éjaculèrent sur le ventre de l'un et de l'autre. Draco retira ses mains et les porta au visage de son bien-aimé pour l'embrasser.

« Ca va ?

-Très bien. C'est bête que ce ne soit pas la nuit… Reprit-il après quelques secondes J'aurais aimé dormir avec toi, surtout après ça… »

Il l'embrassa et se blottit contre lui.

« Si tu veux, on peut rester au lit un petit moment. Je sais pas, hum, une demi-heure, ça te va ?

-Oh ! Plus, s'il te plaît…

- Bon trois quarts d'heure mais pas plus, et après hop, sous la douche. »

Draco modifia son réveil pour le faire sonner 45 minutes plus tard, puis ils s'enlacèrent et Harry s'assoupit rapidement.

Quand il s'éveilla, Draco le regardait. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Harry n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il était là, bien, au chaud, contre Draco. Et puis il pensait.

« Tu sais, parfois j'aimerais en parler. Commença-t-il

- Parler de quoi ? Demanda Draco.

- De nous. »

Draco se dégagea, se leva, s'habilla sommairement et s'alluma une clope à la fenêtre. Il rit doucement à la réponse d'Harry.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à notre sujet ?

- Je sais pas. En fait, j'aimerais en parler à mes amis.

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas fait ?

- Non, je me sens pas prêt mais ça me manque quand même. Tu vois, j'ai des doutes on va dire et ça m'aiderait d'en parler mais bon…

- Des doutes ?

- Ouais des questions.

- Sur nous deux ? Harry commençait à l'inquiéter, mais surtout pas de panique

- Ouais, enfin pas vraiment.

- J'ai du mal à te suivre… Tu trouves que ça se passe mal entre nous ?

- Non pas du tout ! J'aimerais juste parfois parler de nous parce que justement je suis bien avec toi, mais il s'agit pas vraiment de ça en fait.

- De quoi alors ?

- Draco, tu vois pas de quoi je veux parler ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- De sexe. On en a jamais parlé. »

Draco et Harry furent tout les deux gênés.

« Ouais d'accord mais si tu veux savoir des trucs tu peux me demander. Continua le blond.

- Justement, ça me gêne. Je préférerais en parler avec mes amis même si je sais qu'ils ne m'apporteraient pas de réponses concrètes.

- Et là… ? Ca t'a pas « aidé » ?

- Si ! Si quand même. »

Draco écrasa sa cigarette et referma la fenêtre, puis s'avança vers Harry toujours sous la couette. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui caressa le visage.

« T'inquiète. » Il sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire » Dit-il tout contre ses lèvres.

« Tu pues la clope. Répliqua Harry quand ils eurent fini de s'embrasser.

- M'en fous. Toi tu sens le sexe.

- Je ne penses pas être le seul dans ce cas-là.

- Mouais… Viens ici que je te savonne ! »

Draco l'attrapa par le bras et le tira jusque sous la douche avant de venir le rejoindre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco déposa Harry chez lui quelques heures plus tard. Harry semblait être très heureux de leur après-midi et du moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé.

En fait, Harry se sentait étrangement bien. Un sentiment de plénitude quasi absolue semblait l'entourer. Il pensa même qu'il devait paraître ridicule à sourire comme ça, juste pour un orgasme.

Draco en était aussi très heureux. Il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer le brun. Sachant qu'Harry était encore vierge, il savait qu'ils ne feraient pas l'amour tout de suite. Mais Draco s'en fichait : il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il était heureux, épanoui, tout allait bien. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux en fait.

Il savait par contre que ce serait plus dur pour Harry dans quelques temps, vu que personne n'était au courant de sa bisexualité. Il espérait que ses amis réagieraient bien. Si c'était le cas, Harry supporterait beaucoup mieux les remarques et les moqueries, surtout celles de sa famille. Draco savait de quoi il parlait. Blaise avait toujours été là pour lui, même dans les pires moments…

Il savait qu'il lui devait une fière chandelle… Enfin, Draco essaya de ne pas penser à ce mauvais souvenir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Tu rentres bien tard. Lui dit sèchement son oncle alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cuisine.

- Désolé oncle Vernon…

- Bon, dépêche toi de mettre la table et aide un peu ta tante.

-Oui. »

Harry monta dans sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires, mais il eut la surprise de découvrir son cousin dedans. Celui-ci semblait chercher quelque chose sur son bureau et Harry se demanda si Dudley avait fait de même avec son tiroir… Heureusement qu'il savait cacher ses affaires les plus précieuses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Où est-ce que t'étais cette aprèm' ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Sors de ma chambre maintenant.

-Je suis sûre que tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque. Tu trafiques quelque chose.

-Mais tu dérailles vraiment ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi toi !

-Bon mon garçon, tu viens mettre la table oui ou non ? Cria l'oncle Vernon d'en bas

-J'arrive ! » Et se retournant vers Dudley il ajouta : « Et maintenant, t'arrête de te faire des films, c'est soûlant à la fin ! Et ne fouille plus dans mes affaires, compris ?

- C'est vraiment nawak toi ! » Dudley venait de répéter la phrase de son cousin sur un ton plus que ridicule. « Je suis certain que tu caches quelque chose, mais t'inquiète pas, je trouverai quoi ! En fait, elles sont où les photos de ton ex ?

- Eh bien tu vois, comme c'est mon ex, y en a plus !

- Si t'en veux pas, je veux bien les prendre moi !

- C'est ça !! Maintenant, tu t'en vas !!! »

_«Découvrir ce que je cache ? Encore faudrait-il que tu saches réfléchir mon gros_ _»_ pensa-t-il en descendant les escaliers.

Harry savait que si les Dursleys et encore plus Dudley apprenaient qu'il sortait avec un garçon, il passerait plus qu'un sale quart d'heure. Il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ils l'apprendraient, mais il préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Il avait trop peur des conséquences pour y réfléchir à tête reposée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Si il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans la vie de Draco ces temps-ci mis à part les homophobes peuplant son lycée, c'était Justin.

Le jeune homme avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de l'importuner à chaque fois qu'il était en perm ou au cdi.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre de sa vie ou de ses exs ??

Et puis, il avait toujours cette façon de se coller à lui, genre « je l'ai pas fait exprès, mais putain qu'est-ce que ça m'arrange ! »

Mais le summum arriva le soir, où il demanda du tack au tack si Draco était toujours célibataire.

Ils étaient quasiment seuls aux casiers et Justin essaya de le coincer contre. Draco se dégagea et lui répondit d'aller se faire foutre ailleurs. Puis il s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

Mais il sentit son regard dans sa nuque alors qu'il sortait des bâtiments et accéléra le pas. Il ne prit même pas le temps de fumer et chercha à la hâte ses clés dans son sac. Mais une main attrapa son bras et l'obligea à se retourner. Il était bloqué entre sa voiture et Justin qui actuellement le regardait de haut.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ! S'écria Draco, dégageant son bras de l'étreinte de l'autre jeune homme.

- Allez, Draco, arrête de faire semblant de ne pas savoir.

- Arrête tes conneries, t'es pas amoureux de moi !

- Ca parait assez logique, non ?

- Alors pourquoi tu me tournes tout le temps autour ?

- C'est assez simple, on va dire : je ne te demande pas plus que l'année dernière. Juste du bon temps.

- Mais t'es vraiment con, c'est pas possible autrement !

- J'vois pas pourquoi.

- C'était non l'année dernière idiot ! Et c'est toujours d'actualité ! Alors fous-moi la paix !

- Allez Draco, c'est juste de temps en temps, tu vois, je ne te propose même pas de sortir avec moi.

- Mais tu te foures le doigt dans l'œil ! D'une, tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas, physiquement et intellectuellement et de deux, je te trouve très inconscient.

- Et ça va, je suis pas si laid que ça, je te ferais remarquer que mon palmarès est tout à fait enviable.

- Non sans blague…Tu t'es tapé au moins la moitié de la classe et grâce à toi, c'est maintenant la guéguerre entre toutes tes ex et o merci, on a le droit à une ambiance qui se dégrade de plus en plus. Ah ça, merci !

- Attends ça va encore ! Tout n'est pas de ma faute !

- Va te faire Brown, ça me fera de l'air ! »

Draco poussa Justin sans vergogne et put ouvrir la portière pour poser son sac. Puis il fit le tour pour pouvoir enfin partir. Justin ne se découragea pas pour autant, il n'hésita pas à monter à côté du blond.

« Allez Draco… Juste une fois…Reprit-il

- Tu rêves ! Et sors de ma bagnole avant que j'm'énerve !

- Une seule fois ! C'est pas grand-chose !

- Tu es complètement inconscient… JE-NE-VEUX-PAS. » Hurla-t-il, en hachant chaque mot comme si Justin était un parfait idiot. « Ok ? Compris ? »

Justin soupira, exaspéré, d'habitude, c'était plus simple pour avoir ce qu'il désirait.

« Tu te rends même pas compte de tous les problèmes que tu pourrais avoir…Continua Draco.

- Problèmes ? N'exagère pas quand même…

- Et si ça s'apprenait ? Tu ferais quoi ? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais dire tout ce que tu veux, tout le monde te considèrerait comme un homo… Tes parents finiraient par le savoir, ils s'inquièteraient –pour rien en plus-, et puis, je connais quelques personnes qui feraient de ta vie un véritable enfer, ils ne te lâcheraient pas une seconde, ils feraient tout pour que tu finisses plus bas que terre, que tu n'en puisse plus, alors entre nous, je te rends un très grand service en refusant ta demande et en la gardant pour moi, car crois-moi, tu ne rigolerais plus autant. Et puis, fini les nanas après ça. Je ne crois pas qu'elles apprécieraient de coucher avec un homo refoulé…

- Je ne suis pas un homo refoulé ! Tu rigoles j'espère !

- Oui, bien sûr, tu me veux me tailler une pipe mais t'es pas pédé, quelle déduction !

- Je dirais que c'est de la curiosité et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul, et de deux, je pourrais dire que je me suis fait quasiment toute ma classe et ça c'est un chalenge !

- T'es vraiment trop con… »

Draco détourna son regard de Justin et contempla son tableau de bord.

« Bon, que ce soit clair, on n'en parle plus. Reprit le jeune homme blond. D'accord ?

- Mouais…

- J'te l'ai déjà dit : Drague Brown, idiote comme elle est, elle va toute de suite tomber dans tes filets. Et pour finir : sors de ma voiture.

- Bien chef ! A demain ! »

Draco lui lança un regard froid, puis démarra.

« C'est ça connard » Ajouta-t-il tout haut quand la portière fut refermée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Quoi ? »

Harry venait d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé et réagissait assez vivement au goût de Draco. Forcément, au téléphone, Harry se limitait aussi dans ses protestations.

« Oui, je t'assure ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ce plouc ! Reprit Draco

- Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il te harcelait à ce point ! Protesta le brun

- C'est bon, je gère !

- T'aurais pu me le dire quand même !!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu serais allé le voir et tu l'aurais menacé de le frapper s'il me laissait pas tranquille tout simplement parce que tu es mon petit ami ? Niveau discrétion, t'aurais pas pu faire pire !

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Pourquoi t'en a pas parlé ? Tu l'as même pas dit à Blaise ! Tu as légèrement abordé le sujet avec moi et c'est tout ! Faut arrêter de croire que j'en ai rien à foutre !

- J'ai pas dit ça ! C'est juste que j'estimais que je pouvais régler le problème seul et c'est ce qui s'est passé.

- Je prends tes intérêts très à cœur tu sais…

- Je sais Harry, dit-il fermement. C'est juste que… Enfin, il n'y a pas lieu de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais merci quand même…

-Enfin bref…

- Et toi, ça va ? demanda-t-il, tentant de changer de sujet de conversation

- Ah écoute, tout à l'heure en cours, c'était horrible !

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ron était à côté de moi en éco et on parlait et devine ce qu'il ma dit !

- Je sais pas… Une connerie sûrement, non ?

- Il aimerait pratiquer la sodomie avec Hermione !! » S'écria-t-il, dégoûté

Draco éclata de rire, amusé par la confidence que Ron avait faite mais il trouvait la situation ironique par rapport à eux aussi.

« Oh arrête ! Je savais plus où me mettre ! Reprit Harry

- Et t'as répondu quoi ?

- Que c'était pas mes affaires !!

- Solution de fuite mon cher…

- Que voulais-tu que je dise ?

- Bah, que toi aussi ça te branchait peut-être aussi !

- Ah non, mais sans blague, moi je ne peux **pas **m'imaginer une seule seconde Ron et Hermione en train de… Enfin tu vois quoi !

- De coucher ensemble… »Il avait fait exprès de le dire rien que pour l'excéder un peu plus.

- Voilà ! Peux pas !! Ca m'est impossible !! Surtout quand c'est Ron, c'est insupportable à écouter !

- C'est vrai que pour moi aussi c'est dur de m'imaginer un couple hétéro ou lesbien. Des vagins, ouais, bah bof.

- Parle pas comme ça Draco…

- Bah, ça s'appelle bien comme ça un sexe féminin ?

- Oui, certes, mais je sais pas… Ca fait péjoratif.

- Pas du tout ! C'est écrit dans les livres de bio ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Plus le temps passait, plus les amis d'Harry se demandaient ce qui se passait.

En effet, depuis sa rupture avec la sublime blonde, le jeune homme semblait s'être éloigné d'eux. A présent, ils passaient la plupart de ses récrés et de ses repas avec Zacharias Smith, le gars super populaire. Pendant un moment, Ron avait même cru qu'Harry recherchait la notoriété qu'il avait perdu en rompant avec Lavande.

Hermione savait qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'autre chose… Mais de quoi ?

Ce que n'aimaient pas les autres garçons aussi, c'était le fait qu'il traîne avec ce Malfoy. En fait la raison en était assez stupide et puérile mais étant donné que le littéraire avait une sale réputation (mauvais caractère, antipathique, misogyne et pédé de surcroît), cela devenait une raison suffisante.

Chacun leur tour, les garçons avaient tenté de sonder le garçon en lançant une phrase toute innocente comme « tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Zabini ces temps-ci » ou « tu t'entends rudement bien avec Malfoy, on se demande tous comment tu fais ! ». A toutes ces questions, Harry répondait vaguement qu'il s'entendait très bien avec eux, il inventait plus ou moins.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

La fin du mois d'octobre approchait, ce qui signifiait pour Harry une passe difficile. En effet ses parents étaient décédés un 31 octobre. Depuis quelques années, Harry se rendait seul au cimetière où étaient enterrés ses parents car sa tante refusait de l'accompagner et son oncle refusait net de le conduire là-bas.

Il ne parlait jamais de ça à quiconque, excepté Neville, et encore, il en savait très peu.

Ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'est quand il rentrait. Les Dursleys faisaient comme si tout allait bien. Dans ces cas-là, Harry avait du mal à supporter sa condition « d'enfant non désiré » comme il le pensait, d'être considéré comme un homme à tout faire, être ignoré pendant les repas.

Harry avait toujours le même rituel : le matin, il se levait tôt, prenait le bus près de chez lui. S'arrêtait à une station pour acheter des chrysanthèmes et allait ensuite au cimetière à pied. Arrivé là-bas, il nettoyait la tombe, arrangeait les fleurs comme il pouvait puis se recueillait et récitait quelques prières. Harry était chrétien croyant et cela étonnait toujours. Les Dursleys, eux aussi étaient baptisés mais n'étaient pas croyants. Ils se rendaient toujours aux célébrations les plus importantes, mais uniquement pour pouvoir pour dire qu'ils y étaient et pour avoir une bonne réputation dans le quartier.

Ensuite, Harry racontait sa vie. Il parlait dans sa tête ou chuchotait tout bas, accroupi près de la tombe, emmitouflé dans son manteau.

Il raconta ses vacances, sa rentrée, sa rencontre avec Draco et bien d'autres choses encore.

L'esprit perdu, il ne prêtait pas attention aux autres visiteurs jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui.

Il releva la tête et vit Draco qui l'observait.

« Salut.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu avec mes parents mettre des fleurs sur la tombe de mon grand père. »

Harry se releva et aperçut un couple à la chevelure blonde platine comme celle de Draco un peu plus loin.

« Ah oui d'accord. »

Harry était gêné et Draco regarda l'inscription de la tombe et comprit.

« Ca va ?

- Oui, oui, pas de problème.

- Je suis désolé mais je vais y aller. Mes parents m'attendent.

- Pas de problème !

- Je peux te les présenter ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca fait un moment qu'on est ensemble alors…

- Ouais, mais, ils vont savoir pour, pour toi.

- Ils savent déjà.

- Oh !

- Tu viens ? »

Harry acquiesça et le suivit.

Les présentations furent brèves et directes. Rien ne se reflétait sur le visage des parents de Draco et Harry se demanda ce qu'ils pensaient de lui.

Ensuite M et Mme Malfoy sortirent du cimetière et Draco lui promit qu'ils se verraient pendant les vacances. Il avait bien vu qu'Harry n'avait pas la forme et il était décidé à lui changer les idées.

Rentré dans la voiture, Lucius démarra et se dirigea sa Mercedes vers la sortie.

« Tu allais nous en parler ? » Lui demanda finalement Lucius. Le ton était froid, mais un peu accusateur.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Se défendit Draco. C'est juste que je n'en ai pas eu encore l'occasion.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Le questionna à son tour sa mère

- Non. Pas vraiment. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Il vit chez qui si ses parents sont décédés ? »

Draco hésita à dire la vérité, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mentir. Après avoir lâché un soupir il se lança :

« Chez les Dursleys.

- Quoi ?? » Son père venait de crier et avait freiner brutalement. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne sur la route.

Il était extrêmement rare que Lucius Malfoy manifeste autant sa colère, et cela ne se produisait jamais en public, seuls sa famille ou ses amis les plus intimes la subissait. Un Malfoy savait se contrôler avait-il toujours dit à son fils. S'il n'était pas content, il lançait un regard froid et méprisant et une réplique cinglante qui clouait le bec de l'interlocuteur mais sans plus.

Draco avait bien appris cette leçon-là et s'en servait le plus régulièrement possible.

« Les Dursleys ! Continua-t-il, mais, leur fils,c'est le type qui t'a…

- Oui, le type qui me fait chier. Eh bien Harry c'est son cousin ! Expliqua-t-il.

- Mais enfin Draco ! Pourtant tu réfléchis d'habitude! Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis monstres !

- Moi ? Sûrement pas. Ou pas plus que d'habitude.

- Mais tu n'as pas vu ces gens !

- Et puis ils font quoi dans la vie ? Commença Narcissa

- Son oncle est pdg dans les outillages de jardin je crois. Répondit Draco

- Ces nouveaux bourges sans aucune contenance ! Continua-t-elle comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

- La seule personne à plaindre c'est Harry et pas moi ! Moi, je m'en fous ! Tout le monde sait pour moi et puis c'est tout ! Par contre pour Harry…

- Ses tuteurs ne sont pas au courant je suppose ?

- Non, et mieux vaudrait qu'ils ne sachent rien. Mais, je sais bien que c'est pas possible.

- Enfin un peu de lucidité ici ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Les choses bougent quand même ! Ce chapitre aurait pu être plus court mais je préfère mettre tout d'un coup. lol**

**Je ne promets rien pour la suite, j'ai très peu avancé. En gros, j'espère avant Noël lol(oui, je sais, ça fait loin).**

**D'ici là, portez vous bien ;)**

**P.S : j'ai oublié de préciser au dernier chapitre que les paroles de la chanson _Nothing impossible _n'est pas de moi, mais de Depeche Mode. Voilou !**


	9. Eaunanisme

**Titre : A la découverte de nous-même**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mis à part l'histoire qui est mienne.**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Harry/Draco**

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y à aucune histoire lié à la magie, et ça se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voire pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans Harry Potter.**

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc relation entres hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.**

**Merci à Isthar pour sa correction et à toutes les reviews. J'ai répondu à tout le monde. Les reviews anonymes sont sur mon blog ainsi que celles où on m'avait laissé une adresse internet, faute de temps.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre neuf : Eaunanisme**

_J'irai lui dire  
La pâleur de ses yeux  
Qu'ils avaient  
La profondeur de nos cieux  
_

L'automne arrivait doucement. L'air était plus frais, la nature se métamorphosait.

Harry marchait côte à côte avec Ron sur le trottoir, écrasant les feuilles sous leurs pieds.

Au bout de quelques mètres, ils arrivèrent devant une maison, avec une plaque chromée à côté de la sonnette : M. Pierre Granger, dentiste.

Ron appuya sur le bouton et quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et au sourire radieux les accueillit.

Harry était content de voir sa meilleure amie, mais malgré tout, il était contrarié.

Depuis le collège, Harry avait l'habitude de passer un après-midi chez ses amis. Ils se retrouvaient tous ensembles à jouer à jeu de société, à un jeu vidéo ou à regarder la télé.

Arrivés au lycée, le week-end quotidien devint le week-end mensuel, puis finalement le week-end des vacances.

Ce rendez-vous aurait dû l'enchanter, surtout que la veille il s'était rendu sur la tombe de ses parents. Ca lui aurait remonté le moral.

Mais non, là aujourd'hui, ça n'allait pas.

Alors que Ron était venu le chercher chez les Dursleys, il lui avait annoncé dans la voiture que Neville s'était désisté. Trop de travail. Tu comprends, il est en S. C'est l'année du bac. Beaucoup de pression. Sa grand-mère.

En somme, une chouette après-midi à tenir la chandelle auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis.

L'après midi s'écoula au fil des nombreuses parties de cartes, ponctuées de conversation en tout genre, sur les profs, le lycée, les bruits qui couraient sur untel.

Le tout entrecoupé de baisers baveux, d'étreintes passionnelles et d'engueulades au sujet de qui allait presser les oranges pour le goûter.

Entre Hermione et Ron, c'était toujours comme ça. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer sur des conneries et avaient tendance à se tripoter l'un l'autre alors qu'Harry était là.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry repensait à la rencontre d'hier au cimetière. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être le lendemain pour revoir Draco. Il se demandait toujours ce que pensaient ses parents de lui.

Puis il se dit qu'au moins, avec Draco, ils ne passaient pas leur temps à se chamailler ni à se palucher en public. En même temps, normal, personne n'était au courant.

En levant la tête vers ses deux meilleurs amis, il se demanda soudainement si cet après-midi n'était pas une opportunité rêvée de leur dire la vérité.

Et puis, il se sentirait mieux après. Indubitablement.

« Heu, Hermione, Ron… ? »

Tout deux quittèrent leurs jeux des yeux et les levèrent vers lui.

Harry ravala sa salive avec difficulté.

« Je suis… Je. » _Bi ? Avec un garçon ? Homo ?_

Homo simplifiait largement les explications. Pas la peine de dire qu'il pouvait au choix passer le reste de sa vie avec une fille aussi bien qu'avec un garçon, sauf que lui-même ne le savait pas encore.

Homo était plus direct, franc, sans aucun espoir si l'on pouvait dire.

« Tu disais Harry ? »

Hermione venait de l'interpeller et cela l'avait sorti de ses profondes réflexions. En fait, cela faisait quelques secondes qu'ils attendaient maintenant.

« Heu… J'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire… »

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire et Harry se força un peu, pour paraître le plus naturel possible.

« Ca ne devait pas être important… Continua-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ça va bien revenir à un moment ou un autre ! Ca m'arrive tout le temps ! Expliqua Hermione. Je pense à tellement de choses en même temps que quand je veux dire quelque chose, j'en oublie la moitié ! »

Ce ne serait pas pour cet après-midi là en fin de compte…

oOoOo

_Je sais qu'elle marche  
Sans savoir qui elle est  
Que c'est les jambes  
D'une autre qui la portait  
Je l'entends murmurer  
_

oOoOo

Le lendemain, le temps ne s'était pas amélioré, loin de là. Maintenant, il pleuvait.

Heureusement pour Harry, sa tante accepta de le conduire au cinéma –ô grâce inespérée venant des Dursleys !

Avec le temps qu'il faisait Harry risquait d'attraper la crève ce qui aurait valu une consultation chez le médecin, puis une ordonnance de médicaments. Soit beaucoup de tracas pour dix minutes de voiture en contrepartie. Bon, il fallait tout de même compter l'essence…

Trouver un peu de répit après ces quelques jours de vacances éprouvantes était le bienvenu.

Sentir la présence de la personne qui vous rassure, vous apaise malgré tout ce qui arrive.

Etre l'un à côté de l'autre, à quelques centimètres près dans la salle obscure.

Savoir que juste en tournant la tête, on se retrouverait le nez dans ses cheveux et que sans même prendre la peine de bouger son parfum vous enveloppe déjà.

Oublier un instant sa vie pour se plonger dans les mésaventures d'autres personnes qui défilent sur l'écran.

Et quand on fait le bilan, on se dit qu'on a passé un agréable moment, si ce n'est un des plus beau…

Et une fois de retour chez Draco, Harry n'avait envie de faire qu'une chose…

oOoOo

Il s'amusait à lécher son téton gauche alors qu'il caressait doucement l'autre entre ses doigts

Le jeune homme blond ondulait fébrilement sous lui, réclamant visiblement plus.

L'autre garçon lâcha son téton et déposa une rangée de baisers, descendant jusqu'à son nombril. Puis il commença par lécher l'extrémité inférieure de son piercing, puis tenta de le sucer du bout des lèvres, tout en regardant son partenaire droit dans les yeux. Ceux-ci flamboyaient de désir. Puis le brun vint explorer le creux de son nombril, en faisant entrer sa langue comme il pouvait.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'idée lui traversa l'esprit. Pas qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé, simplement que, à ces moments-là, il n'avait pas eu trop envie. Mais là, tout était différent…

_Océan d'ambre  
Mélange, mélange moi  
A tes légendes_

_Mets l'ancre, l'ancre en moi_

Il abandonna le nombril pour baisser son visage de quelques centimètres, et devant lui, se dressait le sexe tendu de Draco.

Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé aussi près…

Il souffla dessus et entendit Draco pousser un petit cri qui ressemblait presque à une supplication.

Il approcha son visage, tendit la main pour attraper le pénis à sa base et courageusement, il déposa ses lèvres sur la hampe.

_C'est si doux la brûlure  
Là où ta main me touche, Eau  
Et coule cette écume  
De ma bouche_

Harry releva les yeux vers Draco, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, clairement pressé de voir la suite. Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche et happa le gland entre ses lèvres, puis à l'aide de sa langue, il lécha l'extrémité. Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça en fin de compte.

Le blond poussa un long soupir, mais alors qu'il croyait qu'Harry allait le prendre entièrement en bouche, il le lâcha pour donner quelques coups de langue, puis le lécha sur toute la longueur.

Draco n'en pouvait plus…

« Harry, s'il te plaît…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement naïf

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, vas-y… Fais-le…

- Faire quoi ?

- Bon sang, en quelle langue je dois le dire ?

- En français, et il donna à nouveau un coup de langue

- S'il te plaît suce-moi Harry ! Vas-y, suce-moi !

- Comme tu voudras. » Lui répondit le brun, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Il reprit son sexe en main et le fit glisser dans sa bouche.

Il le fit descendre doucement. Il sentait le gland contre son palais et son rythme cardiaque accéléra d'un seul coup. Il sentait battre son cœur dans sa cage thoracique.

Il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche et fit glisser le sexe jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. C'était étrange, cela lui procurait de nouvelles sensations agréables et les gémissements de Draco étaient un des plus jolis sons qu'il avait pu entendre jusqu'à maintenant.

Il continua doucement le mouvement de va et vient, tout en tentant de respirer et de ne pas s'étouffer. La chair contre son larynx le poussait à avaler, mais c'était impossible et s'il pouvait éviter de se rendre malade…

Draco était aux anges. Un vrai euphémisme.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Harry Potter le garçon dont il était amoureux depuis des mois maintenant était en train de le sucer.

Draco avait toujours aimé cette pratique, qu'il s'agisse de donner ou de recevoir et qu'importe qu'Harry ne s'y prenne pas très bien, c'était quand même fantastique.

Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer sa main sur son crâne pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve. Soulagé de sentir ses mouvements de tête, il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

Bientôt, il sentit qu'il était proche.

« Harry, je vais… Arrête-toi… »

Mais celui-ci redoubla d'ardeur, allant de plus en plus vite. Draco l'agrippa alors fermement par les cheveux et le fit lâcher prise. Deux secondes plus tard, il se libéra dans un petit cri, tandis qu'Harry remontait au niveau de son visage.

« Je t'avais dis que j'allais venir.

- Je sais, mais… J'avais envie de continuer. »

Draco l'attrapa par la nuque et fit entrer directement sa langue dans sa bouche pour jouer avec sa semblable pendant un bon bout de temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, et se fixèrent dans les yeux comme s'ils communiquaient.

Finalement, Draco baissa les yeux sur le sexe du brun, celui-ci suivit son regard et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Allez va-y, allonge-toi. Je vais m'occuper de votre cas, monsieur Potter, vous semblez être légèrement tendu…

- Merci docteur de vous occuper de mon problème, c'est toujours plus plaisant quand on s'occupe de vous… Vous savez ce que je veux dire…

- Je pense avoir compris l'essentiel, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains … »

oOoOo

Harry était appuyé contre des coussins. Il tenait Draco tout contre son torse nu. Celui-ci se laissait aller, sa tête s'était callée d'elle-même contre la mâchoire d'Harry.

Le blond respirait calmement, les yeux fermés, comme s'il allait s'endormir. Il sentait la respiration de l'autre garçon sur son épaule et ses mains qui lui caressaient doucement le ventre. Il sentait régulièrement ses doigts s'attarder sur son nombril sans trop oser y toucher avant de continuer leur exploration.

Pour finir, Draco lui attrapa les mains, entremêla leurs doigts et les déposa bien à plat dessus.

« Tu peux y toucher tu sais, ça ne me fait pas mal. »

« Je sais bien que t'aimes ça, non ?

- Si c'est vrai. On va dire que ça a un certain charme. C'est indéniable. »

Tout deux rirent doucement.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu les as ?

- Le premier je l'ai fait quand j'avais seize ans, comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Je m'en souviens bien. Ma mère m'avait accompagné. Elle était beaucoup plus stressée que moi mais finalement tout s'est bien passé. L'autre, au téton, je l'ai fait en juin dernier. Par contre, là, j'avais rien dit à mes parents.

- Ils ont dû te tuer quand ils l'ont su, non ?

- Je le craignais aussi. Mais ils n'ont rien dit. Tout est passé dans le regard. Je sais très bien ce qu'en pense mon père… Enfin, c'est pas bien grave. »

« Tu n'en voudrais pas un, toi, au nombril ? Demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu rigoles ? D'une je suis pas majeur, je me ferais jeter hors de la boutique et de deux, ça fait assez tapette. »

Draco se releva brusquement et lui fit face.

« Ah bah merci ! »

Harry, réalisant sa bourde, tenta de s'expliquer :

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non, non, je te jure ! Ne le prends pas mal !

- Alors, je fais tapette, c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout ! C'est juste que _en général_, je trouve que ça va mieux aux filles, mais ça te va aussi très bien ! Et…ça n'enlève rien à ta masculinité !

- Arrête ! Je sais très bien que tu le penses !

- Non ! Je me suis juste mal exprimé ! Et d'ailleurs, justement, je suis sûre que sur moi, ça ferait tapette !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ! »

Harry soupira, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il fit une petite moue et murmura un « désolé » sincère.

Draco le regarda encore quelques secondes de ses yeux froids puis finit par abandonner.

« Bon ça va pour ce coup-là. Mais t'as pas intérêt à recommencer ! Prévint-il en lui donnant un coup dans le bras. Sinon, je vais m'énerver !

- D'accord, promis, juré ! Je ne le referai plus. Je suis désolé… »

Harry l'attrapa par les avant-bras et l'obligea à se lover contre ses bras. Il le serra fort contre lui et le câlina le plus possible.

Draco resta comme ça un moment et murmura d'une voix un peu triste : « J'espère que tu ne le pensais pas…

- Bien sûr que non… »

Draco commença à avoir froid. Il avait envie de bouger. Il se dégagea doucement d'entre les bras d'Harry et sortit du lit.

Il ramassa quelques vêtements par terre et en enfila à la hâte.

« Reste comme ça. »

Draco rit doucement mais continua de se rhabiller.

« Allez.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es beau.

- Merci, mais je suis déjà au courant.

- Tu m'en veux encore ? »

Harry se dégagea un peu d'entre les draps et s'assit sur le bord du lit tout en ramenant un peu la couette sur lui. Draco s'approcha de lui.

« Non pas vraiment. Reprit-il. Pour en revenir à ta première requête, sache que je suis juste pudique.

- Pudique ? Toi ?

- Bien sûr. Et toi, tu ne l'es pas ?

- Bah non !

- Alors t'attends quoi pour te promener à poil dans la pièce ? »

Draco tendit la main et attrapa le bout de couverture qui recouvrait Harry. Il allait la retirer quand l'autre garçon l'en empêcha.

« Non, ça va, arrête.

- Tu vois… »

Il se pencha un peu, attrapa Harry et le serra fort contre lui.

oOoOo

Draco et Blaise étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit du noir. Un peu serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Leurs épaules n'arrêtaient pas de s'entrechoquer à chaque fois que l'un des garçon esquissait un mouvement.

Ils ne disaient rien. Seule une douce musique remplissait l'espace.

Les yeux ouverts, ils planaient doucement.

« Hier j'ai vu Harry

- Ah oui ? »Blaise rigola doucement, se doutant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, sinon Draco ne lui aurait pas dit ça comme ça. « Et que c'est-il passé de si… inattendu mon cher ?

- Eh bien… Je lui ai fait une fellation… Et lui aussi…

- Vous avez formé un joli 69 ?

- Oh non ! Draco rougit un peu, bien sûr que non ! Je crois qu'on se connaît pas assez pour faire un 69…

- Mais assez pour tailler une pipe ?

- Voilà ! Enfin, je sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire…En tout cas, c'était bien.

- Il aime ça le petit, non ?

- Oh Blaise, arrête. Recommence pas s'il te plaît.

- C'est toi qui m'en as parlé.

- Bon d'accord, mais c'était pas pour te parler de lui en fait, plutôt de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, s'inquiéta le jeune noir

- Il avait envie de moi et j'étais heureux.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Tu ne comprends pas !! Il me désirait !! Ca se voyait !! Ca se sentait ! Il était très d…

- Très ???

- Non rien. T'as très bien compris. Et c'était pour moi. Et ça ma fait plaisir parce que ça fait des mois que je lui bave dessus et là, on était réceptif l'un à l'autre. Il ne faisait pas semblant.

- Tu es encore plus amoureux de lui, ça s'entend… Et tu crois que lui aussi t'aimes alors…

- Je sais pas… J'ose pas lui dire. J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal.

- Ca viendra tout seul j'en suis sûr. S'il te répond rien le jour où tu lui diras… N'insiste pas même si ça te fait de la peine… Ca vaut mieux pour vous deux…

- Oui… »

A nouveau, ils restèrent silencieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Blaise se tourna vers son ami et le dévisagea longuement.

L'autre garçon, d'abord stoïque, finit par le regarder à son tour.

« Tu me fais un câlin ? Ca fait longtemps que j'en ai pas eu. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'amour »

Draco sourit et prit doucement son ami dans ses bras. Blaise enfouit sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux. Il sentait le blond lui caresser les cheveux, les épaules.

« Tu déprimes Blaise ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux. »

oOoOo

_J'irai lui dire  
Que son coeur s'est fatigué  
De vous  
_

oOoOo

La rentrée arriva trop vite au goût de tout le monde.

Et les petits problèmes de la vie quotidienne revenaient.

Le gros problème actuel d'Harry n'était ni sa relation avec Draco, ni les Dursleys mais sa prof de maths. Ou plutôt « la vieille pute ».

Autant Harry s'entendait bien avec ses professeurs en général, mais avec elle, ça n'allait pas du tout.

Mlle Dolores Ombrage, professeur de mathématiques était ce qu'on pouvait appeler « une vieille fille aigrie» qui aimait s'acharner sur ses élèves. Surtout sur les plus faibles.

Harry n'avait jamais été une lumière en maths mais il s'était toujours débrouillé pour que ses notes soient correctes.

Avec elle, c'était devenu la catastrophe.

Harry n'était pas le seul à s'en plaindre dans sa classe mais Draco et ses amis ne semblaient pas comprendre.

Bon, ok, il n'avait pas Rogue, mais quand même, mathématiques, c'était coef 5 et c'est pas avec quatre de moyenne qu'on a son bac !!

Draco, lui, ça le faisait rire. Surtout quand Harry s'énervait. Cela l'avait d'abord étonné parce qu'Harry était de nature calme, pas forcement posé mais pas non plus agressif.

Mais quand Harry s'emportait, c'était drôle, comme le jour où il énonça: « Cette vieille pute ! M'étonne pas qu'elle soit pas mariée ! Je parie qu'elle est encore vierge avec son vieux cardigan rose ! Cette salope ! »

Draco lui fit subtilement remarqué que c'était dur d'être à la fois vierge et pute et que ces cas-là ne devaient pas courir les rues.

Enfin, malgré cela, une bonne nouvelle fut annoncée à l'ensemble des élèves de terminale : après concertation des professeurs des différentes sections, ils avaient décidé d'organiser un voyage de fin d'année commun.

Un voyage en Provence avait été retenu.

Une voyage d'une semaine à la découverte du passé, de la région, des traditions pendant les vacances de Pâques.

Tout était prévu : trajet en bus, départ le dimanche soir, retour le vendredi soir, logement dans une auberge de jeunesse.

Les élèves seraient répartis par trois ou quatre selon les chambres. Pas de mixité bien sûr mais les sections seraient mélangées.

Tous les élèves étaient enthousiastes. Harry savait à présent quel serait son cadeau de Noël. Au moins, il aurait quelque chose cette année.

En revanche, Ron ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir participer. Faisant partie d'une famille nombreuse qui n'avait pas toujours les moyens, les chances étaient minimes…

oOoOo

Avec le temps, Harry avait vite compris que pour Draco Malfoy, le shopping était quelque chose d'aussi naturel que de se nourrir. Ou presque.

Draco dépensait sans compter. Il flashait sur tout et n'importe quoi et n'hésitait pas à se faire plaisir- Harry avait déjà constaté sa collection impressionnante de cds et de dvds.

Mais sa grande passion était les vêtements : il en avait plein son armoire et n'hésitait pas à changer de fringues pour un oui ou pour un non.

Bien sûr, Draco trouvait que la garde robe d'Harry était « peu fournie » et avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains.

Dés que l'occasion se présenta, Draco et Harry passèrent un après-midi en ville à faire –pour Harry- toutes les boutiques possibles et imaginables.

Après avoir expliqué au blond que non, il ne mettrait jamais deux cent euros dans un jeans, ils finirent par trouver un magasin qui possédait des goûts convenables pour Draco et qui était dans les moyens d'Harry.

Harry en était à son troisième essayage. Il ouvrit le rideau de la cabine d'essayage et Draco l'observa quelques secondes, pensif.

Il entra à son tour dans la cabine et referma le rideau derrière lui.

« Celui-là te va très bien… Commença-t-il. Il te moule bien les fesses. J'aime bien.

- Ouais, mais pas trop, hein. Tu sais bien que je préfère les choses un peu plus larges.

- C'est parce que t'as pas l'habitude, mais je t'assure, ce n'est pas vilain. Au contraire même. Avec une ceinture, ça serait parfait.

- Je te préviens : je n'achète pas tout le magasin.

- Je peux t'en prêter une des miennes.

- Bah bien sûr !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, j'en ai plein !

- Et elles coûtent toutes aussi deux cent euros ?

- Ah Harry… Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire leur valeur. C'est pas toi qui l'a payée, je te la prête, y a pas de problème.

- Comme tu voudras, c'est gentil.

- Mais de rien Harry ! »

Draco observait son reflet ainsi que celui d'Harry dans la glace en face d'eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrasser dans le cou.

Bientôt, sa main se retrouva sur son entrejambe.

« Arrête… Draco… Pas ici.

- Ca ne te plairait pas ? Je suis capable de te faire des trucs qu'on ne t'a jamais faits je suis sûr…

- Si… Mais chez toi… S'il te plaît…

- Ca marche chéri… »

Draco relâcha un peu son étreinte et continua de regarder leur reflet.

« On forme un beau couple quand même, tu trouves pas ? Demanda le blond

- Si, c'est vrai, répondit-il en souriant doucement.

- J'ai vu un T-shirt, je suis sûr que ça va t'aller comme un gant, je vais te le chercher ! »

Draco le lâcha complètement et se retourna pour aller chercher le vêtement, mais Harry le retint par le poignet.

« Attends… De quoi tu parlais là ? Y a deux secondes ? »

Draco eut un petit sourire mutin et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« T'as déjà entendu parler des gorges profondes ? »

Harry devint tout rouge et ne sut que répondre.

Draco continua à le regarder, tout en souriant et il ouvrit le rideau derrière lui.

Soudain, Harry devint encore plus rouge, puis passa au blanc.

Draco se demanda ce qui se passait et il remarqua qu'il ne le regardait plus mais regardait par-dessus son épaule.

Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme à la peau et aux yeux chocolat.

Draco se dit qu'il avait déjà vu ce garçon quelque part quand il le reconnut enfin. C'était l'un des amis d'Harry : Dean Thomas.

Harry ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il reprit contenance comme il put.

« Salut Dean ! »

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main naturellement. Dean semblait ne pas avoir tiqué sur la situation.

Draco était impassible et salua l'autre jeune homme froidement avant d'aller chercher le fameux vêtement.

« Alors, on fait du shopping ? Demanda Harry

- Pas vraiment, je regarde on va dire. En fait, je suis avec ma mère et ma sœur, mais les trucs de filles, ça m'intéresse pas trop.

- Je comprends. Profite tant que t'es célibataire, après tu devras accompagner ta copine Plaisanta-t-il

- C'est clair ! Et toi, tu fais des acquisitions ?

- On va dire ça comme ça. Tu le trouves comment ce pantalon ? Il est pas trop étroit ?

- Ca change de d'habitude.

- Enfin, c'est l'idée de Draco.

- Ouais, de Draco… »

Harry sentit à nouveau ses joues chauffer. Heureusement, à ce moment-là, Draco revint, toujours aussi impénétrable.

« Alors, tu lui as filé les réponses des exos de maths ?

- Euh non, non. Répondit Dean

- Dommage, il en aurait bien besoin ! Pas vrai Harry ? Enfin, si tu as le même niveau que lui, en effet, c'est pas vraiment un cadeau. »

Le dit Harry ne répondit rien mais lui lança un regard noir.

Dean ne saurait dire si Draco Malfoy plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. Préférant ne pas polémiquer, il les salua de nouveau et s'en alla.

« C'est bon, je pense qu'il n'a rien capté.

- Sympa le commentaire sur les maths dit donc.

- Tu sais très bien que je plaisantais. C'était pour faire diversion.

- J'espère !

- Bien sûr que oui Bibi ! Aller, va essayer ce T-shirt et s'il te va, je te l'achète, ça me fait plaisir. »

oOoOo

_J'irai lui dire  
Que de l'homme elle s'est lassée  
De tout_

oOoOo

Le jour où Harry vit Lavande dans les bras d'un autre, il expérimenta le sentiment de la jalousie.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà été jaloux de Dudley qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait, qui passait son temps à ne rien faire alors que lui devait gérer une maison.

Il avait été jaloux de Ron, de sa famille, parce que lui n'en avait pas, et même si Molly lui disait qu'il en faisait partie, ce n'était pas pareil.

Mais là, c'était différent. Parce que même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, même s'ils ne se parlaient plus, ils avaient été quand même un an ensemble ! Et même s'il n'avait jamais été amoureux, il l'aimait quand même. Quelque part, Lavande lui avait appartenu.

Alors, la voir accrochée au cou d'un type qui même pas un mois plus tôt faisait du rentre-dedans à Draco, la pilule avait du mal à passer !

Intérieurement, Harry fulminait et il rêvait d'aller voir Lavande, de la prendre par les épaules, de la secouer comme un prunier tout en lui disant : « mais ce type se fout de ta gueule !! Il ne t'aime pas et rêve de ce faire un gars putain !! Mais ouvre les yeux ! »

Evidemment, il gardait ça pour lui-même et se retenait d'en parler à Draco. Il savait très bien que le jeune homme ne supportait pas Lavande et quelque part, il voyait bien que la situation le réjouissait.

Pour compenser, il en parla avec ses amis. Ron le soutenait. En admettant qu'un jour, il voit Hermione avec un autre type, il le prendrait mal à coup sûr. Surtout si ce type était du même genre que Justin Fich-Fletchley, un crétin qui ne pensait qu'à aligner les nanas les unes après les autres.

La situation dérapa quand Seamus déclara que, tout de même, Lavande était une sacrée salope.

Harry vit rouge et faillit frapper son camarade de classe.

Non mais quel con ! L'insulter alors qu'il bavait à moitié quand il parlait d'elle ! Il était seulement jaloux de ne pas être son remplaçant tout simplement !

De toute façon, il était sûr que ça n'allait pas durer !

_Que sa vie rare  
Est cachée dans le velours... de l'immensité  
Qu'il est trop tard pour l'aimer  
Elle s'est dissoute... dans l'éternité, Eau_

**Bonsoir !**

**Et voilà un autre chapitre d'achevé ! Je l'avais promis pour Noël ! Je suis dans les temps !**

**« Eaunanisme » est une chanson de Mylène Farmer. Je comptais d'abord qu'utiliser le refrain mais comme je trouvais les couplets jolis, je les ai mis aussi. Mais ils n'ont pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, je mettrais la chanson en téléchargement sur mon blog, soit dans la soirée, soit demain.**

**Je n'ai pas précisé dans le texte, mais le film que Draco et Harry sont allés voir sont « les noces funèbres » de Tim Burton donc, on peut dire que l'histoire se passait l'année dernière (2005) pour ce genre de repère mais ce n'est pas le cas par rapport au calendrier que j'ai moi-même inventé.**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus tôt que prévu ! Mais comme d'habitude, je ne donne aucune date !**

**D'ici là, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et un joyeux Noël !**

**Je vous embrasse ! (Et je vous aime !!! Je le dis pas souvent ça !)**


	10. Une invitation à

**Titre : A la découverte de nous-même**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mis à part l'histoire qui est mienne.**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Harry/Draco**

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y à aucune histoire lié à la magie, et ça se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voire pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans Harry Potter.**

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc relation entres hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.**

**Un grand merci à ma bêta Isthar pour sa correction lol Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai répondu à tout le monde normalement!Comme toujours, les reviews anonymes sont sur mon blog.**

**Chapitre dix : Une invitation à …**

La jalousie d'Harry ne s'arrangea pas avec les jours, mais il dut apprendre à faire avec.

Malgré tout, il ne supportait pas de voir Lavande embrasser Justin.

Parfois, il voyait le visage de Draco à la place de celui de Lavande. A ce stade-là, ça devenait de la paranoïa et il préféra se concentrer exclusivement sur son petit ami et imiter l'attitude de son ex : l'ignorer royalement.

Après tout, il avait des choses plus importantes dans la vie qu'une vulgaire crise de jalousie. Le tout était de positiver. Dans peu de temps, plus d'un mois tout de même, ça serait de nouveau les vacances, et cette fois-ci celles de Noël !

Cela n'avait rien d'alléchant vis-à-vis des Dursleys, mais avec ses amis, c'était autre chose. Et puis, la famille Weasley allait sans doute l'inviter à cette occasion.

Et une soirée avait été organisée par un groupe d'élève du lycée le vendredi soir, juste au début des vacances. Une occasion de plus de faire la fête !

Et il y avait Draco aussi… Ils se verraient sûrement et alors, ils pourraient se câliner pendant des heures… Il avait une image mentale d'eux lovés l'un contre l'autre à proximité d'un sapin décoré, à déguster des chocolats ou une pâtisserie… Quelque chose d'assez romantique et un peu guimauve sur les bords.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, il se rappela que c'était à Noël qu'il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Harry soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était vraiment pas gagné…

Par contre, ses amis étaient toujours ennuyeux vis-à-vis de son « éloignement » comme ils disaient.

Parfois, Harry voyait que Ron lui en voulait un peu. Harry aurait voulu lui dire que lui, il faisait exactement la même chose avec Hermione, mais il se retenait.

Neville était un peu triste : Harry était vraiment important pour lui, même si celui-ci n'en avait pas conscience. Il n'avait pas toujours le moral, et en général, il n'aimait parler de ses problèmes qu'à Harry. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec ses autres amis, mais il était plus proche d'Harry.

Dean et Seamus semblaient s'en moquer et ne disaient plus grand-chose à présent.

oOoOo

Depuis qu'Harry prenait des cours particuliers avec Draco, il était bien meilleur en anglais qu'auparavant.

Son professeur n'arrêtait pas de le féliciter avec de nombreux « Gooddd Hârry !! » pendant les cours.

Au moins, son voisin Dean était bien content d'être à côté de lui et pour un coup, Harry pouvait se permettre d'être distrait en cours sans être perdu au bout de cinq minutes.

« T'as de la chance d'avoir des cours particuliers toi. Lui dit un jour Dean

- Et gratos en plus.

- Toi, t'es un futur businessman ! Plaisanta-t-il

- Carrément. Tout bénéf pour moi. »

« Je suis encore retourné voir le dernier film de Tim le week-end dernier ! Ah, c'est vraiment super ! »Reprit le jeune homme quelques minutes plus tard.

Dean était un grand admirateur de Tim Burton. Il avait découvert ce réalisateur alors qu'il était tout petit et avait été bercé par tous ses films.

A chaque fois qu'il en parlait, il appelait le réalisateur pas son prénom comme s'ils étaient intimes et ça faisait beaucoup rire les autres.

Dean avait acquis toutes les éditions collectors de ses films et sa chambre était tapissé de poster d'Edward aux mains d'argent ou de Mars Attack. En juillet dernier, il était même parti à Londres pour voir l'avant-première de son dernier film là-bas et rencontrer son réalisateur fétiche.

Harry raconta à son tour qu'il était allé voir ce film d'animation avec Draco et qu'il avait beaucoup aimé même s'il était novice en la matière.

« Et Malfoy, il a aimé ?

- Oui, aussi. De toute façon, c'était lui qui a eu l'idée du film alors…

- Il a quand même bon goût finalement.

- Et ouais, et pas seulement en vêtements mais aussi en films !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Bah, c'est ton nouveau jeans, non ?

- Si, si ! »

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et souleva légèrement son pull pour mieux lui montrer.

« Dis moi, t'as gagné au loto ou quoi ? T'aurais pu nous le dire quand même ! S'exclama Dean

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Harry ne comprenait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

- Tu portes une ceinture Gucci ! Ca doit valoir des fortunes ce truc-là !

- Ah mais c'est pas à moi ! C'est Draco qui me l'a prêté !

- Malfoy te prête ses fringues ? … »

Dean le regardait avec un air dubitatif, un peu incrédule. Harry pensa tout de suite qu'il aurait du tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler et inventer une histoire de contrefaçon.

« Eh bien… Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… »

Les sourcils de Dean se soulevèrent puis il retourna son visage vers son cahier et ne pipa plus mot.

Harry, pour un coup, préféra l'imiter et ne pas en rajouter une louche qui n'aurait fait que l'enfoncer davantage.

oOoOo

Depuis un moment, Harry et Draco avaient pris l'habitude de manger ensemble le lundi à l'extérieur du lycée, juste après le cour d'espagnol qu'ils avaient en commun.

Souvent, ils allaient dans une boulangerie où le pain était excellent. Ils achetaient des sandwichs puis ils allaient manger dans un petit coin tranquille où aucun élève ne passait.

A l'abri des regards indiscrets, ils pouvaient se permettre de se laisser aller, se toucher ou s'embrasser. Tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire « en public ». Surtout depuis l'énorme bourde d'Harry.

Draco n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand Harry, paniqué, lui raconta ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tard. Honnêtement, parfois, il était vraiment idiot…Restons poli.

Draco lui avait conseillé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé- technique favorite du blond et qui avait fait ses preuves.

Harry tentait d'appliquer cette méthode mais il avait du mal à rester de marbre face à Dean qui lui jetait des regards suspects à chaque fois qu'il était avec Draco.

A un moment, Harry avait même pensé lui dire la vérité. Cela l'aurait un peu soulagé, il aurait pu en parler avec quelqu'un mais il n'était pas assez proche de l'autre jeune homme pour se confier. Et s'il le prenait mal ? Et s'il le disait à tout le monde ?

Dans ce cas là, autant se taire…

Ce lundi-là, Harry avait choisi un sandwich au surimi tandis que Draco en avait pris un au fromage.

Harry, concentré, tentait de ne pas mettre de surimi partout. Le blond l'observait et semblait prêt à chaque instant à lui demander quelque chose.

En fait, Draco avait appris hier soir que ses parents ne seraient pas là du week-end. Voyage en Allemagne très important.

Bien sûr, Draco était habitué à cela, mais pendant la nuit, il avait pensé à Harry et trouvé que c'était le moment idéal pour l'inviter à dormir à la maison. Tranquilles tout les deux. En tête à tête.

Seulement voilà, maintenant, il n'osait plus l'inviter.

Si Harry refusait, il serait terriblement déçu et il n'avait pas envie de se disputer pour ça.

Draco prit une grande respiration et se tourna franchement vers Harry. Celui-ci le regarda, un morceau de surimi collé au-dessus de sa lèvre.

« Dis, est ce que tu voudrais dormir chez moi ce week-end ? T'as un bout là… Ajouta-t-il en lui montra sa lèvre.

- Eh bien… Je sais pas trop. Commença-t-il en rougissant. Il frotta sa lèvre avec le dos de sa main.Ca me dirait bien tu sais, franchement. Mais c'est par rapport à mon oncle et à ma tante. Déjà qu'ils me demandent à chaque fois où je vais…

- T'as qu'à dire que tu vas chez Lavande. Proposa Draco.

-Ils savent que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Dudley leur a dit le jour même où nous avons rompu…

- Chez Ron ou Hermione alors ?

- Ouais, je peux faire ça. Tant qu'ils ne se mettent pas à les appeler pour me parler…

- T'inquiète, ça marchera.

- Bah j'espère, sinon je suis mort.

- Mais oui, tout ira bien ! »

Draco sourit triomphalement et mordit avec plus d'ardeur dans son sandwich.

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« Ca ne va pas gêner tes parents ? Dis, tu ne m'as jamais dis ce qu'ils pensaient de moi le jour où je les ai vus !

- Eh bien… Ils n'ont rien dit de spécial. Tu leur a fait bonne impression je crois. En tout cas, ils ne désapprouvent pas. Ils ont bien vu que tu n'étais pas un voyou.

- Je peux être un véritable voyou si je veux tu sais.

- Hum, hum, j'ai hâte de voir ça, moi je te le dis ! »

Harry rit un peu et lui lança un regard complice.

« Ah oui, en fait, pour mes parents. Ils ne seront pas là, répondit Draco. Ses pommettes se colorèrent un peu.

-Ah d'accord. »

Harry rougit aussi.

Il savait ce que ça signifiait… Le lundi suivant, il ne serait sans doute plus « vierge ».

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'Harry envisageait d'avoir un rapport « complet » avec son « cherry » comme il l'appelait parfois, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il avait peur, même s'il en avait envie.

Il se pencha vers Draco et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres. Draco tourna la tête et déposa à son tour un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai hâte d'être samedi soir, lui murmura Harry dans l'oreille

-Moi aussi bibi… »

« En fait, ne m'appelle jamais comme ça devant mes amis. Ni devant les tiens. D'accord ? »

oOoOo

Harry et Draco passaient tranquillement la récréation avec Blaise, Zacharias et Cormac.

Ils s'étaient mis à l'écart pour permettre à Blaise et à Draco de fumer en paix sans qu'un surveillant ne les repère et ne leur cause des ennuis.

« Han han les jumelles !! » S'écria soudainement Cormac

Les quatre autres garçons tournèrent leur visage vers un coin de la cour où venaient d'apparaître les jumelles Patils.

« Quoi, « han han les jumelles ? », tu les as jamais vues ? Questionna Draco sur un ton un peu agressif.

- Les jumelles, Draco. Fit Blaise comme si cela répondait à la question.

- Eh bien ? Répliqua-t-il

- Enfin, t'as jamais imaginé des jumelles ? Demanda Zacharias

- Non. Un commentaire : vous êtes tordus !

- Pas du tout ! Les jumelles, c'est le fantasme de chaque homme, et dans le cas des Patils, c'est parfait : l'une est blonde, l'autre est brune. T'en as pour tous les goûts. C'est parfait ! Voilà, c'est l'harmonie parfaite ! L'équation parfaite ! Annonça-t-il, surexcité comme s'il venait d'énoncer une vérité universelle.

- Mais bien sûr ! Genre, elles vont se brouter le minou pour être poli, alors qu'elles sont sœurs. Vous regardez trop de porno, vous m'inquiétez ! Ca vous grille les neurones ces trucs-là ! Surtout toi ! Dit-il en indiquant Zach, tu me fais peur limite !

- Mais pas du tout ! Tu peux pas comprendre, c'est tout ! Ca doit être ton côté…pédé. Ajouta Cormac.

- Si vous le dites ! J'ai jamais fantasmé sur des jumeaux et je n'ai jamais entendu ce genre de propos chez les filles.

- C'est bien ce qu'on dit. Ajouta Zacharias

- Si elles savaient, elles apprécieraient dis donc… »

C'était Harry qui venait de parler. Certes, vouloir se faire un truc à trois c'est une chose, mais fantasmer sur des jumelles, il trouvait ça relativement malsain.

De toute façon, à chaque fois que les amis de Draco parlaient de cul, ça finissait par devenir graveleux d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Draco eut un petit rire ironique avant d'acquiescer ses propos.

« Tiens, v'là Lavande ! »

La jeune fille venait de rejoindre ses deux camarades et parlaient avec agitation avec elles.

« Elle doit être trop bonne. Reprit Cormac Enfin, Harry, tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

- C'est vrai que sa réputation n'est plus à faire ! Ironisa Blaise

- Dis nous tout Harry, c'était comment ? »

Harry essaya de ne pas rougir, mais en même temps, ça le mettait en colère. D'une, la question était très gênante pour lui : il avait toujours été discret sur sa relation, de deux, Draco était là. Ca devait sûrement le gêner aussi quelque part, mais aussi l'énerver.

Et puis il se souvenait bien que Lavande avait été plus que proche avec Cormac alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble.

« Je suppose que tu veux coucher avec elle ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non pas forcément. Mais si l'occasion se présente, je ne dirai pas non.

- Ouais, c'est c'qu'on dit. C'est limite si tu flirtais pas avec elle à la soirée de Zach.

- Ouais, bon ok, c'est vrai. Mais m'en veux pas elle est canon quand même. »

« Et puis, reprit-il quelques secondes plus tard, honnêtement, je suis pas le seul. Suffit de voir ton copain Finnigan. Il buvait de ses paroles. C'était limite ridicule.

- Ouais, bon ça va, j'le sais bien ça !

- Enfin bref, t'as pas répondu : c'était comment ?

- Bah, euh, je sais pas…

- T'es amnésique ? Plaisanta Blaise

- Non, mais voilà quoi. Ca vous regarde pas

- Allez, t'as bien dû le dire à tes amis. Nous, on est pas tes amis ?

- Je suis même quasiment certain que Dudley te l'a demandé aussi.

- Bah… Si, c'était bien.

- Non, mais ça, on sait déjà. Nous, on veut les détails, genre, tu l'attachais avec de menottes, ou est-ce qu'elle te demandait des trucs en particuliers ? Ou…

-Non mais je rêve ! S'écria Draco en colère. Vous pouvez pas lui foutre le paix cinq minutes ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous foutre ce qu'elle aime ou pas Brown ? Vous vous la ferez sans doute jamais ! Si ça vous intéresse tant que ça, aller lui demander ! Pas vrai ça ! Vous êtes chiants ! »

Quoiqu'il en soit, Padma se retrouva rapidement dans les bras de Zacharias Smith.

Cela n'avait pas du être très difficile pour le jeune homme blond déjà très populaire. Padma était plutôt réputé pour sa bêtise que pour ses résultats scolaires. Harry en savait quelque chose puisque la jeune femme était dans sa classe.

Après tout c'était bien elle qui confondait green peace et green day…Ou encore qui demandait qui avait construit la tour Eiffel… **(1)**

oOoOo

Harry et Hermione étaient tout les deux assis sur un banc de pierre dans la cour de récréation.

Hermione avait replié ses jambes contre sa poitrine et se tenait les genoux. Elle regardait fixement le bitume qui recouvrait le sol.

« Non mais c'est pas grave. Ca va s'arranger. »

Harry venait de parler.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient disputés pendant le déjeuner et depuis ils ne se parlaient plus.

Ne voulant pas laisser Hermione seule, Harry l'avait rejoint pendant la récréation.

« Sûrement » répondit la jeune fille.

Elle semblait tout de même fort abattue et il ne sut quoi ajouter.

Hermione soupira et ramena un peu plus ses jambes contre elle.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre…Tu vois, il ne pense qu'à ça. Ca devient insupportable. J'ai l'impression qu'il en a rien à foutre de moi.

- Tu te trompes je suis sûre. Que veux-tu, il est porté sur la chose.

- Vous êtes tous portés sur la chose, vous les mecs. Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie.

- Je le sais bien ! Et on est pas tous comme ça ! »

Il se rappela à ce moment-là l'invitation de Draco et pensa que finalement si, les pensés des mecs tournaient essentiellement autour du cul. Il devait bien l'admettre par rapport à lui-même ou par rapport à son cousin qui, il le savait, possédait une véritable collection de films pornos.

« C'est comme ton copain, Zacharias Smith. On sait tous pourquoi il est avec Padma.

- Ouais bon, ça va…

- Ca doit être un vrai cas celui là… Pire que Ron.

- Il profite de sa notoriété, voilà tout. Il a peut être pas tort. »

Hermione soupira à nouveau, mais cette fois, ce soupir était provoqué par ce qu'il venait de dire et non par Ron.

« Pendant que tu étais avec Lavande, est ce que tu t'étais imaginé passer le reste de ta vie avec elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pas du tout. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme la mère de mes enfants en tout cas. En fait, je la voyais mal enceinte ou avec un enfant. Lavande est quand même spéciale. Je ne la vois pas vieillir. Mais bon… Tu sais, Lavande, c'est du passé, maintenant je suis passé à autre chose.

- J'imagine. Et tu penses que Ron rêve de passer sa vie avec moi ? J'en ai vraiment l'impression parfois. Comme si je lui appartenais d'avance… Tu sais comment il est possessif.

- Je ne peux pas te dire, mais c'est vrai qu'il t'aime beaucoup. Il fait des projets, c'est normal.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Comme tout les couples. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

Automatiquement, il repensa à lui et Draco. Au couple qu'ils formaient maintenant.

Ce samedi là, ils allaient sûrement faire l'amour. Pour la première fois. C'était important une première fois…

Mais depuis que Draco l'avait invité, il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions à ce sujet et cela l'angoissait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais pratiqué la sodomie, ça ne devait pas être très compliqué, mais il avait l'intime conviction que ça ne serai pas lui qui serait au-dessus ce week-end… Après tout, Draco s'y connaissait mieux…

Mais ça l'angoissait de plus en plus. Il avait peur d'avoir mal, de ne pas être à la hauteur, pas assez désirable, de tout un tas de trucs… Et à qui en parler ?

Il aurait voulu se renseigner mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser l'ordinateur de Dudley ni ceux du CDI. Il aurait l'air d'un parfait idiot si le mot « sodomie » apparaissait dans le moteur de recherche…

Alors il avait pensé à Hermione.

Ron lui avait bien confessé plusieurs fois qu'il voulait faire ça avec sa petite amie.

Malheureusement, il avait appris ce midi, que ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Son plan semblait tomber à l'eau…

Mais pour finir, il se dit que sodomie ou pas, ça devait être pareil.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu peux me promettre de répondre à une question quelle qu'elle soit sans me demander pourquoi après ? »

Hermione tourna son visage vers lui et sembla, pendant un moment, ne pas avoir compris.

« Heu … Et c'est quoi cette fameuse question ?

- Tu me promets ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- S'il te plaît…

- Bon… Elle semblait hésiter et Harry lui jeta un regard suppliant. D'accord… »

Harry faillit crier victoire mais il se retint.

« Bon, je voulais savoir comment c'était ta première fois ?

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Vous pensez qu'à ça !

- Hermione… Sérieusement, c'était comment ? Ca-ça fait mal ? »

La jeune fille voulut lui demander pourquoi il lui posait cette question si intime mais elle se rappela leur « pacte ».

« C'était… Pas super. Ce n'était pas agréable. Loin de là.

- Ca faisait mal ?

- Oui, quand même. Surtout au début. Voilà. Je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

- Merci »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu répondre.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait être rassuré, c'était tout le contraire.

Il redouta encore plus le week-end.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire et à son tour, il soupira bruyamment.

**

* * *

Bonne année à toutes et à tous ! **

**Comme vous venez de le constater, je fus plus rapide que d'habitude !**

**Ce chapitre est plus court, donc on peut voir ça comme un chapitre de transition.**

**Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre viendra- comme d'habitude allez vous me dire- car pour l'instant, j'ai presque rien écrit et puis, il faut que je travaille un peu aussi lol**

**En attendant, si vous avez des questions, interrogations, réclamations en tout genre, n'hésitez pas ! (Bon, je risque de ne pas les voir tout de suite, j'ai remarqué que je ne recevais plus d'alertes de la part de ff)**

**Je vous embrasse tous et à la prochaine !**

**(1) : je précise que je n'ai rien inventé ! lol Par contre, cela vient de deux personnes différentes mais qui étaient copines. Tout de même.**


	11. Waiting for the night

**Titre : ****A la découverte de nous-mêmes**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, il n'y a que l'histoire qui est mienne.**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Harry/Draco**

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y a pas de magie, et l'histoire se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voire pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans ****Harry Potter**

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.**

**Bonjour tout le monde! Oui, je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis bien désolée. Malgré tout, j'ai pu avancer dans mes chapitres et j'espère poster plus régulièrement jusqu'à mi juin.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews! (Les reviews anonymes sont sur mon blog comme d'habitude)**

**Je précise que le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. Je le republierai dès que ça sera fait si j'y arrive lol. D'autre part, le chapitre qui suit est assez spécial, c'est comme ça que je le décris, j'espère que ça ne vous surprendra pas dans le mauvais sens du terme...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Edit :**** Le chapitre est enfin corrigé ! Un grand merci à Vif d'or !**

**Chapitre onze:**** Waiting for the night**

Et voilà, samedi était arrivé. Enfin.

Il faisait beau dehors pour un mois de novembre, le temps était clair même si les températures étaient très basses. Toutes les feuilles étaient tombées des arbres et s'entassaient à présent le long des caniveaux et contre les clôtures des jardins. Cela faisait quelques touches de couleurs, agréables et gaies, contrairement à la grisaille quotidienne.

Le froid, Harry l'avait bien senti en lavant les carreaux, simplement vêtu d'un pull à l'extérieur de la maison.

Dudley l'avait nargué durant tout ce temps-là : il était resté vautré dans la canapé à écouter sa musique tout en regardant son cousin s'activer à l'extérieur.

À la fin, Harry dû se retenir pour ne pas lui envoyer l'éponge en pleine figure

Il avait eu la permission de sortir ce soir-là si la maison était nickel.

Il avait dû faire le maximum pour que tout soit au mieux et il avait été heureux de partir en début d'après-midi. Surtout pour ne plus s'entendre appelé « boniche » par Dudley.

Harry avait passé l'après-midi en ville avec Draco pour faire un peu les magasins, puis ils étaient rentrés chez le blond. Pour passer le temps, ils avaient décidé de regarder un film dans le salon. Un film humoristique et non d'horreur comme l'aurait voulu Harry. Draco n'aimait pas ce genre de film parce que ça lui foutait la trouille et il se raccrochait toujours au bras de la personne qui regardait le film avec lui. Il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser face à Harry, pas ce jour-là en tout cas. Blaise et Sirius se moquaient toujours de lui à ce sujet. Ça en serait sûrement de même avec Harry.

Ils entendirent sonner 19h30 à l'horloge dans la salle à manger alors qu'ils étaient toujours devant la télévision quand Walter, le majordome entra dans le salon. Il fut visiblement surpris de voir Harry.

« Monsieur a-t-il un invité pour la soirée ? Se renseigna-t-il, sur un ton courtois.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! S'exclama Draco.

- Monsieur ne m'avait pas prévenu que monsieur devait venir…

- Excuse-moi, Walter… Si tu pouvais éviter de le dire à mes parents….

- Je ne pense pas que la chambre d'ami soit prête…

- Cela ne pose aucun problème, il dormira avec moi.

- Très bien. Fit-il, toujours sur un ton détaché. Monsieur, avez-vous encore besoin de mes services monsieur ?

- Ça ira, merci Walter. On se débrouillera pour manger, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne fin de week-end Monsieur. »

La façon dont Draco parlait à son majordome le surprit un peu. C'était quand même son employé ! Ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de tutoyer un employé aussi longtemps qu'il serve une famille. Et puis, Draco n'était pas obligé de lui dire qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble ! Sur le coup, il s'était senti rougir et après un regard furtif au blond, il avait fixé l'écran de télévision.

Walter quitta le salon et ils purent entendre qu'il quittait la maison d'où ils étaient.

« Si tes parents apprennent que tu m'as invité, t'auras des ennuies ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement, repensant aux paroles du blond.

- Non, t'inquiète pas… Ils savent qui tu es et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que je ramène quelqu'un, hum, disons comme ça.

- Je vois… Il y en a eu beaucoup ? »Ajouta-t-il un peu brusquement.

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Je sais plus…

- Tu ne sais plus ? Vraiment ? Insista-t-il avec ironie. Tu ne sais plus quand ça t'arrange toi !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui va pas ? T'es pas jaloux quand même ?

- Pas du tout ! S'exclama le jeune homme brun, en colère. C'est juste que… J'ai le droit de savoir !

- Oh arrête ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé le nombre de tes ex, ni leurs noms, ni quoi que ce soit !

- Si tu le sais ! Il y a que Lavande !

- Eh bien ? C'est de l'histoire ancienne. C'est pareil avec mes ex alors arrête de me faire une crise. »

Draco soupira et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui, Harry avait détourné la tête et se contentait de fixer la télé.

« Il n'y a que toi…Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Si, si, ça va…Marmonna-t-il. C'est juste que… Oh laisse tomber. »

Draco soupira de nouveau.

« Comme tu voudras… »

Le blond préférait ne pas trop insister. S'il y avait un problème, il était sûr qu'Harry lui en parlerait de lui-même tôt ou tard. Et puis, ce soir, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour se disputer pour des choses aussi futiles.

Draco abandonna Harry devant la télévision pour préparer le repas.

Le jeune homme avait prévu un dîner romantique aux chandelles. Cela allait faire effet à tous les coups.

Par contre, il n'était pas aussi sûr du résultat de son repas. Draco était un piètre cuisinier. Cela ne l'attirait pas, alors à part la fonction décongélation du micro-onde et faire bouillir de l'eau, il ne savait pas faire grand-chose d'autre…

Bon au final, Draco était assez fier de lui. Il espérait seulement qu'Harry ne dise rien. Lui, il s'y connaissait en cuisine et il avait l'habitude de manger de bonnes choses, tout du moins, bien cuisinés. Alors, il espérait qu'il ne remarquerait pas trop et qu'il ne ferait pas de commentaires comme lui se serait permis de le faire.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, interrompue seulement par un coup de fils de Ron.

Le meilleur ami d'Harry voulait l'inviter le week-end prochain à un repas que l'on pouvait qualifier de familiale.

À la grande surprise de Draco, Harry refusa dans un premier temps, tentant de trouver une excuse bidon pour se défiler.

Quand son copain raccrocha, il passa les dix minutes suivantes à lui faire changer d'avis. Après tout, Harry lui avait bien dit qu'il considérait les Weasley comme sa propre famille alors pourquoi refuser une invitation ?

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Finit-il par demander.

- Je sais pas trop… C'est compliqué. Si tu veux, il doute beaucoup de moi, il se fait des films parce que je passe moins de temps avec lui et tout ça me fait dire que je le sens mal.

- Justement, ça serait l'occasion pour passer un peu de temps à deux.

- Oui…Dit-il évasivement. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, il y a aussi Ginny.

- Elle tente toujours de te mettre le grappin dessus ? S'enquit-il en lui lançant un regard mi-inquiet, mi-amer.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, mais moi ça me gêne. Cette fille, je l'adore franchement mais je ne peux pas sortir avec elle et ça, ni elle, ni son frère ne semblent le comprendre.

- Elle finira par comprendre.

- Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, j'ai peur que ça finisse en règlement de compte.

- Moi je me dis que tu appréhendes tellement que tu t'inventes des situations improbables pour fuir. Mais vas-y, c'est important de voir tes amis, tu le regretteras par la suite si tu ne le fais pas. Rappelle-le, allez. »

**oOoOo**

Draco était parti dehors pour aller fumer une cigarette pendant qu'Harry débarrassait la table.

Quand il eut fini, il enfila son manteau et alla rejoindre le blond. Il s'assit à côté de lui et prit à son tour une cigarette dans le paquet posé par terre.

« Pas bien. Lui fit remarquer Draco.

- Tu peux parler.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai jamais dit que ce que je faisais était bien. »

Harry tira avec force sur sa cigarette. L'angoisse était de retour. Pourtant le dîner c'était très bien passé : ce que Draco lui avait servi était plus que correct- lui qui se disait nul, il n'avait jamais goûté à la cuisine de Dudley Dursley-, ils avaient discuté, ri, mais au moment où il se retrouva seul, toutes ses interrogations étaient revenues au galop.

« Tu sais, depuis que tu m'as invité lundi dernier, je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

- J'en déduis que tu penses souvent à moi. Plaisanta Draco.

- En effet. Fit-il calmement Ce soir, on va coucher ensemble ? »

Draco resta silencieux. Comme d'habitude, rien ne s'exprimait sur son beau visage.

« Je ne sais pas. Finit-il par répondre après quelques secondes de silence.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non. Ça dépend de moi, de toi, de nous.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que pour toi, on va seulement coucher ensemble ?

- Non, enfin je ne crois pas. C'est plus fort que ça quand même. »

Draco acquiesça silencieusement.

« J'ai peur Draco.

- De quoi ?

- De coucher avec toi. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, c'est juste que… Je me pose plein de questions et je n'ai aucune réponse. J'y pense depuis lundi et j'ai l'impression que ça me rend dingue…

- De quoi tu as peur ?

- J'ose même pas te le demander…

- Eh bien, on va avancer à ce rythme ! S'exclama-t-il ironiquement.

- Arrête de te moquer ! C'est facile pour toi ! Tu l'as déjà fait, moi non ! Je sais même pas comment on le fait et tout, alors arrête un peu !

- Je vais rien dire parce que je sais que tu es sur les nerfs… Bon viens, on rentre, il commence à faire froid. On va en parler tranquillement à l'intérieur et pas la peine d'y aller avec des pinces, je suis pas en cristal, je ne casse pas ni mes oreilles d'ailleurs. »

**oOoOo**

Harry se trouvait à présent dans la salle de bain de Draco. Il avait fini de mettre son pyjama et de se brosser soigneusement les dents.

Pendant un instant, il pensa mettre un peu de parfum, mais il devait attendre dans la salle de bain. Ordre de Draco. À attendre comme ça, il se sentait un peu gauche.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fabriquait dans sa chambre mais depuis cinq minutes, il l'entendait s'activer.

Draco vint finalement lui ouvrir la porte, lui aussi en pyjama.

La chambre était faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies posées sur sa table de nuit, sa table basse et sur des étagères. Une lumière rougeâtre donnait toute une allure particulière à la pièce qu'elle n'avait pas habituellement.

Draco s'approcha de lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

« T'es un vrai romantique. Commenta Harry. J'aime ça…

- Hum, qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autre ?

- Beaucoup de chose encore. »

Draco posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et sourit. Harry eut l'impression qu'il rougissait mais c'était sans doute une impression dû aux bougies.

Le blond le prit par le poignet et l'emmena sur le lit. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et se retourna pour aller chercher quelque chose.

Quand il revint, il lui tendit une rose rouge entourée d'un film protecteur transparent.

Harry la prit, la main un peu tremblante. Il était beaucoup plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Merci ! »

Draco lui sourit à nouveau et lui indiqua quelque chose sur la fleur.

Harry regarda d'un peu plus près et vit qu'une petite carte était agrafée au papier. Il l'a déplia et lu « je t'aime ». C'était l'écriture de Draco.

Soudainement, Harry eut chaud au cœur et se sentit tout joyeux.

Il releva la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres et Draco se jeta dans ses bras.

Harry le serra très fort contre lui et n'arrêta pas de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Je t'aime » Finit par murmurer Draco.

Harry le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et il sentit à son tour, les lèvres de Draco dans son cou.

À cet instant précis, Harry était incapable de parler.

Tout deux enlacés, Draco le poussa un peu et tomba sur Harry, se retrouvant entre ses jambes.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion durant de longues minutes, se caressèrent énormément, sans cesse.

Leurs langues se touchaient sans répit et le désir ne faisait que croître.

« J'ai envie de toi… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… »Draco n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurer cette phrase entre deux baisers.

Et tout se passa bien, comme lui avait expliqué Draco.

Ils s'étaient mutuellement déshabillés, caressés encore et encore.

Puis comme à l'accoutumer, Draco avait ouvert le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Il avait fait pénétrer doucement un doigt en lui. Maintenant, Harry avait l'habitude et il trouvait ça extrêmement agréable.

Mais les choses changèrent quand il fit glisser un deuxième doigt : d'ordinaire, le blond n'en mettait qu'un. Cela devint tout de suite moins agréable et Harry se tordit un peu sous le corps de Draco pour tenter de se mettre plus à l'aise.

Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de vouloir être étiré à tout prix. Mais Draco lui avait dit qu'après, ça irait mieux s'il faisait ça.

Au troisième doigt, Il eut l'horrible impression que ça ne voulait pas rentrer.

Harry gémit pour faire comprendre que ça ne lui plaisait pas et Draco y alla plus doucement.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Draco retira enfin ses doigts.

Harry se demanda si cela avait fait vraiment quelque chose. Son anus lui paraissait toujours dans le même état qu'auparavant…

Pris dans ses questions métaphysiques, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Draco avait prit un préservatif et l'avait retiré de son emballage.

« Tu peux me le mettre… » Proposa-t-il.

Sa voix était devenue un peu plus rauque que d'habitude et il y avait dans ses yeux cette lueur si particulière qu'il possédait quand ils étaient ensembles, mais là, elle semblait encore plus forte qu'à l'accoutumer.

Harry prit le préservatif et le fit glisser le long de son pénis en érection et il s'allongea de nouveau sur le dos.

Draco lui attrapa la main pour venir y déposer une bonne dose de lubrifiant qu'Harry déposa méticuleusement tout du long et il cala convenablement sa tête contre l'oreiller.

_Avec ça_, pensa-t-il, _ça passera tout seul._

Draco se plaça convenablement entre ses cuisses, lui agrippa les fesses, les écarta et vint placer l'extrémité de son sexe contre son entrée.

Il poussa et le pénétra de quelques centimètres.

« Ah ! »

Harry venait de crier. Draco de gémir.

Draco qui avait les yeux fermés à cause du plaisir, les rouvrit, inquiet.

« Ça va Harry ?

- Ça fait mal ! Haleta-t-il

- Ça va aller ! Tu te détends et tu respires ! »

Harry avait l'impression d'être une femme enceinte sur le point d'accoucher avec les conseils de Draco. Mais il ne lui fit pas la remarque, trop occupé par la douleur.

C'était trop gros ! Ça ne passait pas. S'il avait dû mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il aurait dit que Draco était en train de le déchirer de l'intérieur à vouloir pousser ainsi et à nouveau, il eut peur.

Il se tendit encore plus, agrippant de toutes ses forces les draps.

« Calme-toi », murmura-t-il

Mais Harry était incapable de se calmer. Angoissé, une larme coula sur sa joue. Larme qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Draco.

« Tu veux arrêter ? »

Harry ne répondit rien. Draco prit son silence pour un oui.

Alors qu'il allait se retirer, Harry le retint par les fesses et Draco le pénétra un peu plus.

« Non ! Continu ! On y est, on y reste ! »

Certes il ne se sentait pas très bien, mais ça serait pire s'ils s'arrêtaient. Il aurait eu l'impression d'être abandonné et Harry ne voulait pas.

Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout maintenant et il ferait tout pour que Draco le fasse.

« D'accord. On fait comme tu veux. Je vais aller doucement, ok ?

-Vas-y, continu. »

Draco comprit qu'il était plus que déterminé alors il s'enfonça le plus loin possible dans son corps.

Harry était agréablement étroit. Vierge. Excitant.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, captura sa langue et la suça comme si c'était un sexe ou une agréable friandise.

Harry se laissait faire. En fait, il ne bougeait pas ou presque.

Il laissait aller et venir le corps de Draco dans le sien en émettant de temps en temps un gémissement. Mais Draco avait du mal à discerner s'ils étaient provoqués par le plaisir ou la douleur.

Sentant qu'il allait venir, Draco attrapa le pénis d'Harry et le masturba.

Quelques secondes après il jouit et se laissa tomber en douceur sur le corps de son amant

Il se retira et s'allongea à côté de lui, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut dans la seconde qui suivit.

Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Mais surtout, il n'avait pas éjaculé.

_Merde …_

Harry sentait déjà qu'il allait perdre son érection…

_Merde_ se dit-il encore. Draco n'allait pas être content et cela se comprenait… Il n'osait même pas le regarder.

Mais le blond ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il tendit la main vers son entre jambe. Soudainement, Harry le repoussa et lui tourna le dos.

Draco voulut le toucher mais dès qu'il le frôla, Harry lui cria d'arrêter.

Harry ramena ses mains vers son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Ils n'arrivaient plus à les contenir à présent. Il se trouvait nul.

Il voulait que Draco le laisse tranquille mais en même temps il voulait tant qu'il reste… Il devait être déçu et surtout en colère…

« Harry ? Que-… »

Draco était désemparé. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il attrapa vivement Harry par l'épaule et le força à lui faire face.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Oh arrête ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! C'était nul ! S'écria-t-il alors que les larmes coulaient toujours.

- Pas du tout ! J'ai trouvé ça bien !

- Tait toi ! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses ! Je suis loin d'arriver à la cheville de tout ceux avec qui tu as couché !

- C'est toi qui vas te taire ! J'en ai rien à foutre des mes ex ! C'est toi qui comptes ! Point barre ! Alors oui, peut-être que pour toi c'était pas génial et je le comprends mais je ne te permet pas de juger ce que j'ai ressenti moi ! Et les sentiments compensaient largement le reste ! Quoique tu en penses, j'ai aimé !

- Te met pas en colère s'il te plait… »

Draco ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à crier.

« Pardon, je voulais pas m'énerver. Écoute… Je sais pas trop quoi te dire.

- Ne dit rien alors, c'est pas grave.

- Si ! C'est important qu'on en parle. »

Draco se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« C'est normal que pour une première fois ce ne soit pas génial. C'est la cas pour plein de monde.

- Oui, je sais.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne peut pas être super bien. Tu verras par toi-même : plus tu le feras, mieux ce sera.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de recommencer… »

Draco le regarda. Harry semblait si triste. À la lueur des bougis, il vit qu'il ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux étaient encore humides, comme rempli de larmes.

« C'est pas grave Harry. Ne t'en fait pas. »

Draco lui sourit, puis se releva. Une fois debout, il attrapa une boite de kleenex qui traînait par terre et lui tendit.

Puis il alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit à nouveau.

Harry le remercia. Après s'être désaltéré, il se sentit un peu mieux et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit.

Draco souffla toutes le bougies et rejoignit Harry pour dormir. Tout du moins, essayer.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se demanda où il se trouvait quand il se réveilla, mais quand il sentit une douleur à un endroit bien particulier, tout lui revint en mémoire.

S'il avait dû qualifier sa première fois, il aurait dis que c'était un quasi désastre.

Bien qu'il lui ai dit le contraire, il était sûr que Draco n'avait pas apprécié, qu'il avait dû le trouver frigide ou autre chose.

Il croyait que ça allait être doux, une longue étreinte plus poussé, mais il trouvait ça violent, plus violent qu'avec une fille en tout cas. La douleur surtout… Est-ce que ça allait être comme ça à chaque fois s'ils recommençaient ?

Dans l'obscurité, il trouva Draco à tâtons et se blottit contre lui malgré tout.

« Humm, y est quelle heure ? Marmonna-t-il

- Je sais pas.

- Attends… »

Draco se releva et se pencha vers la table de nuit où il prit son portable.

« Dix heure et demi. »

Draco se rallongea contre Harry.

« Tu m'as réveillé murmura-t-il

- Désolé. Je venais juste de me réveiller.

- C'est pas grave. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, ça a été. »

Harry sentit la main de Draco lui effleurer les cheveux et le front. Son geste était plutôt maladroit à cause de la pénombre, mais il y avait mis beaucoup de tendresse. Et Harry se colla un peu plus contre son épaule. Sa peau était chaude et veloutée. Elle glissait facilement sous ses doigts.

Harry trouvait le corps de Draco fascinant : ses mains, ainsi que ses pieds, étaient presque toujours froids alors que tout le reste de son corps était chaud, comme une bouillotte.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. J'ai même du mal à y croire. » Murmura le blond contre son oreille.

Draco déposa sa tête contre celle d'Harry et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Juste les lèvres contre les lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux pour ton petit déjeuner ? Je ferai ce que tu voudras. Même des oeufs sur le plat si tu veux.

- Ne t'embête pas pour moi.

- Si, j'insiste. Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

Pour seule réponse, Harry se pelotonna un peu plus contre le corps de Draco et soupira. Ce qu'il voulait, à cet instant précis, c'était lui. Juste de profiter de la matinée pour rester au lit à se câliner tant qu'ils en auraient l'occasion.

« Ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Hum, je ne sais pas Draco… J'ai envie de rester des heures avec toi dans ce lit. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais d'un côté, j'ai faim, alors, j'accepte ta proposition. Et puis, on peut pas trop traîner, je dois être rentré pour 13h maxi. Ça me fait chier, tu peux pas savoir. Soupira-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas content de rentrer chez toi ? Demanda Draco, alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Pas vraiment. Fit-il amèrement.

- On se revoit demain en cour et puis, samedi prochain, tu vas chez ton ami. Tu dois être content.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu sais, c'est même pas sûr que je puisse y aller, comme j'étais déjà pas là ce week-end.

- T'as dit quoi à ton oncle ? Que t'étais parti chez Weasley ? »

Harry ne tiqua même pas quand Draco appela son ami par son nom de famille et continua de parler.

« Non, j'ai dit que j'étais chez Hermione, heureusement d'ailleurs…

- Eh bien, pas de problème alors.

- Tu parles, c'est pas toi qui va devoir faire le ménage…

- Ah lala…

- Tu peux parler, tu ne fais jamais le ménage.

- En attendant, c'est moi qui vais faire le petit dej', alors dit ce que tu veux au lieu de bougonner.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié, enfin, non, t'as compris quoi !

- T'es vraiment pas du matin mon chou ! » Dit-il en plaisantant.

Ensuite Draco se leva et alla préparer le petit déjeuner.

La matinée passa rapidement et les deux garçons se dépêchèrent d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude ensemble.

Draco était allé cherché des vêtements propres et quand il revint dans la salle de bain, Harry sortait tout son matériel de rasage sur le lavabo. Draco s'en approcha et attrapa le rasoir, puis se retourna vers Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je peux te le faire ? »

Draco ne se rasait pas souvent contrairement à Harry. Sa barbe ne poussait pas encore beaucoup malgré la vingtaine qui se rapprochait. Et puis, en étant blond, cela se voyait peu.

Avec minutie, Draco s'installa en face de l'autre garçon et lui appliqua méthodiquement de la mousse sur toute sa barbe naissante.

Avec des gestes précis, il passa la lame du rasoir sur toute la mousse, tout doucement, voulant éviter au maximum de lui faire du mal.

Harry le laissait faire. En fait, il le trouvait adorable à vouloir s'occuper de lui ainsi. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le chouchoute mais Draco compensait toutes les années de manque finalement.

À présent, Draco avait fini de le débarbouiller à l'aide d'un gant de toilette et l'avait séché délicatement à l'aide d'une serviette.

« Est-ce que je peux te faire du bien ? » Il avait soufflé ces mots d'une voix étouffée qui rendait la proposition très sensuelle.

Harry ne répondit rien mais il sentait la main de Draco sur sa cuisse et il finit par acquiescer en clignent des yeux.

Draco s'agenouilla devant lui et vint nicher sa main contre son entre-jambe.

Il baissa la tête et embrassa le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

Il frotta doucement le vêtement à l'aide de son visage puis calla sa joue contre la bosse qui se formait à vu d'œil.

Harry l'observait. Il le trouvait magnifique, les yeux clos, tout contre lui. Et sa main qui lui caressait innocemment la cuisse.

Le jeune homme blond reprit ensuite ses caresses, toujours à travers le tissu. Il sentait la tension montée en Harry et il se demanda quand celui-ci prendrait les choses en main pour accélérer le rythme.

Draco finit par lui retirer lui-même et laissa tomber le sous-vêtement avec désinvolture à côté de lui. Mais au lieu de commencer la fellation comme Harry l'attendait, il reposa son visage contre son sexe et entremêla ses cheveux blonds dedans.

La sensation de ses cheveux soyeux contre sa peau sensible était une des plus belles caresses qu'on pouvait lui faire.

D'habitude Draco ne faisait jamais ça. Harry avait l'impression qu'il tentait de le séduire par tous les moyens. Et quelque part, il n'avait pas tord.

Draco voulait lui faire du bien, mais il voulait aussi se faire pardonner.

Il regrettait que ça se soit mal passer la veille. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit bien et qu'Harry prenne du bon temps…

« S'il te plait… Je peux éjaculer sur tes cheveux ? »

Draco releva la tête, plus que surpris par la demande.

Harry, tout gêné, les pommettes rouges, le regardait quand même droit dans les yeux.

« Heu… Ça me gêne si tu veux… Mais c'est pas par rapport à toi ! Je préférerais que tu le fasses dans ma bouche si ça te dérange pas. »

À présent, Harry était complètement rouge. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire.

Draco continua ses caresses aériennes bientôt remplacé par une langue habille et experte.

Harry, appuyé contre le mur, avait fermé les yeux et ne cessait de caresser ses cheveux blonds.

Il gémissait en réponse à ceux de Draco. Gémissements à moitié étouffés par la chair brûlante qui lui remplissait la bouche.

Bientôt, il jouit dans sa gorge en poussant un cri et se laissa aller contre le mur.

Draco reposa sa tête contre sa cuisse et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Puis Harry l'attrapa par les aisselles pour l'obliger à se relever, l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres et lui chuchota un « merci ».

Dans l'heure qui suivit, Draco reconduit Harry chez lui.

Stationnés à deux pas de Privet Drive les deux garçons se disaient au revoir. L'un dans les bras de l'autre, les minutes s'écoulaient.

Harry savait qu'il allait devoir sortir s'une seconde à l'autre mais il devait lui dire…

Hier, Draco lui avait vraiment dit qu'il l'aimait et il n'avait pas répondu tellement il avait été surpris et ému à la fois. Puis il avait réfléchi pendant la nuit. Lui aussi il l'aimait. Cela n'avait pas toujours été clair mais après cette déclaration, ça l'était.

Alors, il devait lui dire maintenant. Maintenant…

« Tu devrais y aller Harry, tu es déjà en retard.

- Oui, je sais »

Le jeune homme attrapa son sac puis la poignée de la portière. Entrouverte, il la relâcha subitement, se retourna vers Draco, l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa encore. « Je t'aime aussi. À demain »

Puis il sortit aussi vite.

Draco redémarra le sourire aux lèvres d'excellente humeur.

**Allo? Toujours parmi nous?**

**J'avoue, je m'attends à tout par rapport à vos réactions, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je sais qu'o ne lit pas trop ce genre de choses sur ff, mais ça change un peu.**

**Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé. J'espère le publier rapidement, même non corrigé.**

**Bisous à toutes et à tous!**


	12. Everything counts

**Titre : ****A la découverte de nous-même**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mis à part l'histoire qui est mienne.**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Harry/Draco**

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y à aucune histoire lié à la magie, et ça se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voir pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans ****Harry Potter**

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc relation entres hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui reste à faire.**

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. **

**Un grand merci aussi à Bady qui a corrigé ce chapitre!**

**Le titre du chapitre est une chanson de Depeche Mode, tout comme le chapitre précédent, mais j'avais oublié de l'indiquer.**

**Chapitre douze :**** Everything counts**

Le lendemain, la bonne humeur n'avait toujours pas quitté Draco. Tout lui semblait soudainement beau, mais il ne savait pas dire exactement pourquoi.

Son cœur s'illumina un peu plus encore quand il aperçut Harry à l'entrée du lycée, quand il s'assit à côté de lui en cour, quand ils mangèrent ensemble à la cantine. Tout lui semblait agréable, lui qui aimait tant tout critiquer. Il avait envie de rire, de sourire même à des blagues idiotes. En fait, il se rendait compte seulement maintenant que Harry lui faisait du bien, qu'il savait le rendre heureux.

Harry semblait comprendre son euphorie. Quand ils se regardaient dans les yeux, Harry y voyait comme des étincelles et il le trouvait encore plus beau que d'habitude. Ca lui donnait envie de toucher ses cheveux, de passer sa main dedans.

Harry lui aussi avait repensé à leur week-end et malgré tous les points négatifs qu'ils auraient pu trouver ensemble, il se sentait bien. Il avait compris que quelques part, ils avaient franchi un cap dans leur couple et que cela devenait de plus en plus sérieux. Au lieu de l'effrayer comme cela arriver pour certaines personnes, cela l'enchantait. Sûrement parce qu'il arrivait enfin à trouver une paix intérieur, si longtemps recherché.

Quand il se promenait avec Draco dans les couloirs ou dans le jardin, il avait la furieuse envie de lui attraper la main et de lui souffler un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il désirait se comporter comme de nombreux couples au lycée qu'il considérait habituellement comme « neuneu » ou « guimauve ».

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, pendant le cour de littérature, Draco rêvassait, le regard dans le vide au lieu de travailler.

« Comme c'est mimi ! S'écria quelqu'un à côté du blond.

- Hein ? »

Blaise se mit à rire silencieusement.

Tout les deux travaillaient en binôme comme l'avait demandé le professeur. Blaise avait tout de suite vu que son ami était dans la lune quand il était arrivé au lycée le matin même. Et depuis le début du cour, Blaise était le seul à travailler.

« J'étais en train de dire que vous étiez mignon, toi et Potter.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en rougissant.

- Vos petits jeux de regards et tout ça. Adorable moi je dis !

- Ca va… Fit-il agacé. Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Non ! C'est parce que moi, je fais attention, je sais ce qui se trame. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Me voilà soulagé dis donc.

- Alors, c'est l'Amour avec un grand A ? Demanda Blaise avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Oui, on peut dire ça…

- Hum, hum… Va y, dis moi en plus. Ce petit week-end fut-il sympathique ?

- Oui, ça c'est relativement bien passé.

- Relativement ? Fit-il remarqué, sceptique.

- Ca aurait pu être mieux dans un certain sens. Hésita-t-il à dire.

- T'as foiré ton dîner et t'as du commander des pizzas, c'est ça ?

- Soit pas bête ! Rouspéta Draco. On s'en fout du repas. Je te parle de choses plus concrètes.

- Oui, je vois de quoi tu parles. Ca aussi foiré sur ce plan là ?

- Non ! C'est jute que… Je sais pas comment t'expliquer. En fait pour être franc, il a pas trop aimé…Soupira-t-il. Mais garde ça pour toi surtout !

- T'inquiète.

- Mais le principal, c'est que je lui ai dit et c'est réciproque. Fit Draco en jubilant.

- Hé mais c'est cool ça ! Je suis content d'entendre ce genre de choses. Ca change un peu de ce que me raconte Zach.

- Vraiment ?

- Il me parle de cul et de sa copine. Donc du cul de sa copine.

- Il ne t'a rien dit sur son vagin.

- Non mais, quand je parle de cul, ça veut dire sexe.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un crétin, je l'ai fais exprès !

- Ouais…Fit Blaise, peu convaincu. Enfin bref, quand il est avec elle, il fait semblant de s'intéresser à ses petits problèmes mais il en a rien à foutre.

- M'étonne pas de lui. Et ils couchent déjà ensembles ? Demanda-t-il par curiosité.

- Non, d'après ce qu'il ma dit, elle refuse et ça ne lui plait qu'à moitié. En tout cas, si elle accepte, elle se serra fait baiser jusqu'au bout. Elle me fait presque pitié.

- Presque…Reprit-il distraitement, à moitié perdu dans ses pensées. Mais elle est tellement bête cette fille, elle devrait comprendre. En plus, à chaque fois, c'est la même histoire.

- Oh ! On a bien le même phénomène dans la classe. Et pourtant, elle n'est pas si idiote que ça… » Fit remarquer Blaise après quelques secondes.

Leur regards se dirigèrent vers Lavande et Justin qui s'étaient mis tout les deux côte à côte pour travailler à quelques tables d'eux.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain midi Harry montait un des nombreux escaliers du lycée en compagnie de Ron quand ils croisèrent Gregory Goyle. Harry se douta que son ami Crabbe ne devait pas être bien loin. L'un était rarement sans l'autre, tel deux trolls errant dans la forêt ou plutôt le lycée.

Les deux garçons rencontrèrent son compagnon quelques mètres plus loin au détour d'un couloir.

Crabbe n'était pas seul. Il était avec l'autre connard de Piers Polkiss.

Harry crut d'abords qu'ils n'étaient que deux mais quand ils se rapprochèrent des deux autres jeunes hommes, Harry aperçut une frêle jeune fille coincée contre le mur.

En la voyant, Harry se rappela l'avoir déjà vu dans le lycée. Il était quasiment sur qu'elle devait être dans la classe de Ginny et de Colin.

Crabbe la tenait fermement par les cheveux tandis que Polkiss tentait de lui faire lâcher son sac, visiblement avide de trouver quelque chose.

Harry fit signe à Ron de s'arrêter. Il n'allait quand même pas passer à côté comme si de rien n'était !

« Allez Polkiss, Crabbe lâchez la ! »

Ceux-ci se retournèrent, mécontents d'être dérangés.

« Qu'est ce que t'as Potter ? Cracha Polkiss. Tu veux encore faire ton héros et appeler le prochain prof que tu rencontreras ? Mêle toi des tes affaires et dégage. »

Loin de se laisser intimider malgré son un mètre soixante-cinq, Harry se rapprocha de Polkiss, prêt à se bagarrer s'il le fallait.

« Fous lui la paix ! Reprit Ron. Attaque toi à quelqu'un de ta taille au lieu de t'en prendre à une fille ! »

Polkiss allait répliquer lorsque Seamus et Dean apparurent à leur tour et rejoignirent leurs amis.

Polkiss hésita un instant. Il les regarda avec un regard mauvais, puis il fit signe à Crabbe d'abandonner et de le suivre. En nombre inférieur, ils n'auraient pas fait le poids. Ils s'en allèrent et ils ne se génèrent pas pour les bousculer vivement au passage, manquant de faire tomber Dean par terre.

« Vous faites vraiment pitiés. Ajouta Harry quand ils furent assez loin. Qu'est ce que t'allais lui prendre ? Sa carte scolaire pour avoir des reducs au Mac do ?

- Ta gueule Potter ! Tu feras pas toujours autant le malin! » Cria Polkiss, depuis le bout du couloir.

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se retourna vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci était agenouillée à ramasser fébrilement quelques affaires tombées de son sac et s'efforçait de défroisser quelques polys que Polkiss avait faits expert de chiffonner. Ses gestes manquaient d'assurance et le résultat n'était pas vraiment là…En effet, ses mains semblaient tremblées.

« Ca va ? »S'inquiéta-t-il.

Il l'observa pendant qu'elle classait à présent ses cours dans son classeur, craignant de l'effrayer encore plus avec des questions idiotes: elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient à la taille, encore emmêlés au niveau des racines, là où Crabbe l'avait empoigné. Elle avait un visage long et mince que semblaient dévorer par deux immenses yeux bleus, tellement grands qu'ils en paraissaient globuleux. A cet instant, elle le fixait comme médusée.

« Oui, je vais très bien ! » Répondit-elle en affichant un sourire étrange.

Une fois relevée, Harry constata que ses vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment coordonnés mais que dans l'ensemble, ça lui allait bien. Elle portait une étrange jupe noire élimée qui laissait apparaître de fines jambes, des petites chaussures blanches nouées avec des rubans de la même couleur, un pull mauve beaucoup trop large pour sa taille et un bonnet de style péruvien. Harry fixa quelques instant son couvre chef, pensant un instant que aucunes filles du lycée n'accepteraient de porter ça. Une ribambelle de colliers de toutes tailles, de bracelets et de boucles d'oreilles finissaient le portrait.

Harry était toujours face à cette fille qui le fixait de ces grands yeux et dont le sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

Le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise face à son regard, c'était comme si elle voyait clair en lui, qu'elle savait, ou bien qu'elle devinait des choses sur lui.

« Viens Harry, on va être en retards en cour. »

Ron l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'emmener un peu plus loin. La jeune fille le fixait toujours en souriant, puis s'en alla dans la direction opposée.

« Tu la connais cette fille Ron ?

- Hum, de réputation, oui.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Bah, je te dis ce que Ginny ma raconté, mais elle est plutôt bizarre cette fille, assez spéciale dans son genre, enfin, tu vois le truc. Je sais qu'elle s'appelle Luna mais c'est tout. Si tu veux en savoir plus, demande à ma sœur. »

Cette fille l'intriguait… Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. La curiosité était un vilain défaut mais c'était plus fort que lui.

**oOoOo**

Blaise et Draco sortaient enfin de cour. La journée avait été plus difficile que prévu.

Au final, Draco se sentait fort fatigué et avait hâte de renter chez lui pour pouvoir se reposer en paix. La fatigue le mettait de mauvaise humeur et il n'aspirait qu'à se retrouver seul. Même Blaise commençait à lui taper sur le système.

Enfin sortis des bâtiments, Draco se dépêcha de s'allumer une cigarette pour pouvoir se détendre. Blaise limita quelques instants plus tard.

« Vivement demain soir… Soupira le blond

- Oh que oui ! En plus, finir la semaine par le sport, ça s'appelle finir en beauté, n'est pas ?

- Tais toi. Rien que d'y penser… Draco fronça le nez. Je devrais me faire signer des certificats bidon.

- Pas la peine, avec ton physique de crevette, ça devrait suffire. Fit remarquer Blaise avec un sourire narquois.

- Mon physique t'emmerde Blaise. Répliqua t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, prêt à le frapper.

- Ca va, je déconne... »

Draco grogna et se concentra sur sa cigarette qui se consumait au lieu de répliquer quelque chose de méchant.

« Dray, j'crois qu'on a crevé tes pneus… »Dit soudain Blaise.

Le jeune homme blond allait lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire quand il s'aperçut que son ami ne souriait pas.

Draco se retourna vivement vers sa voiture avant de s'en approcher à grands pas.

Ce n'était pas possible, ses quatre pneus étaient à plat…

Il regarda les autres voitures stationnées autour de la sienne et il constata qu'elles n'avaient pas été endommagées.

« Et bien sûr, c'est à la mienne qu'on s'en prend ! S'emporta-t-il. On se demande pourquoi ! Putain, ils font chier ! » Prit dans son élan, il donna un coup de pied dans un des pneus.

Blaise se rapprocha mais ne dit rien de plus. C'était sûrement un ou plusieurs élèves du lycée qui avaient fait le coup. Pour savoir que c'était la voiture de Draco et pas celle d'à côté.

« Tu devrais appeler ta mère, elle enverra quelqu'un pour la récupérer.

- Y a plus que ça qu'à faire. Avec une seule roue de secours, je vais pas aller loin… »

Draco jeta sa cigarette avec rage et ouvrit la portière pour y jeter son sac.

« Tu veux qu'on te ramène chez toi ? Proposa Blaise

- Non ! Je reste là, d'ici peu de temps, il ferra noir, j'ai pas envie de la retrouver avec les vitres brisées ou taguée.

- Ils vont plus y toucher. S'ils avaient voulu le faire, ils l'auraient fait tout à l'heure mais pas maintenant. Ils sont pas con au point de revenir.

- Qu'importe, je reste.

- Sois pas bête. Tu sais même pas quand le réparateur va se ramener ! Tu ferais bien d'appeler ta mère d'ailleurs.

- Je sais. Répondit-il méchamment. Tu peux y aller Blaise, je vais m'en sortir, je suis un grand garçon tu sais !

- Comme tu voudras…Fit-il, vexé. A demain.

- Ouais… A demain… »

Draco s'enferma dans la voiture, sortit les papiers du véhicule et finit par appeler sa mère pour lui expliquer brièvement la situation.

Par chance, sa mère était à la maison et pouvait facilement contacter un garagiste.

Au téléphone, Narcissa ne lui demanda pas le pourquoi du comment et Draco lui en fut reconnaissant car il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à raconter toute l'histoire.

**oOoOo**

Apparemment, Mr Malfoy était tout aussi de mauvaise humeur que son fils.

Bien qu'il n'y soit pour rien, son père n'avait pas arrêté de le fusiller du regard durant tout le dîner et de lui lancer des remarques sur son idée stupide de se garer juste à côté du lycée. Bientôt, il allait lui reprocher sa façon de ternir sa fourchette ou d'être homo.

Durant le reste de la soirée, Draco remua toutes ses idées noires, se promettant de massacrer celui qui s'en était pris à sa voiture. Certes il n'y était pas attaché comme certains hommes l'étaient mais c'était tout de même sa bagnole bordel !

Encore un de ces petits merdeux qui n'oseraient même pas le provoquer en face.

Pendant un instant, il pensa appeler Harry pour lui raconter tous ses malheurs mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. En allant se coucher, il se demanda si son cousin n'était pas derrière tout ça… Il fallait bien le dire, ce qui venait de se passer lui avait fait l'effet d'une claque. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu un problème avec d'autres élèves c'était justement avec Dursley et ses copains. Depuis, ça c'était calmé. Draco avait cru que sa tranquillité allait durer jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

**oOoOo**

Ne pouvant récupérer son véhicule dans l'immédiat, son père le conduisit le lendemain matin au lycée. Il faisait noir, froid et humide. Et son père ne disait rien.

Draco n'aimait pas quand la colère ou le mépris de son père se changeait en silence. Quitte à faire, autant crever l'abcès. Parfois, le jeune homme pensait que sa mère ne devait pas rire tous les jours avec son mari.

Seule la pensée de voir Harry aujourd'hui le réconfortait un peu.

Il n'avait envie de voir personne d'autres, et Blaise encore moins que les autres, sûrement parce qu'il se sentait coupable de la façon dont il lui avait répondu la veille. Mais il n'avait pas le courage -ou plutôt la volonté- d'aller s'excuser. Et puis l'autre idiot de MacLaggen allait sûrement en rajouter une couche. Et oui c'était sûr, si il n'avait pas été homo, ce genre de chose ne lui serait pas arrivé…

**oOoOo**

Au soir, Draco attendait sur le trottoir que son père arrive. Il lui avait dit de le guetter car il serait très pressé. Il se fit la réflexion que c'était quand même rudement pratique d'avoir sa propre voiture. Au moins, il se sentait plus indépendant vis-à-vis de ses parents.

Blaise, à ses côtés, attendait que son ami soit parti pour rejoindre sa mère garée plus loin.

Tout en scrutant la rue et les différentes voitures qui avançaient au pas, les deux garçons discutaient de leur week-end. Finalement, Blaise n'avait rien dit à propos du ton sur lequel il lui avait parlé et Draco en avait été intiment soulagé même s'il n'en montrait rien.

Draco avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Il avait l'horrible impression de coller et de sentir mauvais malgré tout le déodorant qu'il avait pu utiliser. Et puis le sport l'avait épuisé. Sentir couler l'eau le long de son dos ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

Il se ralluma une cigarette quand une coupée Mercedes noir, dernier model, s'arrêta juste devant eux. Blaise et lui observèrent silencieusement la voiture sous tous ses angles.

« Pas mal. »Murmura Blaise.

Celui-ci s'y connaissait bien, son père travaillait en effet pour une autre grande marque de voiture allemande.

La vitre s'abaissa.

« Monte Draco. Je te ramène chez toi. »

Le jeune homme fixa quelques secondes son interlocuteur puis finit par bouger.

Il tendit sa cigarette à son ami en lui murmurant : « Tiens, cadeau empoisonné »- et lui dit au revoir.

Draco referma la portière sur lui et regarda enfin son interlocuteur.

Walden Macnair.

Associé et ami de son père. Personne excédante au possible, homme imbu de lui-même- du moins selon Draco. Là, assis à coté de lui, tout fier, avec son petit sourire qui voulait tout dire et rien dire à la fois.

« La réunion de ton père a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Il ma chargé de venir te récupérer. »

_Merci Papa…_

Macnair ne cessa de lui faire la conversation durant tout le trajet, avec en fond musical, un requiem de Mozart _pour faire semblant d'être cultivé_. Tout y passait : les études, la famille… Au point que Draco lui révéla qu'il avait un petit ami. Il ne savait même pas comment il lui avait fait cracher le morceau mais le fait était là.

« Eh bien, il en a de la chance, tu ne crois pas Draco ? »

Celui-ci préféra tourner la tête et regarda la route défiler sous ses yeux. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur la vitre, suivies bientôt par une averse. Tant mieux, au moins, ce soir il s'endormirait avec le bruit de la pluie contre les volets. Il adorait ce son qu'il trouvait fort agréable et apaisant. Tout le contraire de la situation présente.

Il entendit Macnair rire à côté de lui, sûrement parce qu'il ne lui avait rien répondu. Il le regarda enfin. Cet homme était grand, on devinait sous ses vêtements luxueux une musculature développée, large d'épaule. Ses courts cheveux noirs étaient impeccablement coiffés, et Draco se dit que le bouc allait bien avec son visage à la mâchoire carrée. Il était assez séduisant dans son costume cravate de business man professionnel. Draco fut même troublé pendant une seconde.

En sentant le regard du jeune homme sur lui, Macnair se remit à rire et se retint de sortir une parole de trop. Il constata que le jeune Malfoy était gêné et la situation l'amusait, mais il ne devait pas trop en jouer. Après tout, son père était bien son supérieur.

Il finit par le déposer chez lui, lui énonçant toute sorte de formule de politesse bien mielleuse avant de le quitter.

Oui, vraiment, Draco ne pouvait pas supporter cet homme, malheureusement pour lui, il savait qu'il allait devoir le rencontrer de nouveau et cela, d'ici peu de temps.

**oOoOo**

Les Weasleys habitaient à l'écart de la ville, dans une vieille ferme, de forme carré, avec cour intérieure. Ils avaient rénové la maison au fil des années et même si la façade était encore en mauvais état à certains endroits, l'intérieur était très bien aménagé pour toute la famille. Ils avaient aussi un immense jardin plus ou moins sauvage qui s'étendait sur presque un hectare. Le tout était bordé de champs et la route était la seule frontière visible.

Il y avait toujours de l'animation chez Ron et la maison était rarement silencieuse, excepté la nuit. La plupart de ses frères avaient quitté la maison à présent. Seuls les jumeaux Fred et George revenaient pour le week-end. Tous deux étudiaient la physique et la chimie à l'université, dans l'espoir de pouvoir créer un jour leur propre entreprise de fabrication et de distribution de farces et attrapes.

Leur frère aîné Percy était parti au début des grandes vacances : Mr Weasley et Percy travaillaient tous les deux à la mairie mais leurs opinions politique divergeaient en bien des points. Après plusieurs conflits au sein de la mairie puis de la famille, Percy avait claqué la porte et était allé s'installer en ville, ne donnant plus signe de vie, pas même à ses frères et sœurs.

Le repas était comme toujours très familial et très festif. Harry se sentait vraiment comme parmi les siens, dans sa famille. Personne ne lui criait dessus pour qu'il amène un plat ou qu'il passe l'aspirateur. On le respectait comme un égal et bien plus encore.

Actuellement, il gloussait tout seul assis dans le canapé. Cela était sûrement dû aux nombreux apéritifs que Mr Weasley avait tenu à lui servir les uns après les autres. A côtés de lui, Hermione et Ginny discutaient d'un sujet dont il ignorait la nature.

Harry se sentait bien, il avait juste un peu chaud et la tête qui lui tournait un peu. Soudainement, il se rappela de la rencontre qu'il avait faite le mardi précédent, de cette étrange fille blonde. Ron lui avait bien dit que Ginny pourrait lui en apprendre plus…

Avec un geste un peu trop vif, dû en partit à cause de l'alcool, Harry signifia à sa voisine qu'il avait envie de discuter avec elle.

Ginny ne fut pas surprise outre mesure de savoir qu'on avait essayé de racketter Luna. Voilà, la jeune fille blonde en question s'appelait bien Luna Lovegood mais beaucoup la surnommaient « loufoca » à cause de son allure et des choses qu'elle disait parfois. Cette fille n'avait pas vraiment d'amie, elle était plutôt étrange, était souvent dans le la lune et beaucoup de ses camarades se moquaient d'elle, de ce qu'elle racontait ou bien encore de ses vêtements. Généralement, quand on l'ennuyait, personne ne venait à son aide.

Harry apprit par ailleurs que Luna n'avait plus sa mère et qu'elle vivait avec son père, un imprimeur. Certaines mauvaises langues disaient que sa mère n'était pas décédée mais qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital psychiatrique et que Luna irait la rejoindre un de ces jours.

Outré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Harry commença à insulter Polkiss et ses crétins de copains.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis Harry ? Demanda Ginny. Je comprends rien.

- Humpf…Pas grave… Que des salauds…Rumina-t-il.

- D'accord, si tu veux. Peut être que tu ne devrais plus boire jusqu'à la fin de la soirée…

- Mouarf, sais pas… »

Ginny lui prit son verre des mains et lui fourra des biscuits apéritifs dans la bouche pour le forcer à avoir quelque chose dans le ventre et de se calmer un peu.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur autour d'une soirée raclette, un repas conviviale qui plut beaucoup à Harry.

Pendant le repas, il ne put malheureusement s'empêcher de penser à Draco pendant quelques instants. Il regrettait que le jeune homme ne soit pas là. En fait, il était un peu jaloux quand il voyait Ron et Hermione ensemble, qui semblaient s'amuser beaucoup. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement.

Un peu perdu dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua pas le regard insistant que Ginny posait sur lui. La jeune fille ne le faisait pas exprès, c'était bien malgré elle, mais elle le trouvait si beau…

**oOoOo**

Pris d'une impulsion étrange après le repas, Harry avait eu soudainement envie de parler, et c'était bien sûr à Hermione qu'il avait pensé comme confidente. Il avait déjà pensé lui en parler plus d'une fois. Mais au moment venu, il n'avait pas réussi à parler. Ce soir là, il se sentait plus à l'aise à se laisser aller aux confidences.

Alors que les Weasleys faisaient la vaisselle et rangeaient les jeux de sociétés auxquelles ils avaient joué durant la soirée, Harry prit à part son amie.

« Hermione…

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle distraite.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler à part cinq minutes ?

- Oui, bien sur !

- Viens, on va dans la chambre de Ron. On sera plus tranquille. »

Ils montèrent ensemble les deux étages et Harry laissa Hermione entrer en premier dans la chambre de son ami, puis rentra à son tour dans la pièce, en vérifiant qu'il n' y avait personne dans le coin et ferma la porte. Quand Harry se retourna, la jeune fille était déjà assise sur l'un des deux lits jumeaux et il alla s'installer en face d'elle.

« De quoi tu veux me parler Harry ?

- C'est pas facile à dire, commença-t-il, mais, je pense que tu saura garder le secret, et puis… J'ai besoin d'en parler. »

Il s'arrêta de parler un instant sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione, puis il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança : « Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose au moment de la rentrée, et, hum, ça a influencé certaines de mes décisions, comme rompre avec Lavande par exemple…

- Tu-tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Questionna-t-elle. Ca à un rapport avec Ginny peut-être ?

- Ah non ! Pas du tout ! Enfin, pas par rapport à Ginny en tout cas !

- Alors, tu ne veux vraiment pas sortir avec elle ?

- Non. Peut-être qu'avant ça aurait pu se faire, mais là non. Je pense que tu as compris, je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre…Murmura-t-il rapidement.

- Oui ! Fit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur. Et c'est qui l'heureuse élue ? Elle doit pas être au lycée, tu passes ton temps avec des garçons…

- Justement… Harry se dandina d'un fesse sur l'autre puis reprit son histoire : Au début de l'année, après plusieurs conversations avec une certaine personne, je, je… Oh, j'arrive pas à le dire ! Hermione, j'ai peur…chuchota-t-il.

- Peur de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à voix plus haute.

- De vous. Finit-il par dire en se tordant les doigts dans tous les sens, gêné.

- Mais pourquoi Harry ? Je comprends plus là. Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai peur que vous me rejetiez parce que je suis plus comme vous… »

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes et restèrent silencieux. Puis Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras mon meilleur ami. Je t'aime énormément, et le fait que tu sois « diffèrent » ne change rien à ça. Je me trompe peut-être, mais si je fais le bilan, tu es apparemment avec une personne qui n'est pas une fille, tu es donc homosexuel. Elle venait de dire ça comme si elle résolvait la devinette d'un magazine.

- Voilà… Enfin, pas « en entier », je suis bi. Je ne reste pas insensible à vos charmes on va dire comme ça.

- Je vois… Alors, dis moi, qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Harry se mit à rire doucement, bientôt rejoint par Hermione qui semblait soudainement surexcitée d'apprendre que son meilleur ami était homo.

« Tu devineras jamais, mais… Tu le connais ! Dit-il en rigolant. Au moins de vue.

- Attends, attends… Non…

- Quoi non ?

- Le seul homo du lycée, tout du moins le seul « officiel », c'est Draco Malfoy ! »

Harry lui sourit et Hermione éclata de rire suivi bientôt par Harry.

« Et oui, c'est lui.

- Ah ben dis donc… Fit-elle comme admirative. Et maintenant, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Presque deux mois.

- Et, ça se passe bien ?

- Oui ! Je l'aime beaucoup et puis il est, je sais pas comment dire, mais… Il me plait beaucoup. Tu penses sûrement que c'est quelqu'un de froid et d'arrogant, mais il est pas pareil en privée.

- J'espère pour toi ! Sinon, les choses seraient moins drôles pour toi!

- C'est sûr ! En tout cas, je me sens mieux qu'avec Lavande. C'est pas pareil… Ca fait à peine deux mois qu'on est ensemble mais, c'est fort entre nous je trouve…

- Et, hum, vous… Vous avez déjà fait l'amour ? »

La gêne de son amie fit rire Harry. C'est vrai qu'habituellement, Hermione ne cherchait pas à savoir si untel avait couché avec bidule ou truc.

« Oui… Murmura-t-il après quelques secondes

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Bah, c'était comment ?

- Pas très agréable pour résumé. Comme une première fois pour une fille je suppose »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rire.

« Tu m'étonnes… Je comprends un peu mieux toutes les questions que tu m'as posées récemment. Au fond, ça me rassure que ce soit ça, je me demandais vraiment ce que tu étais en train de fabriquer ! Lui confia-t-elle. Mais bon, tu verras, plus tu pratiques, mieux c'est ! Tu peux me faire confiance !

-Oh Hermione ! N'en dis pas plus s'il te plait ! Je veux pas savoir ce que vous faites avec Ron !

- Je pense que tu sais déjà. Fit-elle remarquer ironiquement.

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas avoir d'image mentale de mes deux meilleurs amis sous la couette !

- Au moins, maintenant, si je te parles de fellation, tu comprendras mieux que Ron ou que vos idiots de copains.

- Hermione!! S'écria Harry, mi-outré, mi-choqué.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est vrai !

- Certes, mais bon…

- En tout cas, je suis contente pour toi. Si tu es heureux, c'est le principal. »

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, puis Hermione décida d'aller se coucher. Elle sortit de la pièce et Harry en profita pour se mettre en pyjama lui aussi.

Alors qu'il allait enfiler son T-shirt, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Pendant un instant, il crut que c'était Ron ou Hermione qui avait oublié quelque chose, mais quand il se retourna, il fit face à Ginny.

La jeune rouquine se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, en pyjama elle aussi. Elle sembla confuse quand elle aperçut le torse d'Harry et détourna les yeux un instant avant de regarder son visage.

Elle essaya de parler mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Elle aurait voulu parler du lycée, de la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, de lui. Mais rien ne sortait.

Et Harry continuait de la regarder, attendant quelque chose.

« Tu fumes ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Pardon ?

- Tu fumes maintenant, non ?

- Euh, oui, enfin pas vraiment, je…

- Je t'ai vu l'autre fois avec tes amis. Je trouve ça dommage mais tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Ginny s'approcha de lui et elle s'arrêta de lui à quelques centimètres. Harry n'avait toujours pas mis son T-shirt. Elle se surprit à le détailler et se gifla mentalement quand elle s'en rendit compte.

« Tu viendras peut-être pour Noël ou pour la nouvelle année… Ca serait bien » Murmura-t-elle

Harry répondit qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas rester chez les Dursleys surtout au moment des fêtes.

Ginny s'approcha encore et vint poser sa tête contre son épaule. Pendant quelques instants, il ne sut pas comment réagir, puis il finit par l'enlacer avec un sourire bien veillant.

Mais au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, Ginny rapprocha brusquement son visage du sien et l'embrassa.

Harry protesta dans la seconde qui suivit et se dégagea brusquement.

Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qui lui passait par la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il tenait fermement la jeune fille par le poignet et que Ron et Hermione étaient à la porte et les regardaient.

« Oh pardon ! s'exclama Ron. On doit vous déranger, on va vous laisser…

- Non, non !! C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Tout le monde se tut pendant un instant et regarda Ginny qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle se dégagea violemment de la prise d'Harry et s'en alla vivement, suivit d'Hermione.

Harry, lui aussi en colère, finit enfin de se mettre en pyjama et s'allongea dans son lit sous les regards meurtriers de son ami.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça Ron. »

« T'es chiant Harry ! S'emporta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne veux pas sortir avec elle ! Alors ne sois pas étonné si je la repousse quand elle tente de m'embrasser !

- Tu la trouves moche ?

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Ca n'a rien avoir ! C'est juste que je ne veux **pas** sortir avec elle et c'est tout.

- En tout cas, ça m'aurait arranger si t'étais parti avec elle… J'aurais pu passer la nuit avec Hermione… »

Harry ne répondit rien mais il était vexé. Il avait juste l'impression d'être encore de trop.

« Si tu voulais tant passer la nuit avec ta petite amie, tu n'aurais pas dû m'inviter et c'est tout. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai juste le sentiment de tenir la chandelle et d'exister quand ça t'arrange !

- Mais non !

- Eh bien si justement ! Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois où on s'est vu tout les deux, rien qu'à deux ? Désolé, mais, moi je ne m'en souviens plus !

- Ca fait peut-être longtemps mais tu ne me sers pas de bouche trou ou quoique ce soit !

- Merci de me rassurer, répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as ce soir?

- C'est juste que j'en ai marre que tu fasses attention à moi seulement quand tu veux me caser avec ta sœur ! Et ne dis pas le contraire ! »

Ron, à moitié dévêtu, le regardait avec des yeux ronds ; pendant un instant, Harry se demanda si Ron oserait se mettre torse nu devant lui s'il savait qu'il était homo. Cette pensée le mit encore plus en colère.

Pour clôturer la conversation, il tourna le dos à Ron et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que la lumière fût éteinte.

**oOoOo**

Un étage en dessous, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de consoler Ginny. La pauvre était secouée de sanglots incontrôlables.

Assis à côté d'elle et lui tenant l'épaule, Hermione tentait de justifier l'acte de Harry.

Ginny était complètement perdue. Elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi elle avait fait _ça_. Qu'est ce que devait penser Harry à présent ? Et le pire de tout, il l'avait repoussé et il était en colère. Et devant son frère en plus… Elle qui espérait tant…

«Tu sais, il doit avoir ses raisons. » Hermione savait à présent pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre la rouquine et son ami, mais il était difficile de lui expliquer cela surtout lorsqu'elle avait promis de garder le secret.

« Je suis désespérée et désespérante ! Harry ne m'aime pas et moi, comme une pauvre idiote…

- Harry t'apprécie beaucoup, il me la déjà dit, c'est juste qu'il… » _ne veut pas sortir avec toi._

Hermione s'abstint de finir sa phrase pour éviter une nouvelle crise de sanglots.

« Tu sais, un jour ça finira par venir. Harry ne doit pas être la bonne personne. »

Ginny renifla et s'essuya le nez avec un mouchoir. « Je vais me coucher. »

Hermione la regarda se mettre au lit et serrer contre elle un ours en peluche.

Une fois dans le noir, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de parler.

« En plus, il s'intéresse à une autre fille dans ma classe. Tu te rends compte ? Heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas parlé de cette conne de Romilda Vane ! »

La jeune fille en question était elle aussi folle amoureuse de Harry mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie. En tout cas, cela avait toujours irrité Ginny d'entendre cette fille faire les louanges de son amoureux.

« Quoi ? Reprit Hermione, de quelle fille tu parles ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Et Ginny lui raconta brièvement ce qui c'était passé.

En s'endormant, Hermione pensa à Harry et elle se dit que ça n'allait sûrement pas être facile pour les mois qui allaient venir…

**oOoOo**

**Et c'est la fin du chapitre!**

**Bon, finalement, j'ai mis plus de temps pour publier que je ne l'avais dit mais c'était à prévoir **

**Je pars lundi prochain pour trois semaines. Donc, la suite, ça sera pour le mois de juillet.**

**Bon courage pour ceux qui sont en exams!**


	13. mis à nu

**Titre : A la découverte de nous-mêmes **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, il n'y a que l'histoire qui est mienne. **

**Rating: M / NC 17 **

**Paring: Harry/Draco **

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y a pas de magie, et l'histoire se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voire pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans Harry Potter. **

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.**

Me revoilà:) Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un message pour proposer leur aide. J'espère avoir répondu à tous, sinon j'en suis désolée.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne répondrai pas aux reviews du chapitre précédent.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Vif d'or ainsi que le chapitre onze qui a été updaté. Merci encore!

Bonne lecture! 

**Chapitre treize :**** mis à nu**

Harry était chez Draco. Lové entre le dos du fauteuil et son torse.

À présent, il tentait de passer tout son temps libre avec l'autre jeune homme. Au point de laisser son travail scolaire et ses amis de côté. C'était devenu quasi nécessaire. Depuis quelques temps, il ne pouvait plus se passer de voir Draco. Cela n'avait pas forcément une connotation sexuelle – d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient toujours pas couché de nouveau ensemble mais Harry avait besoin de le voir. Il en était gaga, dingue, fou.

Fou amoureux.

Même au lycée, il avait envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il faisait pour se contrôler autant alors que tout se chamboulait dans sa tête quand il était proche du blond. Au point que cela le rende triste de devoir se retenir face aux autres. Il lui prenait parfois l'envie de le crier sur tous les toits pour que tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient ensembles, qu'il était amoureux et que tout allait bien. Pour pouvoir enfin être tranquille.

Draco avait été un peu perturbé d'apprendre ce qui c'était passé chez les Weasleys avec Ginny. Il voulait faire confiance à Harry mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes à ce moment-là. Il savait bien au fond qu'Harry pouvait toujours être attiré par des filles, et il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : que son copain le quitte pour un autre homme ou pour une femme.

Harry avait fait de son mieux pour le rassurer. Pour lui, toute cette histoire le faisait rire. Bien sûr, cela le gênait vis-à-vis de Ron et de sa sœur- qui lui faisait la gueule par ailleurs et qui l'évitait par tous les moyens au lycée. Heureusement qu'Hermione était là pour calmer le jeu. Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, il aimait Draco.

Harry écarta un peu plus son cou. Draco y avait apparemment trouvé quelque chose de fort délicieux… Depuis qu'il y avait niché son visage, il butinait avec envie son cou de petits baisers, se retenant par tous les moyens d'y laisser un suçon.

Draco lui en avait déjà fait un la semaine précédente, entre les deux omoplates, pour que personne ne puisse le voir comme il lui avait dit.

Harry vint poser ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme blond et souleva son pull pour caresser son ventre pâle. Le blond se redressa un peu pour regarder faire Harry et il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand l'autre garçon vint titiller son nombril. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire ça quoi qu'Harry en dise. Il passa lascivement sa langue contre sa lèvre supérieure. Il avait remarqué que ce petit geste anodin avait beaucoup d'effet sur Harry et que celui-ci s'empressait de venir fourrer sa langue.

Puis il vint cueillir ses lèvres tentatrices et approfondit leur baiser.

Draco, à son tour nicha un de ses doigts dans le nombril du brun et le chatouilla.

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer Harry… Commença-t-il d'une voix suave et sensuel.

- Quel est ta proposition ? Demanda le brun sur le même ton.

- Eh bien… Je voudrais t'emmener quelque part cette après-midi et on verra sur place. Prêt à relever le défi ? »

Harry rit doucement « J'accepte… En espérant que ça ne soit pas trop tordu…

- Est-ce que je suis tordu, moi ?

- Parfois je me le demande.

- Vraiment ? Tu vas voir alors. » Fit-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique

Draco se releva, le prit par la main et l'emmena.

**oOoOo**

Une fois la voiture garée en ville, les deux jeunes hommes déambulèrent entre les rues commerçantes, rendues humides à cause de la pluie et de la température ambiante, avant d'arriver face à une boutique où Draco s'arrêta. Une boutique de piercing.

« Hein ?

- Non, ce n'est pas français ce que tu viens de dire Harry. »

Draco semblait vaguement mal à l'aise et Harry se retint d'éclater de rire face à la situation qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

« Heu, tu m'expliques là ? Parce que je vois pas trop ce que tu veux me dire ou me faire comprendre.

- Hé bien, j'avais pensé que pour Noël, je pouvais t'offrir un piercing…

- Quoi ? » Et Harry se mit à rire sans retenu.

Draco se renfrogna tout de suite et lui lança un regard vénéneux.

« Ça va, si tu veux pas, c'est tout, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes pour me dire non !

- Enfin Draco, tu n'y penses pas !

- Et pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-il franchement.

Harry haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il se calma soudainement, réalisant que Draco n'y avait pas pensé à la légère.

« On peut pas en discuter ailleurs ? » Finit-il par demander.

Assis à l'intérieur d'un café branché, Harry touillait son chocolat chaud tandis que Draco aspirait son capuccino par une paille, évitant ainsi d'avaler de la mousse saupoudré de cacao.

« J'ai pensé à ça parce que je sais que tu aimes bien les miens, commença Draco. Et on en avait déjà parlé, tu t'en souviens ? Et tu m'avais plus ou moins dit que ça pourrait te tenter.

- Certes ! S'exclama Harry en plaisantant. Mais… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Finit-il par ajouter après quelques instants. Si vraiment je comptais en faire un, j'aurais attendu la majorité et ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, donc j'aurais eu un peu plus de temps pour y réfléchir.

- T'es pas obliger de le faire aujourd'hui ! On peut revenir dans quelques jours ou semaines. »

Harry sourit en avalant son chocolat. Draco insistait. Il y tenait vraiment. Avec le temps, Harry avait appris à décrypter son comportement.

« Et puis… Ou est ce que je le ferais… Dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour chercher une excuse.

- Si tu le fais à la langue, je t'emmène où tu veux en vacances ! Plaisanta le blond.

- Tu rêves mon chou. Il n'en n'est pas question »

Draco sourit et s'alluma une cigarette. Il en proposa une à Harry qui accepta.

« Si tu le fais au nombril, on aura un truc en commun dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Ça serait bien non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas gênant au-delà des premiers jours. Je dors sur le ventre, je fais du sport et plein d'autres choses et ça ne m'embête pas… »

Harry hésita et préférait regarder sa tasse plutôt que Draco. Il sourit intérieurement, sachant que le blond était loin d'être un grand sportif, sûr que cela ne devait pas le gêner…

« Ça fait mal ? Finit-il par demander anxieux.

- Comme une piqûre, même moins que ça.

- Je suis pas majeur. Comment tu vas faire ?

- Je connais un peu le proprio et je vais me faire passer pour ton cousin.

- Enfin Draco ! Fit-il exaspérer, lui qui est tellement terre à terre habituellement. On ne se ressemble pas du tout ! Comment veux-tu faire croire ça ?

- Ma cousine ne me ressemble pas non plus et pourtant elle est bien de mon sang. Et je pourrais te dire la même chose au sujet de ton cousin. Les ressemblances physiques ne sont pas flagrantes.

- Bon d'accord, tu marques un point. Bougonna-t-il.

- Je signe un papier et hop, c'est dans la poche. »

Harry écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et respira avec force.

« Bon, c'est d'accord, j'accepte.

- C'est vrai ! Le visage de Draco venait de s'illuminer, comme lorsqu'on faisait plaisir à un enfant.

- Oui, mais parce que c'est toi ! Prévint-il quand même.

- Je t'adore ! Aller viens ! »

Draco se leva, laissa un billet à côté de leur tasse, attrapa la main d'Harry et l'entraîna avec entrain vers la sortie.

**oOoOo**

« Aller t'inquiète pas ! »

Ça faisait cinq minutes qu'Harry piétinait devant la boutique, visiblement très inquiet.

« Ça va faire mal… Je vais souffrir. Geignit-il.

- Bien sûr que non ! Et puis ça ne dure que trois secondes. T'es pas une chochotte tout de même!

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama-t-il outré, piqué à vif dans sa masculinité. Aller viens, on entre. »

Draco lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le suivre à l'intérieur de la boutique. Il avait fait exprès de le provoquer, étant sûr qu'il allait réagir de cette façon.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes à l'intérieur, le temps que le gérant s'occupe d'autres personnes. Harry put observer tout un tas de bijoux de toutes formes et couleurs disposés dans des vitrines, des motifs de tatouages affichés au mur. Alors que Draco paraissait extrêmement serein, lui commençait vraiment à angoisser. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'allait pas commettre une énorme connerie. Mais c'était l'idée de Draco et le jeune homme savait ce qu'il faisait…

Le gérant était de retour et passé les quelques formalités que Draco s'empressa de régler, Harry s'avança dans une salle annexe qui ressemblait à un cabinet médical et qui sentait à plein nez le désinfectant.

L'homme qui lui faisait face devait avoir la trentaine et était percé de partout, l'air un peu bourru, de nombreux tatouages le long des bras. Malgré cela, il se révéla plutôt sympathique ce qu'Harry apprécia, lui qui avait plutôt des préjugés contre ce genre de personne.

Il lui expliqua comment tout allait se dérouler, les soins, etc, et Harry se retrouva allongé, le ventre à l'aire, le regard fixé au plafond.

Dans la position où il était, il ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait. Il vit revenir le perceur vers lui et ne sut pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, en tout cas, il sentit une vive pression au niveau de son ventre, comme un pincement, puis, plus rien.

« Et voilà, c'est fait !

- Déjà ?

- Ouais. Va y, regarde ce que ça fait, je vais te mettre un pansement que tu garderas jusqu'à demain. »

Harry se redressa et il vit un petit anneau juste au-dessus de son nombril.

Ils revinrent dans la boutique, où Draco les attendait. Harry lui fit un petit sourire et le blond comprit que tout allait bien.

En sortant du magasin, Draco eut la surprise de sentir une main chaude contre sa paume. Dans la rue, ils marchaient main dans la main. Malgré les quelques regards surpris à leur encontre, Harry se sentait bien, heureux et il n'avait envie pour rien au monde de lâcher l'autre garçon.

**oOoOo**

Un fois de retour chez Draco, Harry mourrait de faim malgré le chocolat qu'il avait avalé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Assis dans la cuisine, il regardait Draco s'activer à lui préparer son goûter.

« Tu veux quoi ? Il y a des gâteaux, de la confiture, du nutella, de la brioche… Énuméra-t-il.

- Je veux bien des tartines de nutella, s'il te plait.

- Coca ?

- Oui. Il hésita : euh, non, du jus de fruit plutôt !

- À peine chiant … Râla-t-il.

- C'est toi qui proposes ! Et puis je sais que tu adores te plaindre ! » Plaisanta Harry.

Draco s'approcha d'Harry et l'obligea à lui faire face et en retournant sa chaise. Il s'assit sur ses genoux, collant ses cuisses contre celles du brun, enlaça son cou et l'embrassa tendrement

Harry répondit au baiser et caressa avec douceur son dos et le bas de ses reins.

« Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau…Murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

- Mais de rien, si ça t'a fait plaisir, j'en suis très content… »

Draco attrapa une tartine recouverte de nutella qu'il avait posé sur la table et entreprit de faire manger Harry. Ce qu'il fit très maladroitement.

« Bon, on va arrêter les dégâts, tu dois m'en foutre partout là !»

Le blond lui fit une petite moue innocente et se pencha vers son oreille :

« Je peux te lécher le nutella qui déborde, si tu veux…

-T'attends quoi alors ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec défi.

Draco se mit à rire et lui lécha le contour des lèvres avant d'aller de nouveau l'embrasser avec un peu plus de fougue.

« Tu veux encore quelque chose ou on monte dans ma chambre ? Proposa-t-il.

- Dans ta chambre… »

Était-ce une invitation à ?...

Draco se leva et tendit la main à Harry. Celui-ci la regarda quelques instant, sembla hésiter et finit par la prendre.

Tout les deux allongés sur le lit, ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, mêlant leurs langues et leurs lèvres.

La main du blond avait dégrafé le pantalon de son compagnon et était parti cajoler son anatomie qui réagis immédiatement à ses caresses et à ses doigts habilles.

Draco avait mit en route un cd et la musique, bien que mise en sourdine, étouffait un peu les gémissements qui envahissaient la pièce, donnant une ambiance très érotique.

Le jeune homme blond déshabilla délicatement Harry. Il posa sa main sur le pansement qui recouvrait le nombril du garçon, comme un toit pour le protéger.

« Ça va ?

- Oui…

- Ça ne te fait pas mal ?

- Je le sens un peu plus depuis que je suis allongé.

- C'est normal. Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il. »

Draco se pencha et retira le sous vêtement qui était devenu beaucoup trop étroit pour Harry.

Il le fit glisser le long des ses jambes halées puis se pencha sur son entre jambe.

Harry soupira et calla un peu mieux sa tête contre l'oreiller. Il emmêla ses doigts dans cette chevelure qu'il trouvait si douce, si soyeuse. Des cheveux comme jamais il n'en avait vu et encore moins touché.

Draco lui écarta délicatement les cuisses, lui caressa l'intimité.

« Ça va Harry ? »

L'autre jeune homme était revenu à sa hauteur et lui caressait amoureusement le front et les cheveux. Harry hocha la tête et à son tour, il entreprit de déshabiller son compagnon.

Une fois nu, Draco se plaça derrière Harry et continua à le masturber tout en pressant sa verge contre ses fesses.

« Tu veux continuer ? Lui chuchota Draco à l'oreille. On peut en rester là si tu veux…

- Non, va y, continu…

- Ça va aller, lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou pour le rassurer. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. »

Draco commença les préliminaires et enfonça un doigt en Harry. Il l'embrassa de nouveau quand il sentit contre lui son corps se tendre.

« S'il te plait… Viens tout de suite, j'aime pas quand tu fais ça avant… »

Draco l'embrassa de nouveau et fit comme Harry lui avait demandé. Il s'enfonça doucement en lui, attentif à tout signe négatif qui lui indiquerait d'arrêter.

Ça faisait toujours mal mais c'était largement plus supportable que la première fois. Il tenta de se détendre et de relâcher tous ses muscles, de ses orteils à son cou. C'était peut-être une idée, mais il semblait que Draco avait moins de mal à le pénétrer, grâce à leur position sans doute. Bientôt il sentit l'aine du blond contre ses fesses et par instinct, ils entremêlèrent leurs jambes les unes dans les autres et joignirent leurs mains.

Harry avait des mains assez potelées, contrairement à Draco. Les siennes étaient plus fines mais plus grandes aussi. Ils s'amusaient parfois à poser leurs mains, paume contre paume pour regarder toutes les différences qu'il y avait entre eux et Draco finissait toujours par se moquer de ses petites mains.

Harry respirait avec difficulté, tentait de retenir ses gémissements. Il sentait le plaisir grandir en lui. À chaque mouvement de hanche, il venait à la rencontre du blond, et c'était tellement agréable… Oh, bien sûr, ce ne l'était pas vraiment au début, puis cette sensation était apparu et ne cessait de s'accroître.

Harry sentit que Draco était proche, à sa façon de bouger, à sa respiration, à sa tête contre son épaule, à sa main qui était venu le masturber. Lui-même ne put s'empêcher de jouir, suivit quelques secondes après par le blond.

Les deux garçons restèrent dans la même position, n'osant pas bouger comme si le moindre mouvement allait rompre quelque chose

« Ça a été ? Questionna finalement Harry, toujours un peu inquiet de ses « performances »

- Très bien. » Et Draco l'embrassa dans le cou.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, Harry alla rejoindre Hermione pendant la récréation du matin. Celle-ci comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose quand elle aperçut le jeune homme qui semblait fort agité. Le pauvre ne savait vraiment pas cacher ses sentiments…

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait, toi ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement accusateur.

- Moi ? Mais rien !

- C'est ça ! T'as un sourire grand comme ça et t'as une pêche d'enfer alors que tout le monde est crevé ! Ce genre de comportement cache quelque chose…

- Bon, à toi, je peux le dire…Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Hier, j'ai vu Draco, et il m'a fait une surprise, on va dire ça de cette façon.

- C'était quoi ?

- Tu vas sans doute dire que c'est pas sérieux et que ça peut être dangereux, et tout, mais… Il m'a payé un piercing. »

Hermione le regarda tout d'abord avec des yeux ronds mêlant l'étonnement et la désapprobation.

Harry regretta alors son geste mais avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit pour pouvoir se justifier, Hermione reprit la parole.

« Comment tu as fait ? Tu n'es pas majeur ! » Seulement à ce moment là, Harry se rappela à quel point son amie était à cheval sur le règlement. S'en était de même pour la loi à tous les coups.

« On s'est arrangé, on va dire… Se justifia-t-il

- T'as falsifié ta carte d'identité ? Fit-elle indignée

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça voyons !

- On ne sait jamais. Alors comment vous avez fait votre compte ? C'est quand même pas lui qui te la fait ?

- Mais qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête ? Bien sûr que non que c'est pas lui qui me la fait, je suis pas dingue ! Il s'est juste arrangé avec le gérant et c'est tout.

- C'est pas très légal tout ça… Dit-elle toujours aussi suspicieuse.

- Je sais, mais dans six mois, j'aurai dix-huit ans et on en parlera plus. Y'a rien de mal.

- Si tu le dis… Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après pour les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

- Écoute, Mione, si je t'en parle c'est pas pour me faire engueuler. Y'a qu'à toi que je peux parler de ça ou de Draco.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

- Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Les Dursley ne le sauront jamais de toute façon.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Jusqu'à présent, je ne me promène pas à poil chez eux.

- Hum, bonne nouvelle. Bon alors, ça donne quoi au final, tu peux me le montrer ? »

Harry souleva son pull et lui montra discrètement.

« Mais c'est tout rouge…

- C'est normal, mais ça va vite passer qu'il m'a dit Draco.

- En fait, en parlant de ça, c'est vrai qu'il en a aussi ? En posant la question, les joues d'Hermione avaient prises une jolie teinte rosée.

- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ce genre de détail ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Mais ! fit-elle toute rouge à présent. Pas du tout ! C'est pas ça !

- Si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est vrai et c'est très sympa.

- Oh ! »

Harry préféra changer de sujet à ce moment-là. Son amie semblait assez gêné par ces quelques confidence qui n'avait rien de très privé au fond.

« Et toi, t'as fait quoi hier à part bosser? Lui demanda-t-il pour la taquiner.

- Je suis allée chez Ron… Et c'était bien. Ces temps-ci, il me tape sur les nerfs, mais hier, il était vraiment bien.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Oh ! Soupira-t-elle. Il arrête pas de me parler de toi et de Ginny. Il croit que tu vois une autre fille et que tu lui fais plus confiance, et en même temps il est pas sûr que tu sois avec quelqu'un. Enfin bref, il est lourd ! Bien sûr, je ne dis rien, mais je trouve qu'il prend ça trop à cœur. Je veux dire, ça regarde que toi ce que tu fais.

- Je crois qu'il va mal le prendre s'il l'apprend…

- Pas sûr… Sûrement au début, mais après, tu sais, le temps qu'il se fasse à l'idée… Généralement, les filles acceptent mieux que les garçons… Mais ne te tracasse pas pour ça… Tu verras bien quand ça viendra. Mais tu sais, il t'aime beaucoup, même s'il ne le montre pas, alors… Il va pas te lâcher pour une histoire de préférence sexuelle. En tout cas, s'il fait ça, c'est qu'il n'est qu'un pauvre idiot !

- Hum… Fit-il septique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, je pense que tu pourrais lui dire, même s'il ne serrait pas content au début, il ne dirait rien.

- Peut-être… »

**oOoOo**

Pour fêter l'arrivée du week-end, Draco et ses amis avaient décidé de sortir dans un club assez branché. Harry avait hésité à y aller : le DS de mathématique de la matinée avait été désastreux ce qui l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur bien sûr, il était crevé, il n'aspirait qu'à dormir et il n'aimait pas trop danser devant tout le monde. De plus, avec Draco il devait faire comme si de rien n'était et ça l'énervait encore plus.

Affalé dans son siège, Harry regardait tantôt son verre, tantôt Zacharias, assis en face de lui, en train de palucher et d'embrasser à pleine bouche Padma Patil. Il s'imaginait tout les cinq minutes que ça pourrait être lui et Draco à la place du couple, mais il chassait vite cette idée, car il trouvait cela saugrenu ou plutôt frustrant.

Draco et Blaise dansaient tout les deux sur le dernier Madonna avec une frénésie qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru capable venant d'eux. Depuis quand ces deux là étaient-ils aussi extravertie sur une piste de danse ?

Harry, lui, se contentait de se trémousser alors que son copain et le meilleur ami de celui-ci étaient complètement déchaînés. Draco n'avait pas dû faire attention aux nombres de verres qu'il avait bu…

Il pensa amèrement que si Draco avait vraiment bu de l'alcool, ils allaient devoir rentrer à pied. Il n'était pas question de repartir en voiture et de finir comme ses parents… Même s'il fallait rentrer de nuit, dans le froid, c'était toujours mieux que de finir dans un cercueil ou un fauteuil roulant.

S'ennuyant ferme, il fixait Draco qui continuait à bouger en rythme, le jeune homme l'hypnotisait.

Il sortit de sa torpeur quand quelqu'un lui boucha la vue trop longtemps pour être juste de passage. Il cligna les yeux et regarda un peu plus attentivement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Lavande et Justin étaient tout les deux là, main dans la main, en train de discuter avec Zacharias et Padma.

Justin lui dit bonjour tandis que Lavande le snoba et continua de discuter avec sa copine.

C'est à ce moment là que Justin déclara qu'il n'y avait rien de surprenant à voir Draco danser sur du Madonna.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Enfin Harry ! S'exclama Padma. Tous les homos écoutent ça ! Sinon, ils écoutent du Dalida ou des grandes chanteuses dans le même genre! »

Harry faillit faire remarquer que lui n'écoutait pas ça, mais il se retint à temps. Draco avait des tas de cds, mais il n'avait rien qui appartenait à Sheila ou Dalida…

« Kylie Minogue, ça compte ? »

Tout le monde se mit à rire, même Lavande, mais Harry se rendit compte que ses camarades se moquaient de lui.

« Évidemment ! » Lui fit son ex comme si c'était une évidence.

Ah si, finalement, il en avait quand même… Harry croisa les bras et se mit à penser que de toute façon Justin n'était qu'un homo refoulé point barre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il sortait avec son ex depuis quelques temps qu'il était amoureux ou quoique ce soit. À présent, ça ne lui faisait presque plus rien de les voir ensemble, sauf quand ils étaient vraiment proches de lui comme dans ce cas-là.

Il finit par reporter son attention sur Draco.

Le garçon était vraiment envoûtant… Harry n'arrivait pas à le lâcher des yeux. Pour une fois, il désirait danser, mais danser avec lui. Le tenir par les hanches et suivre ses mouvements lascifs… D'où il était, il pouvait apercevoir de temps en temps son ventre pâle quand son T-shirt se soulevait, ainsi que ses sous-vêtements et ces petits détails le faisaient fondre.

Soudainement, il attrapa comme une bouffée de chaleur qui descendit dans ses reins et il remua sur son siège, gêné.

_Oula ! Calme toi Harry…Ne pense pas à ça…Ombrage, voilà, pense à Ombrage !_

N'y tenant plus, il attrapa son portable et envoya un message, qui, il l'espérait, ferait réagir Draco.

_« J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de plus… »_

Draco réagit dans les secondes qui suivirent et lut le message. Il finit par relever la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

Indécis durant quelques secondes encore, il finit par le rejoindre à sa table et il s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu viens danser ? » Proposa-t-il.

Harry le suivit et ils rejoignirent Blaise.

Draco tenta de faire danser Harry mais celui-ci avait du mal à se lâcher malgré toute son envie. Et puis il avait une de ces façons de danser ! Là, à onduler des hanches, juste contre lui et à lui lancer des regards qui voulaient tout dire. Apparemment, ça ne le gênait pas que Blaise soit juste à côté d'eux !

« Viens chez moi demain… » Lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille « On pourra remettre ça, et faire _plus_ si tu le souhaites… »

Harry ne savait pas exactement ce que faire « plus » signifiait mais il était plus que partant.

Il en avait plus rien à foutre de son DS raté, de Lavande et Justin et de tout le reste.

« Bon, je vous laisse ! Leur dit Blaise. Mais par pitié, n'en faite pas trop !

- t'inquiète ! »

Draco attrapa son meilleur ami par les épaules et lui embrassa la joue. Celui-ci l'envoya promener quand il sentit que Draco s'amusait à lui baver dessus pour l'embêter. Qu'est ce qu'il ne faisait pas quand il était allumé…

Tout compte fait, danser avec Draco Malfoy n'était pas si évident que ça. Le blond semblait se mettre dans une bulle ou plus rien et plus personne ne comptait mis à part la musique. Bien sûr, il ouvrait de temps en temps les yeux pour vérifier que Harry était toujours là, mais il replongeait avec facilité dans son univers sans que lui ne puisse y entrer.

Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, le jeune homme brun lui fit comprendre qu'il en avait marre et qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui.

En passant, ils récupérèrent Blaise qui avait apparemment enchaîné les verres depuis qu'il avait arrêté de danser. Harry et Draco eurent du mal à l'installer à l'avant de la voiture et à lui mettre la ceinture de sécurité, puis le blond put enfin prendre le volant.

« Dis, tu n'as pas bu ce soir ? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Un seul verre !

- C'est tout ? S'étonna-t-il. Son copain lui avait apparu bien énervé ce soir pour un seul verre.

- Oui ! Blaise peut te le confirmer !

- Ouaiiiss. »

Enfin, Blaise n'était plus vraiment capable d'infirmer ou de confirmer quoique ce soit…

« T'es sûr ? D'habitude, tu n'es pas si extravertie. Lui fit-il tout de même remarquer.

- Je suis sûr. C'est parce que j'étais très content de sortir ce soir.

- Draco, lui, il fume ! » S'exclama Blaise avant de se mettre à rire comme un bossu.

Son ami lui envoya un coup dans les côtes et le fusilla du regard. Harry ne comprenait plus trop.

« Tais-toi crétin, toi aussi tu fumes ! » Puis Draco alluma le moteur.

Harry se fit la même réflexion, Blaise aussi fumait, tout comme lui. Quoique, pour lui, c'était occasionnel. Enfin, plus ou moins…

Pendant tout le reste du trajet, Blaise se moqua d'eux : pour lui et pour leurs camarades, ils avaient eu un comportement suspect en dansant ensembles. Et apparemment les « chanteuses à gay » avaient été leur principal sujet de conversation. Blaise en faisait un échantillonnage en chantant « il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans !! » ou « Gabrielllll ! J'attends un peu de sentiments !! » le tout mimé par des gestes efféminés avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire. Quel lourdaud…

Draco déposa son ami devant chez lui et l'aida même à remonter l'allée et ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Après, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul…

Quand le blond se gara en face de chez lui, Harry et lui se trouvaient enfin seuls pour la première fois de la soirée. Il retira sa ceinture et avec précipitation, il se jeta avec maladresse sur son chauffeur, accrochant au passage le levier de vitesse.

« Ouille !

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut aller trop vite…

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! »

Draco le prit par la nuque et ne le lâcha plus. Il enfonça sa langue dans la bouche du brun et sentit à son tour une langue acidulée par les sodas.

Harry voulut dégrafer le pantalon du blond mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

« Pas là. Demain on se voit, ça sera plus approprié.

- Demain, tu veux dire tout à l'heure ! » Dit-il en regardant l'heure.

Sur ce, ils s'embrassèrent encore fougueusement et Harry rentra enfin chez lui.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, Draco sut combler son petit ami.

Ils firent l'amour passionnément, en prenant leur temps. Harry n'avait cessé de lui murmurer son amour. Le blond le surprit quand celui-ci s'était pris d'une soudaine passion à le prendre en photo et à le filmer. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui proposait de faire ce genre de chose. D'abord gêné par l'objectif, il sut se détendre lorsque Draco le rejoignit et maniait avec maladresse l'appareil, ce qui leur valu quelques fous rires mémorables.

**oOoOo**

Personne n'aime le lundi matin, et encore moins Draco Malfoy.

Le lundi matin, c'est synonyme de début de semaine qui s'annonce pénible, avec tous les petits tracas du quotidien : contrôle, visite chez l'ophtalmo ou le dentiste, etc.

Enfin bref, ce lundi matin là, Draco était de mauvaise humeur. De plus, il avait eu l'horrible impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une seule heure. Hop, on se couche à onze heures et à peine dix minutes après, le réveil sonne ! Pourtant, il est bien indiqué sept heure moins le quart sur ce foutu réveil…

Il attendit la fin de l'averse pour sortir de sa voiture et il put enfin aller fumer sur le trottoir qui jouxtait l'établissement. Il resserra un peu plus son long manteau noir et son écharpe blanche contre lui pour le protéger du froid et de l'humidité ambiante.

Deux minutes après son arrivé, Harry le rejoignit.

Il ne savait pas si son copain avait senti qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ou s'il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais Harry était peu loquace pour une fois.

« J'ai envi de t'embrasser. Finit-il par dire en se retournant vers lui.

- Oui, oui. Moi aussi. Répondit-il agacé.

- Non mais vraiment !

- On s'est fait la bise ! »

Harry l'agrippa par les pants de son manteau et se rapprocha de lui.

Ainsi, de plus près, Draco put voir quelques gouttes qui étaient tombés sur ses lunettes. Et ses cheveux, indomptables comme toujours, semblaient eux aussi humides. Il se retint de ne pas passer la main dedans pour pouvoir vérifier. Qu'il était beau comme ça…

Harry resserra un peu plus son étreinte pour se rapprocher de lui. « Je t'aime tu sais… ». Draco allait lui répondre que c'était réciproque quand le jeune homme vint coller de façon gauche ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il fit ça. Mais il répondit avec ardeur au baiser que Harry lui donnait au lieu de le repousser et faire mine d'être scandalisé.

Oh oui, il l'embrassa et entoura même ses bras autour de son cou et il sentit les mains d'Harry se faufiler sous son manteau pour le prendre par la taille.

Il finit par rompre leur baiser et il ne put s'empêcher d'être mécontent par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Tout le monde nous regarde crétin, siffla-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas content ? Demanda Harry, très surpris.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Viens ! » Et Draco lui empoigna vivement le poignet pour entrer dans l'enceinte du lycée sous les regards médusés des autres élèves.

« Je comprends pas commença Harry.

- Mais enfin ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ! Toi qui voulais que notre relation soit discrète ! Bravo ! On ne pouvait pas faire mieux ! Et pourquoi pas un communiqué à la radio tant qu'on y est !

- He bien… Merci de me soutenir… Aller, salut…

- Attends ! Attends ! »

Harry s'était retourné et était prêt à partir et le laisser en plan.

« On aurait pu en parler ! Tu ne crois pas ? Peut-être que ça aurait été plus judicieux de d'abord en parler à tes amis avant de nous exposer devant tout le monde ? »

Harry soupira « je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi. C'est venu comme ça alors je l'ai fait. »

Draco souffla à son tour et s'ordonna de se calmer. Il ne fallait pas hausser le ton…

« Bon maintenant que c'est fait, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Voilà, ce qu'on va faire, on va faire comme d'habitude, on va s'autoriser quelques extras mais par pitié ne m'embrasse pas comme ça devant tout le monde ! » Il repensa une seconde à la tête qu'avait fait les autres lycéens…

« Ça te dérange ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça… Tu viens de les choquer Harry. Il faut y aller en douceur. Et puis ça risque de ne pas plaire aux profs et à Dumbledore, alors il faut rester soft. Ok ?

- D'accord…

- Tu comprendras. Les gens ne sont pas toujours si ouverts qu'ils le déclarent. »

Draco avait parlé très vite, en faisant de grands gestes comme si la situation allait pouvoir s'arranger grâce à ça. Au moins, cela lui permettait d'évacuer une bouffé de stresse supplémentaire en ce lundi matin. Au moment où il allait reprendre ses indications, la première sonnerie l'interrompit.

« On se voit à la récréation comme d'habitude. Et surtout, il se rapprocha de Harry et parla sur un ton grave, garde la tête haute. C'est très important. Sois fier de ce que tu es. Maintenant que tu t'es lancé, il faut assumer. »

Harry hocha la tête, prenant conscience des paroles du blond.

« Allez, t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer » Et il le serra brièvement dans ses bras. « À tout à l'heure ! »

« Attends ! » Draco allait s'en aller quand à son tour Harry le retient. « Embrasse-moi s'il te plait… » Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Cela ne pouvait que lui donner du courage…

**oOoOo**

**Et c'est fini! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu! (n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche )**

**Bonne semaine à tous et à la prochaine!**


	14. Redescente sur terre

**Titre : A la découverte de nous-mêmes **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, il n'y a que l'histoire qui est mienne. **

**Rating: M / NC 17 **

**Paring: Harry/Draco **

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y a pas de magie, et l'histoire se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voire pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans Harry Potter. **

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.**

Merci à Vif d'or pour sa correction! ;)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, merci pour les reviews! Les réponses des anonymes sont sur mon blog.

Exceptionnellement, je répond au début d'une review, à celle de Justine: Hello! Pour trouver mon blog, tu tappes sur Homepage dans ma fiche de présentation. Le lien dont tu ma parlais est celui d'adultfiction qui est en effet en anglais. C'est là que j'ai trouvé la fic "could you love me?". Je te laisse suivre mes indications et je finis de te répondre sur le blog.

Je retirerai ce message d'ici quelques jours. En théorie, ce n'est pas autorisé de répondre aux reviews sur le site.

Bonne lecture! 

**Chapitre quatorze :**** Redescente sur terre**

La journée suivante eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Harry.

Son enthousiasme était retombé aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Depuis la veille, il avait l'impression que tous les regards se portaient sur lui, que les gens se retournaient sur son passage pour l'observer et qu'ils ne cessaient de chuchoter à son sujet. Il n'en avait pas tenu compte parce que Draco était là, à ses côtés, prêt à prendre sa défense s'il le fallait. À présent, il avait du mal à le supporter et faire comme si de rien n'était, comme le blond savait si bien le faire. Sauf que tout le monde savait depuis des années qu'il était homo, contrairement à lui.

La situation avait légèrement dégénéré quand les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés face à Lavande Brown. Son ex l'avait très mal pris, ce qui était certes plus que prévisible, mais Harry n'y avait jamais réfléchi non plus, il s'était seulement préoccupé de Justin Flinch-Fletchey. La jeune fille s'en était prise violement à Draco, tentant de le gifler, l'accusant de l'avoir rendu homo et avait hurlé encore d'autres amabilités dans la même veine en plein couloir.

Il devait bien admettre que tout cela l'angoissait à présent… Mais le pire, c'était son cousin…Comme un idiot, il ne prenait conscience de sa famille que maintenant, comme si celle-ci avait disparue durant les mois précédents. Et soudainement, elle était réapparue, comme par magie, alors qu'il était rentré la veille chez lui. Il aurait dû plus y réfléchir et en parler à Draco comme celui-ci lui avait reproché…Dudley n'avait fait aucune allusion pendant la soirée. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé de travers ou provoqué. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas encore… Chose peu probable… ses copains avaient dû l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils devaient sans doute en avoir parlé des heures sur internet…

Il aurait aussi voulu parler à Ron, s'expliquer avec lui, lui faire comprendre la situation, l'entendre dire que quoi qu'il arrive, il restait son meilleur ami et qu'il l'aimerait toujours comme un frère. Mais Ron avait jusqu'à présent affiché un air distant, ne lui adressant que très peu la parole pour lui demander des choses banales, comme un effaceur ou une cartouche d'encre. La situation lui paraissait de plus en plus incontrôlable face aux restes de sa classe. Aussi bête que cela puisse l'être, il aurait aimé être sourd et aveugle pour une fois dans sa vie. Seul Neville s'était montré ouvert à son encontre. Il avait eu le plaisir de voir le jeune homme venir le saluer alors qu'il tenait la main de Draco, et il lui avait proposé de manger avec lui le lendemain midi.

**oOoOo**

Le mardi midi, dès que la sonnerie avait retenti, Harry s'était dépêché de remballer ses affaires et de quitter la salle de classe, sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Il dévala les escaliers, se mêlant à la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient soit vers la cantine ou la cafétéria, soit vers une cinquième heure de cour qui s'annonçait pénible.

Le jeune homme entra dans la cafétéria et chercha Neville qui devait déjà être arrivé.

« Harry ! »

Le dit appelé essaya de trouver la personne qui venait de crier son prénom à travers la salle, faisant tourner vers lui plusieurs têtes curieuses. Harry rougit et essaya de faire comme si tout allait bien. Il aperçut finalement Neville quelques tables plus loin et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas été très discret…Murmura le jeune homme, ses joues rondes se colorèrent immédiatement par l'embarras qu'il venait de commettre. Ajoutés les cheveux châtain clair soigneusement coiffés le matin même, emmêlés à présent, les yeux noisette, Neville faisait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge.

- C'est pas grave…Souffla-t-il en réponse.

- Tient, je t'ai pris un sandwich au thon, ça ira ?

- Oui, oui, merci… »

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, Harry essayant de se concentrer sur son sandwich alors que Neville lui lançait des regards inquiets toutes les deux bouchés.

« Alors, ça va ? » demanda-t-il enfin pour dissiper le silence plus que gênant qui c'était installer entre eux depuis le début du repas.

Harry devina tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

« Pour l'instant, ça va à peu près… Enfin… Si, ça va. »

Harry aurait voulu lui parler de sa situation mais il avait du mal à trouver les mots justes et expliquer vraiment ce qu'il ressentait face à tout ça. Quelque part, avoir révéler sa relation l'avait soulagé, et c'était vrai, il se sentait mieux. Mais d'un autre côté, il redoutait toute confrontation avec ses amis, tout du moins Ron, Dean et Seamus, et le regard des autres devenait de plus en plus oppressant. Finalement, il avait le sentiment d'être impuissant face aux autres, incapable de se défendre, faible même.

Neville n'ajouta rien de plus. Bien qu'il ne parla pas, le jeune homme semblait fort agité : au lieu d'être à l'ouest comme souvent il l'était, son visage était beaucoup plus animé, il mangeait rapidement. Harry pensa bien sûr que ça devait être à cause de lui et que son ami devait être gêné…

« Ah ! Finit-il par s'exclamer. Il faut absolument que je te parle de quelque chose Harry ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il continua sur sa lancée : « Hier, en rentrant du lycée, un colis m'attendait. C'était ma commande de plantes carnivores ! Ça faisait un mois que je l'avais fait ! Un mois, tu te rends compte ! Je commençais à désespérer. »

Harry se rappela qu'en effet, Neville lui en avait parlé, mais il n'avait pas fait très attention à ce moment là et depuis, il avait complètement oublié.

« Je suis trop content ! » S'exclama son ami.

Le jeune homme sourit. Neville était toujours exalté lorsqu'il s'agissait de botanique ou de la nature. Lui qui était si timide, il était capable de parler pendant des heures d'une fleur avec beaucoup de précision et de passion.

« Là, je suis en train de me renseigner avec ma grand-mère pour l'école que je veux faire l'année prochaine. Je dois me dépêcher de renvoyer le dossier d'inscription.

- Déjà ? Fit Harry, surpris. L'inscription pour la fac de droit ne se fait qu'en avril ou en mai, je ne sais plus trop.

- Oui, oui, il faut s'y prendre tôt, il n'y a pas beaucoup de places. En fait, demanda-t-il plus soucieux, les sourcils froncés, tu as le droit à une bourse ou non ?

- Écoute, j'en sais rien. Normalement, les Dursleys ne seront plus mes tuteurs car je serai majeur. Je suppose que oui.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Car ça ne dépend pas du nombre d'enfants ou du revenu des parents ? »

Harry n'en savait rien car il n'avait jamais bénéficié d'une bourse scolaire jusque là : les Dursley avait toujours assuré sa scolarité. Mais maintenant qu'il approchait de la majorité, sa famille ne serait plus là pour subvenir à ses besoins, ou moins en tout cas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes pensa qu'il devrait se préoccuper un peu plus de la question s'il ne voulait pas finir à la rue ou squatter chez des copains.

Il décida donc d'aller se renseigner avec Neville au CDI, dès qu'il aurait fini de manger.

La bibliothèque du lycée était une vaste pièce, haute de plafond. En entrant dedans, on pouvait voir sur la droite de hautes étagères remplies de livres, rangées par catégories et par ordres alphabétique. Ces étagèrent s'étendaient jusqu'au mur opposé à l'entrée. De l'autre côté, de grandes baies vitrées éclairaient la pièce. De ce côté-là étaient installés les ordinateurs et imprimantes, ainsi que le bureau personnelle de Mme Pince, la documentaliste. De son aire revêche, elle jetait des coups d'œil suspects à un groupe d'élèves qui parlaient trop fort à son goût alors qu'elle s'occupait en même temps d'un autre élève qui désirait emprunter un livre. Les élèves pouvaient s'installer au centre, sur des tables rondes colorées. Les murs étaient de couleurs jaunes. Cela avait sans doute été fait pour rendre le lieu accueillent et chaleureux mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. La pièce étant grande, elle n'était pas facile à chauffer surtout que les radiateurs fonctionnaient mal. On aurait pu croire qu'au printemps, les choses s'arrangeaient. Que nenni, on arrêtait tout bonnement de faire marcher le chauffage et la température était souvent fraîche. De plus, le lieu était habité par la redoutable Mme Pince et par les quelques surveillants qui apparemment, n'avaient que ça à faire.

Mr Rusard avait à peine la cinquantaine et pourtant, il faisait beaucoup plus âgé. Toujours habillé de vieux pantalons de velours marrons, les cheveux gris et pendants, les yeux perçants, la face ridée, personne ne comprenait ce qu'il baragouinait sauf quand il se mettait à hurler après les élèves. Personne n'aimait s'y frotter… Sauf sa vieille chatte grise qui marchait sur ses pas.

Le surveillant Lockhart était un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans. Un bellâtre qui exerçait toutes les professions sauf celle de surveillant : il pouvait aussi bien être infirmier que professeur de math ou encore conseiller d'orientation. Et d'après lui, il parlait tout plein de langues, il était donc tout à fait capable de remplacer les professeurs de langues si besoin. De toute façon, il ne cessait de le dire, il était le meilleur. Beaucoup de filles le trouvaient formidables, surtout grâce à son physique avantageux, mais il faisait surtout rire et il irritait les autres professeurs qui ne voyaient là qu'une mascarade.

En s'installant à un ordinateur, Harry se rendit compte que l'élève qu'il avait vu de dos et qui parlait à Mme Pince n'était autre que Colin Crivey. Le jeune homme, en se retournant, le reconnut tout de suite. Mais contrairement à ce que Harry croyait, l'autre garçon ne se précipita pas sur lui pour lui dire bonjour. Il lui fit une sorte de sourire hypocrite qui cachait comme une gêne.

« Hé ! » Fit-il de loin.

Harry, soulagé qu'il ne se soit pas jeté sur lui, ne savait pas trop comment réagir à présent.

« Salut Colin ! Ça va ?

- Ça va, ça va ! Répondit-il toujours avec un certain malaise. Excuse-moi mais je dois y aller ! » Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla rapidement.

« N'y prête pas attention Harry, lui dit Neville, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Ce type est un petit merdeux… Un parfait idiot.

- Ouais… Tout le monde n'est pas comme lui, c'est vrai. »

Il n'osa pas le dire à Neville, mais Harry était beaucoup plus pessimiste que lui sur le comportement des gens. C'était toujours facile de dire ce genre de propos quand on n'était pas concerné, tout le contraire de lui.

**oOoOo**

Les deux premières heures de l'après-midi passèrent rapidement pour Harry. Il s'était concentré sur les cours et avait réussi à faire abstraction des autres. Et malgré tout, il était content car il allait avoir sport. C'était un bon moyen de faire passer tout cette tension qui s'accumulait et de se défouler un bon coup. Il avait encore passé la récréation avec Neville, Draco étant en DS, et il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires après que la sonnerie ait retentit.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la petite pièce qui servait de vestiaire pour les garçons, tous se turent en l'apercevant. Harry sentit encore la gêne lui monter aux joues. Puis il aperçut Ron installé au fond de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers lui sous les regards de ses camarades et déposa ses affaires à côté du roux. Celui-ci lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, prit ses sacs et alla s'installer en face, à côté de Dean.

Harry était abasourdi, choqué. Alors que les autres garçons se remettaient à discuter, il sentit des picotements dans le coin de ses yeux et n'osa pas se retourner pour affronter les regards des autres garçons. Il resta dos à eux et se changea à la hâte, une larme coulant le long de sa joue, rapidement effacé par un geste de la main.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Harry se sentit horriblement seul et exclu. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques années plus tôt, à l'école primaire, lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'amis et qu'il était persécuté par Dudley et ses copains. Ses partenaires de jeux ne lui adressaient pas la parole, le regardait et lui souriait à peine. La prof de sport avait limite le même comportement…

Il fut très heureux, ce soir-là, de quitter le lycée.

**oOoOo**

Quand il rentra enfin chez lui, une note dans la cuisine lui indiqua que la tante Pétunia était partie à une réunion et qu'il devait faire réchauffer un plat dans le frigidaire vu qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant 21 heures. Dudley était déjà rentré et écoutait à tue tête sa musique dans sa chambre ; Vernon n'était pas encore rentré de son travail et ne devrait plus tarder.

Après avoir rapidement goûté, Harry passa le reste de la soirée dans sa chambre à travailler pour tenter d'oublier ce qui c'était passé pendant la journée. Et surtout ne pas penser aux réactions inattendues de Ron. Lui qui le considérait comme son meilleur ami, son frère… Il devait bien se l'avouer, il était bien plus que déçu. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur d'imaginer que leur amitié allait se terminer de cette façon, si soudainement. Bien sûr, il avait d'autres amis comme Neville, Seamus ou Dean. Il considérait même Zacharias Smith comme un ami à présent. Mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose… Heureusement, il lui restait encore Hermione, qui lui avait été bien fidèle ces dernières semaines, qui avait su l'écouter et le conseiller.

Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué. En les ouvrants, il aperçut le chargeur de son portable posé un peu plus loin à terre. Et s'il appelait Hermione ? Elle saurait le réconforter et lui indiquer le meilleur comportement à adopter vis-à-vis de Ron. Puis, il appellerait Draco pour lui raconter sa journée. Celui-ci lui avait envoyé un message alors qu'il était sorti de DS. S'il ne le contactait pas rapidement, il allait s'inquiéter à tous les coups. Mais où était son portable ? Il fouilla dans ses poches, puis dans son sac mais il n'en trouva aucune trace. Où avait-il bien pu le mettre ? On lui avait peut-être volé dans les vestiaires… Ou bien était-il tombé de sa poche quand il était dans le bus ? Non, impossible, il en était quasiment sûr, il l'avait encore quand il était rentré… Peut-être dans la cuisine alors… Il descendit pour aller vérifier mais il ne mit pas la main dessus. L'horloge du micro-onde indiquait 19h15. Il avait encore le temps pour faire à manger, mais il décida quand même de mettre la table, vérifiant au passage si son portable n'était pas dans le frigidaire ou dans un buffet, distrait comme il était…

Il continua à travailler sans se soucier de l'heure quand il se rendit compte que presque une heure s'était écoulée, que son oncle devait être rentré depuis un moment et qu'il n'avait rien préparé du tout en fin de compte !

Il descendit en trombe l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit son oncle et son cousin déjà attablés. Il n'avait même pas entendu son cousin descendre avec sa musique… Harry s'assit à son tour en marmonnant des excuses, qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passé et qu'il était désolé.

Seulement une fois assis, Harry remarqua l'air courroucé de son oncle et la face extatique de son cousin. Soudainement, le sort de son portable ne l'inquiétait plus du tout.

« Lève-toi. » Ordonna sèchement Vernon, le visage tout rouge, la moustache frémissante.

Harry ne fit pas part de son étonnement, comprenant seulement maintenant la tournure que prenait les choses.

Il se leva doucement de sa chaise, une peur sourde s'insinua dans son corps au même rythme que s'accéléraient les battements de son cœur. Mais son oncle semblait ne pas supporter sa lenteur. « Tu vas te dépêcher oui ! » Rugit-il et en moins de deux, il était debout à son tour, agrippa le bras de son neveu et le secoua comme un prunier.

« Non mais t'as pas honte !! T'afficher comme ça !! »

Puis il repoussa violemment le garçon qui tomba par terre, se cognant le dos et la tête contre le buffet. Le choc lui coupa la respiration et il eut du mal à la reprendre, devenant totalement erratique. La peur qui l'avait assiégé se transforma en panique. Une panique qui le tétanisa.

En relevant la tête, il vit son cousin qui semblait jubiler et son oncle hors de lui, les points serrés…

Harry se redressa fébrilement, en s'accrochant tant bien que mal au meuble derrière lui.

« T'es vraiment anormal comme gamin ! Jamais été foutu de faire comme les autres ! Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais !!

- Je vois pas … Tenta Harry, mais il fut interrompu par une gifle que venait de lui mettre brutalement son oncle.

- Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'asseoir à notre table en sachant ce que tu fais. Les pédés, c'est dégueulasse !! Je croyais pourtant que tu savais comment ça marchait et non, même pas !! »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire ni faire. Puis, Dudley prit la parole :

« Tu sais, ça ma fait plaisir d'annoncer à mon père qu'en fin de compte, t'étais qu'une tapette. Bien sûr, il ne m'a pas cru tout de suite. Mais, j'ai heureusement trouvé les preuves qui me manquaient… J'ai mis la main sur ton portable tout à l'heure et j'ai découvert quelques photos très intéressantes… »

Harry devint cramoisi. Avec Draco, ils s'étaient pris en photo. Bien sûr rien de très scandaleux, juste des photos d'eux ensemble, s'embrassant. Mais preuve irréfutable de son homosexualité…

Il ne savait plus où se mettre et préféra regarder la table que d'affronter leurs regards. À cet instant, il aurait voulu se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres…

« On va devoir refaire ton éducation ! À ton âge ! Tu m'exaspères à la fin ! Vociféra-t-il en agitant les bras dans tous les sens. T'as toujours été qu'un crétin, mais plus ça va, pire c'est. Un crétin doublé d'un pédé ! Sale pédé ! »

Sous la colère, son oncle l'attrapa par le bras et le repoussa contre le meuble, mais sans le lâcher pour autant, puis il le jeta au sol. Harry tenta de reculer mais il reçut un coup dans les côtes. Sous la douleur et la peur, il se recroquevilla par réflexe et se mit à crier.

« Oh ! Et tu vas la fermer !! Hurla-t-il. Tu cries comme ça quand tu te fais prendre ! Comme une tafiolle !

- Arrêtes ! Non, arrête ! Supplia-t-il quand il vit son oncle se rapprocher. Apparemment l'insulter ne suffisait pas et il savait ce que cela signifiait quand son oncle était en colère…

- Les vieilles méthodes sont les meilleurs !! »

Il l'attrapa et le traîna hors de la cuisine jusqu'au placard sous l'escalier. Là où son oncle l'enfermait quand il était petit et qu'il avait fait une bêtise ou quand il l'ennuyait tout simplement. Ce placard était le symbole de ses plus jeunes années, où il restait enfermé des heures, voir des nuits entières, à pleurer silencieusement. Développant ainsi sa claustrophobie et son sentiment d'abandon.

Son oncle ouvrit la porte, le poussa dedans et claqua la porte derrière lui avant de la verrouiller. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même et commença à pleurer. Il n'entendit même pas les insultes que son oncle débita encore avant de s'en aller.

Il en avait marre. Il n'en pouvait plus… Pourquoi les gens ne comprenaient pas ? Pourquoi Ron était-il comme ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait au fond ? Pourquoi on lui reprochait d'être heureux, d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour ? Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver de mieux ? Pourquoi vivait-il dans une famille de dingue ? Pourquoi n'avait-il plus ses parents comme les autres ? Pourquoi était-il tout seul ? Pourquoi ?

Toutes ces questions tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit et il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans son placard. Sa lèvre était fendu et était devenu douloureuse et gonflée. Il entendait juste en sourdine le bruit de la télévision. Mais la porte finit par s'ouvrir. Harry essaya de se tasser dans l'espace réduit mais c'était peine perdue.

Ce n'était pas son oncle. C'était Dudley. Il le fit sortir du placard et le tira par les cheveux jusqu'aux toilettes, et là, sans préambule, il le mit à genoux, lui mit la tête dans la cuvette et tira la chasse d'eau.

Il allait se noyer ! Il avait tenté de crier mais l'eau était entrée dans sa bouche et il ne pouvait plus respirer ! Il essaya de se débattre, mais Dudley l'écrasait de tout son poids contre la cuvette. Finalement, son cousin daigna lui relever la tête en le tenant toujours par les cheveux.

« Alors tu baises avec la pédale ? C'était ça que tu cachais ? Dis, à chaque fois que tu partais c'était pour te le faire ?»

Il replongea la tête d'Harry dans la cuvette et actionna de nouveau la chasse d'eau.

« Arrêtes… Articula-t-il difficilement, la tête hors de l'eau.

- Pourquoi ? J'aime pas les pédés et j'en ai un sous la main. Je vais en profiter.

- Non, arr… »

Les secondes passèrent, mais ce fut une éternité pour Harry. L'eau lui irritait les yeux et il était persuadé qu'une poignée de ses cheveux allait partir dans la main de son cousin à force de tirer dessus.

Dudley finit par le repousser contre le carrelage. La petitesse de l'espace l'empêchait de se dégager de son cousin. Celui-ci se mit à le frapper et prenait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Les coups le percutaient avec force, heurtant ses muscles endoloris. Au fond de lui, Harry maudissait de tout son être son oncle d'avoir inscrit Dudley à des cours de boxes. Le résultat était très efficace. Son cousin savait où frapper.

Vernon finit par les rejoindre au pas de la porte.

« Bon suffit, allez hop ! » Il fit un geste à son fils que Harry ne perçut pas.

Dudley le souleva par les aisselles et le tira hors des toilettes. Dans les vapes, Harry tenta de marcher mais il avait la tête qui lui tournait et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Il était comme prit de vertiges, sa tête lui faisait mal et sa vision était trouble, une de ses lentilles était parti quelque part dans son oeil.

En fin de compte il se retrouva au milieu du salon, entre la télé et le canapé. L'oncle Vernon et Dudley étaient tout les deux assis sur le canapé, et lui, enfin debout, les bras croisés, l'eau lui dégoulinant le long du visage et du dos. Étrangement, il n'avait plus peur de les regarder en face à présent.

« Bon, on va mettre deux, trois choses au point mon garçon ! Il est hors de question que tu répandes la honte sur la famille en t'affichant de la sorte. Des gens de notre rang ne se comportent pas ainsi ! »

Des gens de leur rang ? Pensa-t-il amèrement, la famille Malfoy était beaucoup plus noble que les Dursley ! Et eux ne se conduisaient pas comme des barbares.

« Tu vas retourner voir ta copine que tu avais ramené ici et arrange les choses avec elle ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre… »

Vernon s'interrompit quand il entendit le bruit mat d'un objet qui tombe par terre. En se retournant, il découvrit sa femme, abasourdie, son sac à main à ses pieds, les observant, ses yeux allant de son neveu à son mari et son fils.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'exclama-t-elle inquiète. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » Demanda-t-elle encore en constatant l'état de son neveu.

« Ce qui se passe ? Eh bien tu devrais le demander à ton neveu ! Lui répondit son mari

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait cette fois ? Elle pensa un instant qu'il avait dû faire exploser un robinet au quelque chose du même acabit pour se retrouver trempé de la sorte.

- Il est pédé ! Voilà ce qu'il a fait ! Il fait des trucs bizarres et pervers ! Voilà le problème ! Vociféra Vernon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin !!

- Ah bah, je vais te montrer une photo et tu vas me dire si c'est une nana ou un mec qui est dessus ! Va la chercher Dudley ! » Lui ordonna son père.

Harry voulut l'empêcher d'y aller, mais son cousin n'eut pas de mal à lui faire lâcher prise et le projeta par terre.

« Dudley ! S'offusqua sa mère. Toi, dit-elle en montrant Harry du doigt, dans ta chambre et n'en sort plus ! »

Harry était tombé sur les fesses et il se releva difficilement. Il sortit sans rien dire. Dans l'escalier, il entendit son oncle et sa tante se disputer à nouveau. Les larmes jaillirent d'elles-mêmes et il ne fit rien pour les retenir.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, dans le noir. Il retira son pull trempé avec des gestes fébriles. Il se hissa jusqu'à son coussin, attrapa un mouchoir et se moucha bruyamment. Il arriva avec peine à s'emmitoufler dans sa couette, et continua de pleurer, en laissant parfois échapper quelques hoquets. Son mal de tête s'était aggravé, Harry avait l'impression que quelqu'un martelait son crâne et qu'à tout instant, il allait se briser. Sa lèvre était toujours aussi gonflée et chaude.

Il entendit quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un monter les escaliers, et instinctivement, il resserra la couette autour de lui, dans une veine tentative de se protéger.

La porte s'ouvrit et sa tante alluma le lustre. La lumière l'éblouit et il plongea son visage dans l'oreiller.

« Tu es vraiment in… Commença-t-elle sur un ton sec.

- Tais-toi…Marmonna-t-il.

- Pardon ? Fit-elle outrée. J'ai mal entendu.

- Je t'ai dis de te taire ! Il ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver subitement. Tu comprends:se la fermer ! J'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires, alors TA GUEULE ET DÉGAGE !» Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Sa tante était choquée. Elle regardait son neveu, les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Jamais Harry n'avait osé lui parler de cette façon, même pas son propre fils, alors qu'il était réputé pour être violent et vulgaire.

Harry avait besoin de parler, de lui dire tout ce qu'il lui reprochait, de lui faire comprendre sa douleur et sa peine, peu importe les conséquences qui pourraient en découler.

« Tu vois, quand on adopte un enfant, c'est pour l'aimer comme son propre fils, cria-t-il. Toi… Toi, tu ne m'as jamais donné un tant soit peu d'affection ! Vous m'avez toujours traité comme un fardeau, limite comme un objet, un objet encombrant, et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois homo, c'est juste une excuse supplémentaire!! Un putain objet que tu foutais au placard quand t'en avais marre ! Tu ne m'aimes pas et d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! J'aurais pu te considérer comme ma mère, mais tu m'as toujours rappelé que je n'étais qu'un orphelin, alors que t'étais sensé remplacer ma mère, essayer tout du moins, mais non, même pas !! »

Pétunia ne disait rien. Ça lui faisait sûrement mal de se prendre la vérité en pleine figure.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre pour se justifier, elle baissa la tête, éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte derrière elle en silence.

Avec dégoût, Harry avait pu constater durant les quelques instants de luminosité qu'il saignait du nez. Il enfonça comme il put un mouchoir dans sa narine et en prit un autre pour essuyer les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il retira enfin son pantalon mais ne prit pas la peine de se mettre en pyjama et finit par se blottir dans sa couette.

Ce soir-là, il serra très fort contre lui le petit lion en peluche qui venait de ses parents.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul, là au fond de son lit.

Si ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans ce foutu accident de voiture. Si ces jeunes ne leur avaient pas rentrés dedans… Ils seraient ensembles, avec peut-être des frères et sœurs.

Mais comme toujours, il préféra chasser ces pensées hors de son esprit. Cela ne servait à rien d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie.

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Je sais que la chapitre n'est pas très joyeux, mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement. De toute façon, les choses s'arrangeront dans les prochains chapitres.**

**En attendant la suite, vous pouvez appuyer sur le petit bouton à gauche pour me dire ce que vous en pensez:)**

**Je vous souhaite déjà de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, je ne pense pas updater d'ici là.**

**Bisous!**


	15. Effets secondaires

**Titre : A la découverte de nous-mêmes **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, il n'y a que l'histoire qui est mienne. **

**Rating: M / NC 17 **

**Paring: Harry/Draco **

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y a pas de magie, et l'histoire se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voire pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans Harry Potter. **

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. **

Bonjour!

Bonne année 2007! (avec un bon mois de retard)

Voilà enfin le chapitre quinze tant attendu. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le terminer et je suis vraiment contente de le poster (voilà, je suis tranquille avec ça!). J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Je remercie Vif d'or pour sa correction et toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews! Les reviews anonymes sont comme toujours sur mon blog.

Bonne lecture! 

**Chapitre quinze :**** Effets secondaires**

« Allez debout ! Réveille-toi ! » Ordonna la tante Pétunia.

Harry venait d'être subitement réveillé d'un sommeil agité par les ordres de sa tante. Celle-ci portait encore sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles, sa mise en plie toute défaite pendait le long de son visage.

« Humf… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il hagard. Mon réveil n'a pas sonné ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

- Non justement. Il faut que tu te lèves plus tôt, Vernon ne veut pas te prendre dans sa voiture.

-Oh… »

C'est tout ce qu'il fut capable de répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à dire de plus de toute façon ?

Il avait suffi d'un instant pour que toute la soirée lui revienne en tête. Il aurait voulu s'affaisser de nouveau dans son lit mais la seule présence de sa tante l'en empêcha.

Il s'extirpa avec difficulté hors des draps et au moment de se lever, il ressentit une vive douleur dans le dos. Il s'immobilisa un instant, surpris, mais devant sa tante, il s'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son ou gémissement.

« J'ai regardé les horaires des bus, continua-t-elle un carnet à la main. Il y en a qui passe dans une demi heure à peu près. Dépêche- toi ! »

Harry se sentait exténué, vide. Il avait dû pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit avant qu'un sommeil mouvementé ne vienne enfin. À présent, tout son corps lui faisait mal, il se sentait courbaturé comme après un effort physique intense.

Une fois enfermé dans la salle de bain, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur son reflet avant de détourner les yeux. Il s'était vu pâle et cerné. Après coup, il évita de se regarder encore. Il avait pensé que prendre une douche bien chaude l'aurait remis sur pied mais cela ne changea rien. Son esprit était embrouillé, au ralenti, et ses pensées non cohérentes.

Après avoir coupé l'eau, il sortit de la douche, et commença à se sécher. Il observa un hématome violacé au-dessus de son aine. Il palpa avec douceur, du bout des doigts. C'était douloureux. Malheureusement, l'armoire à pharmacie n'était pas dans la salle de bain mais dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à son nombril, et tout doucement, il fit tourner l'anneau qui traversait sa peau. Ça faisait à peine une semaine et cela lui paraissait si lointain à présent…

Il sortit de ses pensées et réalisa qu'il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas louper son bus. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait se retrouver en présence de son oncle…

Alors qu'il enfilait un T-shirt, il n'osa toujours pas regarder dans le miroir, mais son dos lui faisait toujours mal, comme une douleur lancinante.

Il retira enfin ses lentilles qu'il avait gardé toute la nuit et qui lui faisaient mal à présent, l'empêchant de voir clair. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de dormir et de pleurer avec.

En entrant dans la cuisine, il trouva sa tante en train de préparer un petit déjeuner

« Tiens, je t'ai préparé quelques choses… » Elle lui tendit une assiette avec quelques tartines grillées et un œuf sur le plat. Harry ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois que sa tante lui avait préparée un plat digne de ce nom… « Le bus passe dans six minutes. Dit-elle en jetant un regard à la pendule. Pour ce midi, il y en a un autre qui te déposera à midi quarante. » Expliqua-t-elle rapidement en portant à ses lèvres une tasse de café.

Harry avait l'impression que sa tante faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin dans ses mots la veille au soir mais il ne regrettait pas, absolument pas. Il portait ses ressentiments depuis tellement d'années…

Harry ne répondit pas et essaya plutôt de manger. Mais ça ne passait pas… Il avait une espèce de boule coincée dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de déglutir et l'envie de vomir était de plus en plus présente. Finalement, il n'avait presque pas touché à son petit déjeuner quand il sortit dans la rue.

**oOoOo**

Le parcours en bus fut monotone : il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci, en effet, sa station était une des premières sur la ligne. Et quand il arriva au lycée, il était bien en avance.

Au lieu d'aller en perm, il resta dans la rue, s'assit à même le sol contre un mur. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et fit tout pour ne pas penser, surtout ne pas penser, faire le vide dans sa tête… Mais maintenant qu'il était seul et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la sonnerie, c'était plus fort que lui : il revoyait toute la soirée défilé à travers ses paupières closes. Ce qui c'était passé avec sa famille. Leurs paroles. Leurs gestes. Leurs comportements.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit la réalité, que cela se soit vraiment passé… Allait-il devoir subir ça maintenant ? Il n'osait même pas imaginer son retour après le lycée…

Rien que l'idée de penser à son oncle le terrorisait.

Il tâta ses poches, pour prendre son portable quand il se rappela que c'était Vernon qui l'avait à présent… Il sentit quand même un objet et sortit un vieux paquet de cigarettes que Draco lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt.

Il en alluma une fébrilement, ce qui lui procura un peu de chaleur entre ses doigts engourdis.

Les premiers élèves commencèrent à arriver, de plus en plus nombreux et Harry préféra se mettre un peu à l'écart, en espérant passer inaperçu. Avec ce qui c'était passé, il n'aurait plus eu le courage de supporter les regards et les chuchotements le concernant, voir une provocation ouverte.

En apercevant Ron et Ginny sortir de la voiture de leur père, Harry décida tout bonnement de fuir et de se réfugier dans le couloir jouxtant sa salle de cour.

Il s'appuya contre le radiateur tiède et observa d'un œil les élèves qui entraient dans le lycée. D'où il était, au premier étage, il avait une vue imprenable mais il ne voyait toujours pas Draco… Ils devaient avoir tous les deux cour dans la même classe. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas malade… Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand son dos frotta le mur. Pourvue que ce ne soit rien de grave non plus…

À la première sonnerie, la porte s'ouvrit et il entra en classe d'anglais. Draco finit par arriver in extremis et s'assit à côté de lui.

« T'as pas vu que je t'avais envoyé un message hier ? Lui souffla-t-il rapidement. J'ai essayé de t'appeler plein de fois, tu n'as jamais répondu. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je t'expliquerai après, pas maintenant. »

Le blond lui lança un regard inquiet mais il n'insista pas. Il voyait bien sur le visage de son petit ami que quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment pas.

**oOoOo**

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard dans la cour au moment de la récréation.

Laissant Zacharias et les autres de côté, ils s'en allèrent dans un coin peu fréquenté, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Alors ? » Questionna le blond. L'heure de cour précédente lui avait paru durer une éternité et se révéla être une véritable torture, voulant à tout pris savoir ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir. Harry était là, mais est-ce qu'il allait bien? C'était toute une autre question.

Harry ne sut pas comment raconter ce qui c'était passé. Lui-même ne savait pas comment réagir, réfléchir d'une manière adéquate, alors l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre, aussi proche soit-il…

Il lui raconta finalement que Dudley avait tout dit à ses parents et qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas contents. Que ça avait beaucoup crié et que son oncle s'était subitement énervé.

« Subitement énervé ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Il faudrait que tu regardes mon dos…Dit Harry comme toute forme de réponse. Je pense pas que ça soit grave…

- Tu ne penses pas ? S'exclama-t-il, paniqué. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé bon Dieu !

- Écoute je sais pas…Répondit-il évasif, évitant le regard de son interlocuteur comme s'il avait peur d'en dire trop. Je peux pas te montrer ça là…

- Viens chez moi alors. Si tu ne veux pas y retourner, viens chez moi.

- Oh non je ne peux pas ! Fit Harry, paniqué. Mon oncle… Il va être furieux si je ne reviens pas. Je plaisante pas Draco…

- Je sais très bien que tu ne plaisantes pas. Je veux que tu viennes chez moi cet après-midi. Ne discute pas. Ordonna-t-il sur un ton sans réplique. Je t'en prie… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix plus suppliante et plus basse.

Le blond se rapprocha de lui et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Harry agrippa son manteau avec force et enfouit quelques instant son visage contre son cou.

« Il faut aussi que je te parle d'un autre truc… »

Draco relâcha leur étreinte, et le regarda, de plus en plus inquiet.

Harry lui expliqua que ça n'allait plus du tout avec Ron. Le roux ne lui avait adressé aucun signe lors du dernier cours. Il semblait ne plus exister à ses yeux et son moral était encore plus bas qu'au matin.

Alors que la première sonnerie pour la reprise des cours retentissait, le blond lui conjura de venir le rejoindre à sa voiture à la fin de la matinée. Il avait prévu à la base de passer l'après midi avec Blaise pour travailler mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry rentrer chez lui.

Alors qu'il repartait en cours, Harry croisa par hasard, Luna Lovegood, l'étrange jeune fille blonde. En l'apercevant, son sourire énigmatique s'agrandit un peu plus, et de loin, elle lui fit signe de la main, ce qu'Harry interpréta comme un « bonjour ». Au moins quelqu'un qui lui montrait un peu de sympathie…

Il lui fit un petit signe en retour avant de perdre de vue la jeune fille emportée par la foule de lycéens qui se rendaient en cour.

**oOoOo**

À midi, Blaise, Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent à l'abord du lycée et ils repartirent tout les trois chez le blond.

Mme Malfoy fut surprise de voir l'amant de son fils mais n'en montra rien hormis une certaine curiosité polie. Après tout, la seule fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était dans un cimetière. Lieu peu commun pour une rencontre.

Ce souvenir, assez cocasse, la faisait toujours sourire.

Elle se contenta donc d'ajouter un couvert.

Durant le repas, Harry observa le majordome s'affairer autour de la table, s'adressant à eux avec cette extrême politesse qui l'avait surpris depuis le début. Le jeune homme se sentait mal à l'aise face à tout ce qu'il considérait à des faux semblants. Comme s'il n'était pas capable de se servir lui-même… La façon dont Walton se penchait vers lui pour lui proposer les différents plats l'horripilait.

Ajouter la cuisine, tout aussi luxueuse, le rendait mal à l'aise. C'était certes loin d'être la première fois qu'il était dans cette pièce, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait pas tenu compte… Sans doute parce qu'à ces moments-là, il était seul avec Draco et que le jeune homme ne se comportait pas de façon si distingué.

Mme Malfoy, qui était à sa droite, était une très belle femme. Harry trouvait qu'elle ressemblait vaguement à une déesse ou à une muse par sa beauté et par l'impression d'inaccessibilité qu'elle dégageait. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient le long de son dos et elle avait les mêmes yeux gris bleu que son fils, ses traits étaient fins, délicats et aucunes rides ne l'avaient encore marqué. Pourtant Harry était sûr qu'elle devait avoir le même âge que la tante Pétunia.

Des bijoux sertis de pierres précieuses ornaient son cou, ses poignets et ses longs doigts délicats. Et un parfum raffiné se répandait à chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle s'adressait surtout à Blaise qui était en face d'elle. D'après ce qu'il entendait, Narcissa Malfoy et Magdalena Zabini passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, aussi bien au téléphone qu'en centre ville, dans les boutiques de luxes, chez le coiffeur ou à diverses expositions d'art contemporain ou encore à un cour de yoga.

Harry avait l'impression que Blaise était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il faisait des efforts avec la mère de Draco pour paraître le plus poli possible. Mais rapidement, il comprit que ce n'était pas la femme qui l'énervait mais plutôt lui…

Le jeune homme l'ignorait superbement et Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression de faire parti du décor, bien qu'il ne rentre nullement dans les critères de sélection. Pour la première fois aussi, il remarqua que Blaise s'habillait bien, même très bien et que lui faisait vraiment tache à côté.

**oOoOo**

Après le café, les trois garçons prirent congés de Mme Malfoy et montèrent dans une pièce au premier étage dans laquelle Harry n'était pas encore rentré.

La pièce était équipée d'un écran plat, d'une console de jeu vidéo, d'un grand canapé, d'une dvdthèque, d'une table et de chaises ainsi qu'un billard américain. La salle était agrémentée de quelques plantes vertes en pot et de tableaux représentant des vues de New York et Time Square.

Ils déposèrent leurs sacs sur la table. Alors que Blaise regardait de plus près les jeux vidéo, Draco invita Harry à se rendre dans sa chambre et de l'attendre là-bas.

Quand le brun fut parti, Draco demanda à son ami d'aller chercher une crème à l'arnica qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain de ses parents avant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Harry l'attendait, debout et regardait le jardin par la fenêtre. Il semblait fatigué et abattu.

Le blond s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras par derrière.

« Je vais m'occuper de ton dos » chuchota-t-il contre son oreille. « Retire ton pull et met toi sur le lit. »

Alors que Harry lui obéissait sans broncher, il baissa à mi-hauteur les volets. Il était sûr qu'être dans une demi obscurité mettrait le garçon en confiance et faciliterait les choses pour eux deux.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord. Le matelas s'affaissa sous son poids et il se rapprocha un peu plus pour mieux voir. Il finit par allumer la lampe de chevet pour être sûr de ce qu'il pensait voir.

Harry enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller alors que la lumière l'aveuglait et il ne put pas voir l'expression de Draco.

Le jeune homme resta immobile quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés. Puis il tendit lentement la main et toucha la peau de l'autre jeune homme. Harry frissonna au contact malgré lui. Draco avait les mains tellement froides….

Celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avala avec difficulté alors qu'il sentait les battements de son cœur augmenter. Il était horrifié face à la vue qu'il avait devant lui : le dos du jeune homme était strié tout du long d'une éraflure rouge, un bleu s'était formé sur son flanc et un autre à l'épaule. Leur couleur, variant du jaune au violet, formait des taches disgracieuses sur sa peau.

« Alors ? » Demanda Harry, sa voix couverte par le coussin.

Draco n'osa pas répondre tout de suite et effleura la blessure. L'autre garçon gémit immédiatement, et le blond retira aussitôt sa main.

« Draco ? Insista-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Tu as dû te cogner contre le coin d'un meuble et tu t'es blessé. Mais ce n'est qu'une éraflure. Je vais la désinfecter. »

Il se releva et alla chercher ce dont il avait besoin pour sa besogne.

Alors qu'Harry grognait un « putain » à cause de la douleur que provoquait le morceau de coton imbibé d'antiseptique contre sa plaie, Draco aperçut Blaise sur le pas de la porte. D'où il était, lui aussi voyait le dos du garçon. Silencieusement, il s'approcha et posa sur le lit la pommade que le blond lui avait demandé d'apporter, puis il sortit aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré. Harry n'avait même pas relevé sa présence.

« Ça va aller Harry. On va mettre de l'arnica sur tes bleus et ça passera. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix aussi apaisante qu'il le pouvait. Il tentait de rester calme mais cela lui était difficile : après l'horreur qu'il avait ressenti, à présent il devait contrôler sa colère et se retenir d'insulter les Dursley à voix haute. Comment avaient-ils pu… De quel droit osaient-ils frapper Harry ? Parce qu'ils étaient ses tuteurs ? Et puis quoi encore !

Le blond s'appliqua à étaler la crème aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, effleurant minutieusement la peau pour faire pénétrer la crème. Sans lui demander son avis, il lui déboutonna le pantalon et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Il soupira, soulagé, en constatant que cette partie de son corps était en meilleur état que le dos.

« Retourne-toi s'il te plait » Souffla-t-il doucement.

Harry se retourna et pour la première fois, il le regarda franchement dans les yeux. Draco fut gêné un instant mais il comprit tout de suite que c'était l'autre jeune homme qui l'était le plus, de se montrer ainsi, si faible, désemparé. Il ressentait les choses de cette façon là.

Draco lui caressa la joue avec le dos de sa main, avec douceur, comme une mère le ferait au chevet de son fils. Puis il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de l'embrasser.

Harry avait encore quelques stigmates de sa nuit, une vilaine trace au niveau de son bras, un bleu moins prononcé à l'abdomen, près de son nombril- Dieu merci ! Il n'avait pas prit de coup là ! Draco s'en serait vraiment voulu…

Il reposa le tube de pommade sur la table de chevet, se releva et attrapa la couette qu'il avait jetée de l'autre côté du lit.

«Blaise et moi sommes juste à côté. Tu n'as qu'à te reposer maintenant. Essaye de dormir… Tu veux qu'on te réveille quand on ira manger quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas… »

Le blond rabattit la couette sur Harry qui s'emmitoufla dedans avec précaution. Il resta assis encore quelques instants, ne sachant pas s'il devait vraiment le laisser ou pas.

Il finit par se lever et ouvrit son placard. Tout au fond en bas, il en sortit un marsupilami noir qui semblait avoir été mis là pour être caché. C'était un cadeau que Blaise lui avait fait, il y a bonne dizaine d'année de ça.

Il revint et le tendit à Harry avec un sourire gêné. « Tiens, ça te tiendra compagnie. »

Harry le prit et en l'approchant de son visage, il reconnut l'odeur du blond. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais une peluche, lui dit-il.

- Pour tout t'avouer, j'aime bien ça. Mais bon… Maintenant, je suis un grand garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il avec malice.

- Oui, mais bon… Ça n'empêche pas, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non… Tu as raison. »

Draco se releva et allait éteindre la lampe de chevet quand Harry l'arrêta en lui agrippant le poignet.

« Je –commença-t-il. J'aimerais, enfin, je voudrais plutôt, reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils, que tu n'en parles pas. De moi et de mon dos, tout ça. Expliqua-t-il pour être plus clair.

- euh d'accord… Si c'est ce que tu veux. » Finit-il par dire.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air entendu et sembla soulager pendant un instant.

« Je voulais te demander aussi… » Il sembla gêner. « Toi, quand tu l'as dit, ça c'est passé comment ? »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de soupirer : « Pour moi non plus, ça n'a pas été facile. Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas-là.

- Tu me raconteras, un jour ?

- Oui, un jour… »

Il l'embrassa sur le front tout en éteignant la lampe de chevet.

**oOoOo**

Quand il rentra à nouveau dans la salle de billard, Draco trouva son ami affalé dans le canapé à pianoter une manette de jeu vidéo. Il s'approcha de la table et commença à sortir ses affaires de son sac.

Blaise s'affaissa un peu plus dans le canapé en cuir et soupira bruyamment.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Draco sans se retourner.

-Non, rien. »

Le blond continua de fouiller dans son sac et sortit un livre légèrement corné. Il le posa sur la table et tenta de replacer les feuilles. Il finit par attraper un dictionnaire et à coincer le livre en dessous.

Comme son ami ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint, il se retourna vivement pour lui faire face.

« Bon tu ramènes tes fesses ? »

Blaise avait la tête légèrement en arrière et il vint frotter son visage avec la paume de sa main. Il s'arrêta et à travers ses doigts écartés, il regarda Draco.

« Et dire qu'on aurait pu passer une aprem' pépère à fumer. Finit-il par soupirer.

- On remettra ça pour une autre fois. Lui répondit le blond, agacé.

- En plus, j'en avais de la trop bonne… continua-t-il sur le même ton, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son ami. Tu passes à côté de quelque chose.

- Je croyais que tu ne fumais jamais seul. C'est pas ce qu'on avait dit d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, visiblement mécontent.

- Je sais. Mais ne me dit pas que ça ne t'est jamais arrivé. »

Draco haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas répondre.

« Je te l'ai dit. On remettra ça pour une autre fois. De toute façon, on a du travail à faire.

- Chouette ! S'écria-t-il ironiquement. Non mais sans blague, Harry ne t'a pas posé de questions par rapport à vendredi dernier?

- Non.

- Oh punaise ! S'écria-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. N'importe qui aurait compris, même mes vieux. Il est vraiment trop naïf. Ça t'énerve pas ? Sérieusement ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne l'apprécies pas ? Merci j'avais compris.

- C'est pas ça. Il est sympa, je ne dis pas. Je te dis juste que je le trouve naïf et que moi, ça me taperait sur le système.

-Ça tombe bien, il sort avec moi et pas avec toi. »

Blaise resta silencieux quelques secondes et finit par aborder un sujet qu'il savait houleux.

« Non mais sans blague, ne te met pas dans ce genre de situation. C'est super chaud à gérer. Par rapport à sa famille et tout ça. »

Draco comprit tout de suite où son ami voulait en venir.

« Tu crois que je vais le laisser se démerder ? S'écria-t-il en colère.

- Bien sûr que non ! Et il se releva brusquement pour faire face à son ami.

- Et bien ? Continua Draco.

- Si tu veux l'aider, appel les flics, ça sera beaucoup plus utile.

- Il n'en est pas question. Je lui ai dit que j'en parlerais à personne. Et ça tient aussi pour toi. Lui dit-il en pointant l'indexe sur lui.

- Si tu crois que ça va lui rendre service…

- Écoute, je comprends ce qu'il ressent et je respecte sa décision.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu attends au juste ? Que ça se reproduise encore ?

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama-t-il, choqué.

- Parce que c'est facile de décider pour les autres, mais toi, tu étais bien content que ce soit passé qu'une seule fois. »

Draco s'immobilisa et devint livide.

Durant deux secondes, Blaise et lui se regardèrent dans les yeux sans rien dire, puis il finit par rompre leur contact visuel et tenta de s'intéresser à son cahier.

« Hé ! Je voulais pas dire ça. Je suis désolé. » Murmura Blaise. Il posa sa main sur son épaule mais Draco se dégagea tout de suite.

« Bon, fit Draco d'une voix monocorde en s'asseyant, cette dissertation d'histoire… »

Blaise resta encore quelques secondes derrière lui. Il se sentait bête et stupide. Il regrettait ses paroles qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit et qu'il pensait sincèrement, mais il aurait dû le dire autrement… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot des fois…

Sachant que Draco ne voudrait plus aborder le sujet pour l'instant, il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et se mit à travailler le plus sérieusement possible bien qu'il en ait aucunement envi.

**oOoOo**

Cela faisait presque deux heures que Draco et Blaise travaillaient sans relâche. Il avaient feuilleté le livre d'histoire, prit des notes, jetés des coups d'œil sur leurs cours et leurs différents polys et ils avaient enfin abouti à un plan qui leur convenait.

À présent, Draco recopiait le plan au propre ainsi que quelques repères chronologiques et Blaise devait tout retaper à l'ordinateur.

Le blond avait presque fini quand il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il allait répondre quand il s'aperçut que le numéro de portable de Harry s'affichait… Il fit signe à Blaise et lui montra. « Met le haut-parleur. » Lui dit-il juste avant que Draco ne décroche.

« Allo ? »

Pendant une seconde, il avait cru qu'on lui avait raccroché au nez car il n'entendait rien sur l'autre ligne. Finalement une femme prit la parole. Il reconnu la voix de Mme Dursley qu'il avait rencontré cette fameuse journée quelques mois plus tôt…

« Vous êtes Draco Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement, d'une voix sèche.

-À votre avis ? Si c'est marqué Draco, ce n'est pas le médecin de famille que vous aurez au bout du fil. Lui répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Même sans la voir, il sentit Mme Dursley s'énerver et cela l'amusa.

- Harry est là ?, finit-elle par demander quelques secondes après.

- Oui, il n'est pas loin. Répondit-il d'un ton évasif.

- Je voudrais que vous le rameniez à la maison.

- À la maison ? Oui, bien sûr. Vous plaisantez j'espère.

- Vernon et moi sommes ses tuteurs et il n'est pas majeur. Il doit rentrer à la maison. Déclara-t-elle obstinément.

- Oui, en effet, vous êtes ses tuteurs et j'ai assez de preuves, et avec témoins de surcroît, pour aller porter plainte à la police pour coups et blessures sur mineur. Et ça, ça coûte cher. Vous me suivez ? »

Pétunia Dursley resta silencieuse encore quelques secondes mais Draco pouvait entendre sa respiration s'accélérer. Il s'imaginait également les rouages de son pauvre petit cerveau fonctionner à plein turbo et tenter de trouver une solution adéquate pour limiter les dégâts.

« Si demain matin, je constate la moindre égratignure de plus sur lui, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à me rendre au commissariat. On est bien d'accord ?

- Oui… Finit-elle par murmurer.

- Je ramène Harry dans la soirée, mais je ne sais pas encore quand exactement. Pas la peine de rappeler. » Et il raccrocha.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rire après ce qu'il venait de se passer tellement il trouvait son ami impertinent et direct. Il n'aurait jamais osé parler de cette façon à une quasi inconnue.

Il savait par ailleurs que Draco avait trouvé un compromis avec Harry pour qu'il le laisse tranquille avec ça. De toute façon, après leur dispute, il ne voulait plus vraiment en parler et préférait que Draco se démerde tout seul comme il l'avait si bien dit.

« T'as qu'à ranger tes affaires puis descendre manger. Je te rejoins avec Harry. » Lui lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

**oOoOo**

Draco entra doucement dans sa chambre et sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha du lit.

Il crut tout d'abord qu'Harry dormait, mais il vit la faible lumière du couloir se refléter dans ses prunelles.

Il alla refermer la porte, retira ses chaussures et se faufila sous la couette avant de sentir des bras lui enlacer les épaules.

Il se laissa aller contre lui et à son tour, il l'étreignit.

« T'as un peu dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Un peu je crois. J'ai plus somnolé. »

Draco se sentait triste et déprimé. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire avec Harry mais il avait tellement peur que tout dérape et qu'une catastrophe se produise… Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

« Faut que je te parle… Commença-t-il sur un ton résigné. Ta tante a appelé tout à l'heure et elle veut que je te ramène au plus tôt chez toi.

- Tu sais, je ne contais pas m'installer chez toi et y faire du camping, dit-il en plaisantant pour tenter de dédramatiser la situation.

- Oui, je sais répondit le blond en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est juste… Que je me fais un peu de soucis pour toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sert à rien. C'est pour ça que tu as l'air tout penaud ? »

Il ne savait pas comment Harry avait senti qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais juste le fait qu'il l'ait compris sans rien lui dire lui fit plaisir et le fit sourire.

« Non, il n'y a pas que ça, avoua-t-il. Mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. »

Il expira bruyamment et il vint coller son visage dans la nuque de l'autre garçon. Il pouvait sentir contre son nez le lobe de son oreille et il l'embrassa.

« Ça fait quasiment un an que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Souffla-t-il. C'est marrant comme le temps passe vite… Il s'arrêta un instant, plongé dans ses souvenirs avant d'en faire part à Harry et de les partager : Tu étais tellement gentil. Avec tout le monde. Avec moi. Et naïf aussi, je m'en rappelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y pensant et il sentit qu'Harry faisait de même. Un jour, tu es arrivé en anglais et je t'ai trouvé super sexy, avec tes yeux verts et tes cheveux sombres. Je me souviens que tu portais un baggy et ça te faisait un de ces culs… T'étais super attirant. Et non, je ne suis pas obsédé ! Et depuis… Enfin, tu sais où ça nous a mené. Peu à peu je me suis attachée et j'étais jaloux de ton ex. J'avoue…

-Ne me parle pas d'elle. Dit-il brusquement.

- Ok. Désolé. »

Harry se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et il sentit ses pieds toucher les siens. Il l'entendit avaler sa salive et à son tour il se mit à parler :

« Tu sais, Ron, il a été mon premier ami. Mais avec le temps, il est devenu plus que ça. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Qu'il sait beaucoup plus de chose sur moi que quiconque. C'est avec lui que j'ai découvert plein de choses, que j'ai ri, que j'ai partagé… Et maintenant. J'ai l'impression que tout est réduit à néant. Je te jure que sa façon de m'ignorer m'énerve plus que tout. Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il me reproche. Grogna-t-il en agrippant le pull du blond.

- Si j'étais à ta place, je ne me gênerais pas pour lui mettre une bonne paire de baffes.

- Une baffe ne serait pas suffisante pour lui remettre les idées en place. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire mais Harry ne fit pas de même et il préféra se taire.

« C'est très difficile pour moi Draco. Je ne sais pas si tu peux t'imaginer à quel point ça me touche.

- Si. Je viens de me disputer avec Blaise. Avoua-t-il.

- Oh…

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. »

Harry allait répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que Blaise entra en allumant la lumière. Instinctivement, il remonta les couvertures jusqu'au cou pour se cacher.

« Oups, pardon ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous ne veniez pas et j'avais faim.

- On allait venir Blaise. L'interrompit sèchement Draco. Je t'avais dit qu'on allait arriver. Insista-t-il froidement.

- T'étais bien long pour venir juste le chercher. » Lança-t-il en les regardant tout les deux dans le lit.

Draco rougit légèrement. « On discutait. Répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Ok. Je vous attends en bas alors. »

Le goûter s'annonçait tendu.

**oOoOo**

Harry regardait Blaise se goinfrer de brioche et écoutait que d'une oreille ce qu'il racontait. La vue que lui offrait le jardin Malfoy lui paraissait beaucoup plus intéressante. Enfin, s'il avait bien compris, Tonk, la cousine de Draco qu'il avait déjà vu en photo, venait pour les vacances et Blaise n'arrêtait pas d'insister pour savoir s'ils allaient pouvoir tous se voir.

Draco ne semblait qu'à moitié réjoui. C'est vrai que Blaise était pénible avec cette histoire. Et puis la façon dont il s'était comporté avec lui ne le poussait à prendre son parti.

Draco finit par abréger le goûter pour avoir la paix.

**oOoOo**

Harry observait silencieusement la route alors que Draco les ramenait, lui et Blaise. Il regardait les décorations de Noël qui illuminaient la ville, les guirlandes qui traversaient les routes et les sapins au coin des rues commerçantes. Il trouvait cela joli et habituellement, il aimait beaucoup la période de Noël et tout ce qui s'y rapprochaient.

En partant, il avait aperçu Mme Malfoy et Walton en train de décorer un gros sapin de guirlandes électrique et la mère de Draco semblait s'en amuser énormément.

Chez les Dursley, on se contentait de mettre une crèche et un vieux sapin en plastique. Pour Vernon et Pétunia, c'était une perte de temps.

À l'avant de la voiture, ni Draco ni Blaise ne parlaient. Harry supposa que c'était à cause de leur dispute. Peut-être en était il la cause…Ou bien était-ce à cause de la cousine de Draco. C'était beaucoup plus probable.

Après que Blaise soit rentré chez lui –Harry prit le temps d'admirer sa maison contrairement à la dernière fois où le jeune homme avait un peu trop bu. C'était une grande habitation blanche entourée d'une pelouse impeccable traversée d'une allée en zigzag et de grands sapins.

À présent, il se retrouvait en tête à tête avec Draco, la voiture garée à quelques maisons de celle des Dursley.

Draco avait retiré sa ceinture de sécurité et était venu le prendre dans ses bras pour lui donner un peu de courage avant de venir sonner.

« C'est à cause de ta cousine que tu t'es disputé avec Blaise ? »

Harry préférait parler de n'importe quoi plutôt que de devoir penser à son retour imminent à la maison. Il avait senti la peur s'insinuer en lui pendant le retour, lui agrippant le ventre et maintenant il tremblait presque. Son corps semblait peser des tonnes et il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de se lever et sortir de la voiture.

« Ouais, grommela Draco. Il me soule à toujours me parler d'elle alors que je sais très bien qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi pour communiquer avec elle.

- Hum. Il veut sortir avec elle ?

- À ton avis ?

- Oui, sûrement. Mais pourquoi ça t'embête tant ?

- Tu ne connais pas Blaise. C'est un vrai coureur de jupon. Peut-être pas au lycée, mais ailleurs si. »

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre et préféra triturer le pan du manteau de Draco entre ses doigts.

« Bon, il serait peut-être temps que j'y aille. » Finit-il par dire.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire triste et Harry vint l'embrasser.

Le blond eut l'étrange impression d'avoir droit à un baiser d'adieu et cela le tourmenta un peu plus encore. En retour, il pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry et enroula sa langue avec plus d'ardeur. Elle avait le goût du chocolat qu'il avait avalé quelques minutes plus tôt….

Il finit par rompre leur baiser et sortit un peu précipitamment de la voiture. Il attendit qu'Harry vienne le rejoindre avec son sac, le prit par la main et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte avant de jeter un dernier regard à Harry et il appuya sur la sonnette.

Ils entendirent la sonnerie raisonner quelques instants, puis les pas précipités d'une femme et la porte s'ouvrit.

Pétunia les regarda de ses yeux perçants, passant de l'un à l'autre, sans rien dire, les lèvres pincées à l'excès.

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« On se voit demain. » Dit-il à voix haute pour que sa tante puisse clairement l'entendre.

Le blond la regarda dans les yeux, celle-ci comprit le message sans que Harry ne se rende compte de rien.

Draco relâcha leur étreinte et après un rapide baiser, il s'en alla.

Hagard, Harry le regarda s'en aller et finit par passer la porte. Il n'osa pas regarder sa tante et s'apprêta à monter les escaliers quand Vernon entra en trombe dans la pièce. Harry n'avait pas pu le voir, mais il les avait observé à travers la fenêtre du salon.

« Toi ! » Vociféra-t-il en postillonnant.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, sa tante reprit à l'ordre son mari.

L'oncle Vernon sembla se faire violence encore pendant plusieurs secondes, les poings serrés et le visage tout rouge, pour ne pas le gifler.

« Dans ta chambre ! » Cria-t-il enfin avant de se retourner pour aller rejoindre sa télé.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, Dudley l'attendait à son tour. Il ricana en le voyant arriver et il l'entendit l'appeler « pédé ». Harry fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais là, il était prêt à riposter. Certes, son oncle lui faisait peur et il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, mais jamais, jamais, il ne se laisserait faire face à son cousin.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous êtes un peu rassurés sur le sort d'Harry!**

**Je ne sais pas du tout quand viendra le prochain chapitre (pas la peine de me le réclamer...). Je l'ai à peine commencer et après le mal que j'ai eu avec le chapitre quinze, je préfère attendre un peu avant de m'y remettre pour faire quelque chose de bien. En attendant, j'avance sur des chapitres qui me plaisent plus.**

**Bisous et à la prochaine!**


	16. discussion et révélation

**Titre : A la découverte de nous-mêmes **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, il n'y a que l'histoire qui est mienne. **

**Rating: M / NC 17 **

**Paring: Harry/Draco **

**Cette histoire est un UA, c'est-à-dire un Univers Alternatif. Il n'y a pas de magie, et l'histoire se passe dans notre monde. De plus, beaucoup de personnages ressemblent peu, voire pas du tout à ceux qui sont dans Harry Potter. **

**Cette histoire est un slash, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. **

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je commence ce mois de Mai en publiant un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira!**

**Je voudrais m'excuser du retard que je prends, mais à chaque fois, je n'arrive pas à terminer mon chapitre. Ca m'embête car j'aimerais avancer plus vite. Je m'excuse encore!**

**Je voudrais remercier Vif d'or pour sa correction et son avis ainsi que cocotte pour ses conseils. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, sinon je m'en excuse. Les reviews anonymes sont comme toujours sur mon blog.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre seize :**** discussion et révélation**

Le lendemain matin, Draco arriva encore de mauvaise humeur au lycée.

Il avait très mal dormi, -son sommeil avait été ponctué de divers cauchemars, mêlant ses souvenirs et son imagination, et il n'avait pas arrêté de se réveiller, désorienté- il se sentait las et n'avait pour rien au monde envie de mettre un pied dehors. Et encore moins de rencontrer des gens. Et pire que tout, leur parler, ou tout du moins les écouter.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la remarque que Blaise lui avait faite la veille et la situation de son copain l'inquiétait toujours autant. Il espérait de tout cœur que tout se soit bien passé après l'avoir redéposé chez lui. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner si quelque chose était arrivée… Il se sentait déjà responsable pour Harry, à cause de la réaction de Weasley, de celle des Dursley et de tous les autres. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé mais il culpabilisait quand même.

Quand il arriva au lycée, il partit tout de suite en salle de cour et s'installa à côté de Su Li, une des rares filles avec qui il s'entendait bien. Su était une jeune fille d'origine asiatique par son père et faisait plus vieille que son âge à cause de ses vêtements très élégants et sa façon de se maquiller plus sophistiquée. Plus mature aussi, Draco aimait bien discuté de tout et de rien avec elle.

Draco s'était toujours dit que s'il avait été hétéro, Su aurait tout à fait été son genre de femme. Elégante, raffinée, intelligente et avec du caractère.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi. » Lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il sortait ses affaires.

Pour toute réponse, il grogna et la jeune fille préféra ne pas insister.

Blaise arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit devant eux. Il se retourna quelques instants pour les saluer, et profita de ce moment pour lancer à Draco un regard plus appuyé.

Le blond l'ignora et porta son attention sur le professeur Lupin qui venait de refermer la porte. Si Blaise était désolé pour hier, il n'avait qu'à lui dire franchement et il n'était pas question qu'il l'aide à s'excuser.

Bien que le professeur Lupin lui plaise beaucoup, autant sur le plan humain que par ses méthodes de travail, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver son professeur horripilant ce jour-là. Durant tout le cours, il avait fait quelques blagues, avait eu quelques mimiques qui faisaient toujours rire tout le monde, mais pour le coup, ça ne lui faisait aucun effet et cela l'énervait.

Alors qu'habituellement, il adorait la philosophie, il trouvait le cours ennuyant à mourir et n'arrêtait pas de scruter sa montre toutes les cinq minutes, en priant silencieusement pour que le temps accélère.

Pendant le reste de la matinée, il se sentit observer, comme si des regards étaient continuellement posés sur lui. En regardant attentivement autour de lui, il remarqua que Justin le fixait avec des yeux ronds alors que Lavande le fusillait du regard. Cette pauvre fille n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'Harry soit gay et qu'il sorte avec lui. Quand tout deux remarquèrent qu'ils avaient été repérés, ils plongèrent en même temps le nez dans leurs cahiers. Draco ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête face à tant de discrétion.

Il se demanda par ailleurs combien de temps leur couple allait encore durer. Il savait pertinemment qu'aucun sentiment profond n'était à la base de leur relation et que les choses n'avaient pas évolué dans ce sens-là. Ils devaient sans doute déjà avoir couché ensemble… Peut-être que Justin pensait à lui à ces moments-là… L'idée l'écœura immédiatement il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Aller, il pariait sur leur couple pour encore une semaine, voir deux. Mais ils ne passeraient jamais le cap de Noël.

Et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire sardonique.

**oOoOo**

Harry était en cours d'économie et n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que racontait McGonagall. Il repensait plutôt au mercredi assez mouvementé qu'il avait passé avec Draco. Il se sentait infiniment reconnaissant envers l'autre jeune homme pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Que se serait-il passé s'il était rentré directement chez les Dursley ? Il ne préférait pas y penser. Après tout, la situation s'était améliorée. Les choses avaient changé, certainement, et ça aurait bien pu être plus terrible : une fois rentré dans sa chambre, il n'y était plus sorti excepté pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il n'était pas venu manger avec les Dursley mais sa tante ne l'avait pas non plus appelé à table. Il avait fini par descendre discrètement pour se faire un sandwich alors que son oncle et sa tante regardaient une émission de télévision.

Ce matin encore, il s'était levé plus tôt pour pouvoir prendre le bus et il n'avait rencontré personne dans la maison. Il avait juste trouvé le livret des horaires de bus qui semblait avoir été mis en évidence.

Il envoya ses problèmes dans un coin de sa tête et se reconcentra sur ce qu'expliquait la professeur. Il feuilleta son classeur d'économie pour chercher un quelconque diagramme quand il se rendit compte qu'un cours lui manquait… Il chercha quelques instants dans sa mémoire pour savoir où il avait pu le ranger quand il se souvint qu'il l'avait prêté à un élève de sa classe, Anthony Goldstein, qui avait été absent récemment.

Alors que McGonagall écrivait au tableau le titre d'une nouvelle partie, la sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires sans attendre.

Harry se dirigeait vers la porte quand son professeur l'appela.

« Mr Potter ? »

Il s'approcha du bureau en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir…

« Je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous, aujourd'hui. Là, je n'ai pas le temps, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, mais à la récréation de l'après-midi. Retrouvez-moi ici. Vous avez compris ? »

Harry fit signe que oui alors que McGonagall fronçait les sourcils comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Vous pouvez disposer. » lui dit-elle et Harry se dépêcha de sortir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Peut-être que son dernier devoir surveillé avait été une catastrophe et qu'elle allait lui annoncer qu'il n'aurait jamais son bac… Pourtant, ce fameux devoir n'avait pas été aussi terrible…

Une fois sur le palier, il aperçut Anthony Goldstein qui s'éloignait avec son ami Ernie Macmillan et le chapitre manquant lui traversa de nouveau l'esprit.

« Hé ! » appela-t-il.

Ses deux camarades de classe se retournèrent et l'observèrent quelques instants avec un peu trop d'insistance pour que ce soit naturel.

« Ouais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Questionna l'autre garçon sur un ton un rêche.

Harry se sentit tétanisé, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Anthony lui parle d'une façon aussi agressive. Inconsciemment, il agrippa le pan de son manteau qu'il tritura entre ses doigts pour se donner un peu plus d'assurance

« Euh…bafoua-t-il, en fait, ça serait pour récupérer mon cour, tu sais, celui que je t'avais passé sur…

- Ah ouais c'est vrai. Le coupa-t-il. Je pense toujours l'avoir.

- Tu penses ? » Répéta-t-il hésitant.

Anthony eut un sourire mauvais et lança un coup d'œil à Ernie qui l'imita.

« Ouais, je sais plus trop. Je l'ai peut être jeté à la poubelle en pensant que c'était du brouillon…

- Hé ! Mais ce sont mes cours ! J'en ai besoin ! Fit-il indigné.

- Mais ouais. T'inquiète pas. Si j'y pense, je te les ramènerai peut-être. »

Ils allaient repartir quand Harry haussa le ton.

« Ramène les moi demain ! Ordonna-t-il. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il s'était soudainement mit en colère et ses poings se serrèrent violemment.

- C'est ça ! lui lança-t-il en retour, sans le prendre au sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans sa phrase ? » Lança soudainement une voix froide.

Harry se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Draco qui posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Celui-ci regardait les deux autres garçons avec un mépris flagrant.

« Il t'a dit de lui ramener ses cours demain et pas un autre jour. Continua-t-il sur un ton toujours égal. T'es débile ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il méchamment »

Anthony blêmit sous l'insulte et crispa à son tour les poings.

« Qu'est ce que t'as toi ? Éructa-t-il. Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Pédé !

- Pédé ! » Répéta Draco avec une voix de petit garçon, un sourire dédaigneux collé aux lèvres et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Anthony marmonna encore dans sa barbe mais son ami lui fit signe de laisser tomber et ils s'en allèrent tout les deux.

Draco l'emmena un peu plus loin et ils décidèrent de sortir pour pouvoir fumer. Harry remarqua à quel point les autres élèves les regardaient quand ils étaient ensembles. Mais aucun n'osa les aborder d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Une fois sur le trottoir, le blond lui tendit une cigarette et s'enquit par la même occasion de savoir comment c'était passé sa soirée chez les Dursley.

Il lui assura que tout c'était bien passé dans la mesure du possible. La situation s'était stabilisée.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de Ron, où là encore, rien n'avait changé non plus. Cependant, Harry devait manger avec lui et le reste de la bande. Peut-être que ça serait l'occasion de décrisper leur relation.

Après quelques instants de silence, Harry soupira tout en expirant de la fumée.

« Je dois t'embêter avec tout mes problèmes. Tu dois me trouver chiant.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua calmement Draco. Je suis ton copain. Si ce n'est pas moi qui te soutiens dans les moments difficiles…

- Sinon, toi, ça va ? » Demanda-t-il pour le couper. Il se sentait gêner de tellement l'incommoder avec tous ses ennuis qu'il préférait parler d'autre chose.

Draco sourit doucement. « Ça va.

- tu t'es réconcilié avec Blaise ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. De toute façon, j'y ai réfléchi, s'il veut sortir avec ma cousine. Je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. C'est comme ça je suppose. »

Harry préféra hausser les épaules. Il se souvenait à quel point Ron avait été pénible à vouloir régir la vie sentimentale de sa sœur comme si c'était la sienne.

En repartant vers les salles de cours, il se rappela ce que lui avait dit McGonagall et il n'osa pas en parler à Draco.

Harry se débrouillait bien en cours, mais il avait souvent peur d'échouer. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès en anglais et en espagnol grâce au blond, mais ça ne compensait pas les mathématiques qui étaient un véritable désastre. Son professeur ne se gênait pas pour le lui rappeler. Si en plus, ça n'allait plus en éco…

Il ne s'était pas encore inscrit à la fac mais si c'était pour repiquer sa terminale…

Il fut surpris quand Draco se retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser. « Je viendrai te voir à la fin de la pause déjeuner. D'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et regarda le blond s'en aller. Harry partit dans la direction opposée et attendit avec les autres élèves de sa classe que leur professeur arrive et leur ouvre la porte.

Dean et Seamus arrivèrent quelques secondes après lui et bavardaient vivement.

Quand le professeur arriva tout le monde se tut et entra en silence.

« Hé Harry ! Appela Dean. On se met ensemble ? »

**oOoOo**

Deux heures et quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Hermione posa son plateau repas entre celui d'Harry et de Dean.

En face d'elle, le visage de Ron était en train de se décomposer au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille retirait son manteau, repoussait sa chaise et s'installait dessus sans lui accorder un regard, la mine légèrement renfrognée.

Sans plus attendre, Hermione attaqua sa salade dans laquelle elle planta sa fourchette avec une quasi-violence. Tous les garçons la regardèrent un instant et s'échangèrent un regard furtif.

Neville haussa les épaules quand Harry le regarda avec un peu plus d'insistance pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Plus personne n'osa parler par la suite. Même Dean et Seamus étaient calmes. Ce qui en soit était exceptionnel. Ron continuait de regarder Hermione qui de son côté l'ignorait bien.

Quand le roux eut fini son premier sandwich, il se leva pour aller en acheter un autre jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione rompe le silence.

« C'est ça, va t'empiffrer », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ron s'immobilisa tout rouge, Harry était sûr qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais son ami préféra abandonner et se réfugier dans la queue.

Quand le rouquin fut revenu, Neville prétexta des exercices en retard pour pouvoir quitter la cafétéria et son ambiance tendue. Au même moment, Draco entra et fit signe à Harry de venir le rejoindre. Celui-ci se pressa à son tour de partir.

Hermione resta silencieuse encore quelques instants et finit par s'adresser à son petit-ami, le regardant enfin en face :

« Tu me déçois Ronald Weasley. Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- Quoi ! S'écria-t-il. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Ce que tu as fait ? Eh bien, tu te comportes comme le pire des salauds avec ton meilleur ami. Voilà ce qui se passe ! »

Ron garda la bouche ouverte durant quelques secondes alors que Dean opinait de la tête.

« Franchement, t'es pas cool sur ce coup-là. Lui dit-il.

- Hé, c'est quoi ça ? Vous vous liguez tous contre moi, c'est ça ?

- Arrête de faire ton martyr, Ron, ça ne marche plus avec moi, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blâmer. Je n'ai menti à personne, j'ai rien à cacher ! S'insurgea-t-il.

- C'est bon Ron, ne fait pas ton saint. Reprit Dean. Je ne le suis pas non plus et personne ne l'est. C'est juste que t'es franchement dégueulasse avec Harry. Il pourrait s'en prendre plein la gueule que tu ne bougerais pas le petit doigt pour lui.

- Il n'avait qu'à me le dire tiens ! Railla-t-il amère.

- Comme si t'avais pas compris….

- Toi aussi tu le savais ? Grogna Ron.

- J'ai deviné et excuse-moi, mais Harry était loin d'être discret. C'était quasiment sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre ils s'afficheraient.

- Je comprends pourquoi Harry ne t'en a pas parlé d'ailleurs, vu comme tu réagis. Continua Hermione. Tu me déçois Ronald.

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça… » Grommela-t-il.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, alors que Seamus avait sorti son livre d'histoire qu'il feuilletait. Ron le regarda tourner les pages avant de lui demander ce que lui en pensait.

« Moi, je m'en fous. Il fait ce qu'il veut. » Répondit-il en regardant une photo, apparemment plus intéressé par ce qu'il regardait que par ce que racontaient ses amis.

**oOoOo**

« Asseyez-vous Mr Potter »

Harry s'installa sur la chaise que McGonagall lui indiquait, en face de son bureau. Il posa son sac par terre puis croisa ses mains sur ses genoux, s'attendant au pire.

McGonagall remit quelques papiers en ordre avant de poser son regard perçant sur son élève.

« Mr Potter, je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau pour pouvoir discuter un peu plus calmement qu'en fin de cours. » Elle s'interrompit un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil dans son cahier de note puis reporta son attention sur Harry : « Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien ces temps-ci. Je vous ai trouvé fort distrait lors de mes derniers cours expliqua-t-elle, et puis, vous n'êtes pas très discret quand vous baillez. »

Harry déglutit en la regardant.

« Tout se passe bien chez vous ? Insista-t-elle. Avec votre famille ?

- Oui, oui, se dépêcha-t-il de répondre. Ça va. »

McGonagall se tut un instant et se pencha un peu plus sur son bureau pour l'observer. Les sourcils froncés, elle semblait chercher dans son esprit s'il disait vrai ou non.

« Vous avez fait parler de vous dernièrement, reprit-elle. Je pourrais parfaitement comprendre que vous ayez des soucis avec vos camarades ou avec votre famille. »

Harry avait rougi à l'évocation de son coming-out qui avait tourné au désastre, mais il soutint quand même son regard. Bon McGonagall ne le jugeait pas, elle exposait les faits. Nuance.

« Hé bien… Commença-t-il, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident. Mais ça va, finit-il par dire en hochant la tête comme si cette réponse alliée au mouvement de tête allait la convaincre.

- Si vous avez des problèmes, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler ou au directeur. Nous sommes là aussi pour ça. Ce n'est jamais facile ni pour vous, ni pour vos parents.

- Ce ne sont pas mes parents, répondit-il sèchement alors que McGonagall soulevait les sourcils.

- Bien. Pour vos tuteurs alors. »

Harry baissa la tête. Le fait de mentir à son professeur commençait à lui peser et il avait hâte de changer de sujet de conversation ou de quitter la pièce tout simplement.

S'il mentait, ce n'était certes pas pour protéger les Dursley, loin de là. Quand il y pensait lorsqu'il était seul dans sa chambre, il désirait toujours qu'il y ait justice. Mais Harry ne voulait rien faire, redoutant autant les conséquences directes qu'à long termes qui en résulteraient.

Et puis, au fond de lui-même, il devait bien admettre qu'il préférait garder tout ça pour lui. Draco était au courant et c'était déjà presque trop.

« Bon. Puisque tout va bien Mr Potter, vous pouvez disposer. »

Harry s'apprêtait à partir quand il se retourna vers son professeur.

« Excusez-moi Madame. Mais je voulais vous demander… »

McGonagall le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Qu'est ce que vous pensez de mon niveau scolaire ? Vous pensez que j'aurai mon bac ?

- Votre niveau est correct, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence, bien que j'estime que vous pourriez faire mieux dans certaines matières, bien que j'aie pu observer quelques progrès dans d'autres. Je ne peux que vous encourager à continuer. Et pour votre bac, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y a pas de raison que vous ne l'ayez pas. Vous avez pensé à ce que vous vouliez faire l'année prochaine ?

- Je voudrais aller en fac de droit… Dit-il en hésitant.

- Vous avez encore le temps d'y réfléchir pendant les vacances. Je commencerai à m'occuper des fiches d'orientation après Noël. »

McGonagall lui fit son habituel sourire crispé, signe de sa gentillesse, et Harry sortit.

**oOoOo**

Après le départ de son élève, Minerva McGonagall réfléchit encore et finalement, elle prit la décision de passer un petit coup de fil à Mme Dursley, juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien chez eux. Comme l'avait si bien dit Harry Potter.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, Harry et Draco décidèrent d'aller manger au centre-ville.

Cela leur permettaient de souffler un coup et de pouvoir être considéré comme des gens normaux. Et depuis quelques jours Harry avait besoin de passer du temps qu'avec son petit-ami et de penser à autres choses qu'à tous ses problèmes.

La veille au soir, la maison des Dursley avait été étrangement calme. Harry avait cru à un mauvais présage mais rien d'exceptionnel ne s'était produit. Bien sûr, il avait encore mangé après sa famille parce que Vernon ne voulait toujours pas le voir. Mais lui et son fils s'étaient abstenus de tout commentaire et Dudley s'était montré fort discret une fois rentré de la boxe.

Le plus surprenant fut quand la tante Pétunia vint frapper à sa porte pour lui donner de l'argent pour les repas du midi. Et là, ô surprise ! Il y avait plus que d'habitude. « Si tu veux t'acheter quelque chose en plus. » Avait dit Pétunia.

Quand Harry y avait repensé le lendemain matin, il croyait avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce qu'il vérifie et constate qu'il y avait plus… Pourquoi donc Pétunia lui donnait de l'argent ? C'était décidément le monde à l'envers…

Avant d'aller se restaurer dans une sandwicherie, les deux jeunes hommes étaient passés acheter des cigarettes dans un débit de tabac. Pour la première fois, Harry s'en acheta des mentholés. Il s'était toujours demandé quel goût cela devait avoir.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds chez un marchant de tabac. Une des dernière fois devait remonter au jour où Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville et lui avaient essayé de fumer à la sortie du collège. Il se souvenait bien comment ils étaient fiers et en même temps craintifs que leurs parents s'en rendent compte et les punissent. Cela le faisait rire à présent.

Il alluma la cigarette et aspira la fumée.

« Alors ? » Demanda Draco.

La cigarette n'avait pas du tout le même goût que celles que Draco fumait. La fumée lui fit une drôle de sensation dans la gorge qu'il aurait qualifiée de mentholé, de frais, c'était assez étrange.

« Ce n'est pas du tout pareil, répondit Harry.

- C'est pas mon truc, avoua le blond. Rien de mieux que les Camel.

- Tant mieux, comme ça, tu ne pourras pas m'en piquer ! » Plaisanta-t-il en le prenant par la taille. Il rigola encore et ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser sa joue.

À son tour, Draco le prit par la taille et ils marchèrent comme ça l'un contre l'autre. « Non, mais regarde-nous, on ressemble à un vieux couple de pédés. » ironisa le blond et Harry éclata de nouveau de rire. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant rire, c'était un son agréable qui le rendait instantanément joyeux.

Il faisait chaud dans la sandwicherie et Harry retira tout de suite son écharpe tout en humant l'aire qui sentait bon le pain chaud. Ils s'installèrent à une table près d'une baie vitrée alors qu'une jeune femme venait déjà prendre leur commande.

Harry opta pour un panini au poulet tandis que Draco en prenait un au trois fromages.

Ils parlèrent des progrès qu'avait fait Ron à l'encontre du brun : le matin même, il lui avait abruptement demandé s'il venait toujours pour les fêtes de Noël qui approchaient. Malheureusement, après ce qui c'était passé avec les Dursley, Harry doutait fort de pourvoir y aller. Savoir qu'il allait sans doute passer toutes ses vacances avec les Dursley le rendait extrêmement maussade.

« Attend, tu vas pas non plus rester enfermer pendant quinze jours ! S'exclama le blond.

- Tu ne les connais pas, tu sais pas ce qu'ils sont capables de faire… » Il se tut un instant et fit un geste de la main pour dire qu'il ne voulait plus en parler. « Enfin, je me débrouillerai bien d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Draco allait sûrement répliquer mais son portable l'en empêcha alors qu'il s'était mis à sonner joyeusement.

« Oui Blaise, que ce passe-t-il ? D'accord, qu'est-ce que je te prends ? Ok, ça marche. Vas-y passe-le moi Oui, je vous lâche pour manger avec Harry Ô mon pauvre chou, tu vas pas t'en remettre Allez, c'est ça. Bonne appétit et au revoir. »

Draco raccrocha et s'empressa de boire son verre d'eau.

« Zach faisait son malheureux parce qu'on ne mangeait pas avec lui. Expliqua-t-il. À qui il essayait de faire croire ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que voulait Blaise ?

- Il veut que j'aille à la boulangerie lui acheter un Africain. »

Harry se remit à rire devant Draco qui se demandait ce qu'il avait soudainement et si son cas était grave ou non.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, non ? Demanda Harry en tentant de contrôler son rire.

- J'ai fait exprès de faire quoi au juste ?

- Bah, Blaise, Africain. Comme il est noir…

- Ah, ah, ah ! Très drôle Harry. »

Harry devint tout rouge mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire encore. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, comme exaspéré, mais un sourire se dessina à son tour sur son visage.

« Si t'en as encore d'autres comme ça, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part. Je ne suis jamais contre une bonne tranche de rigolade!

- D'accord ! J'y penserai ! » et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harry se calma un peu et ils continuèrent à manger en silence.

« Dis, tu essayeras quand même de venir à la soirée du lycée ? » Demanda Draco.

Chaque année, le lycée organisait une à deux soirées pour les élèves. Cela pouvait s'apparenter aux bals de gala comme dans les lycées américains tout en étant beaucoup moins conventionnels.

L'organisation était supervisé par un groupe d'élèves, Harry savait que Colin-je suis un pauvre con- Crivey en faisait parti et s'en était déjà occupé l'année précédente.

S'il y avait bien un événement qu'il ne voulait pas louper, c'était celui-ci. Harry en avait gardé de très bon souvenir les années précédentes et il voulait en avoir d'autres avec Draco cette fois-ci.

« Je m'arrangerai pour y être. Quoi qu'il arrive. » lui assura-t-il.

Ils finirent par repartir pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

Tout en marchant, Harry fredonnait avec bonne humeur une vieille chanson de Muse qui venait juste de passer à la sandwicherie. Il ne connaissait pas les paroles de la chanson, mais il adorait l'aire et il était persuadé qu'il l'aurait en tête pour tout l'après-midi.

Il se rappela soudainement qu'il avait déjà entendu cette chanson il y a peu de temps. Dans la voiture de Draco. Une semaine avant, alors qu'il ramenait Blaise, plus que bourré. D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, le blond aussi était bien joyeux…

_« Draco, lui, il fume ! »_ avait crié Blaise.

« Dis, Draco. Je voulais te demander quelque chose…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que… Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas trop comment formuler sa question. Cela lui paraissait tellement stupide, mais il voulait quand même être sûr. Est-ce que tu as déjà fumé autre chose que des cigarettes ? »

Le jeune homme blond ne s'arrêta pas de marcher. Il ne lui jeta pas même un regard. En fait, il semblait indifférent à sa question, qui lui, le troublait beaucoup. Avant que Draco ait répondu, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Tu fumes des joints ?

- Oui, et alors ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable pour me répondre…

- Dans ce cas-là, il ne fallait pas me demander.

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tu te drogues ! S'insurgea-t-il. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être mécontent !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Désolé Harry, je ne me drogue pas. Il m'arrive de fumer des joints de temps en temps. C'est différent.

- Mais c'est de la drogue ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Et toi, ce que tu fumes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du chocolat ? Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais la cigarette, ce n'est rien d'autre que de la drogue légalisé, tout comme l'alcool.

- Bien. Si tu le dis ! Je voulais juste savoir. Tu avais fumé vendredi dernier, avant qu'on sorte ? »

Draco soupira, agacé par toutes ces questions. « Oui » lâcha-t-il.

« Tu conduisais ! Tu aurais pu nous tuer !

- Encore les grands mots ! Dis-moi, actuellement, tu te trouves où ? Dans un cercueil ?

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Je te croyais un peu plus responsable ! Si tu ne le sais pas, Dudley en fume aussi ! Et puis…

- Je ne vois pas ce que vient faire ton cousin là-dedans. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est loin d'être le seul dans le lycée. »

Harry préféra se taire. Il enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et fixa méchamment le trottoir.

Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée, ils ne se parlaient toujours pas. De toute façon, pour Harry, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

Draco lui proposa quand même de le ramener en voiture après les cours. Il refusa, se retenant pour ne pas en rajouter une couche sur cette histoire de drogue.

Harry lui en voulait énormément d'avoir prit des risques. D'accord, il ne s'était rien passé, mais ce n'était pas une excuse ! Il pensait sincèrement que le blond ne serait pas mêlé de près ou de loin à ce genre d'histoire. Et il était parfaitement au courant que beaucoup d'élèves fumaient des joints.

Il se souvenait très bien avoir surpris plus d'une fois Dudley et ses copains dans le jardin ou dans le parc près de chez eux. Rien de très glorieux à voir…

Cette dispute le chagrina et il regretta vite d'avoir refusé la proposition du blond. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de portable, ils ne pouvaient plus se contacter et ils ne se parleraient pas du week-end…

Le temps lui parut long. Pétunia avait refusé qu'il utilise le téléphone de la maison même pour appeler Hermione et elle ne voulait pas non plus que son neveu sorte de la maison. Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Il se sentait complètement enfermé, piégé dans cette maison. Au début, il avait travaillé pour l'école, puis il en avait eu marre. Alors, il s'était remis à lire un polar, mais connaissant déjà le dénouement, il se lassa rapidement.

Il finit par végéter devant la télévision, à lire les anciens numéros de magazines people de la tante Pétunia. Celle-ci n'avait rien à lui faire faire. Même repasser les chemises de Vernon l'aurait enchanté pour le coup.

Quand finalement lundi arriva, il fut trop heureux de revoir ses amis et Draco qu'il ne lui parla plus de leur dispute. Il se contenta de l'embrasser passionnément avant de lui souffler qu'il lui avait manqué.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain midi, comme d'habitude, Harry devait manger avec Neville.

Il attendait l'autre garçon dans la queue pour la cantine quand Zacharias arriva à côté de lui, doublant par la même occasion toutes les personnes derrière eux.

Harry se rendit compte à ce moment-là que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en tête à tête avec le blond depuis son coming-out, et étrangement, cela le mit à l'aise. Habituellement, quand Draco était à ses côté, il se sentait plus confiant, il avait un peu plus d'assurance, alors que là, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Ça va ? Demanda l'autre garçon.

- Oui, oui ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?

- Moi, que du vieux ! et il se mit à rire. Harry sourit à son tour, mais il se demanda si Zach n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui. Il était peut-être un peu trop parano ces temps-ci…

Mais dis-moi, reprit-il, tu ne manges pas avec Draco aujourd'hui ?

- Non, jamais le mardi.

- Je vois, vous avez vos petites habitudes… Dis, je peux manger avec toi en fait ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il alors qu'il aurait voulu être seul avec Neville.

- T'es sympa ! »

Harry n'ajouta rien et ils prirent leurs plateaux en silence.

Ils s'installèrent à une table libre, et Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir si Neville était enfin arrivé. Rapidement, il les rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

Neville n'était pas non plus très loquace, sans doute embêté que Zacharias soit là avec eux. Au lieu d'évoquer des sujets personnels, ils discutèrent de la fameuse soirée qui allait se passer d'ici une dizaine de jours.

Au moment où le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains leur disait que ce n'était pas sûr qu'il y aille à cause de sa grand-mère qui voyait cette fête d'un mauvais œil, Cormac et Piers Polkins arrivèrent et s'installèrent à côté d'eux.

Immédiatement, Harry se raidit sur sa chaise et regretta d'avoir dit oui à Zach pour qu'il puisse manger avec eux. Son regard croisa celui de Piers et il sut immédiatement que la fin du repas ne serait pas de tout repos. Et pour un coup Cornac semblait plutôt de bonne humeur.

Les deux garçons avaient à peine posés leurs plateaux que Polkins s'adressa à lui.

« Alors Potter, on a changé de bord ?

- Très drôle. Répondit-il froidement.

- Enfin, je trouve ça plutôt drôle, continua Cormac, que tu sois passé du gentil petit hétéro avec sa jolie blonde au mec homo, toujours avec sa blonde ! et les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivi par Zacharias.

Harry sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne et il eut la furieuse envie de frapper McLaggen pour qu'il s'excuse. Il détestait quand on parlait de lui au féminin, mais c'était encore pire quand cela concernait Draco.

« Je crois que Cormac veut dire par là que tu fais moins stéréotype que lui, alors que Draco, c'est un peu le gay de service, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Expliqua Zacharias qui semblait s'être aperçu de son agacement.

- Non, pas trop, excuse moi de ne pas ranger les gens dans des catégories. Et après ça sera quoi ? Blaise le black de service, c'est ça ?

- Bon, j'ai rien dit.

- Dans ce cas-là, ne dis rien du tout. »

Zacharias n'était pas le plus énervant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agressif avec lui au moins pour évacuer sa colère, c'était ses copains après tout. En plus de ça, ils lui coupaient l'appétit. Il laissa son assiette de côté et attrapa son yaourt. Il en arracha la languette et commença à le touiller.

« Hé Potter, vous travaillez l'oral ? Questionna Polkins sans gêne aucune.

- Putain, arrête tout de suite de faire tes insinuations à la con, tu commences à m'énerver…menaça Harry.

- Et tout de suite tu cours ! Continua Cormac. Je suis sûr que Piers te demandait si Draco t'aidait toujours pour ton anglais, tout de suite tu penses à autre chose.

- Mais bien sûr… lâcha-t-il de plus en plus énervé.

- De toute façon, tout le monde sait que Malfoy se fait défoncé et que toi t'es au-dess- »

Polkins eut juste le temps de baisser la tête pour éviter le pot de yaourt qu'Harry venait juste de lui lancer.

Le pot atterrit sur une table un peu plus loin, en répandant le reste du yaourt.

Harry se leva précipitamment sous les protestations des trois garçons et d'un Neville devenu tout rouge.

Il attrapa son manteau qu'il n'enfila même pas et partit à grand enjambé sans se retourner.

« Il a de la chance que je n'ai rien reçu sinon je l'aurais défoncé ce petit con » grogna Polkins.

Neville se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et d'empiler son plateau sur celui d'Harry et partit sous les regards curieux des autres élèves.

Ne sachant pas où aller, il fit un tour dans la cour puis sortit du lycée pour trouver son ami appuyé contre un mur en train de fumer.

« Tu devrais pas…Lui dit-il en l'atteignant.

- Quoi faire ? Demanda-t-il en grognant, les sourcils froncés.

- Fumer. Ça va t'abîmer les poumons et tout.

- Merci docteur, grommela Harry. Je dois déjà passer des radios des poumons ? »

Neville rougit un peu et n'osa pas ajouter quoique ce soit. Ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, il finit par s'assoire par terre, bientôt rejoint par Harry qui jeta au loin son mégot.

« Je croyais que Zacharias et Cormac étaient tes amis…

- Moi aussi » Répondit-il, amère.

**oOoOo**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

**A la prochaine! (je ferai de mon mieux! Promis!)**


	17. une nuit pour nous

**À la découverte de nous-mêmes**

**Disclamer :**** voir les chapitres précédents.**

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**A dix jours de Noël, voilà un présent !**

**Cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas publié (je ne me rappelle même plus le mois) et j'en suis désolée. Pendant quelques mois j'ai arrêté d'écrire et ce n'est que très récemment que je m'y suis remise. Tout ça pour vous dire que cette fic n'est pas abandonnée et qu'un jour je la finirai (par contre, je en sais pas du tout quand… ^^)**

**Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont continué à m'envoyer des reviews, qui m'ont mise dans leurs alertes ou dans leurs favoris. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait alors qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveau chapitre depuis un certain temps.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Vif d'Or pour sa relecture et ses corrections.**

**Chapitre dix sept :**** Une nuit pour nous**

Quand Draco aperçut Zacharias Smith s'approcher de lui alors qu'il était en train de ranger des affaires dans son casier, une bouffée de haine s'empara de lui.

La veille quand il était revenu avec Blaise de la pause déjeuner, il avait trouvé Harry et son ami le coincé à l'extérieur du lycée, l'un en colère l'autre maussade et l'aire plutôt embarrassé.

Quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas, Harry lui avait raconté en vitesse ce qui c'était passé à la cantine et le comportement ô combien hypocrite de leur ami Zacharias.

Draco avait bouillonné mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller le voir pour régler le problème, et durant ses quatre heures de DS, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser au cas Zacharias et Cornac, supposés amis.

Que Cornac ait fait ça ne le surprenait pas, il avait agi de même avec lui au début, mais alors l'autre… Il allait lui en foutre des « tu nous lâches pour manger avec ton copain » larmoyant.

« Salut Dray ! lança le jeune homme, ça va ? »

Le blond referma calmement son casier et se redressa. Il toisa l'autre garçon d'un air méprisant quelques instants, prêt à lui lancer une remarque acerbe, puis se ravisa au dernier moment. Pas la peine d'user inutilement sa salive.

Il allait repartir quand Zacharias se permit de l'attraper par épaule : « bah alors, on ne répond pas ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? T'es encore mal luné ? »

Draco lui attrapa vivement l'avant-bras, le lui retourna derrière le dos et le poussa sans ménagement contre les casiers.

« Me prends pas pour un con Smith., lâcha-t-il le plus calmement possible, à ce jeu là, tu risquerais de le regretter.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Ne m'énerve pas d'avantage. Je n'ai même pas envie de discuter avec toi, alors casse-toi. »

Draco n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit dans le couloir, très vite rattrapé par l'autre garçon.

« Attends ! » s'écria-t-il, mais le blond continua de marcher sans lui prêter la moindre attention. « Mais attends !, continua Zacharias, Draco ! On pourrait pas en parler dehors, non ? »

Draco s'arrêta et lui fit face, les bras croisés « Pourquoi ? T'as des choses à me dire ? T'as enfin baisé ta copine ? Désolé, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- C'est bon, soupira-t-il, j'allais m'excuser. Tu me suis ou pas ? »

Draco l'observa quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'écouter ce que l'autre lycéen avait à lui dire. Il avait juste envie de lui faire mal avec des mots et de le laisser là comme ça, hébété, peiné. Mais son côté rationnel le poussait à l'écouter. Il se sentait proche de la rupture amical et il savait qu'après coup, il en serait triste lui aussi, qu'il risquait de le regretter. Et puis Zacharias semblait mettre de l'eau dans son vin… S'il ne faisait pas de même, on ne manquerait de le lui reprocher par la suite.

« Je te suis » marmonna-t-il finalement entre ses dents.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la cour encore plongé dans l'obscurité. Draco s'arrêta sous le préau, resserra son manteau contre lui et s'appuya contre le mur avant de regarder l'autre blond.

« Bon, commença-t-il péniblement, hier, je sais, j'ai un peu déconné. Il s'arrêta un instant et lança un regard à Draco qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Je m'excuse, continua-t-il quand même. Je l'aime bien Harry, on a juste voulu l'asticoter, et voilà… »

Zacharias s'arrêta de parler ne sachant visiblement pas quoi ajouter d'autre pour justifier son comportement ; ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le silence devienne de plus en plus pesant et Draco décida d'y mettre un peu du sien. Zacharias semblait sincère…

« D'accord. Vous avez voulu le charrier. Mais j'observe que devant moi vous ne le feriez pas. Fit-il remarquer. Très courageux de votre part. Et Polkins ? Ça fait longtemps que t'es pote avec lui ?

- Ce n'est pas mon pote, ronchonna-t-il. C'est celui de Cormac. Et je ne savais pas qu'il allait manger avec nous si tu veux tout savoir.

- Bon ok, j'accepte tes excuses. Par contre, tu t'excuseras aussi auprès d'Harry.

- Ça marche, et Zacharias lui adressa un faible sourire penaud.

- Arrête de faire ton malheureux, ça marche pas avec moi. » C'était tout à fait le genre de sourire qu'il adressait aux jeunes filles pour les faire fondre. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il comprenait mieux tout d'un coup pourquoi les filles le trouvaient charmant, en plus de son physique avantageux.

Draco se détacha du mur, commença à remonter la cour alors que Zacharias l'imitait. Ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence, mais pour Draco, ce silence était nécessaire à leur réconciliation, différent de celui qui s'était installé quelques minutes auparavant.

« Hé tu sais Dray, quand j'ai dit que t'étais plus féminin que nous, c'était pas péjoratif. Je te vois juste comme ça, comme un trait de personnalité. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Draco qui lui fit un petit sourire, comme pour le remercier.

« Et puis, pour tout te dire, puisqu'apparemment ça t'intéresse continua-t-il, j'ai enfin couché avec Padma, mais maintenant, elle n'arrête pas de me coller comme si j'allais l'épouser. Je te jure, je la trouve de plus en plus insupportable.

- Je t'en pris Zach, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, démerde-toi tout seul avec elle, répliqua Draco en se demandant pourquoi les garçons lui semblaient si stéréotypés à cet instant.

- En fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose, par rapport à Harry, précisa-t-il. Vu comment il s'est énervé hier, c'est lui qui est en-dessous au pieu, non ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

- Ah, j'avais donc raison !

- Ne m'énerv- commença-t-il avant d'être à nouveau interrompu.

- Mais t'es vierge alors ?? S'écria-t-il étonné.

- Je ne suis pas puceau, ducon, j'arrive encore à tirer mon coup sans problème, contrairement à toi, répliqua-t-il les dents et les poings serrés.

- Hé, mais j'y suis arrivé ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence. Et puis, plein de filles me courent après.

- Dans ce cas, ne vient pas me dire ça, car tu l'es tout autant que moi.

- Hum… C'est pas faux… Mais…

- Arrête avec tes questions idiotes. C'est pénible.

- Bon, aller, j'arrête de t'embêter! Je vois que ça te gêne de parler de sexe. J'avais déjà remarqué soit dit en passant. Et promis dès que je vois Harry, je m'excuse ! »

Il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et s'en alla tranquillement en cours.

Malgré leur discussion un peu houleuse et ses blagues douteuses, Draco devait bien admettre qu'il aimait bien Zacharias. Ça aurait été vraiment dommage d'en rester là. Zach avait été son premier vrai ami après Blaise. Mais la relation qu'il entretenait avec son meilleur ami était bien différente d'une simple amitié, après tout, il le considérait comme son frère. Zacharias n'avait pas cette place mais il aimait tout de même discuter et passer du temps avec. Il avait enfin réussi à s'ouvrir et à s'attacher à quelqu'un en pur amitié.

Il resta un instant encore songeur avant de se rendre compte que la première sonnerie avait retenti et qu'il allait arriver en retard en classe s'il ne se bougeait pas.

**oOoOo**

Après ce qui c'était passé lors du dernier repas à la cantine, Draco avait accepté, à contre cœur quand même, de manger avec Harry et ses amis.

Ce repas était proche du calvaire, mais il le fallait bien. Comme lui avait dit Harry, ça serait une occasion de faire connaissance car jusqu'à présent, mis à part Dean, il ne leur avait jamais vraiment parlé.

Draco avait semblé bon de ne pas ajouter qu'il connaissait déjà Ron Weasley par le biais de son père : Lucius avait souvent l'occasion de faire un tour à la mairie pour régler quelques affaires, et à chaque fois il leur racontait les nouvelles idées farfelues d'Arthur Weasley et sa situation familiale précaire. Il avait quand même réussi à placer tous ses enfants dans un établissement privé. C'était déjà ça…

Quand Draco s'assit en face du rouquin, il eut la désagréable impression que son père lui avait aussi raconté des choses sur le compte des Malfoy. Il lui lança un regard glacial et porta son attention sur le reste du groupe. Le blond eut un peu le sentiment que Ron faisait la tête à son meilleur ami plus à cause de lui et de son nom que par son homosexualité.

Granger était la meilleure amie d'Harry et bien qu'elle lui fût d'une aide précieuse ces derniers temps, il ne put s'empêcher de la dénigrer. Il n'aurait pas su dire exactement pourquoi, peut-être sa façon de s'habiller qui ne la mettait pas vraiment en valeur ou son air d'intello invétéré. Et puis avoir le mauvais goût de sortir avec Ronald Weasley… Dire qu'ils devaient coucher ensemble… Draco chassa vite cette horrible idée hors de sa tête et reporta son attention sur Harry et Dean qui parlaient musique à côté de lui.

Dean était un jeune homme vif et souriant d'origine marocaine et il n'eut pas trop de mal à discuter avec lui. Par contre, son ami Seamus avait beaucoup de mal à cacher sa gêne face à lui. Comme beaucoup de gens, il devait avoir des a priori sur lui ou sur l'homosexualité en général. Mais si Seamus avait un chouilla d'intelligence, il se rendrait vite compte qu'il n'avait rien d'une folle perdue. Il prit sur lui et préféra ne pas lui adresser de remarques désagréables ce qui n'aurait pas arrangé l'ambiance déjà tendu.

Et enfin, il n'adressa que quelques mots à Neville Londubat, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que c'était bien un timide et que ce n'était certainement pas avec lui qu'il irait sortir et se rendre ivre.

Il écouta ce dont Harry et Dean discutaient mais sans pour autant prendre part à la conversation, un peu intimidé. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Dean était un grand amateur de rock et dans la conversation, il apprit qu'il jouait depuis quelques années de la guitare, accompagné de Seamus à la batterie. Dans son enfance, Draco avait appris à jouer du piano, mais cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne pratiquait plus. En y repensant, il eut d'un coup envie de s'y remettre en sachant pertinemment que cette résolution ne durerait pas longtemps. Malgré tout, le blond était sûr qu'il serait encore capable de jouer des morceaux pas trop compliqués et qu'il y trouverait du plaisir.

Draco revint sur terre quand Granger lui fit de nouveau un grand sourire. Elle n'arrêtait pas depuis le début du repas comme si cela allait le mettre à l'aise et l'intégrer, alors que la jeune fille osait à peine lui adresser la parole. Un peu difficile de plus, quand au même moment son rouquin de copain le fusillait du regard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Weasley ? Tu es malade ? » Lançât-il froidement en regardant le jeune homme en face de lui, droit dans les yeux. Immédiatement, les joues de son interlocuteur se tintèrent d'une couleur rouge et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin, content d'avoir mis Weasley mal à l'aise.

« Rien Malfoy…lâcha Ron après quelques secondes de silence, juste surpris de te voir assis dans une chaise en plastique et manger un sandwich. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaissais à ça.

-Je te rassure Weasley, je fais comme tout le monde. Par contre, toi attablé dans un grand restaurant, hum, peu probable. »

Ron blêmit et serra les poings. Pendant un instant, Draco crut qu'il allait se lever et le frapper. Granger avait aussi perdu son sourire et le toisait avec hargne à présent. Le blond fut assez content de son effet avant de se rendre compte que toute la table le regardait et que personne ne rigolait de ses propos. Surtout Harry.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il furieux.

- Hé ! Relaxe, c'était pas méchant. Vous n'avez pas d'humour ? Tenta-t-il avec désinvolture.

- Très drôle ta blague », marmonna Ron.

Un silence pesant s'installa et Draco commença réellement à se sentir gêner. Harry l'avait regardé avec colère, comme s'il s'était retenu de parler, puis avait tourné la tête. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur puis haussa les épaules et sortit une cigarette de son sac. « Je te l'ai dit, on ne doit pas avoir le même humour, se justifia-t-il encore. Tu me rejoins dehors ? » Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Harry. Celui-ci grogna entre ses dents et Draco ne préféra pas insister.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Harry arriva, toujours en colère.

« J'espère que ta pause cigarette t'aura permis de réfléchir un peu ! Comment as-tu pu dire ça à Ron?

- Ça va Harry, tu ne vas pas me faire la morale. Il me cherchait.

- Il te cherchait ? C'est toi le premier qui lui a adressé la parole !

- Si tu avais été un peu plus observateur, tu aurais vu qu'il me regardait comme le dernier des mécréants.

- Quand bien même, ce n'était pas une raison de le rabaisser. Puis étaler ton fric en même temps, quelle classe dis donc ! Ironisa-t-il.

- Ok, j'aurais pas dû. Je m'excuse. J'éviterai de recommencer dorénavant. Content ? »

Harry le regarda, les bras croisés, franchement exaspéré. Malgré tout, il voyait que sa colère était retombé et qu'il devait juste être triste, ou déçu ou peut-être les deux. Il jeta un regard autour de lui pour s'apercevoir que d'autres élèves qui fumaient, semblaient s'intéresser à leur dispute et les regardaient plus ou moins discrètement. Il préféra tirer Draco dans un coin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas plus riche que Ron. Loin de là même.

- Arrête un petit peu, fit-il, l'exaspération le prenant à son tour. Les Dursley ne sont pas à plaindre…

- Je ne te parle pas d'eux, siffla Harry, mais de moi. Je n'ai pas encore hérité de mes parents parce que je suis toujours mineur, mais je me doute bien que je n'aurai pas grand chose…

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tes parents ne t'auraient pas laissé sans rien.

- Ils avaient une vingtaine d'année quand ils sont morts. Autant dire notre âge. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, mais je t'en pris, évite de refaire ça à l'avenir, ça m'énerve, vraiment. »

Draco acquiesça mais pensa dans son fort intérieur qu'Harry avait plus peur de sa situation qu'elle ne l'énervait. Cependant, il préféra garder ses pensées pour lui. Il devait bien admettre qu'il serait lui-même terrorisé s'il venait à apprendre qu'il n'avait plus d'héritage ou, tout du moins, assez d'argent pour pouvoir payer ses études et tout ce qui allait avec.

**oOoOo**

Depuis qu'Harry prenait le bus pour venir au lycée, il trouvait toujours le temps long avant que les cours ne commencent. Il pensait aussi que ses amis et surtout Draco arrivaient toujours à la dernière minute. Mais quelle idée d'arriver à huit heures pile… Bien malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de leur en vouloir un peu.

Alors qu'il tournait distraitement les pages de son agenda pour passer le temps, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un s'était arrêté à côté de lui et le regardait avec insistance. Il leva la tête et fit face à Luna Lovegood toute souriante.

Elle portait toujours son étrange bonnet et de nombreux colliers ornaient encore son cou, mais cette fois elle portait un pantalon très large qui tenait comme par miracle et de grosses boots noirs vernies.

« Bonjour Harry ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

- Salut. Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il par automatisme.

- Oui ça va ! » Et Luna se mit à lui parler, toujours avec cet air rêveur que rien ne semblait ébranler. Elle lui évoqua les cours, le gala de Noël où elle était sûre qu'elle s'amuserait et du dernier CD de rock qu'elle avait acheté et qu'il devait absolument écouter.

En fait, Luna lui apparaissait comme un être plutôt complexe. Elle était si étrange parfois, dans sa façon de le regarder fixement comme s'il était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, dans sa façon de s'exprimer ainsi que ce qu'elle racontait mais elle semblait aussi douce et passionnée à la fois. Harry la trouvait sympathique, beaucoup plus sympathique que certaines personnes d'ailleurs et il trouvait ça triste que Luna soit la cible de moquerie en tout genre et se retrouve seule finalement.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le temps passa rapidement et Draco finit par arriver, une cigarette aux lèvres.

Malgré la présence du blond, Luna resta avec eux alors que Harry aurait aimé qu'elle les laisse seuls. Juste après avoir pensé cela, il se traita mentalement d'idiot, se trouvant égoïste de réagir de cette façon là.

Draco ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte à la sonnerie. « Alors, tu fais dans le social maintenant? Demanda-t-il, moqueur.

- N'importe quoi. Dis pas ça, elle est gentille je trouve.

- On ne peut pas tout avoir non plus.

- Elle n'est pas très belle mais elle n'est pas moche non plus.

- Oui, quand on aime le style punk, hippy avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux, oui, pourquoi pas, railla-t-il.

- Tu peux dire ça, mais ce n'est pas toi qui sortirais avec alors... » Faisant allusion au fait qu'il ne soit pas hétéro.

Draco éclata de rire « Bon certes, c'est vrai. »

Ils descendirent l'allée qui les menait aux différents bâtiments constituant le lycée et franchirent la porte d'entrée en bois massif. Avant que tous deux partent chacun de leur côté, Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa enfin.

« Si tu veux mon avis, cette fille n'aime pas les hommes et crois-moi, je me trompe jamais pour ce genre de choses. » Glissa-t-il dans son oreille avant de se reculer, un petit sourire en coin collé aux lèvres.

Harry le regarda quelques secondes avant de comprendre: « Qu-quoi? Bafoua-t-il, surpris.

- T'as très bien compris ce que je t'ai dit. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais lui attrapa les deux avant bras pour se rapprocher tout près de son visage. « Luna est lesbienne? Répéta-t-il.

- Tu devrais penser à faire une annonce officielle dans ta classe tient, railla-t-il. Si je te le dis.

- J'y crois pas... Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Quand tu auras côtoyé un temps soit peu le milieu gay, tu auras acquis un sixième sens, ce que j'appelle le « gaydard ».

- Qu'est ce que t'es en train de me raconter ?

- Hé mais c'est vrai ! Allez, file en cour. On en reparle tout à l'heure! Je t'expliquerai plus en détail. » Et il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de partir, laissant Harry dubitatif sur le fait de deviner la sexualité des gens par le simple fait de les observer.

**oOoOo**

« On va être tranquille ici. Y'a jamais personne à la récréation »

Quelques jours plus tard, le dernier vendredi précédent les vacances, Harry et Draco s'étaient rendus au troisième étage du lycée pour pouvoir passer la récréation tranquillement.

À cet étage là se trouvait la classe de mathématique de Dolores Ombrage. Toutes les autres pièces étaient inoccupées et devaient être rénovées, mais le lycée attendait toujours les subventions.

Harry devait bien être le seul étudiant à ne pas avoir hâte d'être en vacances. Il savait que les deux semaines qui allaient suivre ressembleraient à ses précédent week-ends: ennuyant, morne, gris.

Il en avait parlé à ses amis et Dean lui avait rapporté des CDs et Hermione des livres pour tuer le temps. Malgré cela, Harry étouffait et il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour supporter cette situation pendant quinze jours, coupé de tout contact.

Le seul point positif était qu'il avait eu la permission par Pétunia de se rendre au gala. Pour cela, il avait dû lui demander à plusieurs reprises et après moult pourparler, elle avait finalement accepté à condition qu'il rentre pendant la nuit avec Dudley.

La vie chez les Dursley n'avait pas changé non plus. Il évitait juste son oncle, ce qui allait être plus difficile lorsque celui-ci serait aussi en vacances. Dudley ne l'embêtait plus non plus, mais il avait maintenant affaire à Polkins et leurs deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle pour les railleries et les bousculades dans les couloirs, quand ce n'était pas d'autres personnes.

Harry enlaça Draco et l'embrassa avec un peu trop d'empressement et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Depuis qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir, le brun devait bien avouer que leurs relations charnelles commençaient vraiment à lui manquer... Trois semaines déjà… Il devinait que ça devait être la même chose pour Draco mais il n'osait pas en parler ni au lycée ni à l'extérieur.

Trois semaines aussi qu'il attendait cette fameuse soirée. Tout le monde en parlait. On en parlait même plus que des vacances et de Noël.

Le sujet numéro deux des conversations n'était rien d'autre que la rupture entre Lavande Brown et Justin Finch-Fletchey, suivi de près par celle entre Zacharias et Padma.

Padma n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer le jour où le blond l'avait quitté, ce qui avait passablement énervé le reste de la classe et surtout le professeur McGonagall, à deux doigts de la renvoyer du cours.

Harry avait été content d'apprendre que Lavande avait cassé. Il n'éprouvait plus de sentiment à son égare mais par fierté sans doute, il préférait la voir célibataire. Ou au moins la voir avec un mec bien. Pas comme ce coureur de jupon qu'était Justin.

Alors qu'ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils parlèrent des vacances et Draco lui expliqua que toute sa famille allait arriver ce week-end ; ils passeraient ainsi Noël tous ensemble.

« Mais d'abord, j'ai cette soirée demain soir. Heureusement que Blaise sera là. C'est tout à fait le genre de soirée où tu t'ennuis comme un rat mort et la seule distraction est de boire les coupes de champagne les unes après les autres, expliqua-t-il.

- Ouais, je vois le genre. Ça doit être assez BCBG, non ?

- C'est pas « assez BCBG », c'est complètement BCBG. Avec ces vieilles peaux qui t'étalent leurs frics sous ton nez comme si cela allait t'intéresser.

- Les Dursley aiment bien se rendre dans ce genre de manifestation. Tu sais, mon oncle est gonflé d'orgueil d'être le PDG de la Grunning. Je trouve ça ridicule. Tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est de gueuler sur ses employés, qui eux font le boulot.

- Heureusement que ce ne sont pas mes parents qui l'organisent cette soirée, continua Draco. Sinon, je serais obligé d'accueillir chacun de nos invités comme si cela me faisait plaisir.

- Pour cette année, tu fais juste semblant d'être enchanté d'y aller. Alors tes parents l'ont déjà fait ? C'était comment ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus trop. C'était il y a dix ans. J'étais jeune. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata que c'était bientôt la fin de la récréation. Je vais pas tarder à y aller. Finir la semaine par le sport quelle poisse !

- Attends, tu fais danse, c'est pas non plus épuisant.

- Tu parles, c'est pas toi qui te tapes pendant deux heures les disputes entre Su et Blaise. Ils arrêtent pas. Ils ne sont jamais d'accord et je n'ose pas trop prendre parti. » Ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, le regard rivé dans celui de l'autre et ils finirent par s'embrasser. Draco s'arrêta un instant : « tu viens toujours ce soir ? » Harry souffla un oui et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur la bouche du blond.

Harry avait dit à la tante Pétunia que ça serait Hermione qui viendrait le chercher –ce qui était vrai- et qu'il rentrerait avec Dudley, comme promis. Mais avec Draco, ils avaient pensé à tout autre chose. Ce soir-là, il allait rentrer avec son amoureux et ils passeraient la nuit ensemble. Il serait sans doute puni, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Il ne pouvait déjà plus sortir de chez lui et n'avait plus accès à son téléphone.

Penser à la soirée puis à la nuit qu'ils allaient partager le mit dans un état indescriptible. Draco se colla à lui, le bloquant contre le mur. Inconsciemment, il bougea sa jambe contre l'autre garçon et l'embrassa de nouveau. D'une main, il agrippa son manteau et de l'autre, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux avant d'agripper sa nuque d'un geste ferme.

« Nous ne sommes pas à Sodome ici »

Draco relâcha vivement Harry et s'écarta de lui. Tous deux se rendirent compte que le professeur Ombrage les regardait et devait être dans sa classe depuis le début de la récréation. Draco ne savait pas si elle avait entendu tout ce qu'ils avaient dit mais qu'importe le sujet de leur conversation, ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas que des élèves s'embrassent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, surtout quand cela concernait deux personnes du même sexe comme le sous entendait l'allusion biblique si subtil.

« Entrez Mr Potter, la sonnerie va retentir dans moins de deux minutes, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire mielleux. Pour une fois, vous serez à l'heure pour votre cours. »

Harry ramassa son sac à contre cœur et s'apprêta à embrasser de nouveau l'autre garçon mais Ombrage était toujours sur le pas de la porte à les regarder avec ses petits yeux porcins, brillant de malveillance. Draco avait fait le même constat et s'autorisa à l'embrasser sur la joue droite comme s'ils se faisaient la bise. Elle ne pouvait rien dire contre ça. Cette vieille pie aurait bien été capable de les traîner jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« À ce soir… Huit heures trente.

- À ce soir. Et bon sport ! »

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil puis repartit dans les escaliers.

Harry entra sans entrain dans la salle de mathématique puis alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et sortit son matériel.

« Vous savez Mr Potter, si j'étais vous, je passerais mes vacances de Noël à travailler mes mathématiques, le premier trimestre était loin d'être brillant et le second ne s'annonce pas mieux. On pourrait même dire qu'il est catastrophique. Coef 5 au bac. Ça ne pardonne pas.

- Je travaille mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est pas comme si je faisais rien. Protesta-t-il sans pour autant regarder son professeur.

- Tout dépend de votre façon de travailler… Vous savez Mr Potter, je vais devoir sévir si vos résultats ne s'améliorent pas. »

Harry la dévisagea alors avec des yeux ronds. Ombrage eut un petit rictus au niveau de sa bouche comme si elle se retenait de rire.

« Mais il n'y aura pas que vous ! Poursuivit-elle comme si ça allait le rassurer. Tout ceux dans le même cas que vous auront le même traitement.

- Mais madame… C'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès…

- Non bien sûr ! »

Ses autres camarades de classes commencèrent à arriver les uns après les autres et Seamus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il était pourtant toujours aussi dégoûté à l'annonce de la nouvelle : c'était complètement stupide de le punir alors qu'il n'avait commis aucune faute ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il désirait ses résultats là en maths !

« Bon tout le monde est là ? C'est bien ! Vous faites honneur au dernier cours de math de cette année ! Je suis touchée ! Ne perdons pas nos bonnes vieilles habitudes ! Je vous ai préparé un cadeau pour Noël : un DNS de mathématique ! »

Tous les visages s'assombrirent et Harry pensa qu'il avait vraiment la poisse, que ça ne pouvait pas être possible autrement.

« Je vous distribuerai ça à la fin de l'heure. Passons ! Mr Potter ! Vous seriez un ange si vous alliez nous corriger les exercices à faire pour aujourd'hui ! »

Ombrage prit son livre et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe.

« Allez Mr Potter ! J'espère que vous les avez faits au moins !

- Oui ! Oui !! » S'empressa-t-il de répondre sans pour autant trouver sa feuille d'exercices.

Il mit enfin la main dessus et alla au tableau sous les regards attentifs de ses camarades.

« Je fais lequel Madame ? Demanda-t-il, une craie dans la main.

- oh ! Vous qui voulez faire des efforts, vous allez tous les faire ! C'est le meilleur moyen de progresser ! »

_« Vieille pute… »_ Pensa-t-il amèrement.

**oOoOo**

Quand Hermione et Harry arrivèrent, les basses faisaient déjà vibrer les murs de la salle des fêtes et les spots lumineux éclairaient à intervalle irrégulier le parking à travers les baies vitrées.

Harry sentit immédiatement son moral remonter et il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire. Hermione semblait ressentir la même chose et lui sourit en retour.

Le jeune homme passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers l'entrée.

Une fois que leurs entrés furent payés et qu'ils aient déposé leurs manteaux au vestiaire, ils purent enfin pénétrer dans la salle.

Harry avait pu observer dans la voiture qu'Hermione avait fait un effort pour ses cheveux qu'elle avait lissé puis ramené en chignon très élégant. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle portait des chaussures vernies à talon qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, mais c'est seulement une fois son manteau retiré qu'il put admirer une longue robe noir, très élégante, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Son amie semblait gênée et souriait nerveusement mais Harry la trouvait très belle.

Il voulut la complimenter mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire car Dean et Seamus venaient de les rejoindre, eux aussi ayant fait un effort vestimentaire.

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! S'écria Dean. On avait décidé de faire le guet pour ne pas vous louper dès que vous arriveriez. Je ne sais pas qui a embauché le DJ, mais il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, se plaignit-il.

- Ou prendre un groupe de rock alors, continua Seamus. Enfin, on vous a trouvé. Venez, Ron et Neville sont de l'autre côté ! »

Hermione et Harry les suivirent, passant entre les élèves qui d'un côté discutaient un verre à la main et de l'autre dansaient sur les dernières chansons à la mode.

Harry aperçut au loin Lavande et ses copines entourées de garçon en train de bavarder et de rigoler avec éclat. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle mais il était content de voir qu'elle paraissait s'amuser alors qu'elle avait rompu quelques temps avant.

Ginny était là aussi, tout près de son frère avec des filles de sa classe et quand il arriva, elle se retourna. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle lui fit un faible sourire. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'elle lui faisait un signe depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé et seulement à ce moment-là qu'Harry se mit à sa place. La jeune rouquine avait dû souffrir de se sentir ainsi rejeter pour comprendre après coup qu'il était homo, que c'était perdu d'avance. Malgré cela, Harry aimait beaucoup Ginny qu'il considérait comme faisant parti de sa famille, tout comme Ron ou un autre de ses frères. La voir se montrer amical lui réchauffa indéniablement le cœur.

Il lui sourit à son tour et lui fit la bise. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il. La jeune fille lui répondit, toujours en souriant, mais elle semblait quand même un peu se forcer. Puis, après un dernier sourire gêné, elle se retourna vers ses amies.

Alors qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement danser, parce qu'il se trouvait gauche quand il bougeait sur le son de la musique, il n'hésita pas une seconde cette fois à rejoindre ses amis dès les premières notes d' « _Alexandrie_ ».

Les vieux tubes s'enchaînaient et il s'amusait comme un fou. Même Ron lui souriait et rigolait avec lui.

Soudainement, deux mains pâles se posèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'il chantait à tue-tête le refrain de Grease avec Hermione.

« Bonsoir Mr Danny souffla Draco contre son oreille, faisant référence au héros du film, on passe une bonne soirée ? »

Harry se retourna immédiatement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je commençais à trouver le temps long sans toi. Tu arrives pile poil quand on a besoin de toi. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Il était très séduisant dans son costume qu'Harry devinait cher. Il mettait bien en valeur sa taille élancé et ses cheveux blonds ressortaient d'autant plus, en contraste avec le tissu noir. Le blond était rayonnant et paraissait sûr de lui, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa encore.

« Je vais me chercher un verre. Tu me suis ? »

Sans une once d'hésitation, il attrapa la main du blond et le suivit à travers la foule.

La soirée ne faisait que commencer et elle semblait bien partie. Ce soir là, il allait en profiter.

**oOoOo**

Il était presque trois heures du matin lorsqu'Harry et Draco quittèrent la fête et repartirent chez eux, à l'arrière de la voiture de Mr Zabini.

Draco était complètement imbibé par l'alcool, au point de tripoter son voisin alors que Blaise et son père étaient à l'avant de la voiture. Le blond avait callé sa tête contre son cou et il pouvait sentir sa respiration irrégulière contre sa peau ainsi que sa foutu main qui n'arrêtait pas de remonter le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son entre jambe. À chaque fois, Harry la retirait, gêné et troublé à la fois, puis il entendait Draco émettre un petit rire contre son oreille, qui lui donnait plus envie encore de l'embrasser. Toutefois, il jetait à chaque fois un coup d'œil anxieux à l'avant du véhicule tout en espérant ne pas croiser le regard de Blaise ni celui de son père dans le rétroviseur.

Arrivés devant la maison Malfoy, Harry aida son petit ami à sortir du véhicule et remercia les Zabini de les avoir ramenés. Il prit la clé que Draco tenait dans sa main et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Le propriétaire des lieux eut assez de lucidité pour composer le code de l'alarme avant que celle-ci ne se mette en route et ne réveille toute la maison. Puis ils montèrent l'escalier dans la pénombre, bras dessus, bras dessous. Plus d'une fois, Draco manqua de tomber et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée, Draco se jeta sur Harry, enserra sa taille de ses longues jambes et son cou de ses bras. Sous son poids, Harry recula de quelques pas et voulut se laisser tomber sur le lit. Malheureusement, ayant mal calculé la distance à cause de l'obscurité, il s'assit trop au bord, glissa sur le couvre lit et se retrouva les fesses par terre, le blond toujours accroché à lui. Celui-ci fut pris d'un fou rire et n'arriva plus à s'arrêter. Harry grogna et voulut se relever pour soulager un peu la douleur qui lui vrillait le bas du dos, mais Draco n'était apparemment pas disposé à bouger et s'appuya de tout son poids.

«Mais Harry, t'es encore habillé ! S'écria-t-il soudainement, en s'arrêtant de rire. Comment ça ce fait ? »

Draco se releva dans la seconde qui suivit et commença à retirer ses vêtements les uns après les autres, mais sans aucun ordre : alors qu'il n'avait retiré qu'une seule de ses chaussures et chaussettes, il essayait de défaire tant bien que mal les boutons de sa chemise.

Après s'être relevé et avoir tâté ses fesses douloureuses, Harry arrêta Draco dans son effeuillage désordonné, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant à cour de souffle et Draco le regarda, fasciné par cet homme qui prenait la situation en main alors qu'il en était incapable à l'instant présent. « Encore… » Chuchota-t-il, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent de nouveau celles du brun.

Harry finit de le déshabiller et il se retrouva allongé, nu à son tour, sur le corps du blond. Cependant, Draco renversa la donne : après avoir de nouveau entre croisé ses jambes autour de sa taille, il fit basculer Harry et se retrouva au-dessus de lui.

« Il te reste encore tes lunettes… » Chuchota-t-il en parcourant d'une main le visage du jeune homme avant que son doigt ne s'arrête sur ses lunettes. Il les fit glisser le long de l'arrête de son nez et il se pencha un peu plus encore. « Tu n'es pas tout à fait nu avec même si j'aime bien quand tu les portes. Tu sais quoi ? Murmura-t-il avec mystère, ça m'excite en fait. Ça te donne un air de petit garçon bien sage, et tu es tellement sexy en même temps ! »

Harry était persuadé que dans son état normal, Draco ne lui aurait jamais sorti un tel discours. Surtout en appuyant sur la fin des mots comme il l'avait fait pour « sexyyy ».

Draco s'aventura dans son cou pour y déposer de nombreux baisers fiévreux avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille et d'attraper son lobe entre les dents : « Quand je pense à toi, dans mon lit, j'ai envie de toi… Et je t'imagine… Je suis fou… dingue… amoureux… de toi… et … je t'aime, chuchota-t-il avec un air secret.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Draco », ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre, les joues en flamme, les yeux étrangement humides.

Le blond remonta jusqu'à son visage et ils s'embrassèrent encore. Il pouvait à présent sentir l'érection du blond contre son ventre et cela devait en être de même pour Draco. Il caressa son torse d'une main pendant que l'autre s'agrippait à son épaule. Son index fit le tour de son nombril, puis il descendit encore et encore jusqu'au pubis.

Draco se mit à gémir dans sa bouche dès qu'il commença à le masturber. Harry, lui, se sentait bien au-delà des mots. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment. Trois semaines… Trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en train de le faire, il ne savait pas du tout comment il avait fait pour faire sans. Il se sentait mieux, rassuré, désiré, complet.

À son tour, Draco le caressa et le plaisir l'envahit. Leur dernière fois lui paraissait si loin qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir tenir longtemps. Draco se détacha un peu et Harry dut à son tour le lâcher. Le blond se recula, se plaça entre ses jambes qu'il posa sur ses épaules et prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Harry retomba sur le matelas et mit ses bras en croix, parti dans un univers où plus rien d'autre n'existait.

Retrouver le corps de Draco eut bien plus d'effets qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il le retrouvait lui, son petit ami, son âme sœur, mais à cet instant, il eu le sentiment d'être entier. De ne faire plus qu'un.

Sans le vouloir, les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux. Il lui avait tellement manqué… Voir Draco au lycée n'avait rien de comparable à leur week-end ensemble. Leurs discutions enflammés sur tout et n'importe quoi, tout ce qu'ils partageaient comme la musique et le cinéma ou encore leurs ballades interminables en ville. Tout ça, ils ne le vivaient plus…

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour refouler ses larmes et quand il fut sûr qu'il n'allait pas craquer, il les ouvrit de nouveau. _Pense à l'instant présent._ Ils étaient ensemble à cet instant et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à des choses désagréables.

Draco continuait d'aller et venir sur son sexe et à sa façon de se tenir et de bouger, il devina qu'il était lui-même en train de se toucher. Le simple fait d'y penser l'excita un peu plus et il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait plus se contrôler éternellement.

« Attend Draco… Prenons notre temps… »

Mais le jeune homme blond semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu et continua avec toujours autant d'ardeur sa fellation. Harry voulut l'arrêtait mais à peine avait-il levé la main qu'une vague de plaisir intense le submergea. Il retomba comme une masse sur l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux et sentit Draco s'allonger contre lui.

« Bon maintenant on dort » annonça le blond avant de se peloter dans la couette et de ne plus bouger. Quelques secondes après il entendit un léger ronflement.

Malgré ce qui venait de se passer, Harry se sentit frustré et ne put s'empêcher de gémir, déçu que ce soit déjà terminé.

Il resta immobile pendant un moment, écoutant la respiration régulière du blond et c'est seulement quand il commença à frissonner qu'il se mit à son tour sous les couvertures.

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

**Je promet de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre. Peut être après les vacances, on ne sait jamais. La première partie de la fic est bientôt terminé (ça sera le chapitre dix-neuf ou vingt, je en sais plus). A partir de là, je prendrai mon temps pour bien structurer la deuxième partie.**

**Programme du prochain chapitre : début des vacances, Harry de retour chez les Dursley, la famille de Draco arrive. Et encore d'autre chose ! ^^**

**Portez vous bien et à la prochaine fois ! Bisous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! (n'abusez pas du foi gras et du champagne ;) )**


End file.
